Teen Titans All Stars, Vol 2
by Green Gallant
Summary: Sequel. The Battle for New York may be over, but the dust barely settles when a new threat arises. This time the Titans are called upon by a member of the Green Lantern Corps to stop an interstellar war that could destroy us all. Night/Star, BB/T.
1. Picking Up The Pieces

_Author's Note: All right it took me a while to figure it out but I think I finally got something. I hope you guys like it. Here's the sequel to Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 1. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 1**

**Picking Up The Pieces**

A few days after the battle the team went to visit Conner in the hospital, Cassie was the first one to enter the room as she saw the Boy of Steel covered from the neck down in bandages. Gently the Amazon knocked on the door to gain his attention.

"Hey." He said turning to see her.

"Hey." She said softly.

"So how you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm doing better, doc says I should be out of here in a few days if my healing factor kicks in. so how are the others doing?" he asked drawing attention away from himself.

"Their doing fine, aside from Dick everyone seemed to get out scot-free." She told him.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"Just some cracked ribs but other than that he's fine." she said.

Conner paused for a moment before he continued.

"I heard what happened between him and Blockbuster." He said.

"Yeah…Dick's taking it pretty hard it seems."

"Because of what happened to Blockbuster?"

"Well that, but there was something he did to him, that shook him to his core it seemed." She told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Blockbuster was holding Kori captive as a way of getting him to stand down…he revealed that she was three weeks pregnant."

"Oh dude…that is so cold." Conner replied.

"Tell me about it." she said.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"They say he snapped and pushed Blockbuster off the ledge." She told him.

"You don't think he did that do you?"

"I don't know what to think Conner."

"He didn't kill him, he's not that kind of guy. We know him better than that." he said without question.

"He didn't kill him." said Owen.

They looked up and saw Captain Boomerang leaning against the doorway arms folded.

"I talked with Kori, from what she said he didn't push him off the building. Desmond threatened to kill her if he didn't submit. Said that he nearly did for a moment when something hit Desmond in the back, she couldn't tell what it was. They continued to battle it out, last she saw he was trying to crush Dick's skull. He electrocuted him and Desmond fell over the edge. Dick fired a rescue line and tried to save him, but the cable gave and fell to his death. He was questioned by police and released, even though he caused it he was exonerated because he tried to save Blockbuster." Owen told them.

"That must have been like a double whammy to him." Conner said.

"He was just doing his job, Desmond got what he deserved in the end but he still feels guilty about It." said Owen.

"And the fact that his wife and unborn child were used against him must have really taken its toll on him." Cassie said.

"You think he'll be all right?" asked Conner.

"He'll come around, but it may be a while before he's his old self again." said Cap.

A few miles away from the hospital Dick and Kori stood infront of Blockbuster's grave.

_Roland Desmond_

_The Blockbuster_

_November 18, 1963 –April 17, 2009_

And beneath it someone had spray painted in red. _The King Is Dead._ A small smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth and felt Kori wrap her arms around his.

"At least it's finally over." He said.

"Come on." she urged gently as they left the cemetery. Flanked by Desmond's grave were those of his brother and mother along with the graves of Torque and the second Cluemaster.

Across the yard Inertia stood before the grave of his former girlfriend Sun Girl. Who was largely unnoticed by Nightwing and Starfire. Back at the hospital, Cassie had a large paper bag.

"I got you a little present." She said handing Conner the bag.

"What is it?" he asked as he reached in and pulled out a blue Superman t-shirt.

"It's your new costume. I know it's not as flashy as your old one." She said as he pulled out the jeans and red button up shirt that accompanied them and noticed the gold Superman logo on the back of the red shirt.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to try it on." he said.

At the site of the final battle between Superboy and Doomsday a cleanup crew was surveying the damage to the old NY Stars Stadium. Which was one of the last remaining arenas of the long defunct World Football League. As one construction worker rubbed the back of his neck in apparent disbelief.

"It's going to take us forever to fill this hole." He bemoaned.

"Yeah and I'm sure the city office is going to love this too. It'll certainly burn a hole in their wallets." His friend joked.

"Well at least it finally did away with the old stadium, the place was nothing but an eyesore." The second guy said.

"Wasn't the World Football League kind of like the XFL of its day? Here one minute, gone the next?" the first guy joked.

"Pretty much, I heard they were a Poor Man's NFL." His buddy laughed.

"Yeah crying shame." Said Bill.

"For them or for us?" answered Jeff. The two men laughed as a large black woman in a business suit approached them.

"Back to work you two." She said sternly.

The two men complied without so much another word as she walked briskly to the other end. The two men exchanged glances and were markedly afraid of her. The large woman made her way over to another crew that was excavating what remained of Doomsday. In particular the creature's ruined skull. As one excavator handled a piece of his skull, the bone dissolved in his hands as the woman stood over him.

"Try and use a little more care would ya? That goes for all of you, any of that happens to the rest and it'll _all_ your hides." She warned.

"Yes miam." One of the guys said.

The woman in charge walked over to a white van moments later and got in the passenger's seat. The vehicle started up as one of the men carefully loaded a skull piece in a jar into the back of the van and closed the door. On the side was the name _Cadmus Labs _as it drove off. The woman folded her hands together in thought.

"He's just as powerful as the original. Just when I have enough trouble with one Man of Steel _he_ pops up. And to think _we're_ responsible for him, a drop like that could have devastated the entire city. Which furthers my resolve why we need to keep close watch on these metahumans. The League was one thing but these Titans…they're a whole nother batch of trouble." She thought.

That afternoon Dick and Kori sat in the park next to an elaborate water fountain.

"How you feeling?" she asked. Her husband stared at the fountain.

"All right I guess." He said never looking back at her.

"I know you've been through a lot. I don't expect you to say much." She told him. He shrugged as he leaned back at the plastic picnic table.

"At least one good thing came out of it." he smiled looking back.

"We're all here plus…I'm going to be a dad." He said placing his hand on her belly.

Kori's expression suddenly fell as she glanced down at his hand on her stomach. His smile suddenly fell as he noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dick…. ummm…there's something I have to tell you." she said placing her hand on top of his over her stomach.

His dark blue eyes dilated as he prepared himself for the worst his hand lifting ever so slightly from her stomach with his wife's hand never moving from his. Kori closed her eyes swallowing the lump in her throat as she prepared to tell him.

"I'm not really pregnant." She said. Her husband groaned and bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry." She said with hurt in her eyes. Immediately his eyes returned to hers and gently held her hand.

"Its okay, its not your fault." He said assuring her.

"I should have never come out here." She shook her head, eyes brimming as she tried to hold back her tears. The Tamaranian stood up and turned to leave when Dick grabbed her arm. Looking back at her husband he rose up from his seat and stood and held her close.

"Its all right Kori, I don't care if your pregnant or not. I still love you, I'll always love you." he said.

"I'm sorry Dick." She said burying herself in his chest.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't meant to be this time around, but we'll have children one day I promise that we will." He told her.

"Actually I've been thinking." She said pulling away from him.

"We can't have kids, not as long as we're superheroes. You saw what Blockbuster did; think how easy it'd be for others to do the same. Some of them wouldn't even bother with restraint or bait." She said before shaking her head.

"I don't think we should have kids." She told him.

Back at Cadmus Labs, the woman in charge entered the room with several other workers as they brought the Doomsday remains into the lab's inner sanctum. A pair of steel hydraulic doors split open sideways bringing the crew into the genetic testing center. The woman and employees walked past several tubes containing various clones including those of the Ultimen.

"Put em down over there." she ordered the men.

"Dr. Hamilton I have a new project for you." she said walking up to an older scientist.

"I'm sure you do Director." The professor said wearily. A table was wheeled up to him a second later containing a skull fragment.

"How nice." He said in sarcasm.

"See what you can whip up with this one." She said.

"Really doctor isn't it about time you gave up your vendetta? I know I'm the last person to talk. Regarding the incident with Superman a few years back. But I thought you of all people would learn after all these years that the Justice League are good." Professor Hamilton told her.

"It's not the League I'm worried about, it's the Titans." She replied.

"If they are the League's protégés then shouldn't that speak volumes about where they stand? The League didn't go rouge on us, despite our initial fears over them. These are superheroes; their job is to protect the innocent first and foremost. We don't need to create these abominations to go after them!" he protested.

The Director gave him a sideways glance and turned to look him fully in the eye.

"I think I know what I'm doing." She told him.

"All I ask is that you reconsider what you're about to do." he said.

"You are teetering on insubordination professor." She replied. The professor looked her straight in the eye this time around.

"I refuse to take part in another one of your Judas projects." He said.

"Then you can consider yourself fired." She told him.

"Fine by me." the professor said standing straight and tall holding the front of his lab coat and threw it off at her feet. Storming out of the lab moments later.

The Director didn't seem phased by the departure of the prof. and immediately named another one as head of the new project.

"Let's get Project: Match rolling." she said arms crossed.

_Author's Note: All right for those of you who watched Justice League, you should be able to tell who the mystery woman was. I'm talking to you Mike. Anyway I figured this was a pretty good launch point for a new story. No Doomsday's not going to be resurrected...at least not as Doomsday. The hint's in the last sentence spoken by the Director. Let me know what you think guys. And I hope the others will be able to review the final chapter of Vol. 1 as well. Thanks for all the support guys. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. Double Trouble

_Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter before the weekend rush. Hope you guys like what I have in store. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 2**

**Double Trouble**

A few days later Conner was in the gym working up his muscles having recovered from most of his injuries. Several doctors monitored the Boy of Steel and his rate of progress and were notably impressed. Elsewhere the remaining members of Titans New York were settling down in a temporary new base inside a warehouse.

"Well it sure aint no clocktower, but it'll have to do for now." Owen said surveying the massive steel building.

"We can use it to store the rest of our things until the new tower is built. Maybe we can keep some extra vehicles in here." Steph shrugged.

"Sure was nice of the city to provide us some new digs." Gavin said setting down part of a couch.

"Yeah but you'd think they'd set us up with something a little better. Like maybe an apartment building?" Owen said.

"We should be lucky they even _proposed_ a new tower for us." Steph told him.

Across town construction began on a new Titans Tower on an island occupying the East River. The new tower was a gift to the Titans for having defeated Blockbuster and his army of enforcers. In another part of town a team of sculptors were working on a team sculpture, an added surprise that'll be placed near the front entrance of the new tower.

"And why's that a surprise? I mean we did save the city. And since our old base is history…" Eddie told them.

"Its not like we could just walk up and ask for a new one." Rose said.

"Well why not?" he said not understanding the complexity of it.

"Hell anytime a team wants a new arena they ask for one." Owen sided with Ed.

"You see Rose? Its kind of a no-brainer." Ed told her. The Ravager rolled her eye and shook her head in disbelief accompanied with a little smirk.

"Boys." She muttered.

"Chicks." Eddie and Owen joked.

"By the way I hear Superboy's getting better." Owen added.

"Really?" Ed asked.

"Cassie said he's already hit the gym today and it looks like he'll be getting out soon." He replied.

"I would have thought he'd stay in there, I don't know…longer than that." said Eddie.

"Eh, weirder things have happened." He shrugged.

"So if their building us a new tower…isn't it kind of pointless getting all this stuff unloaded??" asked Bart.

"Unless you plan on sleeping on the floor." commented Cap.

"Guys I can get this stuff unloaded a million times faster than all of you guys put together." He said.

"Go for it." Owen said.

"Okay." Bart said cracking his knuckles.

"Try not to break anything." Spoiler told him.

"Don't worry about it babe, I got it covered." He said as he busy.

In moments Bart had sped through the room setting all the possessions out in the open. And rushed back to the center of the room seconds later and finished popping his knuckles.

"See? What did I tell you?" he asked. A lamp fell off the corner and broke seconds later to the scorn of his teammates.

"What? I got most of them didn't I?" he asked. The rest of the team groaned at the speedster.

"He has his moments." muttered Owen.

"If you're talking about the moments you want to strangle him? I agree." replied Rose.

"Guys come on, it's just a lamp!" Bart injected.

" I don't know how YJ put up with him." commented Owen.

"Believe me you haven't seen anything yet." muttered Rose.

Meanwhile at Cadmus, Director Waller entered the lab to check on the progress of Project: Match.

"We've just started the process mam, it'll take a while before our latest creation reaches maturity." The lead scientist said.

"Then perhaps its time you invested in a side project." Said a man in a business suit.

"Who are you? I didn't authorize this." said Waller.

"My apologizes doctor." He told her.

"You have three seconds to explain yourself." She said.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Brandon Iscariot, head chairperson of a very special project. I am told that you don't trust metahumans." He said with a smile. The Director folded her arms unimpressed.

"Your point?" she asked.

"Why don't we step into my office and discuss it further?" he said with an air of confidence.

"We'll talk about it _here and now_." she replied. Her patience already short with the man.

"You're looking for a way to control the metahumans population, well baby do I have an answer for you." he smirked and teleported them out of the lab with a remote control. And appeared in another lab seconds later. The Director looked around at the nearly identical lab.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Let's just keep that our little secret for now." he smiled before turning away and infuriating the director.

"Who does this man think he is?" she muttered.

"Allow me to introduce you to the future of metahumans patrol." He said as he walked over to one of the underwater containment tubes. Amanda Waller would soon study one of the containers up close, and could see something vaguely human within.

"Observational Metahuman Activity Construct: O-M-A-C or OMAC for short. Fully sentient automatons capable of independent thought and can be used to keep watch on all metahumans. Care for a demonstration?" he asked holding a remote control infront of her. The Director narrowed her eyes at the device, and pressed the button herself.

An OMAC droid was activated within one of the isolation chambers. It's one red eye flashed as it came to life. The fluid was drained from within the tube as the chamber raised up releasing the droid as it stepped forth. The OMAC had dark blue skin, tall and slender with a red and white-eye symbol below it's collarbone. The droid didn't seem to have a mouth, rather having a large red circle that made out its predominant facial feature. And had a Mohawk on its crown finishing the look. That seemed to be composed of the same material as its skin.

"What do you say we take it for a test drive?" Brandon asked pressing a button.

A few minutes later Inertia stood before his girlfriend's grave once more when he heard a strange noise. Whipping around he saw the OMAC standing before him.

"The hell?" he said getting into defensive stance. The OMAC produced a blade out of his forearm.

"I don't know who you are pal, but if you pick a fight with me. Your going down son." Inertia said.

The OMAC nodded its head without saying anything and rushed towards him. Across town another one appeared infront of Dick and Kori. Nightwing put his hand infront of her as the OMAC stood there.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Observational Metahuman Activity Construct #005. Metahuman enforcement agent." The robot replied as it's eye flashed.

"Metahuman?" Dick said.

"Subject: Starfire/Koriand'r. Scanning metahuman threat level." It said.

"You want to see a threat level?" Starfire asked and shot a beam at his chest, blowing the robot back.

"Threat level acknowledged authorized extermination approved. Prepare to die." The OMAC said.

Across the way in San Francisco another new threat preyed upon Titans West. A man in a suit of armor stood on a cliff overlooking Titans Tower. An evil smirk crossed his face.

"Hope your ready for me Beast Boy, Daddy's back in town."

_Author's Note: All right quick question, whose the guy in the suit of armor who use to take care of Beast Boy? Think you know? _

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


	3. Losing Faith

_Author's Note: Hey I'm back with another update. I had to think long and hard about this one. It kind of seemed like this story didnt have any real direction. I guess that's just me being hard on myself. Anyway this is a tad longer than previous chapters so I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. _

**Losing Your Religion**

The OMAC transformed its arm into a cannon and opened fire on Kori. The Tamaranian threw up a shield of starbolt energy countering the attack. Unphased by the explosion Starfire tackled the OMAC to the ground and started to pummel it. The OMAC wasn't affected by any of her strikes and rose up firing a blast from its eye at Starfire's face blowing her back. The Tamarian skidded back on the soles of her boots and raced back at the cyborg throwing a flurry of punches. The robot dodged each of them and grabbed her wrist on the last recoil and drove its elbow into her stomach. Kori choked as a wad of spit flew from her mouth was nailed with a devastating punch to the face. Nightwing raced to intercept the rouge cyborg leaping in the air. The OMAC looked up and fired a trio of cords from its palm and ensnared its prey throwing him to the ground. Nightwing threw a birdarang from his gauntlet into the robot's shoulder, the OMAC staggered back while Nightwing cut himself free with a spare shuriken. The cords snapped in the next instant as he jumped to his feet and hurled the second birdarang at the OMAC's eye. The cobalt cyborg fired another blast from its eye obliterating the throwing blade. The OMAC fired its laser again as Dick rushed towards it. The robot pried the first shrunken from its shoulder and hurled it back at Dick's face. In a split second the night wonder fell back and dodged it only to have the OMAC's arm cannon pointed at him in that instant. An unexpected yell came from several yards back as Starfire hurled a large sedan at the robot crushing it. Starfire threw herself in the air seconds later and smashed her way through the car plowing the cyborg deeper into the ground and destroying the street in the process. Starfire picked up the car moments later and examined the OMAC, sparks jump from the android's body. The OMAC strained its neck looking up at her through its cracked lens. A video feed was broadcasted back to Cadmus with static bars racing up the screen infront of Director Waller and Brandon Iscariot.

"So what do you think of them now?" he asked.

"The Metahuman or the robot? Cause I'm not impressed by either." She told him.

The video feed went dead moments later with its last fleeting image of Starfire and Nightwing walking up to the robot. The young hero clutched his shoulder.

"What got into you back there?" he asked.

"Nothing. Come on we better get out of here." She told him.

Back at the cemetery the battle raged on between Inertia and the OMAC droid. Inertia powered himself up and launched himself at the OMAC using an electrified power punch and sent the robot smashing through a headstone and into the tree behind it. A limb fell on the robot's head moments later. Picking up the branch, the OMAC serrated the broken edge with a series of automatic blades and hurled the branch at Inertia's chest. The speedster phased out letting the branch sail through, he reappeared infront of the OMAC and sent him through the tree seconds later. The robot was back on its feet as Inertia rushed towards it. The OMAC fired a beam from its eye. The boy dodged it, as the OMAC launched its razor tipped fingers at Inertia pinning him to the ground, the robot's fingers were stretched out across a 10 foot gap. The OMAC slowly made its way towards him retracting its fingers with each step. Inertia struggled to free himself and starting using his phasing ability, but something was blocking his ability to phase completely through. As the OMAC stood over him it converted its free arm into a cyber axe, the OMAC stared at him as it held the axe above him. Clinching his eyes Inertia vibrated through the OMAC's arm and vibro-punched it in the chest impaling the robot. The OMAC stood deathly still for what seemed like an eternity before falling over, Inertia then phased his way completely out of the robot and got away from it.

"What the hell was that thing?" he asked.

Back at Cadmus Labs, Iscariot had watched the preceding battle between the two. The OMAC director narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"I see it'll take a lot more than what we have present to defeat them." he said to noone.

"Computer, access files concerning these metahumans." He said aloud. The screen went from video feed to a series of schematics.

"Searching…file found. Subject: Inertia, alias Thaddeus Thawne. Primary power: Superspeed. Additional powers: lightning manipulation, ability to vibrate molecules through any solid matter. Killing move: Vibro-Punch. Vibrates fist through victim's chest at sonic frequency resulting in instant death. Prior affiliations: Rouges, Titans Max/The Contingency, and Titans NY. Additional info: Thaddeus Thawne is the genetic clone of Bart 'Impulse' Allen also a speedster." The computer replied.

"Next subject." He said.

"Searching…file found. Subject: Impulse, alias Bartholomew Henry 'Bart' Allen II. Primary power: Superspeed. Additional powers: Speed Clone duplication called 'Scouts' ability to vibrate molecules through any solid matter, generate cyclone force winds through spinning his arms. Killing move: None displayed. Prior affiliations: Young Justice, Flash Legacy. Current affiliation: Titans NY. Additional info: Bart is the grandson of legendary superhero, Barry Allen/Flash II. Impulse is also descended from several noted heroes and villains including those of the Reverse-Flash Legacy and Cobalt Blue legacy." The computer said.

"Show the next one." He ordered.

"Subject: Captain Boomerang II, alias Owen Mercer. Primary ability: as the name suggests, Owen is an expert in using weapons-grade boomerangs. Additional powers: Limited Superspeed. Additional info: Owen is the son of the original Captain Boomerang, George 'Digger' Harkness. This is curious because the original Captain Boomerang did not possess any superpowers. Mother's identity is unknown."

"Move on." he told the computer.

"Subject: Starfire, alias unknown. Primary powers: alien superstrength, endurance, flight, and concussive energy blast generation called 'Starbolts'…"

"Enough, switch focus to next hero. Subject: Nightwing." He told the computer. The machine paused for a moment before informing him otherwise.

"Subject is not a metahuman. Information unavailable." It said.

"Refine search." He ordered, the main eye on the computer flashed before responding.

"Information is either classified, unavailable or simply does not exist." It replied to his annoyance.

"Then I'll just have to do some digging myself." he said. On screen was an image of Nightwing on the night Blockbuster died.

Back in San Francisco a new battle started up as the mystery man pointed an arm mounted Gatling blaster at the tower and opened fire. A hail of bullets tore through the living room window of the tower, catching the team off guard. Bullets ripped through the sofa as Arsenal and the others took cover.

"The hell's shooting at us?!" yelled Roy.

"I don't know!" Vic cried from the far end of the living room.

Cyborg edged his way towards the window to get a better look and was nearly hit in the process. Bullets ricochet off the back of his armor as he ducked back behind the wall. The madman laughed as he continued his assault on the tower. Arsenal soldier crawled his way over to the window ignoring the broken glass as he went for his pistol.

"That's not going to do it man!" Cyborg yelled.

"You got a better idea?" he snapped back. Roy ducked as a bullet raced through his hair.

Cyborg turned and fired his Sonic Cannon out the window but missed.

"I can't get a clear shot!" he yelled as the man returned fire. Cyborg shielded his face as the bullets hit his armor and retreated back.

"Maybe I can." Said Terra as her eyes flared.

The ground the man was standing on suddenly shifted as it was encased in a golden light and lifted him into the air.

"Now!" she yelled.

Roy opened fire on the man unloading several shots the bullets bounced off his shield. The man lost his balance and fell from his perch landing on the cliff below.

"Who the hell is that guy?" asked Roy.

Beast Boy slithered his way up to the broken glass and shapeshifted back to human form.

"I don't know but he's going down." He said before changing into a hawk and flying down there.

"Let's move!" Vic yelled before leaping out of the shattered windowpane the rest of the team followed.

Soaring through the air Beast Boy was the first to reach the man on the ground.

"I don't know who you are pal, but if you think you can just come out here and bust up our tower. Your either crazy or suicidal." Gar said before changing back to human form. When he reached the ground he couldn't believe who it was.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked.

"Nick Galtry?" he said.

"In the flesh." He said pointing his arm cannon at Beast Boy's face.

A black surge of energy raced over the cannon short circuiting it. The villain groaned in pain, seeing his chance Gar punched him in the face as hard as he could, knocking Galtry flat on his back.

"Thanks for the assist Raven." He said looking over his shoulder. The Titan grabbed him by the collar and looked him dead in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" Beast Boy demanded.

"What else? To destroy you!" he said opening his chest plate and fired a blast at him point blank.

Beast Boy yelled as he was hurled back from the giant energy beam ripping his shirt. The other Titans took aim at the armored psychopath.

"And I go by the name of Armory now!" he proclaimed as he opened fire on the rest of the team.

The Titans took cover as the bullets rained down on them. Raven threw up a force field shielding herself in the air while Cyborg and Arsenal were forced to take cover behind some rocks.

"I wish the others were here!" Vic said opening his Sonic Cannon.

"As much as I hate to break it to you, their not!" said Roy as he loaded a new magazine into his pistol.

The two teammates turned and returned fire at the armored megalomaniac. Armory glided back across the ground on a set of rocket boosters and returned fire back at Vic and Roy. Terra threw up a wall of solid rock shielding the guys from the onslaught and sent it towards Armory nailing him. While he was distracted she raced over to Beast Boy's side to check on him.

"Are you all right?" she asked kneeling down beside him.

"Super…" he groaned. Terra put her arm around his shoulder and helped him up.

"Who is that guy?" she asked.

"His name's Nick Galtry, believe it or not Mr. Triggerhappy over there was once my guardian." He answered.

"Sure has a funny way of showing It." she quipped.

Nick continued his assault on the team with a hellstorm of bullets causing Beast Boy and Terra to scatter.

"You go high, I go low!" he yelled to her.

"Ok!" she replied and started hurling large rocks at him.

Armory threw up his arms in defense, Terra threw her hands up in the air causing the earth he was standing on to lift him into the air. Cyborg took aim and shot at him in midair striking him in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground. Beast Boy raced at him morphing into a T-Rex and slammed his tail into Armory's chest sending the would-be assassin into a large rock wall. Armory groaned as arcs of lightning raced across his suit.

"You had enough?" Beast Boy asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm just getting started." He said getting up, though it was clear his suit had suffered damage.

"You know you made my life a living hell when I was younger. At least now I'll have the pleasure of beating you." Beast Boy replied.

"Bring it on little man!" he yelled in a half crazed tone.

"I've waited a long time for this." Beast Boy replied.

"Haaaaa! Ahhhhh!" Nick yelled opening fire on the boy.

Beast Boy took the form of a rhinoceros and powered on through the blasts. Bullets bounce off his armor plating as charged his former guardian. His horn piercing the man's armor, electricity flashed as he plowed him into the rock wall and directly through it. The Teen Titan then hurled him into the air. Gar shape changed again into a bird and flew after him, once he caught up with Galtry he morphed into a gorilla and drove his feet into the man's face and sent him spiraling back towards earth. The armored assassin crashed into the ground with terrific force as his team looked on.

"Damn…" Vic said.

"Not bad." Added Roy.

"I gotta say, I didn't think he had it in him." quipped Raven.

The smoke cleared moments later as Beast Boy stood over him. Galtry was barely conscious as he looked up at the boy he once tried to kill. His once invincible suit was armor was now damaged beyond repair.

"What do you think of me now?" he asked.

Unbeknownst to anyone a small spybot had captured all of the action beyond the rocky ridge that was being fed back to Cadmus Labs. Allowing Brandon Iscariot to view the whole thing.

"So this is what I'm up against, that one boy alone can be devastating enough. How am I to counteract an entire team?" he wondered to himself and then it hit him.

"By doing it one meta at a time. Even if I have to make them from scratch." He chuckled malevolently.

Back in New York it was nighttime now. Settling for a hotel room until their return to San Francisco, Dick and Kori called it a day. But for Nightwing rest would not come easy for the young Titan. In his sleep he thrashed back and forth in the covers as the nightmares of the past few days replayed themselves in Dick's head. He was standing on the rooftop of Blockbuster's criminal empire once more as he saw Blockbuster go down for the last time. The corner gave and the crimelord started to fall, he shot his cable at the crimelord in a vain attempt to save him. The line strained and Dick plummeted over the edge. He grabbed for the nearest thing he could while Roland hung helplessly in the air. He remembered the words he spoke to him, the cable snapped and watched him fall. He failed. He failed. No matter what they said, what reason they gave exonerating him…he failed…to save him. His eyes flew open and stared at the ceiling. With Kori resting peacefully beside him, slowly he rose up in bed. He buried his face in his hand and tried to rub away the guilt and frustration that had deprived him of his sleep. Bringing his feet around he sat at the edge of his bed and got up. He turned on the bathroom light and the facet a second later as he ran warm water over his face to try and rouse him awake. Shutting off the facet he grabbed a shirt and went out to the window ledge.

It was the forth night he went without sleep, the nightmares over Blockbuster and Torque's demise had robbed him of his rest. The cool night air rushed over him as he stood next to the open window. He rubbed his eyes in frustration; he didn't know how much more of this he could take. And was beginning to wonder if Bruce went through the same ordeal all the nights he was Batman? He looked back at the Nightwing costume in the closet. Donning his costume a moment later he was on the rooftops of New York City racing from one building to the next. As he leapt across the great divide he fired off his grappling gun in midair and sailed through the familiar cityscape. He felt himself become drowsy in mid-flight and suddenly let go of his line and fell to the streets below, too exhausted to scream. He woke up in bed again seconds later. His eyes searched the hotel room confirming where he was. His heart rate steadied realizing it was just a dream. His eyelids fluttered as he wavered in and out of consciousness, as he closed his eyes again.

Sleep came upon him again and found himself on the rooftops once more. But there was something different about it he couldn't identify what. But he could tell something was defiantly off. He saw his arms wave before him as he ran along a rooftop edge. There was something different about the suit he wore, one he didn't recognize. He was coming up to the corner and leapt in the air, he went to fire his grappling line, and it too was different from the suit. The hook slinked into a location far from his view and sailed through the air. As he looked down at his suit he could see that it was dark red, not the standard black he usually wore. One thing that bothered him was that he couldn't make out the chest emblem he now wore. Landing on the corner of another building he stood straight and tall in the moonlight. The costume was crimson with a large black streak on his chest. The mask was entirely different from those he wore before, which covered his entire face and sported short black hair. Dick sprang up in his hotel bed once again waking Kori in the process.

"Honey are you ok?" she asked touching his shoulder.

"I don't know." He said notably stunned.

"You're sweating. Are you sure your all right?" she asked.

"Y-yeah I think I'll go crash on the couch for a while." He said throwing off the covers and was out of the room before she could say anything.

Sitting in the living room of the hotel, the young hero tried to collect his nerves as best he could.

"Come on Grayson…get a hold of yourself." He said and held his trembling hand up in the midnight light.

"Richard?" Kori asked.

He looked up and saw his wife standing in the edge of the hallway in a pink robe. His expression became more neutral he knew he was caught. She sat down beside him a second later and took his hand in hers.

"Now please…tell me what's bothering you." she pleaded with eyes that transpired understanding. Her husband sighed as he looked away.

"Richard, you know you can tell me anything." She said.

"Nothing, its nothing." He replied.

"I do not believe that Richard. I know when something's bothering you. Its about Blockbuster isn't it?" she said. His eyes narrowed in his own subtle way of acknowledging it.

"You've been having nightmares about the other night." she added. He slouched forward and nodded ever so slightly a gesture that could be missed easily in the darkened room.

"I don't know what to do about It…. if I had done something different…" he said. Kori squeezed his hand gently reaffirming that she was there.

"There's a lot of different ways it could have gone, I know it's not easy for you to accept these things. He needed to be stopped. You knew this, and if he had succeeded I wouldn't have my husband now." she said squeezing his hand harder.

"You did what you had to. We cannot live on past mistakes, because if you do…then Blockbuster has truly won." She said to him. A smile graced his face as he looked back at his wife.

"They say that our toughest critics in life are ourselves. In your case it might as well be a firing squad." She joked.

A chuckle escaped his lips as she put her arms around his neck and looked at him longingly through her neon green eyes. Richard smiled as he drew her nearer with his hands on her hips and kissed her lips. He sucked on her upper and bottom lip while she did the same, their tongues darting in and out before slowly pulling apart.

"Your right I am too hard on myself." he said.

"I'll take 'Obviousness' for $400." She replied earning a laugh from her husband.

"Now come back to bed." She told him.

"All right." he replied. The two got up from the couch and headed back to the bedroom.

"I wonder how the guys back home are doing?" he asked.

_Author's Note: I've been kind of wondering, has the quality in my writing gone down since I started this fic? I want your honest opinion. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	4. Indemtity Crisis, Part 1

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the support guys. Hope you like this next installment. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 4**

**Identity Crisis, Part 1**

Later that evening the team was cleaning up the broken glass and wrecked furniture in the ops center. As Roy tried to patch up the bullet riddled couch, he couldn't help but ask.

"So what was that all about?" he asked Gar. Beast Boy sighed as he searched for an answer.

"That's kind of a touchy subject with me." he said putting a chair right side up. He turned to Roy and related his story to the team.

"When my parents died I was appointed guardianship to Nick Galtry. The only reason he did was because of the inheritance left behind by my parents…he tried to kill me several times until the Doom Patrol came and took custody away from him. That guy that tried blowing us away today was that man." He said solemnly. His teammate bowed his head.

"I'm sorry man." He said.

"Don't be, that dude was a real piece of work…the Doom Patrol's probably the best thing that ever happened to me. At least then I had real people who cared for Me." he said.

"You still do. Believe me, my dad died when I was a kid." He said cleaning up the mess infront of the couch.

"You never really told me about how you grew up." Gar told him.

"My dad was a forest park ranger out west, he died in a forest fire. I was taken in by the Navajos and raised by the chief named Brave Bow. When he died I was then taken in by Ollie and that's how I became Speedy. Then a few years ago I worked my way up to Arsenal." He said while working on the foot of the couch.

"What was like growing up on a reservation? I mean, assuming that…"

"I did as a matter of fact. It was great, they treated me like one of their own." He said.

"You must have fit in real well." Gar said.

His friend stopped for a moment and fell silent. Gar bit back his tongue in that moment he could tell he struck a nerve on that one.

"Well I can't say it didn't have its drawbacks. I was picked on a lot by the other kids because of my color, especially my brother." He said.

"You had a brother?" he asked.

"The Chief had one other son, since I was the outsider…you…fill in the blanks." He told him.

"I see." Gar said.

"It's cool though. I think there's some universal rule that older brothers have to pick on the younger ones." He said as he continued fixing the couch.

"What was his name?" he asked.

"David Truebow, we had a lot of animosity between each other growing up but I think we grew out of it eventually. Especially after his father died." He said.

"What happened to him?" asked Garfield.

"Bear attacked him in the woods." He told him.

"Ooh." was the reply.

"Its all right Gar, I've learned to bury the past. All you can do is just accept things and move on." he told him.

Across the states at Cadmus Labs in New York, a group of young men stood infront of Iscariot who addressed them. The men ranged in age from late teens to mid-twenties about the same age as most of the Titans.

"I would like to thank you gentlemen for coming out here today. After viewing the Titans in battle against my OMACs I have determined that the best way to defeat them is to counteract them. This strategy has been proven in battle before when Blockbuster assembled such a team earlier this month. However you guys will have an advantage they didn't." he smiled looking at the group.

"Because several of you have close, personal ties to the Titans. Isn't that right Mr. Truebow?" he asked. A man in his mid-twenties with long brown hair nodded.

"Just call me Sharpshooter." He replied putting on a silver breastplate with an emblem similar to Roy's.

Back in New York things have livened up considerably. Conner was now out of the hospital having fully recovered and was in the mood to party. The Boy of Steel headed downstairs in his new uniform, to rouse his team out of their boredom.

"Hey what do you think?" he asked now wearing a blue Superman t-shirt, red button down shirt and jeans.

"Not bad." Robin replied with a shrug.

"Come on guys! I've been stuck in a hospital the last few days, I say we go out and celebrate!" he said.

"Yeah? Like what?" Robin asked.

"We should go clubbing!" he said. The team looked at each other.

"Yeah." said Owen.

"Sure." added Tim.

"I'm all for It." said Rose.

"Sounds like a plan." mentioned Eddie.

"Come on let's get changed." Robin said standing up.

"No, think about it Tim. If we show up in costume, they'll let us right in and we wont have to wait in line…or be turned away." Conner said. The guys looked at each other again.

"He has a point." Rose said.

"All right so then which club do we go to?" asked Tim.

"Which ever one's the closest." He replied.

About 10 blocks up the road from the warehouse the Titans appeared on the scene at the nearest nightclub. As a large group of teenagers and college students waited in line some of them looked up and saw the team walking towards them in full regalia. The burly bouncer guarding the entrance turned to face them as they walked up to the front of the line.

"It's the Titans." said one girl in the crowd. Several more murmured as they made their way towards the bouncer. People started taking out camera phones and flashing pictures of them. Owen took out his communicator and flashed it at the security guard.

"Hi, Titans NY." He said holding it like a badge.

"You guys really who you say you are?" he asked.

"You see anyone else walk up here in spandex?" was the reply.

The guard shrugged and let them pass.

"Thanks." Said Mercer.

"Have fun." the guard said before rehooking the velvet robe. The guard got a look at Kid Devil as he walked past.

"I gotta say I've seen a lot worse. Next." He said to the women in line.

As evening approached Dick and Kori visited a cemetery in the decimated city of Bludhaven. Reconstruction was still underway even two years later after Blockbuster had enacted a scorched earth attack on the city so Dick wouldn't be able to claim final victory over him the last time. The graveyard they were at was on a hilltop high above the city. This part of the cemetery was especially sacred to Dick; it was the place where his friends and loved ones have all been laid to rest. With his wife behind him he placed flowers on four different graves. One of which was a family plot.

"They didn't deserve it." he said.

"Dick, if you don't mind me asking…who were they?" asked Kori.

"They were people that lived in my apartment, they were all good friends of mine. When Blockbuster found out my identity he bombed the apartment killing everyone inside…including my grandfather." He told her.

"I'm so sorry Dick." She said clutching his shoulder. Her husband sighed.

"So am I." he said.

Back at the dance club the party was already underway as the Titans took to the dance floor. Cassie took Conner off to one side and started dancing with him, while Spoiler did the same with Robin. Kid Devil and Ravager stood off to the side before the houselights came on and swept across the dance floor in brilliant displays of blue.

_Yo listen up here's a story_

_About a little guy that lives in a blue world_

_And all day and all night and everything he sees_

_Is blue just like him inside and outside _

_Blue his house with a blue little window_

_And a blue Corvette_

_And everything is blue for him and his self_

_And everybody around_

_Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to (to listen to, to listen to)_

_I'm blue da bu dee da bu dai_

_Da bu dee, da bu dai_

_Da bu dee, da bu dai_

_Da bu dee, da bu dai_

_Da bu dee, da bu dai_

_Da bu dee, da bu dai_

_Da bu dee, da bu da_

Conner stood behind Cassie and the two swayed back and forth opposite sides smiling at each other as the song played. Rose bought Eddie onto the dance floor and danced freely facing each other. Kid Devil spun on his foot and did a partial split before picking himself back up and continued dancing. Rose laughed as she watched him. The Ravager swung her hips slowly and brought her hands above her head and gyrated slowly. Eddie did a reverse spin and put his arm around her back bringing himself closer to her while she continued dancing. She shook her shoulders and smiled wide at the demon as she put her arm behind his back. The DJ spun a record as it switched to the remix version by Flo Rida.

_My lips like sugar (my lips like sugar)_

_This candy got your sprung (this candy got you sprung)_

_So call me your sugar (so call me your sugar)_

_You love you some (you love you some)_

_I'm sweet like da_

_Da bu dee, da bu dai_

_Da bu dee, da bu dai_

_Da bu dee, da bu dai_

_Da bu dee, da bu dai_

_Da bu dee, da bu dai_

As the rest of the team danced, Captain Boomerang stood off to the side and watched. But that wouldn't last for long as two girls approached the captain and flanked him on both sides.

"Aren't you going to go out there?" a brunette asked him.

"Uh, I'm kind of on look out." he said coming to come up with an excuse.

"Well come dance with us." She said pulling on the Captain's arm.

"Yeah I'm sure they wont mind." Said the blonde on his right who started pulling on his arm as well. The two girls led the stoic Titan out on the dance floor much to his displeasure.

"Whoa wait a minute I can't dance!" he yelled as they drug him out there.

As the music played Superboy and Wonder Girl stepped out to get some air. Standing on a balcony several stories above the street level dance club the two basked in the night air.

"It's been quite a ride hasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah…this may sound like a stupid question. But did you think we'd make it out of there battling Doomsday and those goons?" he asked turning his attention to her.

She looked back at him somewhat stunned by the question, but could tell from the look in his eyes he was being serious. She looked away from him at the street below.

"Well I'd be lying if I didn't. When you went into space with him, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." she said looking back at him. The Boy of Steel sighed.

"I was thinking kind of the same thing, when I was up there I thought to myself: 'Conner what the hell are you doing?' I'll admit it wasn't one of my better ideas but we were running out of options. I knew if I didn't do something he would have killed you and…to me that was worse than anything he would have inflicted on Me." he said softly.

"If he had killed you…it would have killed me as well." He admitted grimly.

"How do you think I'd feel?" she asked touching his face. He chuckled a bit as he answered.

"Guess I hadn't thought of that." he smiled.

"You dork, you never were good at planning ahead." She said and kissed him.

"Hey in fairness I've only been around for three years." He joked and earned a laugh from her before kissing her back.

"But your supposed to be as smart as any 16 year old." She said.

"When I choose to be." He replied. Wonder Girl laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Your as bad as Bart you know that?" she smiled.

"I am not! I'm _way_ cooler than that guy!" he shot back.

"That's a matter of opinion." She joked.

"Jeeze, tough crowd." He muttered.

"Come on let's go back inside." She said taking his arm.

"Well all right but _only_ if you agree that I'm cooler than Bart." He joked.

"Ha ha. Of course." She said.

"I mean it!" he chided pointing his finger at her.

"Fine, your way cooler than Bart." She told him.

"Thank you." he said as they went back in. At the top of the stairs they heard screams comeing from the dance hall. Superboy and Wonder Girl looked at each other and raced down stairs to intercept the threat.

The music stopped as three guys stood in the middle of the dance floor in costumes. The Titans made their way through the crowd and stood to face three villians. Superboy and Wonder Girl rushed through the crowd to join the rest of the team.

"Who are you guys?" Robin asked. A smirk played on one guy's face.

A young man with blonde spikey hair was dressed in a purple and gold uniform with a lightning bolt on his chest and wore a stylized violet mask with gold Spider-Man lenses built into the cowl. His costume was a reverse analogue of the Kid Flash costume; violet on top, gold in the leggings. His gloves and boots also had a reversed color palate, with more flare added to his shinguards that resembled bat wings.

"The name's Kid Zoom." he smiled insanely.

The boy next to him beared a strong resemblance to Captain Boomerang and wore a red leather jacket with a barbed wire design crisscrossing over the jacket and had a cache of bronze razorangs on his right forearm. The man had dirty blonde spiked hair simular to Owen's and wore a scarlet ski visor for a mask and an inverted red scarf with gold boomerangs adorning it.

"And I'm Richochet." the masked man told em.

The last one was a young girl that seemed to be a bizarre analouge of Wonder Woman with reddish black hair wearing a crown of thorns and a black armored dress with a bronze omega symbol laying sideways on her chest.

"And I'm..."

"Devastation." Cassie said.

"Anti-Titans?" Bart said.

"Please, that's so played out." Richochet said as Kid Zoom smiled.

"You've heard of the Justice League? Well we're the Judgement League." the speedster said.

_Author's Note: So what do you think? Thanks for all the support guys it really means alot to me knowing I havent lost my touch as a writer. Looks like the guys are in for it this time. Stay tuned for more. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	5. Indemity Crisis, Part 2

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter for the big Memorial Day Weekend rush and everyone goes away for a few days. Hope you like this next installment. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 5**

**Indemity Crisis, Part 2**

"Judgment League?" Owen asked.

"I don't suppose you guys came out here on your own." Robin said drawing his staff.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kid Zoom said as he got into defensive stance.

Robin pointed the edge of his staff at the evil speedster as the other two assumed similar stances.

"Time to earn our paycheck guys." he said to his teammates. The rest of the Titans armed themselves as Kid Zoom crouched down to a charging position.

"Ready!" he yelled.

"Set!" cried Devastation.

"_Goooooo!" _screamed Kid Zoom as he raced towards them.

"Titans re…" before he could finish it Robin was punched in the face by Kid Zoom knocking him into the wall directly above the other teammates.

"Robin!" Cass yelled before Kid Zoom struck her as well and kicked her in the back knocking her towards Devastation. Who promptly punched Cassie into the next wall on the far side of the room.

Ricochet threw his razorangs at Captain Boomerang. Owen retaliated and deflected several of the flying blades with his own. As the razorangs flew to the far reaches of the room the two Captains rushed toward the center of the dance floor. Owen threw a punch at Richochet's face. The leaguer grabbed his arm and turned around elbowing him in the back. And threw his foot infront of Owen's shins knocking the Titan to the ground. The counter Titan did an elbow drop across his back. The Captain yelled in pain as Richo drove his elbow into the back of his head. Boomer dodged it at the last minute and rolled onto his side and knocked the guy's legs out from under him and kicked him in the chest knocking him back. Owen was back on his feet moments later.

Meanwhile Wonder Girl and Devastation continued to duke it out not far from Owen. Cassie rushed towards Devastation throwing a punch. Devastation deflected it with a brush of her palm, and flicked Cassie in the face throwing the Titan into a wall. Meanwhile Impulse was having similar problems with his counterpart. The two teens managed to deflect each other's blows fairly well and were evenly matched for the time being until Kid Zoom blasted Impulse with a burst of black lightning to the chest. the speedster cried in pain as the negative energy coursed through him and sent him crashing into a wall as well. Kid Zoom chased after him and pummeled his face and back while he was down showing no mercy to the teen. Superboy grabbed the psycho-speedster's wrist at the last second. The teen looked back at the Boy of Steel with murder in his eyes and electrocuted Kon with an energy blast. But endured the pain regardless for the sake of protecting his friend. Kid Zoom grabbed him by the shirt and hurled him across the room and chased after him. The evil speedster punted Kon like a soccer ball and bounded him down the room relentlessly. Conner finally flipped over and grabbed the speedster's foot and twisted his ankle. The speedster groaned in pain as Conner stood up and punched him as hard as he could sending the villainous speedster into the rafters of the building earning the first hit for the team.

The battle switched back to Ricochet and Captain Boomerang, as the two grappled each other in the middle of the dance floor attempting to force the other to submit. Owen cracked the man's wrists, Ricochets slipped free and punched the Captain as hard as he can knocking him back a few steps. Ricochet then took a boomerang from his gauntlet and stabbed him in the chest. His teammates looked up in horror as he reeled back and lost his balance. Remarkably he remained conscious and fell to his knee, the blade just missing his heart by inches. Kid Devil launched a flame attack behind Mercer at the doppelganger Cap missing his face by inches; the villain hit the floor as the flames sailed past him. Ravager then went after Ricochet drawing her katanas. The villainous captain had little time to react getting to his feet in a split second and using his razorangs to defend himself from her blades. Ravager was out for blood as she swung and thrusted her blades at his chest and head. Ricochet tried desperately to keep up with Ravager's lightning fast moves and had to jump back several times to avoid further injury. The villain made a colossal leap backward to get some distance from her, but distance alone wouldn't save him as the Ravager leapt towards him accordingly with her blades pointed at the man's head. Panicked he threw one of his razorangs at the Ravager's head. The Titan blocked it with her blade and descended upon him.

"Rose don't do it!" Eddie yelled to his girlfriend.

At the last second Superboy intercepted Rose and shouldered her to the ground. The Titan tumbled across the floor getting back on her feet as she went across the floor.

"What the hell?" she yelled.

"We don't kill." He told her.

"Did you see what he did to him?!" she screamed.

"Of course I saw! But he's not any good to us if you carved him like Christmas Ham!" he reasoned.

She grabbed Conner's shirt and drug him down as he threw another razorang at their heads

"I'm sure the feeling's mutual." She replied to him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got a job to do." she said picking up her swords and went after Ricochet a second time.

"There's no talking to that girl." Conner said.

"Welcome to my world." Robin said while he continued battling Kid Zoom.

The evil speedster knocked the Boy Wonder senseless after dodging the first punch.

"Rob!" he yelled.

Kid Zoom turned and blasted Superboy with an energy jolt. The speedster then raced over and punched Conner with a soaring uppercut that sent him into the rafters this time around.

"That's for last time!" he yelled. Impulse sacked Kid Zoom from behind a second later driving him to the floor.

Pinning him down Impulse pounded his adversary with a series of punches, the two boys rolled across the floor exchanging hits until Kid Zoom knocked him off with both feet. Bart skidded back on the soles of his shoes and raced back towards him. Kid Zoom blasted a lightning bolt, Impulse ducked down dodging the blast as it sailed over and punched him as hard as he could knocking Kid Zoom into a wall. The villain roared as bursts of lightning obliterate the wall and bust all the house lights to everyone's alarm. The enraged speedster rushed at Bart and pummeled him at supersonic speed. The barrage of punches trapped Impulse as his head jerked back and forth from the force of the lightspeed blows. His goggles cracked and splintered as Kid Zoom continued his assault. With one last punch he crushed Bart's nose and sent him flying through the doors of the dance hall, smashing through a car as it passed and sent him into a fire hydrant. The speedster lay unconscious as the hydrant erupted. Kid Zoom looked murderously at the remaining Titans as the dark lightning ran rampant throughout the club.

The speedster looked at the ceiling and threw his fists in the air as the bolts of lightning began destroying the structure.

"He's going to bring the whole place down!" Conner yelled.

"This was not part of the plan!" Ricochet yelled dodging a slab of concrete.

"The kid takes a beat down and he goes ballistic!" Orpheus said as more debris started to fall from the ceiling. The team formed a circle.

"We got to stop this guy before Kid Psycho here kills us all." Robin said.

"Well I'm open to suggestions!" said Superboy as the team huddled closely together.

At that moment another wall was blown out as a large figure appeared through the smoke.

"Oh great! Now what?" he asked looking back.

"I've waited a long time for this Conner." The mysterious figure said to him.

"Do I know you?" the Boy of Steel asked.

The figure chuckled as he stepped out of the smoke and entered the shambling club. Revealing himself as a strongly built young man wearing only pants with stylized whitish-blonde spiky hair and had a broken S-Shield tattooed on his chest.

'I'm your better half, call me Match." He said.

Across town at the cemetery a new battle was about to start up. As Nightwing and Starfire stood over the graves of his fallen friends, a new figure emerged from behind a tree and pointed a pistol at the two Titans. Neither of which had noticed him until now. Looking up out of the corner of his mask. Dick saw a man wearing a crimson helmet and dressed in biker attire pointing the gun at him.

"Move!" he yelled pushing Starfire out of the way as the man opened fire. The bullets struck the tree directly behind them as they took cover behind the headstones that were being riddled with bullets.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Who are you?" demanded Dick.

"For now, call me Red Hood." He said.

Up in the trees another figure threw himself at the duo and launched a handful of scarlet shuirikens at the couple from above. These blades had a very specific design as Nightwing soon discovered with one of the shurikens imbedded in the ground next to him. Each one of the blades was shaped like a jagged 'X'. The cloaked figure flipped through the air landing in the tree directly behind them.

"Red-X." he muttered.

"Hello Dick." The villain said his cape billowing over his shoulder.

A purple energy blast hit where Dick and Kori were hiding blowing them into the air and landing several graves down the line. Nightwing groaned clutching his shoulder his head just an inch away from a tombstone. Kori looked up and saw another old foe, one she that was banished long ago.

"How's it going Starry?" her sister teased holding up a starbolt next to her face.

"Blackfire?" she said in shock. The Red Hood smirked underneath his mask.

"I take it the gang's all here." He said.

Back at the club Match flexed his muscles. The man monster growled as giant bone spikes appeared out of his arms and back and a series of claws appeared on each hand ala Wolverine.

"This look familar to you?" he asked.

"He looks like Doomsday." said Kon.

"They must have grafted some of genetic material onto him." said Tim.

"Isnt the miracles of science remarkable?" the giant asked.

_Author's Note: All right this may not be my best chapter, but its alot better than the previous draft. Let me know what you think of the expanded roster. I'm sure you recognize more than a few of these guys. :) _

_Happy Memorial Day Weekend everyone, _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	6. Fall of the Teen Titans, Part 1

_Author's Note: Okay guys, straight up I just wanted to apologise for taking so long to update this. As most of you know I got caught up in writing Young Outsiders mostly due to the Titans Tomorrow storyarc I've been doing. I have to admit I had a bit of trouble updating this one in more ways than one. But now that i'm done with school I can focus more on my stories, for now at least. Anyway hope you guys like this next one. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 6**

**Fall of the Teen Titans, Part 1**

As Match made his way into the shambling dance club the Titans were literally standing back to back as the villains descended upon them. While at the same time trying to protect Owen who was in the center of the circle.

"So what do we do now? We can't take all of them." said Rose.

"We may not have a choice." Said Robin.

"Allow me to make it easy for you!" Match said as he charged the group.

"Titans retreat!" ordered Robin.

"Oh no you don't!" Match yelled throwing back his fist at Robin. Superboy jumped between them and caught his fist a second later locking him in place. The genetic monster growled at the Boy of Steel who didn't even bat an eye at him.

"You want a piece of me? Then what do you say we take this to the streets?" he said and punched Match as hard as he could.

"You guys go I'll handle this Guy." He told them.

"And leave you here with these psychos?" Wondie said in outrage.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. If this guy's just a big Doomsday knock off like I think he is, then I shouldn't have any real problem defeating him. Besides you need to get Owen out of here." He told her.

"Yeah but…"

"Just do it Cassie!" he yelled.

Match grabbed him by the head seconds later and threw him across the block.

"What's the matter you guys aren't sticking around?" Kid Zoom said as bolts of lightning surged through him. It was then Bart decided to step forward.

"You guys go ahead. I'm the one he wants." Impulse said stepping up to the plate.

"You don't have to do this." Robin told him.

"Its what I was born to do." he said as he went to face off against his nemesis. The villain speedster flashed an insane smile at the boy.

"I'm glad your finally seeing things my way." He said getting into battle stance.

"Besides I have to find out who this loser is." Bart said cracking his neck as he got into a similar stance.

"You guys should take this opportunity to get Owen back to base." He told the team.

"Be careful Bart." Said Robin.

"Hey aren't I always?" he quipped and then looked back at his teammates.

"Don't answer that." he said.

Electricity surged through Kid Zoom as Impulse turned to face his rival, and the two teens raced towards each other drawing their fist back resulting in a large explosion that could be seen several blocks away as the others carried Owen off. Out of the shadows a line wrapped around Robin's waist and pulled him away from the others. His teammates looked back in alarm as Red Robin appeared from out of the shadows.

"You again?" Robin said as he struggled to break free.

"Armstrong?" Spoiler said.

"That's right, and this time I won't stop until one of us is destroyed!" he said with an insane smile.

The General gripped the line and swung the Boy Wonder through the air and brought him crashing into the corner of a building.

"Your really starting to piss me off, you know that?!" Tim yelled and broke free of the binds.

"All the more to torture you!" Red Robin said drawing his katana from behind his back.

The rouge Robin then launched himself at the Boy Wonder with his sword at his side. Robin took out two Birdarangs and forged the Sabertalon and intercepted him. Their swords clashed in the middle of the street, sparks fell from the edge of their blades as they looked at each other murderously. Pulling their weapons apart only to clash again, the ring of solid steel filled the air as the two attacked each other rather viciously. Sparks flew as they lashed at each other with lightning sweeps of their blades. Both men evenly matched, neither one flinching or even daring to give in to their opponent. A loud clang rang out as their swords met once more, as their masters' locked eyes on each other attempting to force the other one back. Red Robin planted his foot in Tim's chest throwing him back; eyes flared and lunged the edge of his sword into the Titan's chest. Tim leaped back, the blade missing him by inches. The crimson clad superhero crouched down on the balls of his feet as he landed and skidded back ever so slightly holding out his sword at arm's length. The scarlet chested villain turned towards his adversary, the one he had sworn lifetime revenge against for imprisoning him.

Back at the cemetery Nightwing continued to evade the gunshots fired at him by his masked assailant. Flipping backward through the air he landed crouched down on a tombstone.

"Red Hood? Can't say I ever heard of you." he said.

"Maybe not in my present attire but I assure you we've met before." he said still pointing his pistol at the man.

"Then answer me this. What business do you have with me?" he asked.

"Its nothing personal kid. Its just what I do." he said cocking the gun and fired another shot.

Nightwing leaped off the headstone as the bullet struck and extended his foot towards the villain's chest. Red Hood jumped back dodging the would-be hit and landed a safe distance away from him. Dick threw a birdarang at him but Red Hood dodged it at the last second and threw his own. A scarlet R shaped shuriken imbedded itself in the headstone directly beside Nightwing's face. Nightwing looked at the blade momentarily as Red Hood threw himself at Dick. The hero barely dodged his foot at the last second as it slammed into the headstone. Dick punched him in the stomach knocking Red Hood back; the villain skidded back and crouched down on the balls of his feet before taking out a kriss blade dagger and rushing back into him. The assassin swung his blade back and forth infront of Dick's chest. The dark avenger dodged every strike; Red Hood threw his knife back and aimed for the side of his neck. Dick fell back and launched him into the air with his feet. Red Hood flailed through the air and landed on his neck. Red-X quickly replaced him. The bulkier supervillain threw himself into the air and activated the blades on the back of his gloves and slashed at him as he came down to meet him. Dick blocked it with his gauntlet as the other one went for his side. Nightwing grabbed his remaining wrist and held the villain in place.

"And who do we have here? Last time I remember you weren't quite this big." Dick said to him.

"A lot of things have changed since last time we met Grayson." Red-X said his voice more gravely than before.

"I can tell." He said still holding the villain down.

Back across town Match plowed Superboy through the window of a nearby building. Office workers screamed and ducked for cover as the two Metas came crashing through. With Match's hand wrapped around Conner's throat the Boy of Steel struggled to free himself from the chokehold as his fingers constricted around the young boy's throat an insidious grin plastered the evil doppelganger's face. Superboy gasped as the air was forced from his trachea; glaring at his nemesis the Titan's eyes glowed and fired an optic blast at Match's face. The Judgment Leaguer's free hand flew up clutching his face. Conner felt his grip loosen and punched him in the face, knocking Match out of the building. The evil doppelganger flew across the street and crashed into another building before collapsing to the ground as Superboy stepped out of the destroyed storefront. Conner rubbed his throat the scarlet imprint of his nemesis' hand clearly evident. Conner choked and regained his composure assuming a defensive stance.

Match groaned as he slowly got to his feet shrugging off the rubble on his back and shoulders and stood up straight and tall. The Judgment Leaguer was nearly twice his height as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Heh. Is that the best you got?" he said spitting out a wad of blood.

"Not even close." Superboy said bending his arms with his fists pointed towards Match.

"By the way since you have an alias I thought it was appropriate I appoint myself one." Smiled Match.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" he asked.

"I was thinking of something like…Kru-El. Also called Kent Conner." He smiled.

"The fu…ugh…oh yeah. That's real original dude." He said annoyed.

Match smiled as he made his bone spikes reappear.

"Heh heh. My thoughts exactly."

Several streets down the battle between Impulse and Kid Zoom raged on. The two speedsters raced towards each other with bolts of lightning flying wildly behind them. Their fists connect as energy crackled between them. The two glared at each other through their goggles before pulling back and retaliating with a barrage of ultrasonic punches. The two speedsters could feel their knuckles being ripped apart by the attack but neither one was willing to back down.

Back at Project: Cadmus Amanda Waller and associate Brandon Iscariot observed the battle.

"We need this to be as brief as possible so as not to cause catastrophic damage to the city." She said pressing a button.

"Initiate Dark Speed Force Clones." She ordered.

Kid Zoom staggered away from Impulse as bolts of black lightning surged around his body.

"What's happening to me?" he groaned.

Impulse's eyes flared up in surprise as he watched. Whatever was happening to him it didn't seem as though he was in command. That's all he needed. Kid Zoom continued to convulse slightly as the current grew around his body and in the next instant a handful of clones burst out of his sides and stood side by side with the original creating a total of five of them. Bart lurched back in fright and at the same time almost lost his lunch in the process. His hands flew over his mouth fighting the urge to vomit at what was the most unnatural Speed Clone spawning he'd seen.

"What are you?" he finally had the courage to ask.

"To be honest with you I'm not quite sure myself." the primary Kid Zoom said as he approached him seemingly unaffected by his experience.

"I thought I was the only one that could do that?" Bart asked.

"Yeah well, not any more." said the one on the farthest right.

"Let's get him!" the main Zoom yelled.

A few blocks down a thoroughly pissed off Tim got to his feet.

"You know what? I'm sick of putting up with guys like you. You think your hot shit putting on a suit and coming after me? Your not, I've fought villains that were ten times worse than you. Ra's, Bane, Joker, Deathstroke those are all A-listers in my book. You? Your nothing but a nuisance always have been always will be. And I'm tired of putting up with you. So what do you say we settle this thing once and for all? Cause I've got bigger fish to fry." He said getting into defense mode. Red Robin growled at him incensed.

"A nuisance am I?!" he growled bearing his teeth at the boy.

"And a damn big one." He said holding out his staff.

Red Robin pulled out his mace and went after the detective; Robin wasted no time and raced towards him. Red Robin threw his mace back above his head; Robin caught sight of the weapon and blocked it with his staff in midair. Tim jammed his staff in Ulysses' face decking him with both ends of the staff in a split second and punched and kicked him in the stomach in almost the same instant driving him back. Tim came at him again throwing a birdarang, Ulysses' arms went up to block the weapon the blade disarms him in the next second Tim decked him as hard as he could with an uppercut before following up with a one-two combination punch and then a third one to the side of the head. His head jerked to the side, as did his body. Tim punched and elbowed him in the gut in rapid succession before slicing him across the face with the flat edge of his palm distorting Ulysses' vision. Tim went into a roundhouse kick nailing him in the cranium. Ulysses went weak in the knees but stayed erect. Tim spun around again and smashed the bottom of his jaw with his fist. Red Robin staggered backwards two steps while Tim went into a double spin and slammed his foot into accelerated teen's face the villain finally went down and crumpled in a heap face down in a large puddle.

"And this time. Stay down." Tim said to him before leaving. Red Robin groaned as he hovered in and out of consciousness.

Up the way Impulse was taking his beating at the hands of the Kid Zoom clones. Exhausted by the battle Bart could react fast enough to the clones or summon his own. Though he fought valiantly, the clones were stronger than Bart and beat the Titan into submission. Elsewhere the battle between Conner and Match waged on. Match hurled two of his bone spikes from his hands at Superboy catching the Boy of Steel off guard. Match plowed into him and crucified him into the wall of a building with his claws. Conner cried out in pain as blood poured from his palms. His eyes flared up before glaring at Match and blasting him at full burst with his heat vision a wave of energy encased his head.

Down the street Cassie had been ensnared in Devastation's lasso around her neck her body beaten and broken with Deva threatening to snap her neck. Spoiler lay unconscious with several tears to her uniform indicated she had clashed with the reverse-Titan as well along with a critically injured Captain Boomerang as several Cadmus agents rushed to gather the fallen Titans and an unconscious Ravager lay face down next to Orpheus who was propped up against a slab of concrete. It wasn't long afterwards that other operatives retrieved Impulse as well as the Kid Zoom clones stood around him while the battle with Nightwing and Starfire raged on against Red-X, Red Hood and Blackfire. Back across town Conner had slumped down against the building and was apparently unconscious from the loss of blood as other Cadmus agents stormed the field.

"Check to see they're all alive, bring in as many as you can." Director Waller instructed the men.

"You heard her let's get these guys back to the Lab." Said one of her lieutenants on screen.

"If they wont surrender themselves peacefully then we'll have to take more drastic measures in curtailing them. What of the West Coast team?" she asked.

"They're ready whenever you are." Brandon said.

"Excellent." She said before pressing a button.

"Red Hood report." She ordered.

"We're still fighting Nightwing and his wife. How are the other teams doing?" he asked via radio.

"The others are already taken care of and are in the process of extracting them." she told him.

"Then what are your orders regarding these two? Should we bring them in as well?" the Hood asked.

"Just leave them a message, I want this to be his decision." she said.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"You dare question me?" she asked him.

"Hey what do I know? I'm just a hired gun as long as I get paid that's all that matters." Red Hood told her.

"Then carry it out." she said.

"Yes mam." He said Red Hood took a canister from his jacket and threw it at Nightwing and Red-X. A cloud of thick black smoke erupted between the pair as they each jumped back. Red-X glared at the Hood through his mask.

"Fall back." the scarlet domed mercenary told him.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me fall back." he said calmly.

"The same goes for you Blackie." He said looking over his shoulder at her in midair.

"Right. Hate to fight and run 'lil Sis, but I'll catch ya later." She smirked at Kori and retreated backward from her sister.

"Hold it right there!" barked Nightwing. The Hood casually turned towards him and took his gloved hand out of his pants pocket.

"My associates have already captured your teammates. If you value their lives you'll surrender." He said coolly.

"And how can I be sure my friends are safe?" Nightwing asked.

"You don't but that's what makes it interesting. My boss has decided to give you one day to turn yourselves in or else." Red Hood said.

"And just who is your boss?" he asked. The Red Hood smirked underneath his mask.

"You're the detective Grayson, you tell Me." he said. The masked man's eyes flew open as Red Hood and the others disappeared infront of them.

Back at Cadmus Labs the doors flew open as several men dragged the unconscious team into the room where Amanda Waller and Brandon Iscariot stood infront of the large monitor.

"Put them in the preservation chambers and make sure that they aren't mortally wounded. We'll need them alive for the transaction to take place." She told them as the guards heeded her command.

"So what do we do now Dick?" Kori asked hovering above him. The dark detective bowed his head.

"Whatever we can Starfire." he said.

_Author's Note: Wow so what'd you think of that? To be honest after putting off the story for a month or so I didnt really feel like having them fight the Judgement League anymore so if it seemed half-assed in some areas. I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to get this out of the way. You know how it is. Anyway let me know what you think and I hope you guys liked it. Think you can see I got some big things in mind. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	7. Tales of the Judgment League, Part 2

_Author's Note: Yeah I'm back with another chapter. Before I get started I wanted to thank my good friend Paladin Rider for helping me to create an intrestring back story on one character in particular. All credit for it goes to him. I just threw in some things I thought sounded good. Thanks for the support bro. I got started on this chapter just yesterday thought it'd be intrestring to focus on the villains for a change. Hope you guys like what I have in store. Let me know what you think. And now the seventh chapter of our story. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 7**

**Tales of the Judgment League, Part 2**

"Titans come in do you read me? This is Nightwing come in over!" he yelled on his communicator.

"We read you Dick what's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"My team was assaulted tonight and most of them have been kidnapped. Can you locate any of them?" he asked.

"Do you know who took them?" Vic asked.

"Not really. I need you to cross-reference a guy named Red Hood." He ordered.

"Red Hood?" Vic asked.

"Yeah apparently he has somehow teamed with Blackfire and Red-X and seems to be working for someone else in the process other than that I don't know anything else about them." he told him.

"Red-X? I thought he was on our side?"

"Apparently it's a new guy."

"Anything else?" asked Cyborg.

"Red Hood and Red-X both say they've known me before. I got a bad feeling about this Vic."

"Can you at least give me a physical description? Height? Weight that sort of stuff?" he asked.

"Red Hood's about my height and weight 6', 160. Red-X on the other hand's a little easier to decipher. This guy looks like he served as someone's hired gun at least once in his life. He's a little bulkier than I am. Probably 180-195 and seems like he's around my height give or take. Also this guy's voice was a lot gruffer than the previous X. I doubt he's using a voice changer like the last one did." Dick said.

"Alright I'm running it through the national crime database it may take a while. So this Red Hood didn't have any distinguishing marks on him?" the cyborg asked.

"No he was covered pretty well, the guy wore a fully encased helmet and biker gear with gloves. He also carried a firearm and a Kris-blade saber with him." Nightwing said.

"Then he's going to be next to impossible to identify with those descriptions. I'll run a simultaneous scan on Red Hood in the meantime. Who do you think they could be?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've made a lot of enemies in my life so it could be anyone under those masks. But they both seem to have it out for me. Even more so with Red-X." Dick said.

"Think Dick. Who would want revenge on you as Red-X? Who would be desperate enough to steal the costume again?" Kori asked.

The dark detective narrowed his eyes.

"I think we can rule out the original. Red-X would have never given up the suit without a fight. It was too valuable to him…unless he's suddenly outgrown it. Like I did as Robin." He concluded.

"Dick?" she asked.

"When I gave up the Robin mantle I did it because I no longer had any use for it. I'm thinking the old Red-X might have done the same." He said.

"But who would he give it to?" she asked.

"That's the million dollar question Star." He said.

Back at Cadmus Labs the rest of the Judgment League returned to the lair, upon entering the lab Red Hood undid the clasps on his helmet and removed it revealing a dark haired man as he tucked his helmet underneath his arm. Blackfire glanced over at the mysterious Hood and licked her lips. At that same time Red-X pulled down his mask but his face remained obscured.

"Thanks for the costume by the way." X said.

"Whatever." His partner scoffed.

"So I guess that's as close to an answer I'm ever going to get from you." Red-X said.

"You guessed right. I don't really need that costume anymore." He said.

"So then why did you give it to him?" Blackfire asked.

"The Red-X identity is iconic. Since our newest recruit was living under everyone's shadow I figured I'd give him something to stand out." said Red Hood. Red-X stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the Hood.

"Are you saying you feel sorry for me? Cause I don't need charity." He threatened.

"Not at all, people are familiar with X. Almost as much as they are with Robin, therefore its important that it's legacy lives on as well." He said.

"I don't need to be Red-X to make a name for myself." his partner said. The Hood turned to him and smirked.

"Then why are you wearing it? Believe it or not you're actually doing me a favor. Just hang on to it a while longer, trust me your going to enjoy being Red-X." he smiled.

"Think of it as a step forward." He added placing his hand on X's shoulder. Red-X threw it off almost immediately afterwards.

Red Hood held his smirk and continued on without him leaving Red-X to grit his teeth bitterly at his forerunner.

"Speaking of which has anyone seen Ulysses? Psycho kid? About yeah high dresses like a Boy Wonder version of Bats?" Red Hood asked.

"I haven't seen him since we left. Anyway who cares about him? He kind of gives me the creeps to be honest." said Blackfire.

"Last I heard he said he was going after Robin." added Red-X.

"There's a surprise. Alright I guess I'll go after the little puke." Red Hood said replacing his helmet.

"I'll come with you." smiled Blackfire as she leaned in close to the Hood.

"Very well, we'll take my ride then." He said.

Red-X only glanced at them before continuing on. In another part of the lair sat a black Harley-Davidson motorcycle the two got on as Red Hood handed her a dark helmet with clear visor as she got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Red Hood glanced back at her for a moment before starting up the bike. Blackfire smiled as she held him close, opening the throttle Red Hood threw it down as they raced out of the garage.

"Where are the other two?" Waller asked Red as he came in.

"They went to find Red Robin or whatever the hell his name is." He said haphazardly.

"That is no way to talk to your superior." She said.

"Whatever, if you don't mind I'd like to have the rest of the day off." He said blowing her off. The portly woman turned and watched him with her disapproving stare. After boring holes in the back of his skull didn't work she continued on her way back to business.

"Its so hard finding good help these days." She muttered.

Another door opened as Red-X entered the holding chambers for Titans NY. Walking past most of the team he stopped infront of the one containing Rose Wilson. He stood infront of her as she lay unconscious in a stasis chamber surrounded by a clear blue liquid, her hair hanging loftily as bubbles of air raced to the top of the chamber. He put his fingers against the glass. A long silver ponytail draped over his downed mask as he watched her in suspended animation. The new Red-X had a physical similarity to her and seemed to be a few years older than her. The inheritor of the title sighed to himself. Behind him stood an old discarded costume with a black and blue helmet with a gray mouthpiece and a long blue hooded cloak adorned a black jumpsuit with a large gray crisscrossing chest belt and a three bladed gauntlet on the on the right arm and armor plating sat behind a glass case.

"So what's your story?" Blackfire asked as they raced through town.

"Not much really. I grew up a member of the League of Shadows, it's a secret society of assassins headed by a guy named Ra's Al Ghul." He said.

"I've heard of him, isn't he like some psycho environmentalist?" she asked over the roar of the engine.

"Something like that. Though most call him an eco-terrorist. He thinks he can save the world by purging it of humanity." He said.

"So then how did you come across him?" she asked.

"I was taken in by Ra's in Gotham City when I was a kid. He offered me a place to live and to hone my fighting abilities. I didn't know what kind of man he was back then, I didn't really have anywhere else to go. I think he kind of saw me as his Robin if you will. I was part of a group of kids he and his men handpicked to be the next generation of assassins. We flourished under his training and were the best of our field. After that things started going down hill. A member of my class known as Mad Dog was assigned to slaughter us in order to prove himself as an assassin. Mad Dog was…unbalanced to say the least. I did my best to stop him but I was no match for him myself. The only other member of my class to survive was a girl. After saving her and abandoning the League I fled here to America where I learned about Red-X. Using my skills I was able to break into Titans Tower undetected and steal the suit for myself. At first I was going to use it to get revenge on Mad Dog for killing my friends. Instead I got wrapped up in a battle with the Teen Titans and decided to test out my skills on them as the new X. In the end I ended up helping Robin save his friends from a mad scientist." He told her.

"So what happened after that?" she asked.

"After getting away from them I had some time to contemplate what I was doing. And where I was going. I decided I was going to use my skills as X to become the best fighter I could be. I still haven't found him." he said.

"So your telling me you've gone soft." She said.

"Quite the opposite in fact that's the reason I decided to ditch the Red-X outfit it tied me too closely to the Titans. If I was to become a master assassin again, I needed to take on a name I could make my own. Just like your brother-in-law did when he became Nightwing. That's how I became Red Hood." He said.

"So then where do your loyalties lie?" she asked.

"I go wherever the money is, the only way to earn my trust is if they deserve It." he said.

"Good answer. So then what do you think of Waller?" she asked.

"You mean the Great Wall? Honestly I don't trust her or any of her other cronies as far as I can throw any of them. And trust me that's not very far." He commented.

"What about me?" she asked slyly. A smirk formed underneath his mask.

"You haven't given me a reason to doubt you." he said. Blackfire smiled back at him.

"So then what do they call you?" he asked.

"In the stars I'm known as Blackfire, but here on Earth I go by the name of Cameron Anders. Cami for short." She smirked.

"Cami huh? Very well, call me Jason, Jason Todd." He said.

Back on the other side of town Red Robin finally came to and was still laying face down in a giant puddle. The boy muttered to himself and rubbed his nose as he tried to get up. He heard the rumble of a motorcycle engine from around the corner as he finally got to his feet as a stream of blood ran out of his right nostril and the corner of his mouth. Red Hood put down the kickstand as he pulled up to the Judgment Leaguer.

"Well what do we have here?" he asked sardonically.

"Seems like he did quite a number on you." smirked Komand'r.

"Shut up!" he said through gritted bloodied teeth.

"I think he actually busted his jaw too." Jason said stifling a laugh.

"At least that'll shut him up for a while all we ever talks about is his revenge on Robin." Cami smirked.

"Obviously things could have worked out a little better for him." added Jason.

"I told you to shut up!" he growled.

"This day just gets better and better." He said.

"So what do you think we should do with him?" Cami asked.

"I say we should make him walk back. Look kid I know I'm going to regret asking this. But if you want I can train you to be a better fighter." Jason said.

"You train me? Why?" he asked.

"Honestly its because you make the rest of us look bad. And I don't like being on the losing side. Stand up straight and tall for a second." He said examining Ulysses' costume.

"Look at this. It's so heavy and bulky. And you wonder why you keep getting your butt handed to you? I was starting to think it was just because you sucked at fighting." he said.

"So then your serious about training me?" Ulysses asked.

"As much as it pains me yes. I Am. So are you in or not?" He asked folding his arms.

"Then you're going to have to do something about that costume." Red Hood told him.

"Cyborg have you found anything?" Nightwing asked.

"Not yet ya'll, wait. I got something." he said on his end.

"On Hood or X?" he asked.

"No better, I'm picking up signs of a weak signal coming from one of your teammates. Its faint but I can barely make out where they are." he told him.

"Where at?" Dick asked.

"Your not going to like it." he said.

Back at Cadmus Labs scientists wheeled in the headless body of Match.

"What happened?" asked Waller.

"Ask him." a guy pointed at the tube containing Superboy.

"Well go whip up another one then." she told him.

"They're being held at Cadmus Labs." Vic told Nightwing.

_AN: Yeah Anon kind of brought up something I wasnt aware of at the time was that I made it sound like Vic (Cyborg) was talking to Waller. Thanks for pointing that out. That's what I get for trying to post things before leaving. Anyway I hope you guys liked the backstories for Red-X and Red Hood. As you can see, Jason pretty much confirms he was the Red-X we saw in Teen Titans. That's always been my belief anyway. I know some of you are probably asking who the hell Jason Todd is. Well if you want I can fill you in on that in a PM. For Jason's personality I basically transfered his mannerisms as Red-X over to his current incarnation. _

_For a few years now there have been a few popular theories on who Red-X was. The most common among comic fans is that it's either Jason the second Robin of the comics or Grant Wilson. I'll let you figure the latter out yourselves. _XD_ Hope you guys liked it let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	8. Titans Falling

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. I apologise for the wait. I had to tear it down and start over but I really like how this one turned out and I hope you do too enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 8**

**Titans Falling, Part 3**

"Project Cadmus is behind this?" Dick asked.

"I'm afraid so. Apparently the s#it that went down in your city a few days back caught they're attention." Cyborg said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Dick said.

"Then you realize this is serious." He said.

"It was serious the moment they ran into us. And now I'm to blame for all of it. That must be the reason they want Me." he said.

"I don't understand, what's this Cadmus? And why would they suddenly be interested in us?" Kori asked.

"You want to tell her or should I?" Vic asked. Nightwing looked at his friend through the T-com.

"I thought as much." He said.

"Cadmus is a secret government operation designed to take down metahumans. They were first created when Superman went rouge a few years back." he told her.

"Why would Superman attack his own planet?" she asked. Dick sighed before answering.

"Before the Titans came together, an intergalactic warlord by the name of Darkseid came to conquer Earth. The only man that stood in his way back then was Superman he was the only one powerful enough to stop him. Darkseid declared war and an all out battle ensued for three days. Superman was taxed to his limit, but in the end it was too much for him. Darkseid later captured and brainwashed him into attacking the Earth." Dick said.

"It didn't stop there." a man said walking up to them. The two were initially startled by the strange man as he approached them.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. My name is Professor Emil Hamilton; I was once a science advisor at S.T.A.R. Labs for Superman. And yes I also worked for Cadmus." He said touching his chest.

"I've heard of you, I've seen you on the news. He used to talk about you all the time." Nightwing said.

"So then what are you doing here?" Starfire asked.

"I was just visiting a site but that's beside the point. After Superman went rogue, the government began a countermeasure partnered with Lex Luthor called Project: Achilles. It was considered the forerunner to what would one day become Project Cadmus. Even after he broke free of the programming he was captured by the US government and interrogated by them. He managed to escape but in the process Supergirl was injured and had her brought to me. Back then he was considered a dangerous man and I didn't want to commit treason even though he was my friend. Superman lost it and threatened me to help her. I complied but…things between us were never the same. I managed to save Supergirl as per his wishes but at the same time I had lost faith in the Man of Steel and stole a genetic sample from Kara. Later on I was one of the scientists that was inducted by Amanda Waller into the modern day incarnation of Project Cadmus. And my crowning contribution was the creation of Galatea, Supergirl's clone." He said.

"So then why do you come to us if you work for Cadmus?" Starfire asked.

The doctor looked away for a second and closed his eyes before answering.

"The answer is this I allowed myself to be blinded by my anger towards Superman. And thus I am responsible for as many calamities as any other agent of Cadmus. It was when they had started the creation of the clone called Match that I decided I had enough. I never joined Cadmus to destroy metahumans only to contain their threat level. That's why I'm offering my services to you. In order to make up for my past misdeeds." he said looking them straight in the eye.

"What do you think?" Nightwing asked.

His wife looked the professor directly in the eye and concluded.

"He's telling the truth." She told him.

"If you want to help us, then tell us where they're holding our friends." He ordered.

"I can do better than that I'll take you their myself." he said.

"Then lets get going." Said Dick.

Back at Cadmus Labs, Waller had observed the group on the main computer a smile came to the Director's face knowing they were on the way.

"Oh by the way, exactly what did you plan on doing once you got there?" asked Professor Hamilton.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I just wasn't sure if you had a contingency plan once you arrived at the lab?" he asked.

"I plan to try and negotiate with them if possible." He replied.

"Really?" the Professor asked.

"I must admit even I have my doubts about this. We don't know the first thing about them personally, it could be a trap." Starfire said.

"Knowing Cadmus this wouldn't be a surprise. We'll have to be on our best guard when we get there." the professor said.

The masked man narrowed his eyes as they continued walking. He had his suspicions about the man the moment he arrived, all of which was too convenient for the hero's liking and imagined his wife felt the same way. Kori was a little more trusting of people than he was, but even she wasn't gullible, her time on Earth has taught her that. Part of him wanted to believe Emil's story, but in the pit of his stomach he knew something wasn't right. Why would a man who once worked for Cadmus go out of his way to help them? Something about this didn't sit right with Dick, and he intended to find out. One thing's for certain if this guy does betray them to Cadmus. He's going down, hard. He doesn't care how good of a friend he was to Superman. Kori on the other hand was a little more sympathetic to the old man's plea. While she didn't trust him completely, something about him made her want to believe him. She could tell there was more this guy than he seemed. And she honestly wanted to believe there was goodness inside him. Dick was always the cynic but in times he has proven that it pays to be that way. She just hoped this wasn't one of them.

"Dr. Hamilton exactly what made you change your mind about Cadmus?" she asked.

"As I had stated I worked for Cadmus for several years producing many experiments for them. I suppose it was when I first created my daughter Galatea, at first she was bred only as a weapon but overtime I had developed a fondness for the girl and saw her as one of my own. I guess the real sticking point was when she called me …'Daddy'. I had never been a father to anyone before and when I saw the damage she'd incurred while battling the League I started to see her as more than an experiment. I came to love her as a real Father would. After her last battle with Supergirl, I made her retire permanently because…I didn't want anything else to happen to her. I continued working for Cadmus but when Waller wanted us to begin work on Project: Match I resigned. I didn't want to be responsible for another being bred only as a killing machine. I haven't looked back since." He said while they continued walking.

"So that's why." She added.

"Yes my dear, I have come to realize that all life both natural and artificial are precious and should not be used just to exterminate others." He said.

She could tell he was being sincere and had an almost grandfatherly aspect to him. Back at Cadmus one of the Titans had already awakened in her preservation tube. Rose shook off the grogginess and found herself in some sort of liquid, refusing to panic she became assertive and tried to figure out where she was.

"Hey what the hell is this? Where am I?" she demanded.

"Your awake." He heard a voice faintly say.

As she peered through the glass she saw a blurry black, white and red figure standing before her. That was one of the things she hated about having one eye, zero depth perception. As she rubbed her eye furiously she saw the blurry figure standing before her again. Though the liquid solution she was in still made it hard to make out. The figure finally removed his mask she realized who it was. A rush of bubbles flew from her mouth to the top of the tank as she pressed both hands against the glass.

"Grant? What the hell are you doing here?! What are you wearing?" she yelled.

"Nice to see you too Sis. Like the new uniform?" he asked.

Rose glanced at the squiggling mark on his chest and finally put the pieces together.

"Your Red-X?" she asked.

"Took you long enough. Although I guess the glass does sort of distort things don't it?" he asked.

"Don't tell me your working for these clowns." She said.

"Fraid so." He said unapologetic in true Red-X fashion.

"What about Daddy or does he even care?" she asked hands still pressed against the glass.

"I'm my own man now Rose, here to make my own decisions." He told her.

"I still don't understand why you're working for them." she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm a mercenary always have been. As for why I'm here its pretty much the same, cash and the chance to grow as a villain." He said.

"Or is it just because people recognize me as the Ravager better than you?" she replied snidely. Grant pounded the glass with his fist knocking her head against the back.

"Yeah should have thought as much." She said rubbing her head slightly.

"That mantle was mine to begin with. You had no right sharing it with Me." he pointed his finger at her.

"So you decided to become a second-rate thief riding on the cape of the original." she said.

"The Red-X mantle is more than just a thief, he's a legend. A name that'll go down in history and I'm here to savor every moment of it. Why do you think legacy villains exist in the first place?" he asked.

"So toughf#cks like you can cash in on them." she said.

Grant slammed the glass tube again and knocked it back into one of the other tubes but the glass didn't break.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I see you. If I see you that is." He said before leaving.

"Yeah that's right get your little bitch ass out of here! See if I care." She called to him.

"I never did like that guy. So how the f#ck am I going to get out of here?" she muttered.

"Should I be surprised if they took all of my weapons?" she asked as she checked her belt.

"Sure enough. Son of a bitch, hey Eddie you awake? Up and at em!" she called to her teammate.

"Ugh wha-what?" he said coming to.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty help me bust out of here." She told him.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Where at Disney World and Mickey's serving breakfast. Get your head in the game." she said.

"And a pleasant good morning to you too." He replied.

"Just get us out of here. I'll explain things in a bit." She said.

"All right get back." he said. Rose rolled her eye.

As Kid Devil started to power up something happened. The case he was in suddenly turned to ice.

"Waaah!" he yelled who was now a Kid-cicle.

"Should have seen that coming." Rose said exasperated.

"Hey g-g-g-g-get me out of here R-Rose I'm f-f-freezing my s-stones off in here!" he chattered.

"Hang on. There's got to be something in here they forgot. Oh duh." She said as she pulled the jagged R from her belt buckle.

A longer blade flipped up on the top left corner and began digging into the glass. A bird shaped shuirken flew though the air and shattered the tube Eddie was in releasing him in a rush of steam.

"That works too." She said another one broke her free and sent Rose toppling backwards sopping wet. The Ravager brushed her plastered hair out of her face as she lay on her hip and coughed, as a black-gloved hand appeared infront of her.

"Need a hand?" Robin asked.

Ravager took hold as he pulled her to her feet.

"How'd you get here?" she asked.

"Tracking device." He said holding up his T-Com.

"T-thanks for getting me out of t-there." Eddie said lying on his chest.

"No problem. So is this everyone?" he asked.

"As far as I know. I have no idea where Nightwing and Starfire are though." She said brushing off her shoulder.

"What about the others?" Eddie said finally getting up. The alarm sounded as red lights flashed across the ceiling.

"Well that's not good." Said Rose.

On the other side of the compound, Dr. Hamilton looked down at his foot having triggered a laser tripwire. Nightwing glared at the doc, whose countenance was wholly apologetic.

"Come on!" he yelled as they rushed down the hallway.

In another part of the building Red Hood was sparing with Ulysses when the alarm went off. Jason went for a teleporter on his belt and the two transported out of the room in an instant. Guards had already rushed the hallways while Nightwing, Starfire and Professor Hamilton remained in the shadows. Though the lights flashing overhead made it increasingly difficult for them to remain hidden. Nightwing pressed back against a wall at the edge of a hallway as a cadre of guards rushed by. Once they were gone he ushered his team to move and remained a few steps behind the guards before ducking into another dark corridor that allowed them to bypass the guards. On the opposite end of the complex Robin, Ravager and Kid Devil hurried to free the others, when an R shaped shuriken embedded itself in the side of Captain Boomerang's container next to Robin's face. The Titan turned to see Red Hood blocking the exit.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked.

The three Titans crowded together getting into defensive stance.

"Come on let's not make this difficult. In a few minutes this place is going to be swarming with guards. Give yourselves up." he told them.

"Oh we like it difficult." Rose said.

"Do you now?" Ulysses' voice echoed as the room suddenly went dark with the exception of the open exit. All three of the teens went rigid as Robin drew his staff for added protection.

"Allow me to shed some light on the situation." Eddie said as he flared up.

The two Titans stood apart from him on either side of he became a living torch to them. In the rafters above the holding area stalked a lone figure. Ravager could see Red Hood standing infront of them arms folded.

"Ugh. If I had my swords I'd take care of this mess." She scoffed.

"I'm not the one you should worry about." He told her.

In the next second Robin looked up and saw something in the rafters.

"Head's up!" he yelled as the figure leapt from the rafters and threw a blade at him in midair.

Robin jumped back as it struck the place he was standing. The figure front flipped and threw two more at Ravager and Kid Devil; Rose retreated while Eddie shot a blaze at the attacker incinerating the blade. The figure fired a zipline evading the blast at the last second and swung overhead, taking a shuriken from his belt and threw it at Robin. The Boy Wonder jumped back only to hear it beep and went off throwing him back into one of the tubes. The figure landed on the pavement and quickly engaged Ravager drawing two more blades from his belt. Rose ducked back as he swung them at her in both directions. Rose ducked as one swept past her hair inches from her eyepatch and punched him in the gut at hard as she can. The figure staggered back as Rose went into a roundhouse kick connecting with his head. The dark figure spiraled above the ground but recovered with a one hand thrust and twirled back onto his feet. Eddie jumped infront of Rose and breathed fire on the young assailant. The mystery fighter fired a second grappling hook and sailed above the flames planting his feet in Kid Devil's chest and sent him crashing into an empty glass tube.

"The hell is this guy?" asked Rose.

The guy swung around above Ravager's head and skidded backward with a hand to the ground revealing himself to the others. From the light in the doorway she caught sight of the outline of his uniform and color. And could make out faint traces of deep red with some black insignia on his chest that she couldn't decipher. The lights came on a second later revealing a man in a maroon jumpsuit with a black bird symbol on his chest and back, with black gloves and boots and a yellow utility belt and wore a black ski mask and a blonde skater's haircut.

"Armstrong?" Robin said as he struggled to get up.

"I'm surprised you recognize me Robin. How does it feel being on the receiving end?" he asked.

"Who is this clown?" Rose asked.

"You once knew me as Red Robin, but now through the tutelage of Red Hood I have evolved, now I am much stronger. Now I am Renegade!" he yelled with savage gusto.

On the other side of the complex Nightwing, Starfire and Professor Hamilton were accosted by the rest of the Judgment League headed by Red-X. The two Titans got into a defensive stance inspite of being outnumbered.

"I've waited for a rematch Dick." Red-X said.

"Enough." Waller called as she made her way through the League.

"You must be Nightwing." She smiled.

"Where's our team?" he demanded.

"They're safe for the time being that all depends on your level of cooperation." She told him.

"Release the teens, its me you want." He said.

"How right you are Nightwing. Professor Hamilton, I want to thank you for taking the time to come down here." She smiled.

Nightwing grit his teeth as he looked at the doc from the corner of his mask. Starfire didn't say a word as she hovered off the ground with a Starbolt in hand. Dr. Hamilton remained silent as he stared back at the Director.

"Answer me this, was he in on this from the start?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" she replied.

He ignored the urge to look back and bore holes into the man's heart. No point in scolding the man now, the damage's been done. The material in his glove crinkled as he though of strangling the professor but their current situation forced him to remain in the here and now as he tried to figure a way out of it if there was one at all. No, there had to be a way out of this, there's always a way.

"So then what do we do with them?" Red-X asked as he pounded his fist into his palm in anticipation.

"Yeah I mean this was the plan all along wasn't it?" Blackfire asked.

Dr. Waller glanced back at them from the corner of her eye. She could sense the bloodlust in them. Grant was particularly exuberant in wanting to vanquish Grayson.

"I will say this much Waller. If you have any sense of humanity left you'll allow me to plead my team's case." Nightwing told her calmly.

"If _I _have any humanity left?" she said in anger.

"_I_ am trying to save the human race from the likes of you! So that others may never suffer like my young daughter suffered!" she said. Several of the Leaguers were notably stunned by her statement and looked at each other in confusion.

"Daughter?" he repeated.

"My daughter was crushed by debris during a metahuman battle. Metahumans like _you_." she told him.

"But I'm not a Metahuman." He said trying to reason with her.

"I know full well who you are Mr. Grayson, just as I know who all your other associates are. I own the files of every known Metahuman, including your wife the Tamarian." She said.

"I understand your anger but you can't hope to eliminate the entire popular to avenge your daughter." He said.

"Young man you don't know what I'm capable of." She said in a low voice.

"It doesn't have to be this way." He told her.

"Its too late for that." she said.

"Just hear us out." he said.

"Professor Hamilton if you would." she called.

The Professor produced a gun from his coat pocket and pointed it at the back of Dick's head. His eyes narrowed as he stood there holding the gun.

"There's always a chance to change, I just want you to know that." he said.

"I know." The professor said before turning and opening fire on the League. The laser beam missed Waller's head by inches and blew out a monitor.

Nightwing rushed past and punched Waller as hard as he could knocking her to the ground. Starfire shot at several Leaguers including her sister while others went on the defensive, the blades on the back of Red-X's gauntlets expanded to full size as he went after Dick. Nightwing grabbed him by the forearm and punched him right square in the face before a flying kick sent X into the council behind him and short-circuited it. Professor Hamilton continued firing at several League members before Kid Zoom punched him in the face and broke his ulna. The Professor groaned as he went down, Kid Zoom had him by the collar and made his right fist vibrate reading to finish off the doc before Starfire blasted him behind gaining his attention. The speedster growled and turned towards Starfire who launched a volley of Starbolts at him making him go after her. Dr. Waller grit her teeth as a teem of blood came from the corner of her mouth. The mammoth director struggled to get up and pressed an alarm on a council alerting the rest of the guard corps.

Back on the otherside the battle waged on between Renegade and the remaining Titans. Nightwing fought his way through the guards as best as he could, but was outnumbered 100 to 1. As soon as he knocked two or three men more would take their place and quickly overwhelmed the Titan leader. Starfire was having as much trouble having to deal with the guards and the Judgment Leauge simotanoiusly.

"It's over Titans, your days are done." Waller said over the fighting.

"And as for you Professor." she said turning her attention to the injured doc.

Robin, Ravager and Kid Devil continued to battle Renegade. But the newly improved Judgment Leaguer was too powerful for them to defeat as he threw Kid Devil into another glass tube this time smashing it while he took on Tim and Rose simotaniously. Without a majority of her weapons Rose was at a serious disadvantage. Tim tossed her a pair of birdrangs to defend herself but it wasnt enough against Ulysses' staff and billyclubs. Robin took over and fought him with his staff.

"Free the others!" he commanded.

Without much choice she did as she was told and headed for the other preservation chambers.

"Hold it right there!" Red Hood said opening fire on her. A bullet missed the top of her head by an inch as it grazed the corner of one of the chambers.

Ravager glared and looked back at him as he continued firing at her forcing her to take cover behind one of the tubes. At the same time putting her friends lives in danger.

"Kid!" she yelled.

Kid Devil leapt over the top of the perservation chambers and hurled himself at Red Hood with his claws extended. Red Hood raised his pistol and opened fire on the him. Kid Devil created a wall of fire shielding him from the bullets as he descended on Red Hood. The demon roared as he clawed him across the chest injuring Hood. Renegade did a roundhouse kick throwing Robin into Captain Boomerang's chamber. Kid Devil shot flames from his hand at Renegade. At the last second he did a backflip avoiding the flames as they raced towards Robin. Kid Devil twisted his palm and made the trail of fire go around the chamber. Ulysses landed and threw him staff at Kid Devil striking him in the face. The devil went down a second later, and threw a shuriken next to Ravager's head.

"Game over Titans." he said to Robin and Ravager.

On the otherside of the compound Nightwing and Starfire were forced to the ground with their hands behind their backs along with Professor Hamilton as Amanda Waller stood over them. Still hiding behind the container Rose took out her communicator and sent out a distress signal as the Titan symbol flashed. A shuriken flew through the air and destroyed the T-Com.

"Dont worry, your friends will join you soon enough." Ulysses said.

Amanda took the communicator from the back of Dick's belt and held it in her hand and opened the T-Com revealing the names of Titans West on a menu.

Arsenal-Roy Harper Cyborg- Vic Stone

Beast Boy- Gar Logan Terra- Tara Markov

Raven- Rachel Roth

"Looks like we got exactly what we needed. Begin Stage 2." she told them.

On the Justice League Watchtower high above Earth a tiny blip appeared on screen before vanishing a second later, putting down his sandwhich Wally typed in some keystrokes at supersonic speed and brought the blip back up revealing it to be the T-symbol. After doing some further checking he brought up the last known location of the blip.

"Oh no." he said.

"Something the matter?" someone asked.

"Yeah, Troia take a look at this." he said ushering her over.

The Amazon leaned over the Flash's shoulder as she saw what it was.

"That's Cadmus Labs, I thought they were out of business?" she asked.

"Not according to this they're not." he said pointing at the blinking T.

"That's a Titans distress beacon. Should we tell the others?" she whispered.

"No they've got enough to handle, besides I'd hate for them to know these guys are still active. We better go down there ourselves, and see if they need any help." he said getting up from the council and raced over to the teleportation deck behind them. Donna flew after him and got on the platform as they teleported off the Watchtower to Earth.

_Author's Note: All right what'd you think of that? It took me a little longer than expected to get this chapter out. But I'm thoughly pleased with how it turned out. I want to thank Paladin Rider for being my beta. Let me know what you think. And yes, I wanted to use Wally and Donna for quite a while now. Let's see if they'll be any help to Titans West. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	9. Titans Defeated?

_Author's Note: Hey sorry about the wait guys. I had a hell of a time trying to figure out this one. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. Enjoy_

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 9**

**Titans Defeated? **

Amanda Waller picked up the gun and pointed it back at the downed Professor Hamilton.

"Once again I must thank you for bringing these two to me. But now your role is over. Blackfire destroy the professor." She ordered. The Tamaranian smiled and stepped forward.

"With pleasure." She said as she forged a Shadowbolt in her hand.

Down on the ground her sister grit her teeth as her eyes lit up and blasted her in the shoulder knocking Blackfire off balance. The Titan snapped her restraints and sprung to her feet tackling her sister while she was distracted and plowed Blackfire into a wall. At the same time Nightwing kicked the man behind him and tumbled forward with his hands still cuffed behind his back and got up ninja style ready to take on anyone.

"I'll handle him!" Red-X charged forward.

"You can try." Dick said and spun kicking Red-X in the stomach. The villain groaned and grabbed his ankle and slammed his elbow in his leg.

Nightwing dropped and flipped him over with his legs before getting back to his feet using the same trick as before. Red-X roared as he threw a punch at the hero, Nightwing dodged a one-two combination before driving his foot into the man's stomach again. Dick went into another roundhouse kick and slammed the front of his boot against Red-X's temple. A flurry of green and purple Starbolts flew back and forth between the two sisters as they took to the air with Starfire on the offensive.

Back in the lab Ravager, Kid Devil and Robin were handcuffed and down on their knees with Renegade standing behind them. The Titans struggled to free themselves as Red Hood looked on.

"Excellent work Ulysses. You handled that better than I thought." He told him.

"All thanks to your training." He smirked.

"Yeah…." Red Hood said unsure.

"And just to make sure you don't get any ideas…" Ulysses said pulling a disk from his belt.

On the disk was a large 'C' with a six-point star in the middle and placed it on the back of Kid Devil's neck. The demon groaned as electricity surged through his body and knocked him out.

"Kid! Your going to pay for that!" yelled Ravager.

"Not likely." He smirked pulling out another disk and electrocuting her and Robin knocking them out as well.

"Put them on ice." Red Hood said to Renegade.

His accomplice grinned as he produced a knife from his belt.

"The tubes you idiot." He said.

"Aw why don't we just kill them now? Do you realize how long I've waited for this opportunity?" asked Renegade.

"You'll do as I command, or you'll find yourself in a similar fate." The Red Hood said in an authoritative tone. Renegade growled at his mentor as his boss produced a gun.

"You think I'm joking?" he asked cocking the pistol.

Renegade narrowed his eyes as he picked up Ravager over his shoulder.

"Good boy." He said uncocking it and holstering the gun.

"We'll keep them prisoner until Waller says otherwise. We might end up using them as bargaining chips until then they remain alive. And if I see you try anything I'm going to start busting caps got it?" he asked menacingly. Renegade scoffed.

"Whatever." He said as he made his way towards one of the tubes. Jason then went to pick up Robin and Kid Devil over each shoulder and carried them over to a set of empty stasis chambers.

On the other side of the premises Kid Zoom waged war on Nightwing pounding him with supersonic punches. Nightwing held his ground as best he could while Ricochet threw a line that wrapped around the hero's right arm and held it above his head as Kid Zoom punched him as hard as he could. Starfire battled with her sister and Devastation simultaneously but could not match their power. Deva ensnared Starfire in her Lasso of Torment while Blackfire blasted her with a barrage of Shadowbolts that brought her crashing to the ground as Blackfire hovered over her smugly.

"Put the others in stasis." said Waller and turned away with a hand to her ear.

"Are the others ready?" she asked.

"We're on standby." Sharpshooter said through the earpiece.

"Good initiate the attack." She ordered.

"Rodger." The Native American said.

As daylight was breaking on San Francisco David Truebow and the rest of Judgment League Absolution stood on a hilltop overlooking the city and ultimately Titans Tower itself. The Native American folded his arms across his chest clad in a black jumpsuit and silver chest armor with a red trinity symbol emblazoned on it. The man calling himself Sharpshooter had long dark hair that came past his shoulders and wore a scarlet headband. Next to him stood several other teenagers that were in one capacity or another assembled to counteract Titans West. To his left stood a gothic chick with frayed black pigtails and wore a tattered leather jacket with rips in the shoulders, elbows and inner lining. Wearing also a black tank top with an upside down crucifix necklace and torn black tights with a green and black plad skirt and combat boots. Beside her stood a girl with short black hair and blue eyes wearing a black and white leotard. On the right stood a man clad in white chain mail, draped over a white hooded tunic with a red arcane bird symbol on his chest and wore the red and black mask of Azrael. As several other members remained shrouded in darkness.

"Killer Quake wake em up." ordered Sharpshooter.

The girl nodded and stepped forth. The Judgment Leaguer's eyes and hand glowed a mysterious blue as she summoned forth an earthquake that shook the city. Across the bay at Titans Tower the tremor could be felt waking several members at that same time Flash and Troia teleported inside the tower and set off the alarm. Flash raced down the hallway knocking on the doors of all the Titans. The doors flew open as he raced by to everyone's confusion as they stepped out. Arsenal was sitting up in bed when he rushed into his room alerting him to the trouble.

"What the hell's going on?" he yelled.

"I don't know I just got here." Said Flash.

"What are you doing in San Francisco?" Harper asked still in a daze.

"No time for that. Looks like what we're after just found us." Flash said before rushing out.

Arsenal put on his shirt and grabbed his bow and arrows before running out of the room.

"What's going on?" Raven asked as she came into the Command Center.

"Some kind of tremor." Beast Boy said as the team gathered.

"Maybe Terra got up on the wrong side of the bed?" Arsenal joked.

"Why is it that every time there's an earthquake I get blamed?" she said in annoyance.

"Because it usually is?" he smirked.

"Knock it off you two." Said Raven.

"Now." Sharpshooter said firing a bazooka at the Tower.

The rocket hit the east section of the T obliterating the left arm of the tower. The explosion knocked everyone to the far side of the room crashing into each other as they began their attack on the Tower.

"What was that?" yelled Roy.

"Everyone all right?" said Raven.

The Titans West got to their feet as best they could in anticipation. The window was blown away as Sharpshooter and the rest of the Judgment League stormed the ops center. Sharpshooter took him at Roy; a bullet ripped through the Titan's left shoulder in the next instant as he fell backwards and hit the wall behind him. Glaring at the fresh bullet hole, he clamped his hand over it and struggled to get up when he heard a gun cock and looked up and saw the man standing before him.

"Don't move." He said.

"David?! What the hell is this?" he yelled.

"Your reckoning." said Sharpshooter.

On another side of the room Terra faced off against her doppleganger clad in the black and white leotard.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Terra asked hands glowing.

"Killer Quake, you must be Terra." she replied smartly.

"What gave that away?" she replied in similar tone.

"Care if we take this outside?" asked Killer Quake.

"You first." she said. Terra ran towards her counterpart with a devastating punch to the face knocking Killer Quake clear out of the Tower.

On the other end Troia faced off against the gothic teenage girl.

"Didn't expect you being here." The teen said.

"The feelings mutual. So what do they call you?" asked Troia.

"The name's Black Alice. Your Wonder Woman's sister aren't you? You share her face. Wanna know how I know that?" she asked.

"The suspense is killing me." she told her.

"Oh that wont be the only thing." Alice smirked.

"In fact why don't I just show you?" she asked holding up her arm diagonally as a magical silver bracelet appeared on her forearm.

"But that's…" Troia said.

"Wonder Woman's bracelet." Alice finished.

Raven's eyes glowed white and fired a blast of dark energy at her. The gauntlet deflected the beam but Alice had other plans in store for the attack and bended Raven's energy into her palm as rays of black light shone forth.

"And now if you don't mind, I'll be taking the rest of that." she said as Wonder Woman's bustier appeared over her tank top.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos." She said using Raven's incantation. A ring of black energy encircled her and Raven as she started to devour her power. Troia tackled her midsection.

"No!" she yelled as they staggered back. The duo crashed into the back of the couch destroying it before Troia punched her in the face.

"Chew on that." she said pushing back a lock of hair.

"Nobody hurts my friends." She added.

"How about I hurt you instead?" Alice said grabbing her throat. Troia groaned as she felt her powers drain.

Ever the fighter Troia drew back her fist and punched a hole clean through the remaining sofa next to Alice's head to the villain's shock. She then grabbed Alice's wrist prying it loose and head butted the teen knocking her out.

"That was for Wonder Woman." She said.

Outside Terra battled her counterpart, the two teen girls glared at each other as one's hands glowed yellow and the other's blue. The ground started to quake as chunks of Earth were ripped out of the ground surrounded by the teens respective auras and then hurled at each other demolishing one another in the air as the geomancers each tried to claim the first hit. Terra ruptured a path of earth infront of her towards Killer Quake but her doppelganger easily canceled out the attack with her own powers it was then Terra went on the offensive and launched herself on a large rock at Killer Quake and delivered a powerful punch to the face. The young woman staggered back as Terra skidded forward in the dirt and decked her with a devastating uppercut. Inside Arsenal was still pinned down with his brother pointing a gun at him. Against his best judgment Roy plowed into the man's midsection and tackled him to the ground. Sharpshooter struggled against his adopted brother and pummeled the side of his head with punches. Breaking his arm free Roy returned the favor and punched him as hard as he could in the cheek. But it didn't faze him and the two men continued to rumble on the floor turning it into a ground and pound match.

"Just like old times huh brother?" Sharpshooter growled.

"Yeah really brings back memories. At least then we weren't trying to kill each other." Said Roy.

"Really now?" his brother said.

"Alright so we were but now you know why he kept everything locked up." Roy shot back and head butted him.

David clinched his forehead as Roy punched him in chest before kicking him throwing David into a wall. Arsenal finally got to his feet as he picked up his bow and arrow. The capsule encasing the arrowhead lit up as he pointed it at Sharpshooter.

"It'll take more than those lousy arrows to be rid of Me." he said.

"We'll see about that." said Arsenal and fired.

The capsule exploded releasing a net arrow. Sharpshooter dodged it and sliced up the arrow with a knife in the next second. Scraps of the netting fell to the floor along with the destroyed arrow as he crouched down in the corner of the room. Sharpshooter then launched himself at Arsenal wielding the knife. The former Speedy loaded another arrow as quickly as he could but in the next instant had his bow sliced in half and was met with a kick to the chest. Arsenal crashed into a coffee table with a potted plant on the far side of the room. In the next second he saw his brother come at him, Arsenal drew his gun and unloaded his clip into Sharpshooter. The majority of bullets bounced off his chest armor but a stray bullet struck him in the shoulder taking him out. David collapsed to the ground in a heap clutching his shoulder as it started to bleed. Arsenal lowed his gun as his wounded shoulder could no longer support his arm.

"Now we're even." he told him.

Infuriated his Sharpshooter screamed and attacked him striking him multiple times in the face. Pinned under his brother's weight Roy had no room to defend himself but fought him off nonetheless until his brother hit Roy's wounded shoulder mercilessly. Harper groaned aloud and punched him as hard as he could, David produced his knife and dug deep into Arsenal's shoulder with it while his brother screamed. David took the knife and held it above Arsenal's neck. The Titan glared at him and punched him as hard as he could. In the next instant Flash took him off and threw David into a wall destroying part of the hallway entrance. Who then doubled back to Roy and helped him up.

"Thanks Wall -ah!" he groaned as Wally helped him up.

"We have to get you out of here." Flash said.

"Titans abandon base!" he yelled.

"No we can still win this!" yelled Cyborg fighting Azrael.

"We cant take all of them!" Raven reasoned.

"Raven's right and if we get captured who's going to save the New York team?" Donna asked.

"They've been captured?" Cyborg said.

"That's what we were going to tell you till..well they beat us to the punch." shrugged Flash.

"So what's the big plan now Cyborg?" asked Raven holding up an energy shield against Black Alice.

The Goth teen blew through Raven's shield sending her into a wall.

"Everyone get close to me! Justice League Watchtower teleport now!" Flash yelled.

"Intercept teleportation beam." ordered Waller.

As the Titans vanished before the Judgment League's eyes a rouge satellite intercepted the teleportation wave and transported them to Cadmus Headquarters in New York. The team appeared in midair and collapsed in a heap with the other Leaguers standing ready. Waller pressed a button as a large circular device overhead emitted a red light that put the Titans under intense gravity. Waller increased the gravity even more hoping to knock them out.

"Stop! Your going to kill them!" yelled Professor Hamilton.

"Oh I intend on doing much worse than that Professor." she said as she stood by the control.

The flooring started to crack as Cyborg and the other Titans were having the life squeezed out of them. The next second an R shaped shuriken struck the control shorting out the wave. Waller looked and saw Red Hood glaring at her through his mask.

"You said you wanted them alive. Experiments and all that junk." he said.

Waller shot him the look of death as Red Hood stood there unphased.

"Very well. Take them away." she ordered the others.

Waller then turned her attention back to the Red Hood as he stood there.

"You got lucky this time. The next time you wont be so fortunate, I'll be watching you." she said.

"Right back at ya." he replied.

Renegade looked back at his mentor as the Hood turned to leave without helping nor saying another word. Ulysses followed after the Red Hood a moment later as they walked through a corridor.

"Hey boss...if you dont mind me asking..."

"Actually I do." he said.

Ulysses then got infront of his mentor blocking his way.

"Why do you spare those we're out to destroy?" he asked.

"I have my reasons. Now move it kid." he said but the Renegade wouldnt budge.

"Not until you answer my question." he told him. Red Hood glared back at him before answering.

"I dont believe in killing those who are defenseless." he finally told him.

"What kind of logic is that?" Ulysses asked.

"Something you wont understand. Now move!" Jason told him and shoved his way past his apprentice. Ulysses stared at his partner in disbelief before following after him. In the Ops Center Amanda Waller watched the exchange between the two Judgment Leaguers on one of the monitors.

"A villain with morals, well he's certainly a rariety. I'll have to keep an eye on this one. At least now I can finally proceed with the last stage of our plan." she said turning her attention away from the computer and to the captured Titans as a whole.

Back in San Francisco Terra continued her battle solo with Killer Quake. The young Geomancer held up her arms as the rest of the West Coast Judgment League approached her.

"Think you got what it takes to battle me?" she asked.

"Like your going to be a challenge." Black Alice said smugly as she rested her hand on her own hip.

"Well just remember. Big things come in small packages." she told them.

_Author's Note: Well this sucks dont it? The Titans have been captured. Seriously this is what happens when I put off an idea for too long because of ongoing storyarcs. I sometimes lose intrest in writing them. But I perservere nonetheless because I know you guys deserve to see a good throwdown between two teams. It seems like all I do anymore is just write about evil Titans teams but hopefully that'll change in the next arc. Let me know what you think of this. _

_P.S. Also one other thing. For some time now I've considered streamlining the two teams. Now obviously I have other major storyline adaptations I'd like to tackle. But sometimes it gets a little annoying (at least for me) having two teams active simotanously. I'm just trying to figure out how to make this sort of stuff easier. Now the obvious choice would be to recombine the two teams into one. And have them serve in one city. Originally I didnt intend for Titans NY to overtake the series from Titans West, but I liked writing them so much I couldnt help myself and thus the West Coast team has been largely ignored since midway though All Stars 1. I need help, I need to know what I should do concerning these two teams. Should I disband one and keep writing the other? Or should I lump em all back together. The latter would be rather redundant because the main reason I broke up the Beta Titans in the first place was because there was too many characters to keep track of. Guys...help. I just need a temporary solution so I know what direction to take as I try and wrap up this storyarc. Any suggestions? Cause I've painted myself into a corner here. And I dont want to just slaughter half a team or an entire team for little or no reason. Damn I hate it when I do this to myself. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	10. Deathmatch, Part 1

_Author's Note: All right the Cadmus storyarc is finally starting to wind down. As such this will be the start of what will hopefully be a two-part finale. But dont worry there's plenty more in store. Its not the end of the story just yet. I managed to whip this one up in about three days time. Hope you guys like it. Its going to be a little different than what we've seen previously. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 10**

**Deathmatch, Part 1**

"Last chance. Who are you guys?" Terra demanded. The Geomancer assumed a defensive position as she readied herself against the team that was about to attack her.

"We're the Judgment League Absolution." Black Alice sneered.

"And you're all that's left of the Titans." Azrael said.

"I may be alone but I'm not helpless." She said.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it little girl?" he asked.

"Just watch." She said and held out her hands.

Terra's hands glowed bright yellow as rays of light burst forth and a large crack snaked across the ground towards the Judgment Leaguers.

"Activate Titans Tower Protocol, Defense Maneuver." She called.

A series of laser turrets rose out of the ground and began firing at the Judgment Leaguers. Terra used her powers causing the earth to give out infront of the team who were now caught in the crossfire. Black Alice channeling Raven's powers fired blasts of energy back at the turrets taking several of them out while shielding the rest of her team. Terra flew at them on a boulder and shot several large rocks at Azrael, Sharpshooter, and two others taking them out simultaneously before kicking Black Alice in the face and knocking her to the dirt. Killer Quake did a series of backflips and countered with her own rock attack. Terra formed a shield out of the boulders she herself was using and deflected the attack. The Titan's eyes glowed yellow as she sliced one of them in half and launched it at Killer Quake. The girl dodged and brushed it aside at the last minute, it's jagged point only inches from her face. Terra ran towards her with hand hovering above the ground and sent a blast of dust at her counterpart. Blinded by the sudden dust storm, Quake opened her eyes to see Terra's flying kick and was slammed against a large boulder knocking the girl unconscious. Azrael's blazing saber cut through the dust behind Terra nearly slicing her. The Titan jumped forward and spun around in midair shooting another rock at him. Azrael sliced through the rock with his saber and shot a flurry of white flames at her. Terra dropped to the ground as the flames raced above her and shot another rock at his shin hitting him. The Knight Templar cried out as Terra skidded on her hip towards him and took him down. The sword wedged itself in the ground as Azrael landed on his back. Terra rolled back over to her hands and knees staring at him across the way. Azrael rolled over to his chest and saw Terra go for his sword. But the sword electrocuted Terra and sent her flying backwards with smoke wafting off her body as she fought to get up.

"The Sword of Sin. Only he who wears the Suit of Sorrows may wield its power." He said walking over to retrieve his blade. Terra groaned and sat up part of the way as he picked up his sword and examined it.

"And the punishment for touching the sword by sinners is death." He said pointing its edge at her. Terra crawled backwards as she struggled to get up as the Angel of Death came slowly towards her.

"I'm not afraid of you." she said.

"No, be afraid only of death that pursues you." he said.

"I've already died once thank you very much. I don't intend on repeating It." she said.

"Death comes for us all." he told her.

"Yeah and sometimes it lets us go." She replied.

"Then allow me to make your next death a permanent one! See how you return when I reduce you to ash!" he yelled unleashing a cyclone of righteous fire.

"Better men than you have tried." She said and fired her own energy blast back at him.

The two forced met dead center each with their full fury. Azrael looked on in disgust as Terra held her own against the massive blaze. By now the Geomancer got gotten to her feet firing a steady stream of power. Azrael started to lose his footing as he poured his all into the blade making hellish blast stronger than before. But Terra answer his power with her own and stared back at Azrael the look of stone cold determination etched on her face. Azrael growled as he gripped the sword with both hands and issued an even stronger blast. But Terra wasn't going anywhere as she increased power herself. The power wavered only slightly on Azrael's end but remained dead even for the most part. By now he was pouring all of his heart and soul into the attack as Terra stood there determined never to lose to him. Finally her eyes narrowed as Terra fired a full powered blast at Azrael tearing through the line of fire and consuming Azrael. The Angel of Death roared as the power washed over him and vanished, in the next instant Azrael was thrown into a large boulder splitting it down the middle just above his head as the Sword of Sin clattered against the dirt. Terra's body was fully engulfed in her golden aura as her hair flowed upward, eyes completely yellow.

"Now!_ Get. Off. My. Island!_" her voice echoed and issued a huge power burst that threw the Judgment Leaguers in every which direction.

Back in New York several of the Titans had come to and found themselves trapped inside glass containment tubes filled with a strange liquid.

"Ugh…what?! Dude! Where are we?!" Beast Boy yelled as he pressed against the glass.

"I don't know!" Nightwing yelled as he fought to break it.

"Forget it, its not going to work." Someone said.

The team looked up and saw a man wearing a blue star-spangled leotard with a cowl, red leggings, gloves, belt and black boots.

"Who are you?" Dick asked.

"I'm the Star Spangled Kid. Chris Durant your safe, for now anyway." He told them.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's kind of complicated." Star Spangled Kid said.

"You better start talking if you know what's good for you!" Cyborg yelled charging up his Sonic Cannon.

"I'm not going to hurt you guys. I'm on your side believe it or not." he said in even tone.

"Listen straight up, we're still inside Cadmus Labs but…"

"But what?" Dick asked.

"We're going to be entered in a metahuman tournament." He said.

"Say what?!" yelled Vic.

"Why would they do this?" Starfire asked.

"Because they can do whatever they want with us. I've been down here for as long as I can remember and so has the rest of my team." Star Spangled Kid said.

"You have a team?" Dick asked. The American clad superhero nodded.

"Infinity Inc. We were on patrol in Los Angeles a few weeks back until we were ambushed and taken here. I'm surprised the rest of the metahuman community hasn't heard of It." he said.

"So then why are you not inside a tube like the rest of us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because they know I'm not going anywhere. Not as long as the rest of my team is held captive." He told them.

"Its more than just that. I'm sensing that they've also managed to have broken your team's spirit." Raven said. The Kid looked away without answering.

"So then how do we get out of these things?" Nightwing asked.

"The tubes are locked via timers. I've tried getting my team out before but…it's just not worth the risk. The last time I did it one of my teammates was shot and…almost didn't make it. Look when the Metabrawl opens tonight I'll try and help you out as best I can. But the rest I'm afraid is up to you." he said.

"Don't worry Chris, I promise we'll get you and every other person they've captured out." Dick told him.

"I guess we'll see." he said.

Inside Cadmus Labs Amanda stood at the main monitor keeping watch on the team. However she had no idea what any of them had said. Suspicious she pressed a button on the council as a bay door opened and the League walked in.

"Be ready for Metabrawl tonight." She told them.

Kid Zoom and several other members grinned at the prospect of facing the Titans again. Back on the West Coast, Terra panted loudly with arms stretched out, as the other Judgment Leaguers lay unconscious in the sand. Collecting herself she stood up straight and tall and headed back to the tower. Once inside the doors sealed behind her securing the Tower. Entering the command center she walked over to the center council and opened up communication.

"Titans NY this is Titans Tower West, we have recently come under attack by unknown combatants. Do you copy?" she asked to no response.

"This is Terra of Titans West do you copy?" she said again. Receiving nothing but dead air. Pressing a few buttons she switched relay to one of her fellow teammates.

"Titans West do you copy? This is Terra where are you?" she asked over one of several T-Coms that sat on a table which were promptly smashed by Kid Zoom.

The Geomancer growled and glared towards the window. The Earth Titan leaped from the window and dove as a boulder caught her in mid-flight and brought her down to where Azrael was laying and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where did you take them?" she yelled.

"To your Momma's house." He replied. Grabbing him with both hands Terra forced Azrael through the ground. The Knight Templar groaned as Terra stood over him.

"Not one for jokes I take It." he replied sharply.

"Just tell me where they are." She said threateningly.

Screams could be heard from underneath the arena in New York City. Arsenal pounded his fists against the glass enraged. The liquid he was in was now red as Harper pounded his head against the glass in frustration with the look of murder in his eyes. Above his head a robotic tentacle shot down from the ceiling of the chamber and stabbed him in the back of the neck. Arsenal screamed in pain as a foreign content was funneled into his body. Arsenal's eyes glowed yellow momentarily. The needle extracted itself from his neck and the tentacle receded into the ceiling. Arsenal groaned as he leaned against the glass. The fluid returned to its normal color and drained out, the glass tube then raised up as the rest of his teammates looked on. Two guys in suits then took a hold of Roy and walked him out of the holding bay.

"What are they doing with him?" Dick asked.

The Star Spangled Kid turned and walked away without answering.

"Where are you going?! Answer me damn it!" he yelled.

"He's going to be in MetaBrawl. I need to get back to my team incase I'm needed." He said as he walked towards a doorway. He stopped and looked back at the team from the corner of his eye.

"You must know that things operate differently down here. Down here we are on our own. I just pray that your teammate is as good as they say he is." He told them.

"When will we get to see him?" asked Dick.

"I guess we'll know when the fight's over." He said.

"What was that stuff they pumped into him?" Dick asked.

"Believe me the less you know the better." He told him.

"Aren't you going to do _anything_ about it?" he asked.

The Star Spangled Kid finally looked back at him from across his shoulder.

"I'll watch his battle for you. But there's little if anything I can do to save him. But since you asked. I'll see what I can do." he told him and left without saying another word.

The Star Spangled Kid made his way through the corridor up towards the arena floor. A few doors down Arsenal was brought up to the stadium floor in a daze. The bright lights blinded him for a moment, and threw up his arm shielding his eyes. In the next second he heard cheering coming from the stands and lowed his arm, his eyes were still glazed over. As his eyes adjusted he noticed walls and buttresses. As the hallucinatory drug wore off, the arena came into focus. He felt someone strap his belt and felt the weight of his pistols against his hips once more. Arsenal rubbed his eyes with his forearm coming back to the here and now. Whoever had brought him up here was now refitting him with his weapons.

"So what is this junk?" he finally said.

"You'll have to forgive us the drug is for our own safety." The man on his right said.

"So I don't try anything on the way up here." He concluded.

"Correct." The man said.

"So who am I fighting?" he asked as he was outfitted with the last of his weapons.

"That guy." The man pointed across the way to a guy standing in black battle gear with a black helmet and red 'V' shaped visor.

"Who is that guy?" he asked as the last bit of drowsiness rescinded.

"He calls himself Vigilante. The guy's a Metahuman bounty hunter, don't worry with your abilities you should be up to his caliber." The man told him.

"Uh yeah in case you guys haven't noticed I'm not a Metahuman." Roy said.

"Well that's not really our problem now is it?" he asked.

"Good to know you care." He replied.

On a catwalk high above the arena a woman in a red dress walked out towards the middle and addressed the crowd throwing her arms in the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the All New House! I'm your hostess Roulette our first match tonight is between our firearms champion The Vigilante and his opponent The Arsenal!" she called. The crowd cheered as patrons rose to their feet and applauded the two contestants.

"Uh I don't actually call myself The Arsenal, its just Arsenal but it does sound more awesome that way." Roy said.

"Its awesomer duh. All right let's get it started! Vigilante, Arsenal are you ready?" she yelled trying to amp up the crowd and contestants. Vigilante went for his firearms without saying a word.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice." He said as he went for his guns.

"Raise the shields!" Roulette said.

"Shields?" Roy said in surprise. He looked up and saw a giant force field cover the playing field to protect spectators including Roulette who remained on the catwalk.

The woman smiled as she looked down at Roy.

"Perfect." He said. Across the way Vigilante cocked both his pistols. Arsenal looked back and readied his guns.

"Ready. Set…Go!" she yelled throwing down her arm. Vigilante took off sideways aiming his guns at Arsenal.

"This should be fun." Said Roy as he took off after him.

Vigilante fired the first shots and Arsenal returned fire. None of their bullets came close to hitting each other and the two men continued their race across the dirt exchanging gunfire. One bullet however came close, too close to nicking the front of Roy's boot. Arsenal stopped short. Seeing his chance Vigilante shot at him mercilessly causing Roy to take up a new dance step as he doubled back. The Titan returned fire as Vigilante took cover behind one of the walls and fired a few shots knocking Roy on his ass. Arsenal turned over and raced across the dirt getting to his feet with the bullets chewing up the sand behind him. He took cover behind a similar wall and checked his magazine. He had already spent half his casing. As he was contemplating reloading a grenade landed next to him.

"Oh f#ck!" he yelled and got out of there.

The grenade went off a second later throwing him to the dirt. Before he could ever recover Vigilante had him pinned down under a barrage of bullets. Taking a shuriken from his jacket Roy threw it at Vigilante and struck him in the head. Using his chance Roy dodged behind another buttress and switched out magazines in his pistol reloading it. Holding his up close to his chest he leaned against the wall waiting for Vigilante to make his move; the next second he heard beeping and realized there was a bomb attached to the other side of the wall.

"You got to be kidding Me." he groaned.

The wall exploded and plowed him into the dirt several feet away with several broken bricks strewn across his back. As he struggled to get up, Vigilante's foot appeared right beside him. Looking up past his lopsided sunglasses he saw his adversary stand over him and pointed his gun directly at his head. A gold laser beam came out of nowhere and struck him in the chest and right arm throwing him backward. On the other side of the arena floor stood the Star Spangled Kid with a stylized golden lance pointed at them.

"Couldn't have timed that better." Said Roy.

In the next instant several staffers tackled the Star Spangled Kid.

"Oh no you don't." he said getting up and raced towards them shooting at the guards.

Arsenal dropped two of the guards on opposite ends of the Star Spangled Kid while he fought two of his own. Racing towards the edge he leaped and was electrocuted by the wall surrounding the field and fell to the ground. A man at the controls turned the power back down once he deemed Arsenal was no longer a threat. The remaining guards brought Star Spangled Kid to his knees as the two men Roy shot writhed in pain on the ground. On the catwalk Roulette typed in a few keystrokes, a section of the ceiling rolled back revealing a tractor beam that tossed Roy back towards the center of the arena like a ragdoll. Arsenal landed hard on his back and in time to see an angered Vigilante stand over him once again. The villain stomped his head and chest repeatedly as Roy struggled to reach for his handgun but Vigilante crushed his wrist with the heel of his boot and twisted his foot repeatedly. Arsenal grabbed his ankle; the villain punched Roy in the eye throwing him back down. Vigilante grabbed him by the shirt and held the hero above his head before throwing him across the stadium floor and smashed headfirst into one of the buttresses. A stream of blood fell from his mouth to the sand. The Titan coughed as he fought to remain conscious, his adversary came up behind and grabbed him by the back of his jacket picking him up. He turned Roy around and punched him across the cheek as hard as he could before Roy delivered one of his own and knocked him back, cracking the bottom corner of his visor. He punched Vigilante in the stomach as hard as he could and knocked him down. Drawing his pistol he stood over the man ready to fire. Angry and frustrated he couldn't bring himself to kill the masked man.

Roulette leaned over the railing waiting for him to finish it. At the same time people in the audience were encouraging him to do the same thing. The chanting of 'finish him' reached stadium level. Arsenal panted as he stared down at Vigilante, his finger on the trigger. His breathing haggard he contemplated whether or not to shoot him in the face, he clinched his eyes and fired. The crowd looked on as the gunfire echoed throughout the arena. Smoke billowed out the barrel with the gun pointed skyward the Vigilante still alive and well as shards of glass rained down from the ceiling.

"No." he said softly.

Roy threw his gun to the floor and left. Hushed whispered raced back and forth across the bleachers as the sea of onlookers turned to booing. Arsenal walked towards the exit ignoring them as trash was thrown on the field the shield came down as he neared the edge.

"What are you doing? Get back here and finish him! These people paid good money to see a bloodbath!" Roulette hissed.

"Then why don't you fight him?" he said without facing her.

"Your going to be sorry you hadn't." she said to herself.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." he said flippantly.

As he made his way down the steps the crowd continued to boo, Roy threw them the bird as he reached the door. As he entered the hallway he saw the guards still struggling with Star Spangled Kid.

"Hey bozos! Let him go!" he yelled drawing their attention.

"Get out of here! Go!" Star Spangled Kid yelled.

"Not without you I'm not. So who's up for a rematch?" he asked.

A man snuck up behind him and electrocuted him with an energy lance. The Titan fell to the floor a second later as the man redirected his fire and stunned the Star Spangled Kid who collapsed to his knees moments later.

"Take them back to their cells." The man on his right said.

"Yes sir!" said the others.

Back in the West Terra stood at the edge of the island looking East.

"Hang on guys, I'll find a way to rescue you." she thought to herself.

"He did a lot better than I thought he would." said Waller having watched the match from her command center.

"As I'm sure they all will." Said Brandon.

"I have to say this was actually a brilliant idea having them go up against each other. I'm not surprised that someone like Roy Harper didn't kill him." she said.

"Because he isn't a Metahuman?" asked Brandon.

"Not at all. You know how these heroes are." She replied.

"Speaking of which what do you think should be done with Star Spangled Kid?" he asked.

"He's been wanting to fight for a while now hasn't he? Let's grant him his wish." She smiled.

"I have the perfect thing in mind." He nodded.

_Author's Note: Bet you didnt see me ever using these characters. Yeah that's right I'm talking about Infinity Inc. Kind of a Young Justice of their day back in the 80s. I'm still not sure whether to go with the old skool or new skool version. Maybe even a blend. Anyway let me know what you think. And where you think this storyline is headed. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	11. Deathmatch, Part 2

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter as you can see. I honestly didnt think I'd get this out before the weekend but I did. It just took some tweaking and revisions to finally get what I wanted. Hope you enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 11**

**Deathmatch, Part 2**

Later that night, Terra the last of the remaining Titans made her way towards the East Coast. Since gaining the information she needed from Black Alice, Terra has been flying nonstop in the hope of rescuing not only her team, but also the entire organization. With most of the reserve teammates having gone on to other teams or dropping off the radar completely Terra knew that had only herself to rely on.

She could ask the League but they're not exactly on the best of terms. Though she's certain Superman would vouch for her. The Bat was another issue; ever since her public betrayal he'd been keeping close watch on her. The Dark Knight's always been a little weary of Metahumans especially in his town. She always felt uneasy around Nightwing especially the first few weeks after she got her powers and memories back. It was a long road but she eventually managed to win back their trust, in time Nightwing learned to trust her again and even vouched for her infront of the Bat taking full responsibility for her from then on. Only three people in the entire world have ever stood up for Terra Beast Boy, Nightwing and Superman. It was because of them she was allowed one last final chance to redeem herself publicly and become the heroine she's meant to be. She wasn't going to fail the Titans, never again.

Back at the club the chamber containing Beast Boy slid open after the drug had been administered to him. A group of guys entered the room and grabbed a hold of him.

"Beast Boy your up." one of them said as they dragged him out.

Starfire clutched her stomach and went down to her knees feeling ill. Her face contorted a bit as she fought the urge to throw up. Her husband caught a glance of her from the corner of his eye after seeing Beast Boy out.

"You all right?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Ugh. Not sure." She said still holding her gut, a strange symbol started to form on the back of Kori's neck. But was obscured by her hair. Which went largely unnoticed by Dick and the rest of the Titans.

"Hey we need someone in here!" he yelled.

A few minutes later Gar was brought up to the entrance floor of the arena. Standing beside him was a Hispanic boy a few years younger than him wearing a blue jacket with a white t-shirt and jeans. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance as he popped his neck bringing himself up to speed.

"Guess its my turn already." He said to himself.

"Mine too." Said the boy.

"Who are you?" he asked still rubbing his neck.

"Jaime Reyes the Blue Beetle. Your Beast Boy aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah so…how'd they get a hold of you?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Jaime said as the door opened.

"Well better get into costume." He said taking off his shirt.

"Uh what are you doing?" he asked and saw a small blue scarab like device on his back.

"Whoa." He said.

"You better stand back. Ready Scarab? Let's go to work." He said.

The eyes flashed red on the Scarab as the A.I. came to life and grew in size encasing Jaime's back as bands of armor raced around his body in circles quickly encasing the teen's body. The armor interlinked together forming the basis of his black armor while a blue diamond shaped breastplate covered his chest with the beetle antlers for his symbol. A pair of large blue shin guards covered his knees. The Scarab's legs wrapped themselves around his chest and torso as a black and blue Luchidor styled mask covered his face in rubber with a blue widow's peak and blue lining across his jaw line and big red insect eyes finished off the look while the Scarab's antlers rose above his head emitting a spark of lightning between them finishing the change.

Jaime pounded his fist into his opposing hand as he looked up at Beast Boy and smiled.

"Pretty cool huh?" he asked.

"You said it. So like where are you from?" Beast Boy asked.

"El Paso." He told him as they walked thorough the entrance.

Once inside the arena they heard the crowd cheering as the newest fighters entered. The two teens looked up at the crowd as a skycam circled around them. The door on the opposite end of the arena opened up and the combatants entered. Beast Boy's eyes narrowed as he saw an all too familiar scarlet mech suit step into the light. The armor stood about 8 feet tall with giant Gatling gun like weapons wrapped around its forearms and had a silver robotic skull for a helmet with a tall red antenna protruding from the back. The helmet split open along the mouth showing the face of it's pilot.

"You again?!" he yelled.

"It's been a long time _Gar_." Galtry said.

"You know him?" Jaime asked.

"All too well I'm afraid. His name's Nick Galtry, bastard was once my legal guardian as you can see that didn't turn out so well." He told him.

"The hell kind of family did you grow up with?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Trust me my real family's better than this jerk." Beast Boy said.

"And now you're going to get what's coming to you." Galtry sneered and closed his helmet.

"We'll see about that." Gar said to himself.

"So what about this other guy?" he asked Blue Beetle.

"Oh crap." Jaime said.

"What?" he asked. Standing before them was a 7 ft tall albino weretiger.

"It's a Splicer!" he said.

"What the hell's a Splicer?" Gar asked.

"Guys that splice animal DNA into their own bodies. I deal with these all the time." Blue Beetle said getting into fighting stance.

"Fighters take your positions! On your mark, get set…go!" Roulette yelled from above.

"Showtime. You go after the armored dude. I'll take on the Tiger." Beetle told him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Gar said cracking his knuckles.

As Jaime went after the weretiger, the Splicer threw back his head and shot acid from his mouth. Blue Beetle yelled and jumped aside at the last second as it ate away at the floor.

"Whoa! Judas Priest they never did _that_ back home!" he yelled.

"I am not your average splicer. I am The Siberian you will die by my hand yes?" he spoke in a Russian accent.

"Thanks but I kind of like everything the way it is, intact." He replied as the Siberian came after him. Beetle's right arm transformed into a hand cannon and pointed it at him as it lit up.

"Fire in the hole." He smiled and shot a blue laser blast at Siberian's chest throwing him back.

On the other side Armory opened fire on Beast Boy as he raced towards him. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and barreled towards him with the bullets deflecting off his hide.

"You really think your going to use the same trick on me twice?" he yelled.

"As a matter of fact yeah!" said Gar as he plowed his horn into the armor. But it was thicker this time and Beast Boy couldn't impale it much less make a dent in it.

"Sorry kid but your going to have to do better than that!" he yelled.

"I'll show you old man!" he yelled and used his weight against Galtry's armor and started to skid back an inch. Armory grabbed his sides and dug his feet into the ground.

"I'm not going to let you beat me!" he yelled as he tried to push him back.

"Really? I thought you'd be use to losing by now!" Gar said as he continued to push forcing him back another inch.

Beast Boy put all his strength into his legs and started walking forward pushing him back little by little.

"No!" he yelled as two metal sheets on his back flip up revealing rockets underneath and fired. Beast Boy narrowed his eye knowing exactly what to do. The changeling reared up on his back legs and propelled him over his head the villain yelled as he flew head long into wall on the field and crashed through it. The rhino doubled back and went after him.

Siberian hurled himself through the air at Blue Beetle and roared with his claws extracted. Beetle created a large shield with his left hand in the shape of a beetle shell and threw him over his head. Siberian landed on his feet and turned around to see Beetle lunge at him with a blue boxing glove and nailed him between the eyes. The tiger barreled over backwards and hit the stadium wall. While Galtry was still down Beast Boy shape shifted into a triceratops with his horns aimed straight at Armory's back. Galtry saw him from the corner of his eye and turned firing his gatling gun at Gar. The bullets ricocheted off of his bill at he barreled towards him and stabbed him in the side with his horns rooting him in the air. Sparks flew, as he seemed to hit a vital area and threw him in the air before shapeshifting again into a T-Rex and slamming his tail into him as he came down as Galtry crashed into the force field blanketing the stadium wall. Which promptly threw him to the ground as a result.

Stunned from the hit he looked up and saw gorilla Beast Boy body slam him forcing him into the ground. As the dust cleared he continued to beat Galtry smacking him upside the head with his massive hand before driving his fists together on opposite sides of Galtry's helmet causing massive damage as several large cracks splintered the face of the helmet. Beast Boy drew back his fist and smashed in the left eye of the helmet obliterating the left side of his mask. Beast Boy picked him up over his head and threw him several yards across the stadium floor and chased after him on his knuckles. Galtry struggled to get up as sparks shot from the joints in his suit of armor and couldn't get to his feet before Beast Boy caught up with him again.

"No! No!" he yelled as he grabbed his ankle and started to pick him up.

"Beast Boy that's enough! You won!" Blue Beetle yelled.

Beast Boy glared at him still in animal form and out of breath.

"You know what kind of hell he put me through?!" he yelled at him.

"This man tried to kill me. Now I'm returning the favor." He said as he turned his attention back to Galtry.

"That's not what we're about. We're heroes! We don't kill them no matter what they did to us. We're not in the business of revenge Beast Boy." He said.

"And why don't we? Why cant we just take out scum like him?" he yelled.

"Because if you did, then you're no better than he is." Beetle told him.

Beast Boy panted as he looked at his teammate and then back at Galtry who was at his mercy. Armory yelled and pointed his Gatling blaster at the gorilla's face. Beast Boy growled and threw him towards the ceiling. Galtry yelled as he flew 50 feet up and crashed into the force field electrocuting him. The man screamed as the current raced through his system and explodes. A trail of smoke raced down and crashed a few seconds later. Beast Boy shape shifted back as he and Beetle raced towards the wreck to see a critically injured Galtry lay in the shell of his armor before passing out. The crowd cheered at the spectacular finish of the match as Beast Boy and Blue Beetle looked at each other. A team of medics raced onto the field not long afterward to see if Galtry was still alive. The two boys looked at the medics as they rushed past them to aid Galtry. A fellow medic kneeling beside his head signaled for a gurney as one was rushed onto the field.

Back in the holding bay Starfire's health continued to worsen the young Tamarian had curled up into the fetal position trying to sleep. Nightwing looked on at his wife not sure what to make of her situation. The Dark Knight prodigy kept rubbing the back of his neck feeling only a slight abrasion, not knowing that the mark that appeared on Kori's neck was on his as well. Beast Boy clutched his stomach suddenly feeling sick. He wasn't sure if it was from the smell of Galtry's burning flesh or something else. Blue Beetle put Gar's arm around his shoulders as he helped carry him off the field. Once they were beyond the door he slid down against the wall and continued to clinch his gut feeling like he was on the verge of throwing up. Jaime's mask receded back exposing his face to Gar.

"You all right buddy?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." He said clutching his jersey tightly.

"Maybe the docs will take a look at it." Jaime said.

"If they even bother you mean." He said as he struggled to get up, neither of which were aware of the brand on the back of Gar's neck.

In the control room above the arena, Iscariot watched each of the monitors as the situation unfolded before him. A smirk crept across his face as he watched the virus begin to overtake the Titans bodies.

"Soon they will be ready." He said to nobody as a golden eye symbol appeared on screen before him. The door opened behind him as Waller entered the room. He stooped down and pressed a button changing what was on screen as she walked towards him.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"Just making sure the prisoners don't try anything." He said focusing one on Starfire.

Waller looked at the screen intently noticing that she was doubled over in her tube.

"Is she all right?" she asked.

"I'll have one of my men look into it. So what did you think of the match?" he asked.

"Hmm, a bit too brief for my liking. Though I am starting to wonder. What is the actual point behind these matches?" she asked him.

"I thought you enjoyed watching them destroy each other?" He replied with a smile.

"While I admit it is entertaining there should be more to it than meaningless violence." She told him.

"They seem impressed. What more is there to like?" He said gesturing towards the audience. Amanda nodded and turned to leave as Brandon leaned against the council seeing her off with a smile. Once she was the door Waller put her hand beside her ear.

"Keep a close watch on them. I want to know what he's up to." She said softly.

Iscariot turned back to the control and resumed his work with a grin as he focused on the screen monitoring Starfire. In the holding chamber she continued to groan in pain as a piece of circuitry appeared on her right thigh and another piece appeared next to her left elbow.

"It's only a matter of time now and then finally the master plan will be unveiled and nobody will be able to stop Me." he said to himself.

Out in the hallway Beast Boy continued to feel worse as he clutched his stomach. Under his white jersey a patch of circuitry started to form.

"Whatever it is we need to get you treated." Jaime said as a shadow loomed over them.

"We'll escort him back, you return to your cell." a guard told him.

"I want to make sure he gets treatment." Beetle said.

"And we'll make sure he gets it. Back to your cell." the guard repeated. Jaime stared the two men down as one of them cocked thier rifle.

"You think that'll hurt me?" he asked.

"Let's not make this any more difficult than it has to be son." he replied sternly.

Although he didnt like it, he stood down not wanting to escalate any further.

"Just make sure he gets what he needs." he said before walking off.

"Oh we will." the guard said softly.

A few minutes later the door opened as the guards brought Beast Boy back to his containment unit. Several corridors down the hall, the Scarab antlers blinked as it spoke to Jaime in R2D2 fashion.

"Yeah I know. Believe me I dont like it anymore than you do Kaji Dal." he said as he continued down the hallway. The Scarab responded to his further.

"Well what am I suppose to do? Yeah we're a walking arsenal but how exactly are we going to save everyone that's here?" Jaime asked. The Scarab responded.

"No we're not going to pick and choose who stays and who goes. We need to be smart about this. I wouldnt doubt Cadmus has a file on us, just like every other costumed hero. And likely they know most of our secrets and probably have a countermeasure in place if we try to escape. We cant solve every problem by blowing the crap out of whatever comes our way. We need help from the outside, are they still blocking transmissions?" he asked the Scarab and it replied.

"Dammit. Well Scarab I guess we're on our own then." he sighed and punched the corner of an entrance.

In the skies above New York City flew six figures four males, two females and at the head of the group was Terra. Behind her flew two guys, one wearing white spandex with red gloves, boots and briefs and a white cowl with red on the front and five red jagged strips for a cape. The one next to him wore blue spandex with white superhero gear, along with a blue and white mask and white cape resembling bird wings. The two appeared to be brothers due to thier simular motif and color swap. Behind them flew a young Arabic boy in black spandex with yellow lightning bolts lining the front, back and sleeves of his jersey. On the far side of the guys flew a far more familar figure. A girl in a blue and red outfit with a big 'S' on her chest and was carrying a green and black speedster by the shoulders.

_"Hang on guys."_ thought Terra.

"So everyone's clear on the plan right?" she asked aloud. Her teammates nodded in agreement.

Back inside the lab Iscariot gave the order to his workers.

"Begin the final download." he told them.

The workers typed in the commands iniating the final sequence allowing the program to run its course. Inside the Titans preservation tanks the water changed to a dark yellow as enzymes inside the water was absorbed through thier pores beginning the molecular transformation cycle. Outside Kori's body the circuitry started to grow and multiply in areas turning itself into an armor casing. The casing quickly swallowed it's host leaving only her head exposed as the armor hardened around her body turning steel blue, as lines of intricate circuitry glowed under and throughout the armor as a soft yellow light appeared in the middle of Kori's chest and beams of light burst forth creating the OMAC eye symbol in white and red above her bust. The same process followed as the armor quickly encased all of the Titans members in mere moments leaving only thier heads exposed. The Titans opened thier eyes as they glowed yellow and miles of circuitry mapped itself across thier internal systems. The OMAC symbol on the back of thier neck flashed gold as the needle was raised up and the fluid started to drain out of the tubes lifting the glass containers seconds later. The Titans stepped out of their chambers and walked calmly towards the door.

"Now to treat them to a show that's sure to kill." Iscariot said with arms folded.

"Send in Infinity Inc." he added. The scientist quirked an eyebrow and turned in his chair towards Iscariot.

"Sir they dont have the OMAC system embedded like the Titans do." he replied.

"I know." he said darkly. The man at the controls looked at him questionably.

"Do it." he told him.

The scientist sighed and turned around in his seat.

"Yes sir." he replied and typed in the commands.

In the hallway behind them stood the Red Hood with a foot against the wall. The hoodlum narrowed his eyes and walked off silently.

"You want us to what?!" Kid Zoom yelled.

"Look if we dont do something Infinity Inc will be slaughtered tonight." Jason told him.

"And that matters to us how exactly?" asked Renegade.

"If he's able to do that to the Titans then what good will we be to him?" Jason asked through his mask.

"Your saying they're going to off us once they're done with Infinity Inc?" Kid Zoom asked.

"Seems that way. Why else would he turn them into mutant cyborgs?" he asked.

Kid Zoom and Renegade looked at each other before laughing.

"Yeah as if. The more villains we have the better, and the easier it'll be to take over the world or whatever the hell they're plan is." Kid Zoom told him.

"The plan wasnt sanctioned by Amanda Waller. At least not from what I can tell." he told him.

"Yeah, yeah like I really care what happens here. They can do whatever they want to any of these yahoos. I dont care about them or anyone else for that matter. If you want to get yourself killed be my guest. But I wouldnt want to be standing in your boots when the shit hits the fan." Kid Zoom told him.

"There's a saying that goes around my hometown. I'm sure you've heard of it at some point. Snitches get stitches or wind up in ditches and unless you want to end up in one you'll stay away from those Titans. If you can call them that anymore." he said before walking off.

"Dont worry I wont be the one taking a dirt nap when this is over." Jason told him. Kid Zoom blew him off and raced out of the room.

"What about you? Your sister is one of them." he said to X. Grant appeared out of the shadows behind him.

"Why should that matter? Incase you havent noticed, we're not exactly close." he said pulling off his mask.

"Then how about Nightwing? You always want to take a crack at him." he said turning to him arms crossed.

"You expect me to _save_ someone who threw me out a window a few weeks back?" he asked.

"Honestly? No, but I'd think someone who based thier entire grudge around that one thing. Wouldnt stand to see someone else take him down. Plus you get to fight him anyway so its a win-win. And if he lives then you'll have the chance to fight him again as many times as you please. Your like his Joker after all." Jason said inticing him.

Red-X looked down at the floor contemplating what was said.

"That's what you were trying to convince the others." Grant said.

"That was the idea." Jason said.

_To be concluded._

_Author's Note: All right what'd you think of that. I certainly took me a while to figure out how to set up this chapter but I finally got something I know I like. Sometimes the worse thing about being an author is not knowing what you want to happen. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter thanks for all your support in your previous reviews. And let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	12. Rise of the OMACs

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. I'll keep the note brief, I apologise in advance for how long this is. But that's what happens when I wrap up a story arc. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think at the end. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 12**

**Rise of the OMACs**

Jason and Grant raced down the corridor towards the arena with Red Hood leading the chase. He'd never seen him move so fast and couldn't figure out why he'd even want to help the heroes. Hell he was still trying to figure out how Jason talked him into it in the first place. Whatever the reason, he was intent to put a stop to it. He figured he'd blow the whistle on Iscariot if what he said is true. Right now he was just trying to keep up with the assassin. He could just teleport ahead of him and wait for the Titans, but Jason was headed towards the weapons vault.

"Your really serious about this aren't you?" he called out.

Jason didn't answer him as he kept running up the hallway. Grant groaned and teleported directed infront of Jason with arms folded. Red Hood skidded on his heels stopping just short of him.

"What is this really about?" he demanded.

"Level with me. Ever since you joined us you've been acting weird. Not finishing off Grayson back in the cemetery and now trying to save Infinity Inc what the hell's your angle?" asked Grant.

"I don't have to answer to you." he told him.

"Then we're going to stand here for quite a while. Something's off about you Todd, I don't care whether or not you're loyal to us. Just answer my question." He huffed.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at the wall without answering him.

"Your still loyal to that Ra's Al Ghul aren't you?" he said.

"I have my orders." Jason said looking back at him. Grant drew back his fist and punched him as hard as he could. A metallic ring echoed as his fist connected with Hood's helmet.

"You son of a bitch you've been looking out for him all along!" he yelled.

"What kind of investment does he have in him?!" Red-X spat.

"That's none of your business." Jason answered. Grant grabbed him by the jacket.

"The hell its not!" he yelled and slammed Jason against the wall and drew back his fist as an X-shaped blade appeared on the back of his glove aimed at his gut.

"Tell me!" he screamed.

The Hood looked back at him without saying a word. X grit his teeth as he prepared to sink the blade tips into his stomach. Jason grabbed his wrist and drove his knee into Grant's stomach and decked him across the face knocking him out.

"Sorry Grant but that's classified." He said tightening his glove.

"Guess I can't really count on you anymore can I?" he quipped to Grant.

On the arena floor Infinity Inc was corralled towards the entrance by the guards. The Infinitors looked at each other as they stood at the edge of the doorway. Amongst their number stood about a half dozen teenagers with Star Spangled Kid standing at the forefront. As Roulette called them out the teenagers stepped out into the stadium light for the first time. Most of the members were in their mid to late teens. One of the females a blonde wrapped her arms around her teammate an Asian boy dressed in civilian clothing.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the Infinitors! Fury, Silver Scarab, Brainwave, Nuklon, Double Trouble, Trajectory, Rougewing and the Star Spangled Kid." She announced.

The crowd cheered as they stood in the arena. Fury was a young girl with wavy blonde hair wearing a red and gold armored bustier with scarlet leggings and crimson bracelets similar to Wonder Woman's with a red armored headdress. Silver Scarab was an Asian boy dressed in a silver jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans and had blonde streaks throughout his hair with blue eyes wielding a katana. Brainwave stood considerably taller than Scarab wearing bright red spandex with blue leggings, gloves and red boots. On his chest was a blue oval with a stylized wave similar to an EKG and had a red ski mask attached to his costume with spiked brownish blonde hair. Nuklon was the tallest and strongest member of the group wearing a red and black costume with a gold hazard symbol on his chest and a blue ski mask that covered his features. Beside him stood a smaller African American boy wearing a red and black costume similar to Nuklon's with a gold star across his left shoulder with a red number 1 and was maskless. Trajectory was a female speedster in a burgundy and gold outfit with a lightning bolt that raced across her chest with one dark pigtail, while Rougewing was a Thanagarian teenage girl. Rather than a Hawk costume Rougewing wore civilian clothes; a red midriff shirt, with black leather jacket and green pants.

The Titans marched up the corridor single file with Nightwing and Starfire leading the group. Roulette smiled as she looked across the crowd, seeing a door open from the corner of her eye she turned around to introduce their opponents.

"And their opponents the Teen Ti…" Roulette looked at them stunned. Her jaw hit the floor seeing them wearing the strange armor.

"What the hell?" she muttered not realizing she had spoken it into the microphone. Members of the crowd were equally stunned and whispered to their neighbor to figure out what was going on.

"Why are they wearing that armor?" a woman asked her companion.

"I don't know." He answered.

"What does that mark mean?" another woman behind them asked.

Roulette regained her composure and pushed her sunglasses up close to her eyes while still peering over them.

"Well this is new." She said to herself.

"Uh, Ladies and Gentlemen I give you they're opponents the Teen Titans!" she said trying to rev up the crowd.

The Titans stood in silence as they stared back at the Infinitors leaving Star Spangled Kid notably stunned.

"Chris we're going up against them?" Fury asked.

"Chris!" Brainwave yelled.

"What's the matter Cap? Aren't you happy to see us?" Ravager asked in a dark sarcastic tone unnerving him even further.

"Chris focus man!" Brainwave yelled grabbing his shoulder. His eyes widened as he looked back at his teammate.

"Yeah sorry guys." he replied.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore." He said looking back at the OMAC Titans.

"Infinitors ready!" he yelled holding out his Cosmic Rod.

Roulette nodded seeing them get into battle stance.

"All right then ready, set…go!" she yelled throwing down her arm.

But the Titans remained still to the confusion of the Infinity Inc members that quickly turned to frustration for some of them.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Rougewing.

"Don't attack yet we don't know what they're…"

Rougewing yelled and attacked before Chris could finish his sentence. Starfire narrowed her eyes and flew up firing a corrupted red starbolt at her and nearly destroyed her right wing. Kendra screamed as the energy beam ripped through her wing and crashed against the far side of the arena wall. The other Infinitors switched to defensive mode as they stared down the Titans. Including Star Spangled Kid as he narrowed his eyes and held out his lance. In the balcony high above the battlefield Iscariot stood with arms folded and a smirk on his face. The door opened a second later as Waller stormed in.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

The portly director marched across the room as Iscariot turned towards her with the same smug grin as before.

"Thought I'd raise the stakes a little. It was starting to get a little boring with them taking on villains individually." He stated. She made her way over to the window and saw them in their armor.

"What did you do to them?" she demanded.

"Just thought I'd augment their abilities a bit." He replied. She glanced down at several of the Titans and saw a familiar marking on their chests.

"What? I thought you'd be happy? Think of them as the world's foremost metahuman extermination squad. I'm merely picking up where you left off." He said with hands folded behind his back.

"After all you were the one that wanted this. And that's not even the best part." He told her as several guards grabbed Waller from behind and struggled with them.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Call it a changing of the guard. Its time we become more serious in our endeavors, as of right now I'm calling the shots and I think its time we put you out to pasture." He said producing a gun and aimed it at her face. A single shot rang out. The guards looked up as Iscariot fell to the ground a second later and saw Jason Todd standing in the doorway.

Guards fumbled for their guns as Waller decked a man with her elbow. Red Hood took out an R shaped shuriken and threw it at one of the guards and barreled in a second later with a flying kick. Amanda ducked as he nailed the guy behind her and slammed his elbow into the back of the last guy's neck.

"Thank you." she said.

"Come on we have to get out of here." He said before racing out. Waller followed behind him as fast as she could.

Back on the battlefield the Titans continued to pummel Infinity Inc as Star Spangled Kid went up against Nightwing. Star Spangled Kid yelled as he batted at him with his Cosmic Rod. The OMAC controlled hero blocked the attacks with his forearm and projected a blade above his fist and jabbed at him. Chris jumped back avoiding the blade, while blocking it with his lance. Dick lunged forward tearing the front of Chris' costume with his blade and punched out the Infinitors with his opposing fist. The blade retracted as his arm transformed into a cannon and pointed it directly at him. Chris pointed back his rod and fired a blast of cosmic energy at Dick blowing him back.

In the sky above Fury clashed with Starfire, the two girl exchanged punches in midair with Starfire having the upper hand against her opponent. Fury blocked the pounding of Kori's fists with her forearms as Starfire's eyes glowed red and barreled down on the Infinitor who jumped out of the way at the last second. The beams struck the ground next to Nightwing, Beast Boy and Silver Scarab. Fury drew a staff with massive weights from behind her back and twirled the weapon. Starfire brought her hands together in a sledgehammer and brought them down on the weapon with a deafening thud sending a shockwave through Fury's body. Kori drew back her fist and plowed Fury to the ground. Beast Boy crouched down on all fours ready to pounce on Silver Scarab. The Asian teen took a scarab from his inner coat pocket holding the scarab above his sword. Beast Boy leapt towards him he raced towards him.

"Henshin!" he yelled placing the scarab on the hilt.

A blinding flash of light consumed him forcing Beast Boy to cover his eyes; Scarab elbowed him in the chest knocking him to the ground. Beast Boy turned around to see him clad in stylized silver samurai armor. Beast Boy growled as his chest panel opened up and fired a blast of energy knocking Scarab into a wall with a cloud of dust.

Near the stadium floor entrance members of the Judgment League watched the battle between the OMAC empowered Titans and the Infinitors. Some of which couldn't believe what they were seeing. Others like Kid Zoom were enjoying the battle far too much to actually care.

"I don't know what he's complaining about this is great!" Kid Zoom said stealing some popcorn from a patron.

"Mind if we crash?" a female said from behind.

Kid Zoom turned around and was struck down by Inertia with a powerful punch to the face. The violet and gold speedster hit the ground unconscious as the other Judgment Leaguers looked up and saw Terra and her other Titans in their midst. Hawk punched out Renegade knocking him flat and skidded on his back with legs in the air. Hawk grinned and cracked his knuckles while others fled.

"Must you always do that?" Dove said annoyed.

"It gets the job done. Not like your methods." Hawk replied his brother moaned.

"There's no time for that. We've got more pressing matters to deal with." said Terra.

"You're the boss." Hawk told her.

"Inertia." She said.

"On it." he told her.

The green speedster charged up and fired blasts of lightning from his fingertips that raced across the battlefield gaining everyone's attention. Spectators stood up in shock as the emerald lightning arced throughout the dome with Roulette praying she didn't get zapped.

"Think that got their attention?" quipped Dove.

"Team Titans Go!" yelled Terra.

The OMAC Titans turned and opened fire on the party crashers. The team scattered evading the blasts. Terra threw her arm out infront of herself as she ran tearing out slab of rock and flew Nightwing and Starfire. As they shot at her, Terra's glove glowed brighter summoning an energy shield and blocked the attacks.

"Nightwing, Starfire it's me Terra!" she said.

Her teammates continued firing never answering her. Terra propelled herself off the rock as it crashed infront of them and flipped high in the air. On the far side of the arena Impulse and Flash double-teamed the female speedster Trajectory as Inertia raced towards them and took out both of them simultaneously and stood infront of Trajectory.

"I gotta say this is kind of bittersweet." He said.

"Thanks whoever you are." She said. Inertia smirked and looked at her from the corner of his eye as Flash and Impulse stood up.

"How you feel about a lil double team?" he asked her and she smiled and nodded.

Flash and Impulse drew back their opposing fists and generated them at cyclone wind tunnel. Inertia and Trajectory split up as the wind tunnel pummeled the wall behind them. The green and burgundy speedsters double back behind Flash and Impulse. The OMACs looked back and saw them come towards them with fists drawn back. Flash clotheslined Inertia while Impulse dodged Trajectory, grabbed and spun her around before throwing her into a wall. Flash picked up Inertia above his head and slammed him against his knee. The Titan choked and gasped for air as he rolled to the ground. Flash stood over him activating his cannon and aimed it at the boy's head. Supergirl flew in and punched him in the face causing his cannon to misfire in the air and struck the ceiling of the force field. Another hit sent him crashing into the wall. When the smoke cleared she looked up at the ceiling.

"We got to find a way to shut down their programming." She said as Impulse punched her in the back.

Across the field Nightwing decked Terra as hard as he could sending the Geomancer tumbling backwards.

"This isn't working." She said.

"Charging headfirst into a situation rarely does." Dove commented while holding off Starfire.

The Tamaraian decked him across the face and knocked him next to Terra. Supergirl flew at Impulse and sent him flying back into Raven.

"We need to shut down whatever's controlling them." she said.

"Dove see if you can hack the main computer that's controlling the other Titans." Terra instructed.

"Now that's more like It." he said getting up.

"You might need backup." She told him.

"I appreciate it but you guys need all the help you can get down here. I'll be fine." he told her.

"Supergirl clear a path." She said.

"Can do." she told her and flew up towards the shield.

"One exit coming up." she said as her eyes glowed red.

Kara fired a blast at the force field generator suspended from the middle of the arena ceiling and exploded allowing Dove to fly out of there. Once he was gone, Kara grabbed the burning generator and spun around hurtling it towards the arena floor and erupted forcing patrons to evacuate. Dove flew towards the balcony and smashed through the glass before somersaulting across the floor only to discover he had crashed into a VIP section.

"Sorry guess I picked the wrong one." He said rubbing the side of his head in embarrassment. And made his way towards the door and left without saying anything further. Dove ran down the hallway as several guards approached him.

"Well I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." he said.

The white and blue Titan barreled towards them as they opened fire. Dove threw himself in the air and landed in the midst of them slamming the flat of his palm into the ribs of two men on opposite sides of him. The guy infront of him turned around, Dove grabbed his rifle and wrestled it out of his grip with one move and smashed the heel of his palm into the man's face and used the gun as a baton on the remaining guard forcing the man to use his own as such. Dove forced him into a wall with his weight and took the gun out of his hand before hurling him over his shoulder and onto his chest. The guard landed with a thud with his legs in the air. Dove discarded his weapon and continued on.

In the Ops Center of the Cadmus Arena, Iscariot lay on his side in a pool of blood. His back saturated clear through as the life slowly drained away from his body. His eyes were open as he struggled to remain conscious, to remain alive.

"No…I will not…I will not let it end like this." he said as his heartbeat resounded.

"They cannot beat me…not like this…not after all the work I put into It." he thought.

"_Do you wish to live Brandon Iscariot?" _Saida deep malevolent voice.

"What? Who said that?" he wondered weakly.

"_I can give you life Iscariot. I can improve your body and give you the power needed to crush your opponents." _The voice told him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Brother Eye, the soul of the OMAC processing system. From which you gleaned the surviving technology from my father…HARDAC." It said.

"Yesss. My work is not yet done…feed me your power so that I may live and have my vengeance on everyone!" he yelled.

The computers crackled as jolts of electricity raced across the controls. The floor panels bust off as cables race towards Iscariot and ensnare his body. The cables implanted themselves in his arms and legs while another one implanted itself in the back of his neck and lines of green circuitry fed across his body, his eyes glowing red. Meanwhile Dove continued towards the command center and soon met with a certain bug.

"Whoa!" Jaime yelled as his arm shifted into a cannon and aimed it at him.

"Hold on their buddy." Dove said holding up his hands.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Dove, I mean you no harm." He told him.

"So, your one of the good guys?" he asked. Dove nodded.

"We're here to save the others." He replied.

"Oh cool! So you're here to shut down the system." He said lowering his arm, which changed back.

"Come on there's not much time." Don said.

In the Ops Center armor plating began to cover Iscariot's body slowly reviving him and the blood that was spilt was flowing back into his body through the wound in his back. Iscariot's eyes flew open with an illuminating greenish glow with thin lines of circuitry branching out into the whites of his eyes. And rose to his feet as cables attached to his back hovering inches off the ground. Dove and Blue Beetle ran towards the ops center as the armor plating sealed over his back and began to cover his chest with the OMAC symbol appearing dead center. The door opened behind him as a pair of angular plates appeared over his shoulder sporting the logo on each one.

"Something tells me we came at a bad time." Dove said, as Jaime looked on stunned.

A large helmet covered the top and sides of his head as he turned towards them. A single hornlike projection appeared over his crown, and large metallic teeth and jaws wrapped around his face.

"Dude he looks like an Eva!" Jaime pointed.

"A what?" Don said.

"Evangelion! Don't you watch animes?" he said.

"A bunch of guys smacking each other around? Not really my thing." Don replied.

"You wear spandex! How can you say that?!" Jaime yelled.

"It's…complicated." He said.

The OMAC roared at them and transformed his fingers into scarlet blades.

"This could be a problem." Said Don.

"You know another thing about Evas?" Beetle asked.

"What's that?" asked Dove.

"I forgot how ugly they are." He said.

OMAC Iscariot launched itself at the team. Jaime activated his cannons and opened fire blowing it back through the wall.

"I don't suppose hacking the system is still an option is it?" Beetle asked.

"I hope so." Dove said racing over and accessed the system.

"What?!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Jaime.

"The system's…not in the system!" he said.

"What does that mean?" Jaime asked as the OMAC reentered the room.

"Nevermind I think I know the answer." He said looking back at it.

"It must have downloaded itself into Iscariot." Dove said.

"Yeah I just figured that." he said in annoyance.

"We really got our work cut out for us." Said Dove.

"You can say that again." replied Blue.

The OMAC growled as he lunged at them again. Jaime leapt over his shoulders while Don ducked past his left side as it pierced the computer with his blades. Blue Beetle's right arm changed into a gatling gun and fired lasers at him, but had no affect on him as he turned to face them once more. Iscariot launched his hand via cable and caught Blue Beetle as he struggled.

"Jump in anytime!" he yelled before Iscariot drew him in.

Dove rubbed his arm as he watched. As he flew towards Iscariot, Jaime fired the rockets on his soles and roasted him at close range. The flames doused Iscariot's body in an instant. The Beetle smirked until he saw him emerge from the blaze unscathed and propelled Jaime towards the back of the room and smashing into the wall Beetle's arm transformed into a circular saw and grinded the appendage.

"Dove any day now!" he yelled.

"My powers don't really work that way." He said.

"What? What kind of hero _are you-ooo-ooo!" _he yelled as Iscariot threw him into the ceiling before slamming him to the ground again.

Asserting himself Dove jump into the line of battle and grabbed Iscariot's cable appendage.

"I know I'm going to hate myself, but in this case I'll make an exception." He said.

Iscariot hissed as a blaster appeared under his right shoulderpad and took aim at his head with a laser pointer.

"My power only works when I'm directly threatened and you're about to see why. By the power of the Lord of Order!" his voice echoed as his muscles grew.

Iscariot looked at him in shock as Dove grabbed the cable and threw him over his shoulder into the wall simultaneously snapping said cable with his grip. He freed Blue Beetle from the appendage as his body gave off a sky blue aura. Iscariot righted himself as Dove took a defensive stance with his body still glowing. The cable arm quickly reattached itself as his mouth opened and fired a beam. Dove pushed Beetle away and somersaulted over the wave in a barrel roll and landed infront of Iscariot. The monster coiled his bladed fingers around Dove and was punched in the stomach knocking the cyborg back. Iscariot sprang back up and fired a second beam blast from his mouth. Dove crossed his arms and was blown backward but kept his guard up as it drove him through the window. Dove backflipped towards the stadium ground as everyone including his brother Hawk looked up.

"He actually did it." Hawk muttered.

Blue Beetle retreated through the broken window on his jetpack and made it to the stadium floor as Iscariot tore apart the balcony and perched himself on the balls of his feet ready to pounce on the group.

"What is that?!" Osirus yelled.

"Iscariot he's somehow managed to fuse himself with the OMAC system." Said Don.

"Dude your glowing!" Hawk said. Dove let out a soft almost inaudible chuckle as he glanced back at his brother.

"What can I say?" he smiled and shrugged.

"Figures the one time he finally decides to man up and I miss it. Knew you had it in you bro! Now was that really so hard to kick someone's butt for a change?" said Hawk.

"Guys focus!" Terra yelled.

The monstrous OMAC roared again as it's one white eye glowed as the OMAC Titans suddenly broke off their attacks and regrouped with one spectacular leap infront of the prime OMAC while the Titans and Infinitors did likewise and regrouped in the middle of the arena. The OMAC roared even louder as the deadening cry destroyed the arena seating directly behind him in waves while the structure of the arena itself started to cringe. The sound wave rippled through the catwalk reducing it to a tangled mess that folded backwards and smashed against the wall on the second level. The OMACs turned to the heroes and pointed their cannons at the two teams and opened fire.

"Now!" Jaime yelled as the Scarab shot out of his back and projected a blue force field infront of them creating a massive explosion.

The OMACs lowered their cannons as the smoke cleared and the force field held. The Scarab then returned to Jaime and his chest plates converted into a large cannon with handgrips on either side as beams of light raced into the cannon. The OMAC Titans looked back at him perplexed.

"EM Disruptor." Jaime said softly and pressed the triggers launching a massive bluish-white energy wave at them.

Iscariot leaped out of the way as the wave plowed into the Titans tearing away chunks of armor in the process. The Titans fell to their knees as the armor short-circuited and shattered afterwards. Currents of electricity continued to surge freeing them of their internal programming. Iscariot clung from the rafters and growled at the teams.

"Oh no you don't!" Jaime yelled and pointed the cannon at him.

Iscariot leaps as Jaime fired a second blast. The monster flipped evading the blast and sliced off the cannon with his claws. Blue Beetle yelled as his armor struggled to reformat. Iscariot lands and launches dozens of cables from his chest ensnaring Jaime and goes to absorb him. Blue Beetle struggles as he pulled into his chest cavity. Beams of bright blue light burst forth in a circle breaking the cables and he escapes. Jaime turns on his side and uses his Gatling blaster on the monster shooting him point blank in the chest but has no effect on him the monster bats him aside like a ragdoll.

The Titans that were under the control of Brother Eye came to and soon realized what was going on as they saw the monster infront of them.

"What is that?" Nightwing asked.

"Don't know. But whatever he is, he's going down." Cyborg said.

"Question is how?" asked Dick.

"Leave that to me." Raven said as she flew towards the monster's face.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" she said switching to asterial form.

The OMAC menace growled and lashed out at the spectral being and dove into the OMAC's mind. Raven's spirit swam through the circuitry and soon phased into Brandon's subconscious mind. There she found the soul of Brandon Iscariot with Brother Eye feeding off of him as a technological parasite.

"_Brandon can you hear me?" _she asked trying to make contact with him.

His eyes opened glowing white.

"_How did you get in here?" _he inquired.

"_Its part of my power. Let me help you." _she said holding out her hand.

"_Help? My dear lady I don't require help." _He said as scores of cables snaked out of the shadows towards her.

"_It doesn't have to be this way. Why are you doing this?" _she asked.

"_Because its what I was put on this Earth for." _He replied.

"I don't believe that. You don't truly want to destroy us or anyone else for that matter. It's what that thing wants, not you." She reasoned.

"And what makes you think you know me so well?" he inquired again as he laced his fingers together.

"I don't but I want this to end in peace. Don't make us destroy you Brandon." She said.

"Is that a threat?" he narrowed his eyes at the young woman.

"I'm saying there's other ways we can end this Brandon. Fight it. Brother Eye has corrupted you." she said.

"I am corrupt, I have always been corrupt this is the path I choose in life. Brother Eye has just made it easier for me to access. You cannot save those who don't wish to be saved." He told her in a matter of fact tone.

"But I can try." She said as she raised her arms.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos. Karadon Volerepos Azmarith. Cancerous Veramipudin Azmarith. Azmarith. Azmarith!" She said as waves of black energy circled around her attempting to free him of Brother Eye. But Brandon just laughed at the young woman.

Outside OMAC Supreme was seemingly lifeless as the monstrous android just stood there looking off into space giving Flash an idea.

"While she's doing that…" he said and dashed through the corridor until he found what he was looking for and raced back to the android.

With an electric socket wrench he started dismantling the OMAC's legs at supersonic speed. Pieces of armor came falling off as he worked his way through exposing wiring and other parts.

"What's going on out there?" Brandon said.

The OMAC started to cave under his weight, his legs buckled as Flash continued to work on other sections of the body such as the back and arms.

"No!" he yelled.

The OMAC groaned and pointed an arm cannon at Flash and blasted him. Cyborg retaliated and blew out his legs with his Sonic Cannon.

"Titans take him out!" yelled Nightwing.

The OMAC roared again as he fired his cannon a second time at the team. Nightwing yelled for his team to duck but were blown back by the blast. While Starfire hurled starbolts at it as fast and hard as she could. Superboy and Supergirl unleashed their heat vision on the OMAC attempting to break through his armor, while Star Spangled Kid fired energy blasts from his rod. While Impulse and Inertia raced to rid him of more armor plating. Inside Raven continued to battle with Iscariot and Brother Eye trying to forcibly separate him from his soul. But neither of them would have it and summoned several OMAC constructs that surrounded Raven.

"Don't make me do this!" she said getting into defensive stance.

Brandon pointed at her and the OMACs attacked. Raven converted to her bird form and fought back. Outside the battle continued as Blue Beetle sliced through his armor with wrist mounted blades. Supergirl flew at him and punched him in the head knocking him back. The OMAC regained his balance, and the underside of his forearms transformed into giant cannons with large metal cylinders connected at the back of the barrel.

"Pumper Cannons?!" Beetle said as the cylinders dropped and fired an explosive blast. Jaime took cover as several of his teamates were blown backward by the attack.

"This dude's ripping off Big O!" he yelled. As OMAC turned his attention on him.

"If that's the way you want to play it." he said transforming his arms in a simular manner and fired back at him.

But instead was blown backwards by the blast and smashed his head against some rubble. The explosive blasts hit but didnt do what they were suppose to. Inside the OMACs buried Raven under the mass of their forms. Brandon smirked, as victory on this end seemed eminent. Violet lightning surged through the OMACs as rays of light appeared through the gaps and destroyed the OMAC constructs with Raven back in her human asterial form with the same lightning surging through her. Eyes glowing white with a tinge of violet Iscariot looked back in shock as she raised her arms and fired a blast of white-violet energy at him. The blast tore through his shoulder where Brother Eye was attached to him. Outside a similar effect seemed to have happened as arcs of violet electricity surged through the OMAC's body. Inside Raven had her hand on both Iscariot and Brother Eye forcing them apart. Iscariot yelled as she attempted to sever the link between them. Eyes blazing, and body cast in shadow she opened her mouth and fired a blast between the two at the cords holding them together.

"Noooooo!" he yelled. Outside a large violet crack appeared down the middle of his torso. The Titans look on in shock as multiple cracks appear around his armor. Inside Raven concentrated all of her power on her final move.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" she yelled tearing the two of them asunder. Her bird form appeared behind her as it screeched and waves of purple energy emanated from out of her body.

The cracks on the OMAC's armor glowed with brilliant rays of light and shattered his OMAC form. Iscariot dropped to the ground moments later as the armor came raining down in chunks and Raven hovered in the midst above him. As she came down a computer chip fell from Iscariot's neck and landed beside him bearing the Brother Eye symbol. Raven stepped on the chip crushing it underfoot as she landed. The other Titans and Infinitors surrounded Iscariot as he lay on the ground unconcious. Amanda Waller emerged out of the shadows and saw the heroes standing around him. Red Hood leaned against a wall in the hallway watching them from a distance with arms folded. The assassin turned disappeared into the shadows.

_Author's Note: All right what'd you think of that? I hope everyone enjoys thier Labor Day Weekend. Let me know what you think of this chapter. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	13. Shadows

_Author's Note: All right since my computer is all screwed up I cant get onto fanfiction and do my usual stuff. So I had to come to the library just to answer PMs. Anyway I whipped this one up over the course of a night and a day. I didnt really plan on updating this soon, but meh. I couldnt get back to sleep this morning so I decided to finish up the chapter before the weekend. Since I'll be fairly busy by then. Let me know what you think of this next one. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 13**

**Shadows**

A few minutes later squads of police cars raced towards the complex and blocked off the street as they skidded to a halt. While several people ran from the complex, police emerged from their cars and chased after them while others ran inside to secure the area. Inside the Titans stood around Iscariot while Waller stood near the shadows, police stormed the place as one man apprehended her forcing the large woman's arms behind her back.

"Let go of me this instant!" she yelled.

Others approached the Titans, as they turned towards them.

"You guys okay?" one of them asked.

"We're fine now." said Nightwing.

"What happened in here?" he asked.

"Cadmus was holding a number of metahumans prisoner and subjecting them MetaBrawl styled tournaments. This man here was responsible for a large part of it, as was that woman over there." he said.

"Who is he?" the officer asked.

"His name's Brandon Iscariot, and he actually subjected us to a manner of programming. My guess he was looking to weaponize even further Metas and then sell to other countries." Nightwing said.

"Weaponize?" the officer asked.

"It's a long story." He said.

"I might be able to help you. I was in the arena's Ops center trying to crash it." Dove said.

"Show us the way. We'll take it from here Titans, you guys go home and get some rest we'll let you know if we come across anything further." he said.

"Thanks officer." Nightwing said.

"Let's go home team uh teams." He said.

"About time, I'm exhausted." Ravager said stretching her arms above her head.

"I hear that." Kid Devil said.

"You guys are welcome to join us back at our place if you need to crash." Dick offered the other Titans.

"You guys were great. Especially you Terra, way to pull it together!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah who knew you had it in you?" asked Roy. Gar elbowed him in the stomach.

"What are you talking about dude? Terra was f#ckin' incredible tonight! I mean where did you _find_ these guys?!" he asked nearly spazzing out over it.

"I have my sources. All right I picked them up on the way over here." She admitted.

"But how'd you manage to recruit these guys?" Gar asked.

"She had to twist our arm a little bit to convince us to come with her. I challenged her to a fight and…yeah she's pretty much kicked my ass." Hawk said rubbing his bicep.

"Which is surprising." Dove added annoying his brother.

"We were in D.C. where she tracked us down and she was…pretty insistent on us joining her." said Hank.

"If we'd just gone along with her like she asked then she wouldn't have had to dust you, literally. You should have seen it, she actually made him eat dirt." Dove said making everyone laugh. Hank grit his teeth and prayed that his cowl would hide the majority of his embarrassment.

"Yeah well anyway the point is she makes a kickass leader." Hawk told them hoping to change the subject.

"You've come a long way Terra." smiled Nightwing her expression suddenly changed.

"Yeah…tell me about it." she said to herself.

Later that evening the teams returned to the New York branch's temporary headquarters inside a warehouse building.

"It's not much but you guys are welcome to stay the night if you need a place to crash." Nightwing told everyone.

"Wait dude we don't even have beds in yet." Impulse reminded him.

"Heh. Then this is embarrassing." chuckled Nightwing.

"Why don't we crash at a hotel for the night? I'm sure they have space for New York's Finest." Superboy said flexing his arms.

"That's all right, I imagine some of us need to be getting back home tonight." Dove said trying to alleviate the burden.

"And miss out on some quality bonding time with new friends? Not a chance." Hawk said.

Nightwing quirked an eyebrow as he turned to his wife, as much as he loved having 20 some odd people over being a full time hero didn't exactly mean he had deep pockets. Sure he could always ask Bruce for help, but he was sure not even Alfred would like having all of them suddenly show up in the middle of the night. And asking Bruce for some monetary back up was an option he didn't like exercising that much if he could help it. Reading the look on Dick's face, Inertia tried to come up with a plan to help even things out.

"Come on I'm sure there has to be some beds around somewhere. You with me?" he asked Bart. Bart blinked and looked back at him almost dumbstruck.

"You're asking me for help?" the speedster pointed at himself.

"Can't expect us all to the sleep on the floor can you?" the green speedster remarked.

"No of course not. We can borrow some beds from the storage building next door." He said as the two of them bolted off.

"Well that worked out better than imagined." remarked Cassie. The Amazon seemed impressed that two were on speaking terms.

"Who would have thought he'd be one of the good guys?" she mused to the others.

"A lot of things have changed in a past few weeks, some of them for the better." Replied Dick. The hero removed his mask revealing a pair of medium to dark blue eyes and smiled at his teammate.

"I didn't think you'd ever take off that mask." Beast Boy joked making his friends laugh.

"A lot has changed. I never thought I'd actually see what he looks like beneath his mask. Never thought I'd actually lead my own team, and yet I pulled it off. I guess when push comes to shove…"

"Hey Terra you all right?" asked Gar.

"I'm fine Gar." She said looking off into the distance.

"You don't sound like it." he said.

"Just been a long day. I'll be outside if anyone needs Me." she said leaving the party along with questioning looks on her teammates faces.

Terra sat on the rooftop of the metal building looking out at the night sky awhile later as a gentle breeze drifted through her hair. Beast Boy flew up to her a second later and shape shifted back to normal landing in the crouched down position.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just reminiscing is all Nightwing's right a lot has changed especially Me." she said.

"Well yeah I mean your back with us and you kicked massive butt today." he said.

"That's not what I meant." She said.

"Ter?" he asked as he sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell me anything you know that." he said.

"Remember when I was that girl in the schoolyard?" she asked.

"How could I not?" he replied.

"It wasn't always that way. I'm not sure how, after my rebirth I must have suppressed the memories somehow and lost my powers. I was amnesiac for a while, my earliest recollection is being sent to a boarding school. A man had found me after Trigon was defeated and took me in. he enrolled me in the boarding school saying that I had no place else to go. They couldn't find any records of me or who I was up till that point. I was given an alias and the school councilor helped me as best he could. Said that I went through some sort of traumatic accident, that was why I couldn't remember who I was. It took a while but I finally managed to settle into a groove and made some new friends. The councilor told me that I might never regain my memories, but also told me to enjoy my new life as much as possible. It'd be a few more months till you came along and when you did I honestly had no idea who you were. Needless to say that didn't exactly stop you from convincing me who I was." She said quirking an eyebrow in his direction.

He chuckled knowing the lengths he went to for her. Which included but not limited to showing her Titans Tower and throwing mud in her face thinking she'd stop it with her mind. Which backfired…horribly. In fact if she did have her powers then she probably would have crushed him with a boulder.

"Things were cool for a while but after you showed up some things started happening. An older man began to stalk me, claiming he knew who I was. I never seen him before in my life." Tara bowed her head.

"Who was he?" he asked.

"His name was Bill Walsh. I first noticed him on a rooftop across from my school. I didn't know who he was; everyday he'd stand there looking at me it really creeped me out. I talked to the councilor but they never found anyone. At first he thought I was imagining things, but I knew he was there. Everywhere I went I felt like he was near by, I told myself that it was just nerves. But after a while I felt like I was cracking up. Then one night outside my dorm hall he attacked me. And said he knew the truth about me. He kidnapped me off the spot, no one even heard me scream. He told me about the man that found me, said that he was his enemy and he was going to make him pay through me. Bill he…" she looked down and then back at Beast Boy.

"He tried to molest me, several times in fact. A guy in a black and red costume rescued me from him. I didn't know who he was or where he came from all I remember is seeing a skull. I ran for it while he took on Walsh. I don't know who won, but after that I thought it was over. I soon learned that wasn't the case. He emerged in a costume after that battle and started calling himself The Rival and would appear at my school again. This time in broad daylight, and bombed the high school. While others fled he had me and the school councilor cornered in his office and threatened to kill him if I didn't go with him. I was absolutely terrified I just remember wanting him to go away, next thing I know the wall came crashing down and something threw him out. I didn't know what it was at first as Red-X came to my aid I realized what'd happened. I got my powers back. X went after Walsh and I was all the more horrified by what had happened. My councilor didn't know what to make of it either, I ran out of the school as fast as I could I had to get away from everything –everyone. Before long I was back in the wilderness and I realized you were right all along. And I knew I had to seek you out." she said.

"And by the time we got there it was already over, all we found was a dude in a costume that attacked the school. That was you?" he asked.

"I only gave you bits and pieces of what happened. I was too scared to tell you what he did to me back then." she said. Gar looked down at the ground feeling like garbage.

"Then we let you down, I let you down." He told her.

"No you did the best you could." she said touching his shoulder.

"But I should have been there sooner. I knew something was up when the alarm came from you school…I should have looked after you closer." He said looking down.

Terra touched his jaw and kissed him on the lips. Gar was taken back by it at first but relented and put his arms around her. She finally pulled back and answered.

"That's all behind us now." she said.

Several years back a younger Red-X stood infront of a mysterious man who stood underneath a shadetree his features were hidden save for an eye.

"What do you want?" Red-X asked.

"I have a job for you, there's a young girl that I'm concerned about. Recently a green changeling started seeing her. Now I'm worried that an…old rival of mine will come after her." the man said.

"Let me guess she's your daughter?" his eyes narrowed.

"That's one way of putting it, just make sure no harm comes to the girl am I clear?" the man asked.

"So what's in it for me?" he asked.

"The comfort of knowing you saved her life? Oh let me guess, you're in this for monetary gain. Very well then how does this grab you?" he asked holding up a small bag and tossed it to him. X grabbed it and opened the satchel revealing diamonds.

"It's a start. So who's the perp?" he asked.

"You'll know him when you see him. Protect her with your life X or it'll be your head." he said before turning and disappearing under the darkness. X's cape billowed in the wind as he watched him off.

Later that night as Tara was walking back to her dorm Walsh came out of the shadows and grabbed her throwing her against the wall.

"Hey! Mmm-mmm!" as he covered her mouth.

"Your coming with me my dear." He said.

Tara screamed as hard as she could but her muffled screams couldn't be heard as he dragged her away. In a tree behind them Red-X watched and then disappeared after them. A while later he dragged her to a warehouse and threw her against the table and began to tie her down while fought against him with her legs. Walsh grabbed her legs and pinned them back as he leaned into her and went for her shirt tearing it open as tears streamed down her face. A scarlet projectile flew over his head and struck the closest thing that was infront of him. Looking back he saw Red-X come at him with a flying kick and nailed him in the chest. He flew across the room and crashed into some crates. X looked back at Terra who was terrified and didn't know if he was friend or foe. A red flash flew over her binds freeing her.

"Get out of here!" he yelled as Walsh came towards him.

X held out his cape to give her cover as she ran buttoning up her shirt and fired adhesive projectile from his palm at Walsh. Tara took cover as X engaged him in battle.

"You got a lot of nerve." Red-X told him as Walsh came at him again.

Shaken to her core, Tara ran as fast as she could out of the warehouse as the sound of gunfire filled the air. She covered her ears; eyes stinging from the tears with her shirt still partially open and raced back to campus to alert the police.

Back in the present day, Jason stood on a rooftop as he watched the police round up everyone at Cadmus Labs including the Judgment League. As Waller was being led to a squad car she looked up and saw him standing on the ledge. The director narrowed her eyes as a policeman forced her into the car as Jason turned and left. In one of the many corridors Grant finally came to holding his side as he stood up and leaned heavily against a wall.

"I'm gonna get you for this." he said before teleporting out.

_Author's Note: All right as you know my computer at home is messed up so it may take a while for me to get back to you guys. But so I can reply to your messages a little sooner I'm activating my email link on my profile. So I have a little question for you guys. I'm kind of toying with the idea of writing another chapter featuring Bill Walsh/The Rival. Would you like to see that? Also this is kind of something I wanted to do for a while, not the Walsh thing neccesarily, but how Terra managed to rejoin the team after 'Things Change' alot of people have come up with their own reditions of Terra's return from the grave more or less. So I decided to write something that made sense in line with the series. One thing I've noticed is that Terra usually regains her powers after going through some sort of tramatic event. I thought that introducing Walsh as the guy that's after her was original and decided to roll with it. And as you can tell this flashback featured the previous X. If you didnt...where have you been? XD Well that's all for now. Let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	14. Beacons, Origins and Omens

_Author's Note: Well this next chapter certainly took me a while to figure out. After trying several different plots I decided to go straight into the next storyline. After realizing the last one I would have done, would be a filler. Anyway this next one is based on an ongoing storyline that has overtaken DC Comics. Hope you guys like the introduction to this. And now the 14th chapter of Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2 Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol.2**

**Chapter 14**

**Beacons, Origins and Omens**

Thousands of lightyears from Earth in the center of the universe sat a small green planet with landmasses similar to Earth. Inside a large crystalline-like castle a man tossed and turned in his sleep. The young man appeared to be in his twenties and thrashed underneath his covers. Gritting his teeth as he clutched the covers as tightly as he could he began to sweat. In his dreams the young man found himself surrounded by fire and devastation as far as the eyes could see. A mass of bodies lay strewn across the battlefield the majority of which appeared to be heroes from Earth as well as those from other worlds. The young man was on his knees with several tears in his costume and blood rushing from his shoulder. He panted as a figure came through the emerald flames and stood before him clad in black and green armor with shoulderpads, a cape and a domino mask. The flames soon dispersed as the younger man tried to get up wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth while his opponent only smirked.

"You…you were _one_ of us! How could you?! How could you do this to us?!" he yelled.

The villain's smirk widened as he raised his hand and made it glow bright green.

"Because I can." He said.

His eye's widened behind his mask as the villain pointed towards him and fired an all-consuming burst of light. The boy screamed as he flew up in bed. He touched his forehead as he fought to reclaim his breath. He groaned throwing off the covers and sat on the side of his bed running his hands through his dark hair.

"It was…just a nightmare…but how much of it was a dream or reality?" he asked himself and looked out his bedroom window from the bed. From above we see a Green Lantern symbol emblazoned on the floor next to his bed.

A door whisked open as he pulled on his jersey and walked out into the common area that was lined with green crystals and the Lantern motif in several places throughout the hallway. As he made his way down the corridor he came across a small blue man decked out in a red and white robe with the GL insignia on his chest. He stopped short having almost walked into him and realized he was still carrying his boots.

"Oh excuse me Master." He apologized.

"Is there a problem young Kyle?" he asked.

"Uh no why do you ask?" he replied.

The Guardian pointed at the boots he was carrying.

"Oh that…uh you see…" Kyle said nervously as threw his hand behind his neck.

"You had a nightmare?" Ganthet asked.

"It's no big deal sir." Kyle explained. Master Ganthet held up his hand in silence.

"Let us see what has been troubling you Lantern Kyle." He said.

The small Oan turned and headed up the corridor as Kyle looked at him perplexed and decided not to disobey orders. A while later Kyle was laying in a chair hooked up to a machine that ran several wires inbetween them. Kyle did his best to relax as he looked back at the instrument while Ganthet hovered off the ground infront of him.

"This machine probes your mind allowing me to see what has been bothering you the past couple of nights.

"Um Ganthet with all due respect is any of this really necessary?" Kyle asked.

"Very well." He said and with a wave of his hand the machine evaporated into green energy. Which from the beginning was a construct created by Ganthet.

"Why don't you tell me what happened then?" he asked while still hovering.

The Lantern sighed as he sat up on the still remaining patient's chair. And folded his arm around his knee.

"I've been having nightmares involving Parallax." He started. Ganthet's eyes widened but maintained his composure.

"Go on." he told him.

"In my dream he had destroyed everyone else and I was only one left. My arm was shot and I could barely defend myself." he said.

The Guardian rested his fingertips against one each other as he pondered this.

"You are perhaps relieving your battle with him. And what you're reliving is a worst case scenario, most unfortunate." He said.

"What does it mean?" the Lantern asked.

"It means the memories you've repressed are trying to find another way out. Tell me Kyle has your power ring fluctuated any in the past few days?" he asked.

"Not that I'm aware of Master." He replied.

"Have you felt any doubt linger within you while out in the field or here on Oa?" asked Ganthet. The boy sighed.

"I suppose it has crept up on a me a few times. But it doesn't seem to have any real negative effect on my powers." He told him.

"Perhaps because you have been ignoring even the slightest flicker in your powers. Have you time to recharge your ring?" Ganthet asked.

"I just recharged it last week." Kyle replied.

"I see, come with me." he said as he floated out of the room.

Kyle got off the table and followed after him. A while later they were outside on a moving sidewalk while Ganthet continued to hover infront of Kyle. The Green Lantern looked at him questioningly through his mask, while the Guardian remained forward with his hands behind his back.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He answered as they continued along.

In the midst of the citadel was an enormous lantern that looked to be over 30 stories high with a glowing green center. While in the skies above several Green Lantern officers flew by, while others remained closer to the ground. A few minutes later a set of hydraulic doors bearing the Green Lantern symbol split open as Ganthet and Kyle entered the inner sanctum at the base of the Central Power Battery. At this point the young GL still didn't know what was happening Ganthet smiled, as he looked back at him in his grandfatherly knowledge.

"You are probably wondering why I have brought you down here to the Central Power Battery." He said.

"That would be a starting point." Kyle said.

"Look into the Battery young Kyle." He told him.

The boy quirked an eyebrow at them, but nonetheless did as he was told. The youngest Lantern approached the Power Battery and placed a hand against its shell peering into the glass. Inside the Lantern was filled with a strange green liquid that bubbled and gurgled. As he peered deeper within he saw a creature that was inside the Lantern itself. The creature looked at Kyle from the corner of its eye, revealing itself to be yellow in nature. The creature squalled and started to turn towards Kyle. Immediately he felt his nerves turn to liquid, as he was overcome by a great and paralyzing fear. He gasped in horror as he started to step back from the Lantern slowly. The creature swam towards Kyle opening its mouth. Ganthet stretched out his palm causing the Power Battery to reverberate casting it back into the middle and forcing Kyle away from the Lantern Battery. Ganthet sighed before answering.

"That creature is Parallax. The living embodiment of fear, Parallax is a parasitic demon that was born at the dawn of creation. Having ravaged many planets and solar systems with his powers, he can influence others of great power leading to the destruction of their self-confidence then when they are at their weakest he grafts himself onto their very soul turning them into his host. Through them Parallax grants they're greatest desire, making the host unstoppable and corrupting them body, mind and soul. Parallax has long since been an enemy of the Green Lantern Corps and is the very reason why the old Power Rings couldn't affect anything yellow. Eons ago we trapped him in the Central Power Battery and he became known as the Yellow Impurity within the battery. 10 years ago your predecessor Hal Jordan was influenced by Parallax and was driven mad when his hometown of Coast City was destroyed allowing him to take over and turning him into the man you faced in battle." Ganthet said pointing off to the side.

Not far from the Power Battery was a glass case containing the armor Jordan used as Parallax. The armor in reality was a heavily modified version of Hal's Green Lantern uniform. The basis of it was rib lined armor plating that covered his arms, legs and chest and featured a heavy chest plate with a black circle in the middle where the GL symbol was with large green shoulderpads that were ironically similar to the logo, with green muscle plating along the stomach and green highlights up to the thighs resembling boots with white circles along the sides and a long green cape. On the face of the dummy was a domino mask that was slightly modified in the top corners resembling devil horns. Kyle looked at the case and for a brief second could see Hal's reflection on the dummy.

"Why would you keep that abominable armor?" he asked.

"To remind others that they too are susceptible. And to remind them of what they may become. Hal Jordan was once our greatest Lantern. We can't afford to lose anyone else to the likes of him." Ganthet said looking back at the Battery.

"And you think he's the one causing my nightmares." Kyle said looking at Ganthet.

"Its very much possible." He said.

"Do you suspect something might happen to me?" he asked. The Guardian bowed his head.

"That I am not certain, let us hope that that day shall never come to pass." He said.

"So then what can I do about it?" Kyle asked.

"The only way is to remain vigilant. I know we have placed a lot of responsibility on your shoulders my son." He said.

"No more than what you put on the other Lanterns. Whatever it is I can handle it." Kyle said with certainty.

"Then perhaps it is time we test you." he said.

Ganthet turned and shot a blast of energy at the armor bringing it to life and the villainous image of Hal Jordan took over the mannequin holding the armor. Kyle took a few steps back in alarm as the image raised its arms shattering the glass.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"One must conquer his fear if he is to stand a chance against Parallax and for you that must be done now. I am sorry young Kyle." Saying the last part to himself.

Kyle's ring glowed bright as he took a stance against the Parallax construct who flashed the same wicked grin he saw in his dreams. Kyle however asserted himself, as he stood against the Jordan look alike. Parallax fired a blast of energy from both hands at Kyle as the Lantern created a shield construct from his ring blocking the massive assault and held his ground. The Lantern yelled as he summoned a second construct of rocket launchers that opened fire on him. Rockets whizzed every which way and hit their target but Parallax remained and fired a stronger blast of energy that blew Kyle back. Parallax then appeared infront of Kyle and punched him as hard as he could across the face. Kyle crashed into a corner wall a second later and struggled to get up, Parallax grabbed him by the collar and threw him over his shoulder slamming him into the ground.

"That's enough." Ganthet said raising his hand. The construct froze while his opponent remained on the ground.

Kyle struggled to get up as Ganthet hovered to his side.

"A little warning would have been nice." He said clutching his shoulder.

"Perhaps you are not ready for this manner of training yet." Ganthet said.

"No I can handle it. Just give me another chance and I'll pound him into the ground." Said Kyle. Ganthet shook his head.

"I'm afraid that wont suffice. Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way. I'm sorry Kyle, you weren't ready for It." he told him.

"No your right. If I'm to tackle this fear, I have to do it head on." Kyle said.

"While I agree with this, I don't think blowing you up will solve any of these problems." He said.

"I can handle it. Turn it on." he told him.

Ganthet sighed and unfroze the construct as it stood up straight and tall against Kyle. Green Lantern narrowed his eyes and forged a sword with his ring; Parallax did the same with his own power. Kyle yelled as he raced towards him and their swords clashed. On a platform above Kyle and Ganthet another of the Guardians watched in disgust. Her upper lip curled into a scowl enraged at what Ganthet was doing and reported it to her fellow Guardians.

"That fool continues to go against us! Now he has even revealed the truth of Parallax to Rayner!" she yelled in a harsh raspy voice. The rest of the Guardians mutter amongst themselves obviously distraught at what they've heard.

"How much longer shall we allow him to lead us? Even now he trains that Earth boy thinking that Parallax will overwhelm him like he did Jordan. How much longer will we allow him to defy us?" the Guardian demanded.

"He may have good reason to. We know what Parallax is capable of and if he manages to get a hold of someone as good as Kyle." Said another female Guardian.

"You Sayd are no better than Ganthet! You are both sentimental which you _know_ is forbidden by us!" she spat.

"Enough! We cannot spare arguing amongst ourselves. If this is the action Ganthet has taken then we ourselves must take action against him." said a male Guardian.

"Is there nothing wrong with preparing Kyle if something truly is the matter?" asked Sayd.

"Regardless we cannot have one of our own go behind our back." he told her.

Her female counterpart grinned at the prospect while Sayd looked away from the others concerned.

"_Perhaps he is preparing Kyle for something worse." _She thought.

On another planet the villain Sinestro stood infront of a large assemblage of alien monsters each of them clad in yellow and black uniforms.

"My friends the time has come to finally put an end to the Green Lantern Corps legacy." He said.

While on another planet another threat was about to arise. Within the ruins of an alien castle, four beings lay on the ground slain in a fresh pool of blood that covered the entire floor. Only one of those remained as he walked through the blood without incident clad in a red and black uniform and carried a skull in his right hand. The figure approached a large fountain of blood and deposited the skull plunging his hand within the scarlet fountain. He turned and started adding the bodies of his own kind immersing each one in the pool that was their lifeblood. Behind the creature was a stone entrance frame with a circular symbol perched on top. Inside the circle was a set of lines that descended downward in a jagged angle with a second circle between the two lines. And on a massive stone shelf off to the side sat the antlers of Trigon the Terrible. Once the bodies were immersed he conducted a ritual between them and started an incantation and began running a knife through the bloody fountain. The blood started to overflow as he raised his arms above his head and the eyes of the dead started to glow as the blood came to life and started binding itself to the alien bodies. He continued the incantation growing louder with each second as something started to glow in the midst of the pool. Streams of blood spiraled around the upper bodies and covered them completely. The being rose his arms higher inciting louder as the middle of the pool continued to flash. The antlers on the giant shelf started to tremble, as did the entire sanctuary.

The glow became brighter as the blood constricted around the four bodies pulling them under the tide. The creature placed the antlers in the blood as they were quickly sucked under. The alien roared causing the entire place to quake even more. Red beams of light shone out of the pool and began to twirl around the edges of it as the creature bowed. The pool of blood burst up into the ceiling as a skeletal figure could be seen rising in the midst of it. The creature kneeled infront of the fountain as the blood bonded to the skeleton and gave it new life and form. The remaining blood came raining down as Trigon stood over him revived.

"Who dares resurrect me?" he asked in menacing tone.

The creature smirked and rose to his feet beating his chest with his fist.

"I am Atrocitous! Sole survivor of the Five Inversions of the Empire of Tears!" he growled.

Trigon eyed the being and bent down to see him closer.

"I thank you for reviving me weakling." He smirked.

"My lord I have sacrificed the last of my kind to return you to this world." he said.

"And for what purpose did you feel necessary to revive me?" he asked.

"Centuries ago the Guardians of the Universe sent an android army called Manhunters to my planet and devastated my entire race. We have worshipped you from afar because we know you to be the very incarnation of rage. My ancestors saw a prophecy of a great and powerful evil destroying everything and we believe that to be you." he said.

"Indeed I am the very progenitor of evil, but even I have heard of an prophecy known as The Black. When the greatest villains in the universe sought to destroy each other leaving only one of them supreme." Trigon said.

"I have heard of this prophecy on my homeworld. Even now other Corps are rising to combat the accursed Green Lanterns. Master please allow for me an army of warriors so that I may take revenge on what they have done to the Empire of Tears!" Atrocitous yelled.

Trigon's eyes glowed as he produced a Red Lantern Battery from his chest. Atrocitus looked on in wonder as the scarlet lantern's center glowed and creating a Red Power Ring that drifted from the lantern and onto his finger. The symbol was black with white lines resembling a lantern seen from an above angle. Atrocitus grinned as he threw his fist in the air and recited his oath before Trigon.

_With blood and rage of crimson red_

_Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead_

_Together with our hellish hate_

_We'll burn you all that is your fate!_

"Red Lantern Corps Arise!" he yelled as the ring and Power Lantern glow.

Trigon smirked as the Battery started to power up. Lightning flashed over head as Atrocitus' ring fired a beam into the sky above his planet. At the same time rays of light started to spiral around the middle of the Red Lantern Battery and a plethora of rings came forth and then took to the skies. Atrocitus let out a villainous laugh as he fired his beacon of rage into the sky allowing the Red Rings to leave orbit.

"And so it begins." he said.

_Author's Note: Yep this is an adaptation of DC Comics' latest Mega Crossover Event 'Green Lantern: The Blackest Night'. Now obviously I cant give away too much right now. But as you can see several new Lantern Corps are starting to rise attempting to challenge and destroy the Green Lantern Corps. In the comics the Green Lanterns are an intergalatic police force who's rings create constructs based solely on their willpower. If you've ever watched Justice League/Justice League Unlimited you know that Earth has several Green Lanterns. The reason I went with Kyle is because not only is he the youngest. But he's also the only Earth Lantern associated with the Titans. Which will come into the storyline later (and because he's CJ's favorite). So with all that said, stay tuned for more updates and let me know what you think of this. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	15. Beacons, Origins and Omens, Part 2

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys like what I have in store this time around. Figured I'd get this out before the weekend. Hope you guys enjoy it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 15**

**Beacons, Origins and Omens, Part 2**

As the Red Lantern rings traversed the galaxy looking for new owners to call their own. The rings traveled throughout the Ysmault's solar system dropping in on nearby planets. Which each ring being assigned to the most ruthless being on their planet as one dropped into a Western styled bar and found it's way to one owner. A group were playing poker when the ring stood there above a red skinned creature with an elongated snout.

"What do you suppose that is?" said his blue skinned companion from across the table. The red skinned alien smirked.

"Whatever it is its mine now." he said reaching out for the ring.

"Hey just a second. How do we know it's for you?" said the blue skinned one and reached out for it at the same time.

But the ring slipped onto the red alien's finger. In that exact moment his eyes went red and punched out the blue skinned one. Before either of them could recover the ring flashed as brilliant beams of light swirled around the symbol. The owner looked down at it not sure what was happening, then doubled over in pain. The creature let out a primal roar as a red aura covered his being. In the next second the saloon explodes and the alien flies off towards Planet Ysmault. Hundreds of rings flew across the cosmos each one settling on a planet while other traveled further outward, even leaving their own galaxy as they pursued new recruits for the Red Lantern Corps. While one ring entered hyperspace and came out on the other side of our solar system. The ring flew past Pluto, Neptune and Uranus picking up speed as it raced past Saturn, Jupiter and Mars becoming a crimson comet as it headed towards Earth.

In New York City, Red-X stood on a rooftop brooding his place in life. In the skies above a flash of crimson light appeared directly above him. Looking up at the nighttime flare, the unmasked villain quirked an eyebrow.

"What the heck?" he asked.

The glow intensified in the clouds as the red ring came racing down from the sky and circled him. Grant looked around questioningly following it with his eyes. He'd never seen anything like it before.

"What is it?" he asked holding out his palm.

The ring circled him a final time before depositing itself in his palm. The scarlet ring glowed as it hovered before him. He adjusted his eyes trying to see past the glow so he could fully make it out. The glow faded revealing its crest to him.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Grant Wilson of Earth your rage and bitterness as summoned me here." The ring intoned.

"You can talk?" he asked.

"I am merely an extension of the Corps' will." It replied.

"What Corps?" he asked knitting his eyebrows together.

"The Red Lantern Corps." The ring said.

"Red Lantern Corps?" he said.

"Unlike the Green Lantern Corps we are agents of vengeance. The anger and rage against your enemies and those that have betrayed you has brought me here. I am offering you _true_ power. With me you will be able to enact your vengeance against all who have wronged you. You will finally have the chance to kill them all you have to do is accept what we offer you." the ring told him.

"I'm listening." said X.

"Do you accept this ring?" it asked.

"Yes." He growled.

The ring slid onto his finger. Immediately he went overcome by some primal force. And underwent a transformation he couldn't describe what it was, but something was changing inside him. Red-X clutched his side and fell to his knees, his sides were on fire. He yelled in pain as the energy coursed through him while the ring glowed. His pupils began to shrink as his eyes turned red, the sound of his heartbeat became audible as he himself could hear it, feel it reverberating through his body. Grant clutched his fist as he got up and felt the evil energy wash through him. His heartbeat intensified as he felt a pressure building within him. He groaned cradling his head as though a volcano was erupting within. A red aura took over his body as the scene circled around him. Throwing his head back and his hands into the sky he yelled, like never before. The red energy skyrocketed upward from his body in a pillar of light. Grant continued to yell as the energy took over, corrupting him completely.

Back on Oa Kyle continued his training against the Parallax construct having fought against his nightmare incarnate for the past half hour. There were several tears in Kyle's costume as he continued to battle the emerald specter. The construct's sword managed to cut him a few times, nothing serious and nothing to make him want to concede defeat to him. He held up his sword defiant against the construct that continued to flash his wicked grin at Kyle. The Green Lantern panted in frustration.

"I'm…getting real tired of that stupid grin!" he growled.

"That'll be quite enough of that Kyle." A female guardian said behind him.

He stood up straight and tall still clutching his sword causing it to vanish a second later into his ring. He turned and faced the Guardians who weren't the least bit impressed at the display.

"Um…" he said still out of breath looking for an answer. Ganthet hovered beside him ready to defend the boy.

"We wish to see Ganthet." The Guardian said. Kyle bowed to her in respect.

"I'm sorry Ganthet." He said.

"I shall be fine, go get some rest." Ganthet told him.

"Yes sir." He said bowing to Ganthet before leaving. The remaining Guardians cast an untrusting eye on the young Green Lantern as he walked away from them and flew off once he was behind them.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Ganthet." The female Guardian told him.

"You told him the secret of Parallax when we haven't even divulged it to the rest of the Corps!" a male Guardian yelled pointing at him.

"Are we to keep it a secret from them forever? They'll have to know sooner or later." Ganthet told him.

"You have _no_ authority to divulge these things to him! Especially a low ranking officer like Rayner." The male Guardian said.

"I will ignore that comment Brother Apsa. Rayner has as much a right to know the truth about Parallax as any other Green Lantern member. These are dangerous times we live in." Ganthet said calmly.

"What danger?! The universe is in a time of peace more or less. The only danger here is you!" the hoarse female Guardian yelled.

"Need I remind you of what the Book of Oa says?" Ganthet asked narrowing his eyes.

"Ganthet no." whispered Sayd.

"The Blackest Night is a myth!" the raspy voiced Guardian yelled in outrage. The other Guardians looked upon Ganthet discouragingly.

"That is a strong accusation Brother Ganthet. You know it is forbidden to mention that." said Appa Ali Apsa.

"Why is it forbidden Brother Apsa?" he asked.

The Guardians were horrified and whispered amongst each other, even Apsa was notably stunned by what he said.

"Brother what you're speaking is blasphemy." Apsa warned.

"Why must we keep the final chapter of the Book of Oa secret? Was it not put in there for a reason?" Ganthet continued.

"Blasphemer!" the hoarse Guardian spoke.

"Ganthet I am _warning _you stop this now!" Apsa told him.

"Very well Old Timer." Ganthet sighed conceding to the eldest Guardian, Apsa quirked an eyebrow in annoyance at Ganthet.

"You must never speak of this to anyone ever again. Or we will be forced to take drastic measures…we will ban you from Oa." He said.

Ganthet bowed his head silently agreeing with his brethren. The rest of the Guardians floated off leaving him behind except for one. The female Guardian Sayd stayed behind looking on at her fellow Guardian concerned.

"Ganthet…" she said.

"Do not worry about me I shall be fine." he said with eyes closed.

"But I do worry about you Ganthet…more than you know." She whispered.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"I will be fine my dear." He said. Her eyes dilated a bit as Ganthet floated off.

"Oh Ganthet…" she said.

Around the corner Kyle Rayner remained having listened to the Guardians' conversation. Sayd bowed her head as she floated towards Kyle's direction. And decided to make his presence known stepping out infrontof the diminutive blue woman.

"Mistress Sayd?" he asked.

"You heard didn't you?" she asked in dejected tone.

"I'm sorry. What were they talking about?" he asked her.

"I am not allowed to say. And its best if you don't know." She told him.

"You love him don't you?" he asked.

Sayd looked away not wanting to answer, but he knew better. The Guardian sighed and bowed her head.

"As you know it is forbidden for us Oans to feel any kind of emotion." She said dismally.

"But you and Ganthet are different. The other Guardians are just stuffy bastards, but you and Ganthet actually care about us." He said kneeling down to her level. Sayd considered this for a second.

"It is true, we are different. I'm not sure exactly when it started but after I was reborn I felt something. For the first time centuries, and what I felt was empathy among other things perhaps our ways are outdated. But even so Ganthet should not have spoken about It." she told him.

"The Blackest Night." he said.

"Even you are forbidden from speaking it Lantern Kyle." She paused looking down at the ground and finally relented.

"If you must know what it is…your best hope lies with Master Ganthet. Just know of the consequences that may come with It." she said.

"I'll be careful, thank you Mistress." He said before flying off.

"I hope I have made the right decision." she said.

A few minutes later Kyle was halfway across the city, knowing that the Guardians might be tracking him he dove into a mass of other Green Lanterns that were flying to different stations. While Kyle tried to think up a solution and created a force field around his body with the plan on bending light to make himself invisible. At that same moment however one of the other Lanterns bumped into Kyle's ring hand making him truly invisible by accident. Kyle froze in midair now realizing this but didn't have time to think about it and headed straight towards Ganthet's chamber. The Lantern landed infront of the grand entrance with a GL symbol embroiled on it. And pounded on the door. Sitting at his desk Ganthet heard and went to it a second later.

"Master Ganthet its Kyle." He said.

"Get inside." He told him and shut the door behind him. a moment later Kyle made himself visible to Ganthet.

"So you heard about it." he said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I'm telepathic remember?" Ganthet said pointing at his mind.

"Ganthet I heard everything you said. Why do the Guardians want to keep this Blackest Night from us?" he asked. Ganthet sighed as he floated over to his desk.

"That my boy is difficult to answer." He said putting his fingertips together on his desk.

"The Blackest Night is an ancient prophecy that the other Guardians think is too horrible to tell. The truth is…they are afraid." He said.

"What is it?" asked Kyle.

Back on Earth, Grant Wilson was now in a bizerker state under the power of the Red Power Ring. Foaming at the mouth Red-X was down on all fours like a savage beast as a red lightning bolt coursed through his body eyes completely white as the ring covered them with a red domino mask making him the first Red Lantern of Earth. With the transformation complete a portion of his rational mind came back as he stood on his legs but still hunched over. The X shaped blades on the back of his gloves unsheathed themselves as he growled. It was time to search for some fresh meat. Red-X leaped off the rooftop a second later and decended to the streets in darkness. A block away a group of mobsters were ready to break into a warehouse. As one of the guys pryed open the door and made their way inside.

Red-X watched them from the shadows and snuck inside after them. Several flashlights came on as they scoured the area looking for they're prize. A moment later the gang boss directed them towards a crate that lay in the back of the warehouse. Red-X continued watching them under the cover of darkness. The men made their way over to the crate. The mob boss snapped his fingers and a guy with a crowbar pried it open. The front of the crate hit the ground as the crew marveled at what was inside. An experimental robot body that stood about average height. The robot had a tall slender body with a rather simplistic design and large round lights for eyes. The mob boss went on about how useful the robot would be to thier services, in the next second Red-X struck one of the guys from behind. His flashlight went out and a scream erupted out of the darkeness. The others turned with their guns drawn.

"What was that?" the mob boss said alarmed.

A light by one of the gangsters found the bloody corpse of their compatriot, his back having been ripped open. Immediatly the guys were on high alert as they searched the warehouse for their attacker. Red-X stayed in shadows but his white eyes remained visable. As soon as one of them found him he pounced, the man screamed as Red-X threw him on his back and attacked him. The men turned and fired at where he was but he was already gone. Another one dead. Then a third one found him and down he went. Screams continued to be heard from outside the warehouse as he took them out one by one. The screaming soon stopped and Red-X stood in the midst of the carnage covered in blood. His Red Lantern ring flashed as it absorbed the blood on Red-X's person.

"Charge complete." it said.

Grant felt his rational mind take over again as he looked at the strewn bodies and silently teleported out of the warehouse. On Planet Ysmault a collection of Red Lanterns from across the galaxy gathered infront of Atrocitus their new leader. The Rage Lantern folded his arms as he addressed his new Corps.

"I see the rings have chosen well. I am Atrocitus, sole survivor of the Five Inversions and your new leader. You have been chosen by the Red Power Rings because of your bloodlustand rage. Rage that will serve us well in destroying our mortal enemies the Guardians and they're Green Lantern Corps!" he said.

The Red Lanterns cheered with a majority of them letting out vicious roars pumping thier fists in the air.

"And now take on the vestments as Red Lanterns!" Atrocitusyelled shining his ring above him.

The others raised their rings as their alien garbs were transformed into black jumpsuits with a large red stripe down the middle and sporting the RLC logo on thier chests. Strangely enough Grant's Red-X costume didnt change instead opting to make the symbol appear on his belt buckle.

"The skies will rain blood when this day is through!" yelled Atrocitus.

In another part of the galaxy a wormhole opened as the Yellow Lanterns of Fear, The Sinestro Corps emerged and headed towards Planet Oa.

"This time not a single Lantern shall survive." Sinestro said to himself.

Ganthet looked back at Kyle from behind his desk as he started to tell him the prophecy.

"The ancient Book of Oa foretells of a battle that will one day destroy the universe. From it several new Lantern Corps will arise each corresponding to one part of the Emotional Spectrum." he said.

"Emotional Spectrum?" Kyle asked.

"From which all Lanterns draw their power. They are formed from the core emotions of all sentient life. As Guardians of the Universe we wield the Green Light of Willpower. The urge to keep moving forward, to survive and adapt. We are at the very epicenter of the Emotional Spectrum. As such it is our duty to keep order throughout the universe. But there are others that wish to throw it into chaos, causing fear and destruction all across the cosmos. That is where the other Lantern Corps come in." he said.

"And what are these other Corps? What do they represent?" he asked.

"While there are those that wish to destroy, not all the alternate Corps are evil. In fact some are inherently good and based on the more positive sides of the Emotional Spectrum. In total there are seven Lantern Corps with an eighth one of unknown design." he told him.

In the skies over Oa the Sinestro Corps decended upon the planet and opened fire unleashing golden beams of light from their rings. A guard tower on one section of the base were the first to be attacked. The guards threw up a force field with thier rings but the combined energies of the Sinestro rings blew through them destroying the tower. The guards were hurled from the tower as one of the Sinestro Corps members a large behemoth attacked them and gobbled up one of the guards. The explosions quaked through Ganthet's chamber as he and Kyle jumped to their feet.

"What was that?!" Kyle yelled.

Outside they saw the Sinestro Corps attacking Green Lantern Central. Gaining his courage he flew off to defend his compatriots while Ganthet watched on.

"So it begins." he said.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? Thought I'd get this baby up before the weekend. I felt like I covered quite a few things. Obviously I cant give away too much of the plot. So what do you think of Grant being Earth's Red Lantern? As I write about the Guardians of the Universe in this story, I've come to think of them as something simular to Jedi Council. I'm not even that big of a Star Wars fan, but I kept coming back to this Jedi-like concept reguarding Kyle and his relationship with Ganthet. I also kind of see Ganthet as being like a grandfather-type figure to some of the Lanterns. Anyway that's just my take on it. Hope it makes sense to the rest of you guys. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	16. Strike of the Gold Lanterns

_Author's Note: All right well this one was a bit of a headache to figure out. But I finally figured it out. Let me know what you think of this. Hope you like it, enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 16**

**Strike of the Gold Lanterns**

As Kyle flew up to challenge the attacking Sinestro Corps he forged an assault rifle with his ring and took aim at several Yellow Lanterns that were attacking his brethren. But when he went to fire the gun didn't discharge.

"What the hell?" he said looking at the construct.

"Why can't I fire?" he said.

"Power Ring cannot follow desired option." It said.

"What do you mean you cant follow through?!" he yelled at the ring.

"The Book of Oa forbids Green Lanterns from using lethal force." The ring replied.

"What do you think those guys are doing?!" he yelled showing his ring the carnage.

"Power Rings are not programmed to take lives regardless of the risk. To combat the Yellow Lanterns you will have to use non-lethal tactics." The ring replied.

"That's just great!" groaned Kyle.

At the same time other Lanterns were trying to use fatal constructs against the Sinestro Corps but were being locked out of their Power Rings while the Sinestro Corps freely slaughtered them. Having seen this happen to several compatriots, alien GL Katma Tui resorted to other means of defending herself. The emerald corpswoman forged a force field against an oncoming Yellow Lantern and then fired a blast from her ring hitting the gray dragonoid in the chest. Katma then fired blasts in other directions saving her fellow Lanterns from being slain. Above her, Earthman Guy Gardner forged a sword with his ring and struck several Yellow Lanterns knocking them out of the air. And converted his energy sword into a cannon and fired in the midst of several Sinestro Corps members blowing them back. Kyle formed a giant push broom and swept a half dozen Gold Lanterns back and encasing them inside a giant green safe that was created by another Corpsman.

Despite their efforts the Green Lanterns were vastly outnumbered by the Sinestro Corps 2-1 and continued to plummet with the Gold Lanterns cutting swaths across the GLC defense line. The Green Lanterns however redouble their efforts creating larger more powerful constructs to aid in their defense. Kyle contributed creating a heavily armed mecha construct above him and targeted multiple SCs in the mecha's line of sight and fired on them. Several Sinestro Corps members threw up shields blocking most of the missles while others went toe to toe with several of the Yellow Lanterns including Guy who decked the head honcho himself. The progenitor of the Sinestro Corps rubbed his jaw as he looked back at Gardner.

"You never could resist a cheap shot." He said.

"Your one to talk." growled Guy.

"What's this all about?" he demanded.

Sinestro smirked and answered.

"The Guardians have failed to bring order to this universe. I intend to remedy that." he said.

"So your going to try an replace us with your own twisted version of the corps? Not a chance! An how the hell did you manage to recruit all these psychos?" Gardner asked.

"Fear is a powerful thing Gardner. I recruited only those that are capable of terrorizing entire planets. It's their ruthlessness and utter disregard of life that makes them effective. Only by spreading fear can one have total control over a civilization." Sinestro said.

"You mean like you did with your own planet? We trusted you Sinestro you were once one of our greatest Green Lanterns. But the power you had got the better of you, and decided that becoming Space Hitler was the better route." Said Guy.

"I am no Hitler Gardner, I do not wish to destroy civilizations, I wish to rule them." he said matter-of-factly.

On the other side a Yellow Lantern blew through Kyle's construct and grabbed him by the arms forcing him down through space. Kyle struggled against the bald gray skinned alien with sunken in eyes as they fought for dominance. Kyle drove his foot into his chest, but wouldn't relinquish his grip on the young Lantern. His ring flashed as tried to come up with a construct to fight back. The Yellow Lantern looked up and saw a boxing glove hovering infront of him and punched him, but the Gold Lantern blocked it and crushed the construct with its bare hand before head butting Kyle knocking him back. The Green and Gold Lanterns crashed on the streets of Oa and continued their battle. Kyle knocked the Yellow Lantern off of him and got to his feet still clutching his face. Kyle created another boxing glove and swung it at the Lantern. Yazdrak grabbed it again and punched Kyle as hard as he could send him toppling up the street. Again the young Lantern was on his feet as Yazdrak pounced on him and began pummeling him with his fists beating his face and back. Kyle grabbed a trashcan and slammed it against the side of his head before kicking him in the stomach. Kyle forged a spear and lunged it at the Yellow Lantern. But the ring timed out causing him to miss. Yazdrak returned a sidekick to the chest knocking him back into the trashcans. Yazdrak formed a hammer with his ring and tried to crush Rayner. Kyle threw up a force field blocking the attack and fired a blast that ripped through Yaz's shoulder. Blood spurted out as he yelled holding his injured shoulder. Kyle jumped back up and punched him as hard as he could. Throwing him back into some trashcans.

Kyle grabbed a lid and slammed it back and forth across his head. Yazdrak grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground. Kyle rolled over crouched on all fours as the two stared each other. Down he went to use his ring, but wouldn't let him. It was locked out as Yazdrak came at him. Kyle grabbed the lizard like alien's arm and swung him into a wall and then threw him into an opposing wall, twirling him over his head before throwing him up the alleyway. The lizard tumbled backwards skidding across the pavement on his back. Kyle panted as he dropped to one knee. Exhausted he forced himself up and made his way out of the alleyway walking past the unconscious Lantern. Looked at his ring and held it up close to his mouth.

"This is Kyle Rayner of Sector 2814 can anyone hear me?" he said and got no response whatsoever.

"This is Kyle Rayner of Earth can anyone hear me over?" he said louder.

"Dammit I don't need this. Come on!" he yelled at his ring that didn't so much as sparkle in response.

"Come on work damn you!" he yelled thought it didn't do much good.

Kyle tried to jump hoping that he would at least still fly but didn't get very far and cursed at himself again after trying a few times. He was locked out, and what might be for good. The Green Lantern muttered to himself as he tried to think of a plan. At this point he didn't even know where he was, let alone how far he was from the battlefield. Rayner ruffed his hair in frustration as he continued up the street.

Looking up he saw three Sinestro Corps members headed straight towards him. He took a step back as the largest of the three an enormous gray skinned monster roared at Kyle as they descended given no other choice he turned tail and ran up the street as fast as he could.

"Great out of the frying pan and into the fire!" he yelled as he continued running.

The monster roared as it pointed its ring at Kyle and fired a blast of energy. Kyle hot footed it as the beam hit and blasted him forward. The Green Lantern yelled and crashed headlong into a garbage can. The three Yellow Lanterns touched down and preceded towards him. With his ring out of power, he didn't stand a chance against any of them.

"This really isnt my day." he said picking up a steel rod.

The Green Lantern rushed towards the largest one and swung it across his shoulder at the monster who caught it in the air and punched Kyle sending him back into a brick wall. The young Lantern yelped as he struck the wall and hit the ground. His two female compatriots made their way towards the downed Lantern. When a green energy beam shot across the ground in front of them creating a wall of fire. The explosion knocked the two women back into their male teammate and bounced off of him. Kyle looked up and saw a female Green Lantern hovering above him with her ring drawn.

"Katma?" he said.

A second woman came up to him and put his arm around her shoulder.

"It's all right we got you." she said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Soranik Natu, I'm the Green Lantern from Krougar." she told him.

"Krougar?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. Come on let's get you out of here." she said helping him to his feet and flew him out of the battlefield.

The three Sinestro Corps members took off after them.

"Get him out of here I'll hold them off!" Katma Tui said pointing her ring at them.

"No its too dangerous!" he yelled.

"I'll be fine." she said deploying a net from her ring ensnaring the three Yellow Lanterns.

"Katma!" he yelled stretching out his arm as Soranik took off.

"We have to get to the Capital and have the Guardians authorize lethal force. Its the only way we can beat them." she told him.

"You said your from Krougar." he replied. The young woman looked forward focused on the situation.

"I did. And your right, I'm the same race as Sinestro." she told him.

Soranik was a young woman that looked to be in her early 20s with red skin and pointed ears and had short black spiky hair and wore a stylized black costume with green highlights that covered her chest and shoulders that ended in downward angles.

"How did you become a Green Lantern?" he asked.

"I was a surgeon on my homeworld. As you know we're not well tolerated on Krougar. Back when Sinestro was a Lantern he used his power to take over the planet, turning it into a totalitarian regime in his name. We were forbidden contact from other worlds and for that our culture has suffered greatly as did our people. It would be years before the Guardians found out about his abuse. But the damage was already done. On my planet the Green Lantern symbol is likened to that of the Swastika on Earth. That is why I do not wear it on my uniform." she said.

"And yet here you are." he said.

"Unfortunately yes. I was in the middle of surgery when the ring first appeared to me. At first I was horrified by it, but when my patient was dying, I had no other choice but to use it. I was thrown out of my profession and ostracized by my own people. Who felt that I'd betrayed them. And as you said, here I am." she shruged. Kyle bowed his head.

"Believe me if there was anything we could do to help your planet..." he told her.

"Its no big deal, besides we got more important issues to deal with." she said throwing it into gear and flew towards the capital building.

While the battle raged on, inside the Guardians of the Universe gathered within their sanctum watching the carnage unfold before them. The stoic beings watched with unflinching eyes, though their hearts were made sick by what was going on. The eldest Guardian Appa Ali Apsa sighed and bowed his head.

"It is hard to watch is it not?" asked Brother Ganthet.

Apsa turned away from the glass to his compatriot.

"I'm afraid it is. For so long we have hoped that this day would never come, and now it is on our very doorstep. So now the question is, what must we do?" Brother Apsa asked.

"Though it pains me to say this, because of your stone cold hearts this disaster has been brought upon our heads." Brother Ganthet said.

"Perhaps if we were more proactive in dispatching Sinestro this wouldn't have happened." said Sayd.

"Even so another one would have just taken his place in the prophecy. But I believe you are right in one area. Our Green Lanterns are dying out there. And if we do not take drastic measures soon the entire Corps will be lost." he told her.

"You are referring to the Book of Oa." she said.

"You cannot rewrite the Book of Oa! It's laws are ancient!" the raspy voiced woman scolded.

"Be that as it may we cannot allow our Corpsmen to be slaughtered on our soil. So then what shall it be?" he asked his brothers and sisters. The other Guardians didn't dare answer the question as they could scarcely look at each other.

"Then I'm afraid I will have to act for you." he said.

"You shall not!" the raspy voiced woman yelled.

"We do not have time for this Schara. Our young men and women are dying. I'm afraid I'll have to supersede all of you." Ganthet told them.

"He's gone mad." Schara said to herself.

"I am only doing what I know is best! And I will not stand idly by while our troops are being destroyed!" he said raising his voice to her.

The rest of the Guardians muttered to each other at the fierce and defiant direction their brother has taken, forcing Sayd to speak up on his behalf.

"I for one side with Ganthet on this. Our Lanterns need to defend themselves in battle and in some instances that may involve taking a life. That may be the only choice some of them have." she said hovering beside Ganthet.

The rest of the Guardians did not approve of this. Despite thier staunch opposition to Ganthet's 'radical' views, they couldnt very well allow they're Lanterns to be slaughtered in such a way.

"Very well Ganthet, we shall side with you this one time." Brother Apsa said hovering between the two groups. A slight smile formed on Ganthet's face.

Schara glared at Ganthet baring her teeth in outrage at the Supreme Guardian. In chamber a level below the Guardians' Sanctuary, she hovered back in forth enraged at what was happening.

"He cannot rewrite the Book of Oa! Nobody can! It's our most sacred tome!" she yelled in her raspy voice.

"Brother Ganthet has a point Sister Schara, though I don't agree with most of his viewpoints as of late this one is essential. This is not the time to be a zealot." Brother Apsa told her standing on the ground arms folded. Schara spun around and yelled at him from across the room.

"Ganthet will be the death of this organization long before the Sinestro Corps can do anything about it!" she spat.

"I'm sorry Sister Schara, but I'm siding with the Corps. They're lives are more important that any old rules or regulations. Even I value that." he told her.

"We are the Guardians of the Universe! We care not for any of these insignificant beings! If one of them dies we just simply send out the ring to pick a successor that's the way it goes! That's always been our way! We do not attach ourselves to any of these beings that wear our seal!" she yelled.

"Then perhaps it is time we do." he said furrowing his brow.

The Guardian hovered out of the room leaving her behind to sulk. Schara balled up her fists and shook baring her teeth once more.

"Why do you care so much for the rules?" someone asked.

"What who said that?" she asked looking up.

Schara looked back and saw her sister Sayd hovering beside a door on the far side of the room.

"Dont you care about any of them?" she asked.

Schara glared at her with one eye that looked like it was about to burst.

"You dare eavesdrop?" she yelled.

"Sister Schara what has happened to you?" she asked growing concerned of her health.

"I am perfectly fine." she growled.

"Then why do you not want us to modify the Book of Oa? You know how serious the situation has grown. Why would you want any of our Green Lanterns to throw away their lives?" she asked.

"Why do you care about any of them?! As a Guardian you aren't suppose to feel anything. You and Ganthet betray us with your feelings of sentimentality!" she spat.

"And how is caring about the welfare of others a betrayal? Why should we not care about them? It is not our duty to look after all sentient life?" asked Sayd.

"We are Guardians, not babysitters! They knew the risks when we recruited them." said Schara.

"Have you no heart?" she asked.

"One doesn't need a heart to monitor the universe. One needs a mind that isn't clouded by emotion or any other kind of attachments." said Schara.

"And what if when the Sinestro Corps defeat them, they come after us?" Sayd asked.

"We are immortal. What can they possibly do to us? We are the most powerful beings in the galaxy." her sister told her.

"You have become corrupted by something. I know not what it is, but something has changed you Schara." Sayd said reaching out to her.

The embittered Guardian remained out of reach.

"You cannot tell me that the rest of our brothers and sisters feel the same way as you do." Sayd added.

Schara narrowed her eyes at Sayd, and sighed closing her eyes and bowing her head.

"Very well, if we must do this then we must do it." she said before floating off leaving her sister very much concerned for her.

A few minutes later Ganthet sat at the table with the Book of Oa sitting open before him. While the other Guardians stood on the opposite side of the desk hovering freely. Ganthet took a quill from its base and dipped it in ink.

"My fellow Guardians in this time of peril, I feel it necessary to add a new law to the Book of Oa. Thereby, in order to protect their own lives the Green Lanterns are hereby permitted to use lethal force against the Sinestro Corps. So say I, Ganthet Chief of Council." he said.

The rest of the Guardians looked down at the ground, knowing it to be a necessary evil. They all agreed to the revision.

"So say we all." Apa Ali Apsa said solemnly.

"Lethal force has been authorized." Ganthet said writing the new law into the Book of Oa.

As he scrawled across the page with his pen, the writing glowed bright green infront of Ganthet, and streams of light filtered across the pages as the law went into effect. Ganthet then left the desk as the others looked on and Ganthet looked out a nearby window with the Central Power Battery in the distance. The GLC logo appeared in his eyes as he recited the oath.

_In Brightest Day_

_In Blackest Night_

_No Evil Shall Escape My Sight_

_Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might_

_Beware My Power Green Lantern's Light!_

His body gave off a green aura as did those of the other Guardians that stood away from him. A beam of light traveled outward from the Sanctum and raced across the streets of Oa towards the Central Power Battery that lay in the middle of the city. The Battery reverberated and the center started to glow. Good and evil Lanterns look up from the battle and hear the Battery make a strange noise beams of lights shoot out of the center of the Power Battery and sent out a wave of energy towards all the Green Lanterns simultaneously activating those that were locked out and bringing others to full power. The wave swept over Kyle and Soranik and looked at his ring as it started to glow again. While several others noticed the white background in their rings turn red indicating a change in power.

"Emergency Override activated. Lethal Force is now authorized." it intoned.

"Emergency Override activated. Lethal Force is now authorized." The rings repeated to their owners.

"Let us hope, we have done the right thing." Brother Apsa said.

Behind him the Guardian Schara grit her teeth and glared at Ganthet while he looked on out the window.

_Author's Note: All right what'd you think of that? I imagine your starting to wonder when the Titans are going to reappear in this. Hopefully that will take place in the next chapter if everything works out. I was really beating my head against a wall trying to figure out what to do with this chapter. With my style of writing I tend to paint myself into a corner if you know what I'm saying. So if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, let me know. I'll be sure to get started on the next chapter soon enough. Let me know what you think of this. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	17. The Siege on Oa: Fear Lanterns Descend!

_Author's Note: Well this certainly took me a while. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for the length though. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 17**

**Strike of the Gold Lanterns, Part 2**

Kyle looked at his ring a moment longer after getting his powers back; a thin green aura surrounded his body and was now sustaining his flight.

"Looks like the Guardians already beat us to is." He said to Soranik.

"That's kind of surprising considering those guys. I guess they saw how overpowered we were." She said.

"Yeah, but I cant help but wonder how many of them were in favor of it?" asked Kyle.

"Come on, we better get back to the others." She said touching his arm and the two returned to the battlefield.

In the skies above Oa other Lanterns looked at the scarlet hue the background of the rings now possessed.

"So they finally did it." said John.

A way's over Guy forged an submachine gun with his ring and pointed it at Sinestro. The Gold Lantern looked back at him undaunted by the heavy artillery.

"Looks as though the Guardians finally see it our way." He told Guy.

"If I were you I'd run like hell. _Is this what he wanted?" _Guy wondered to himself.

"Well c'mon fight me! Ya want me to blow ya head off?" he yelled still aiming the rifle at him.

"Very well." He said forging an enormous blaster with his ring that easily dwarfed Guy's.

"Mine's bigger than yours." Sinestro smirked.

"Me and my big mouth." Guy muttered inching back.

Sinestro opened fire on the Lantern. Guy ducked at the last second as it nearly singed off his red locks. The golden blast erupted across the battlefield while others including those of Sinestro's own got out of the way and struck the castle. The Green Lantern looked back at the damaged castle and turned back towards Sinestro.

"You just made a huge mistake buddy!" he yelled showing his fist.

In the next second a large green fist struck him as Guy whipped the construct above his head and came at him with another strike. Sinestro blasted the construct destroying it but at a taste of Guy's real fist instead. Sinestro fired a beam at close range but was kneed in the groin by Guy before taking an elbow across the face by the Green Lantern.

On the other side of the battlefield John continued firing at scores of Gold Lanterns knocking them out of the sky. Oddly enough he wasn't using lethal force and neither were some of the other Green Lanterns close by. Despite being allowed to kill their enemies, the Green Lantern Corps has stuck to protocol using it only as a last resort. While John drove one group of Gold Lanterns with a line of fire, another one created a bulldozer with his ring power and plowed into the Yellow Lanterns John was corralling in. The bucket lifted up several Sinestro Corps members, closing a lid on top of them while inside they fired blasts to escape. The construct erupted a moment later blowing several Green Lanterns back as the enemy emerged enraged and started firing death beams at the GLC. John and the others put up a shield to try and contain the blasts. The shield shattered moments later as they stormed through and started killing Lanterns right and left. John fired a beam at the back of one of the Sinestro Corps members stunning him before he could reach his teammate Katma Tui. And then created a vice and threw the unconscious Lantern at his compatriots.

Katma created a saw with her energy ring and hurled it at several Sinestro Corps members flying between them and the Green Lanterns they were trying to attack.

"John I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." she told him.

"As long as it takes Katma!" he said firing his ring.

"It doesn't matter, if we take one down two or three of them will take its place. We need something that's more permanent something that'll actually make a dent in this." she said.

"We will _only_ use it as a last resort! Am I clear?" he yelled looking at her.

"You're going to have to face reality John. Sooner or later we're going to have to start killing them." she said still using her construct against them.

"We'll find a way! A better way!" he told her.

"Don't give me an order I can't follow John." She shook her head remaining focused on the battle.

"Believe me I don't like it any more than you do. But if we start killing than we're no better than them." he said.

"I don't want to be better than them. I just want to be _rid_ of them!" she yelled firing a blast at a Yellow Lantern.

"Katma no!" he yelled knowing the blast to be fatal.

The Gold Lantern threw up a shield as it came towards him. At the last second a large muscled monster swatted away the blast with his hand and growled at her.

"Oh boy." She said.

"Now you've done it!" said John.

"What the hell is that thing? He's as big as Killowog!" a third Lantern said.

" I am Arkillo! Drill Sergeant for the Sinestro Corps!" he growled.

"Someone say something about a drill sergeant?" a forth one asked behind them.

The team looked back and saw an 8' tall pig like alien with sunken in yellow eyes as though there was a shadow between them wearing a modified Green Lantern jersey with his arms folded.

"Killowog!" yelled John.

"The one and only. Looks as though I've found my opposite number." He said none too pleased. Arkillogrowledat him getting into an aggressive stance.

"You guys go on I'll handle this joker myself." he told the Green Lanterns.

"You be careful." John said. Kilowog stretched his arms and shoulder ignoring what he said.

"You forget I trained every single one of you?" he said rolling his shoulder.

"Besides it'll be fun." He smirked at the others annoying his counterpart all the more.

In another part of the battlefield a Sinestro Corps member scanned Kyle as he flew to aid in the battle once more. The Yellow Lantern narrowed his eyes and scanned the rookie's mind. Going through the psychical aspect of his gray matter, the villain saw images, people within his memory bank. The Lantern smirked having retrieved the information he wanted and turned towards the general direction his leader was in.

"_Sinestro I have the information." _He reported telepathically to him.

"Excellent work. I shall set things into place soon enough." Sinestro replied verbally.

"Hey who you talkin' to pal? Whatever it is you wont get away with it!" yelled Guy.

"Your feeble mind can't even comprehend what I'm about to do." he said blasting Guy in the chest.

The beam ripped through the Green Lantern symbol on his vest wounding Gardner. The Lantern groaned his jaw hung open and started to fall backward with blood seeping out. Sinestro chuckled as he watched Gardner freefall.

"Gardner!" John yelled as he shot across and caught him in mid-flight.

John growled holding him and fired a beam straight up at Sinestro. The Gold Lantern deflected the beam with his hand with a callous look on his face and flew off. The Lantern grit his teeth and was about to go after him.

"John…" Guy groaned blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Hang in there!" he said and shot across the battlefield.

Guy groaned weakly as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Come on Gardner, you better not die on me!" growled John as he forced his way through the warring factions. Gardner looked up at him.

"It'll take more than that…" he smiled weakly.

"I hope so." John said pouring it on all that he could.

"Open the door I'm coming in with an injured Lantern, its Gardner." He said aloud.

On the other side of the battlefield Kyle and Soranik overheard John on their rings and looked at each other. Knowing full well he'd go after them, Soranik threw her hand across his chest blocking passage.

"Wait Kyle, you're not going to be much help to them." she said.

"He's from my planet!" he said.

"I know but there's something else you need to consider. What would be the real reason they're attacking us? Knowing Sinestro he's not just doing it because he can." She told him.

The Green Lantern had to seriously consider this for a second.

"Revenge on the Guardians?" he said. Soranik sighed.

"That may be possible but I don't think that's the reason he's doing it. If he has the balls to bring his entire corps to Oa, then he must have a damn good reason for doing It." she said.

Looking up he saw Hal Jordan fly across the battlefield and for a brief second saw the Greatest Green Lantern in the guise of his Parallax armor.

"Oh God…I know what he's after! Come on!" he yelled flying off.

"Wait!" she yelled flying after him.

"Hal! Sinestro's going to free Parallax!" he yelled to Jordan.

The Lantern froze in his tracks looking at the younger GL and flew towards and past him with Kyle and Soranik racing to catch up.

"How do you know about Parallax?" he asked.

"I'll explain on the way. He already took out Guy and I'm pretty sure he's going after the big bug along with any other prisoner he thinks will contribute." Kyle told him.

"Ganthet told you all about him didn't he?" Hal asked as they sped towards the Central Power Battery.

"I was having nightmares about the dude. What do you expect?" he replied.

"Ugh. Sometimes I wish Ganthet wasn't so forthcoming with these things." muttered Hal.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell's going on?" Soranik asked trying to keep up with the two Earth Lanterns.

"Parallax is a parasitic entity that possesses people. That's what happened to Hal a few years back it lives in the Central Power Battery and I bet my life that Sinestro aims to free it." Kyle said.

"Well there's something I didn't know." She replied.

"Neither do most of the Corps. There's a lot of secrets they're keeping from us." Said Hal.

As the battle raged on Sinestro cut a swath through multiple Green Lanterns that tried to hold him off. The Gold Lantern turned himself intangible with his ring and struck down several more as he went through the ranks. Sinestro turned back making himself tangible and projected from his ring a large monster that attacked those that remained. The evil Lantern smirked and continued on his way. In another area of the battlefield Kyle, Soranik and Hal raced through warring factions darting every which way, to the Central Power Battery. Back at Green Lantern headquarters Ganthet and the rest of the Guardians continued to watch from out the window.

Back in New York City a storm was brewing while the Titans battled a new enemy on the rooftops high above Manhattan. They're newest enemy was a teenage psychopath dressed in ragged attire and wearing unevenly applied clown makeup with a hideous scar across his left cheek and long messy blue hair. The rain poured down on the teen with the glint of his scythe clearly visible from where the Titans stood.

"Oh dude…" Beast Boy said in shock.

"This is what happens when a psycho watches The Dark Knight." Raven dryly replied.

Nightwing stood at the forefront as he tried to reason with the boy. Though it was painfully clear this wasn't working.

"Samuel Rockefeller I' m ordering to give yourself up." Nightwing told him.

The teen glared at him through unevenly colored eyes one red the other black and gripped his scythe as the rain poured down on him.

"Samuel Rockefeller doesn't exist, call me Iniquity." He said.

"And I thought Joker was crazy." Commented Cyborg.

Iniquity leaped off the steeple holding his scythe above his head and descended upon Nightwing. Starfire shot him with a blast of energy striking the mentally unbalanced young man. Iniquity tumbled back in a cartwheel and landed on his feet with his weapon still in hand. Iniquity scurried around a bit and threw his scythe at the team. The Titans scatter as Beast Boy turned into a tiger and pounced on him. Iniquity took out a pair of knives from his belt and lunged at the tiger's chest. A black energy shield came up as Beast Boy diverted and leapt past him. He turned and attacked Iniquity from behind, but the Joker-wannabe was ready and turned towards him. Starfire punched him in the cheek and Beast Boy clawed his chest biting his wrist. Iniquity growled in pain as he fell backward and saw the puncture marks in his left wrist. The boy focused on his wrist as it started to heal itself in seconds, though it still lacked its proper functioning. Iniquity got back up in the midst of the team as they stared him down.

"There'll be a lot worse if you don't give up." Raven said eyes glowing.

"Never." He growled and lunged at the Titan.

Raven threw up another shield blocking him and then blasted said energy throwing him into a brick wall. The villain groaned as he hit and slammed to the ground. But was back on his feet in seconds. Reaching into his jacket, he threw a handful of shurikens at the Titans. Superboy blasts a majority of them with his heat vision while Supergirl grabs his throat and pins him to the wall once more. Iniquity grabbed her arm and attempted to wretch himself loose from her. But the Girl of Steel wouldn't allow it and narrowed her eyes shooting her heat vision next to his head. Iniquity shot her the same malicious glare before Kara punched the wall next to his head driving her fist through it.

"It'll take more than that to stop Me." he said grabbing a knife and driving it in her side.

Kara groaned and fell to the ground moments later freeing him. Nightwing raced towards him and threw a bola at him bounding him to the wall once again. The hero then came at him with a flying kick that broke the foundation of the block he was bound to. The brick structure started to lean backwards, a look of fear on his face for the first time in the battle as he went over, letting out a monstrous roar. The block landed on the rooftop directly beneath them and disintegrated. Iniquity groaned as he struggled to remain conscious, and subsequently passed out. Nightwing stood looking down at him with his foot on the ledge.

"How 'bout that?" he said.

The rest of the Titans went to the ledge, Beast Boy looked at his teammate as did Cyborg and Raven.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"No. But he was asking for It. I'm going to make sure he's all right." he said dropping down. Cyborg turned back to Kara and kneeled beside her.

"You all right girl?" he asked cradling her back. The Girl of Steel groaned.

"I'll be fine." she said holding her side.

On the level below Raven hovered next to Nightwing.

"That wasn't really necessary. You could have just knocked him silly." She told him as he stood up.

"I'm not fond of clowns." He said.

Back on Oa, Sinestro hovered infront of the Central Power Battery. The Gold Lantern smirked as he stood there in front of the 30 story high lantern.

"You're not freeing that abomination Sinestro." Hal said standing behind him.

The Yellow Lantern turned to see him standing their arms folded alongside Kyle, Soranik and the Guardians of the Universe.

"So here we are again Jordan, where it all began." Sinestro said.

"A lot has changed since then, we know what's inside that thing. And we know what its capable of." Hal said.

"But you never seem to learn from your mistakes." Sinestro told him.

"Last time I left you for dead. But I will follow through this time if I have to." Hal told him.

"You couldn't kill me then Jordan, and I very well doubt you will this time as well." Sinestro told him.

"Then let's settle this Sinestro, once and for all. Its time to put or shut up." Jordan told him.

"With pleasure." Sinestro said as two other Gold Lanterns raced past him and attacked.

Kyle and Soranik took on the two while Sinestro stood in place. Kyle created another mechaconstructand opened fire on the woman that attacked him. The Yellow Lantern shielded herself from the attacks and forged a quartet of wolf-like creatures from her ring and circled around her. Kyle got into defensive stance with his construct, the wolves growled as Karu-Sil sent the golden constructs after him. The mecha fired again but the wolves were impervious to the assault and tore into the construct. Literally tearing it apart Kyle made the construct self-destruct consuming the golden constructs. The wolves cried as they were caught up in the explosion. Kyle grinned but a second later the constructs reappeared with Karu-Sil right behind him. The wolves bit into his shoulders and pinned him to the ground and started mauling him while Karu-Sil watched.

Kyle did his best to hold them off, as they bit into his arms. The Green Lantern roared as he fired a beam into the air and created a construct but couldn't concentrate. Ganthet pointed his hand at the wolf constructs and removed them from Kyle. The Lantern groaned as he lay on the ground while Soranik dealt with the monstrous blue skinned hag Kryb.

The Sinestro Corps member Kryb had a ghoulishly long face with dark hair, perched on top of a grotesquely malformed body, and had a skeletal appearance to her with four skinny arms, coupled with long skinny fingers and a cage made of her own bones coming out of her back. Kryb pinned her opponet to the ground as Soranik struggled against her. Kryb narrowed her eyes and shone her yellow ring on her spare right arm.

"Ugh! What are you?!" Soranik yelled.

"I am Kryb of Space Sector 3599. I kill Green Lanterns that are expecting children, and take it as my own." She told her.

From the cage on her back Soranik saw several infant children crying from within it. Her eyes widened in shock.

"But you have no child at the moment, I can smell it! And you are therefore undesirable to Me." she said before getting blasted by someone.

The hag yelled as she was thrown off of Soranik. The young girl looked up and saw John Stewart hovering above them. Kryb looked up at him and sprayed a green liquid from her mouth at him. The Emerald Lantern put up a shield and created a large revolver opening fire on her blowing Kryb back. Soranik rushed over and skidded on her knees next to Kyle.

"Kyle speak to me! Kyle!" she yelled trying to rouse him. The Hispanic Lantern groaned and shook his head slight.

"Hang on." she said touching his ring.

The Lantern ring started to flash and tried to close up his wounds while John stood over them. Soranik rose to her feet a moment later while Kyle healed and pointed her ring alongside John at Karu-Sil and Kryb. Kryb hissed at them and teleported away from the battle.

"This isn't my fight." She muttered leaving Karu-Sil on her own.

The wolf constructs surrounded Karu-Sil again ready to attacking the remaining Lanterns and lunged at the two. John put up another shield while Soranikwent on the offensivedirectlyblasting one of the wolves. While in the skies above Hal and Sinestro continued to battle. While Sinestro used beast-like constructs Hal alternated through various weapons. While their constructs battled the two Lanterns themselves clashed trading punches into one another's face and body, trading it up with the occasional kick. Sinestro forged a giant fist knocking Hal on his back but the emerald warrior was back on his feet and flipped out of the way as the fist came down on him. Hal blasted the construct destroying it and then flew back into Sinestro hitting him across the face. The Green Lantern forged a giant bazooka inches from Sinestro's face. The Yellow Lantern faded through the floor as Hal fired and appeared behind him with a yellow knife around the Lantern's throat. Hal's hands flew up and grasped Sinestro's arm as John, Soranik and the Guardians looked on. The greatest Green Lantern struggled against his captor attempting to keep the knife from slitting his throat. Sinestro did not relinquish his grip as the blade trembled infront of his throat.

"The greatest legacy ends here Jordan." He said as his aura started to grow.

A flash flew across hitting Sinestro in the back. The Gold Lantern staggered and turned revealing an emerald energy knife embedded in his back. Releasing his would-be victim Sinestroturnedand saw Guy standing there holding his stomach, his glove and vest drenched in blood.

"You bastard." He groaned.

"Takes one to know one Sinestro." smiled Guy.

The knife fractured and burst as he fired a blast at Guy. Gardner forged a tank with his ring and fired back destroying the blast with a terrific explosion. Gardner came at him through the smoke and fire and punched him as hard as he could, while Hal rebounded off him with another hit. Soranik kicked him in the back throwing him into the Central Power Battery. Sinestro growled turned and fired a malicious blast at them all. Forcing them to put up their shields once again, but the shields started to crack from the power he was exerting and finally shattered. A golden dragon spiraled from the ring and brutally attacked Soranik, pinning her and John to a wall. While Hal attacked him from another side, the dragon turned its head and fired a blast of energy at him throwing him up against the Power Lantern. Inside the Parallax creature glanced at the wall having felt the thud. Its eyes started to glow and tried to influence the outside world.

Swirls of yellow energy circled around Hal as he rubbed his head. The Green Lantern narrowed his eyes and looked from the corner of his mask. He knew this energy, strengthening his resolve he stood up defiant as he looked back at the Power Lantern and the creature that lay inside it.

"Not this time." he said to himself.

But other Lanterns weren't so lucky. With the Parallax creature stirred the Green Lantern rings started to waver in power. Soranik couldn't budge and neither could John as the dragon construct continued to hold them down. John managed to hold out and actively fought to free himself from the construct. Hal tackled Sinestrotothe ground but the construct remained active. From the ground Kyle looked up and saw Sinestro slash him across the chest with a gold saber construct, blood spilling across the floor as he went down and Sinestro rose.

"No!" he yelled.

Sinestro stood over him with the sword in hand and plunged it into his body as a helpless Kyle looked on. The Green Lantern pointed his fist at him but nothing happened. He turned towards John and Soranik and ordered the construct to kill them, which it promptly did.

"Sinestro! Nooo!" he yelled as they're blood flew through the air.

Kyle looked on in horror at their mangled corpses; his ring flickered indicating the loss of power.

"Willpower falling…fear rising. Power Ring on verge of shutting down." It intoned.

Sinestro then fired a blast at the Guardians blowing them back through his overwhelming power, and kicked Kyle in the chest throwing him across the floor. However in real life, none of the Lanterns were dead and were infact still fighting their enemies. Kyle was on the ground gripped with fear unaware that Parallax was causing him to see these things.

"Fight it Kyle! Do not let your fears take hold of you!" Ganthet yelled.

But the Guardians cries fell on deaf ears, as he lay on the ground helpless.

"He cannot hear you old man. He's too far-gone, wrapped in a blanket of his own fears." Sinestro told him as Kyle's ring continued to flash.

"_Willpower fading…power ring at .01%…Green Lantern powers nearly depleted…Lantern Rayner please respond…"_ the ring intoned.

The ring flashed a final time, as he lay lifeless on the ground.

"_Emergency…shut…down." _The ring's voice faded as the last spark of life went out of it.

Inside his nightmare Kyle sat on his knees infront of Sinestro having bonded with the parasitic entity. And now wore an armored version of his Sinestro Corps costume with a long tattered cape with the logo inscribed on the inside of it and wore a high collar. As Sinestro readied to finish him off with an energy blast, a small blue handed rested on Kyle's shoulder. The young Lantern looked back and saw Ganthet standing behind him.

"Ganthet…" he said.

"Stand up to him my boy." He told him.

A small surge of power went out from him and into Kyle's body and he stood up.

"None of this is real, Parallax is using your own fears against you. You must stand up to him." Ganthet told him.

At that same time the hands of John, Hal, Guy and Soranik piled on top of his. And saw the others stand behind him as well.

"Your all alive." he said.

"It'll take more than this loser to kill us!" Guy said giving him a thumb's up.

Kyle closed his eyes in concentration and opened them a second later finding himself on the ground. The young Lantern got up bewildered but soon realized what was going on. Sinestrohadnow powered up with a massive sphere of yellow energy surrounding him. The SinestroCorpslogo projected from his chest and encircled his body in an X formation. The Gold Lantern pointed his ring above his head, bolts of lightning flashed without and within the sphere of energy as he recited his oath, as the Lanterns watched from various angles. The Sinestro Corps logos started to spiral around him as he recited it drawing himself to full power.

_In Blackest Day, In Brightest Night_

_Beware Your Fears Made Into Light_

_Let Those Who Try To Stop What's Right_

_Burn Like My Power, Sinestro's Might!_

With the ring fully charged the lightning outside the sphere started to affect the Central Power Battery actually causing it to wane in power. Inside Parallax growled as he felt the power field around him weaken and threw his head back with a monstrous roar. Outside the Power Lantern started to quake as the rest of the Green Lanterns looked on in shock.

"We cannot allow Parallax to be freed!" Ganthet yelled.

"You fools you cannot stop him or me! Destiny shall be fulfilled!" Sinestro yelled through his sphere of power.

Kyle and the other Lanterns pointed thier rings at Sinestro bringing them to full power from the proximity of the Power Battery and opened fire. But the energy blasts didnt penetrate Sinestro's barrier who simply stood there laughing.

"Now you shall know the true power of fear!" he said firing multiple blasts from the sphere.

The powerful blasts blew back five Lanterns. The sphere then turned into a column of energy that fired into the night sky signaling that victory was near. Parallax roared again and started his decent from the bottom of the Power Battery sending out bolts of energy that added to Sinestro's ring power. The glass in the center of the Battery started to crack and fissures of green energy started to leak out. Sinestro rose to the top of the Power Lantern still within the column of energy as he waited for Parallax to rise. More cracks formed in the center glass with whiffs of smoke pouring from it. The Lanterns started to lose power once more. Only Kyle's didnt rely on the Central Power Battery and was able to make his way towards Sinestro. The youngest Lantern pointed his ring directly at Sinestro's face who looked back at him through the energy field unphased.

Parallax roared once again causing vibrations outside the Power Lantern as he rose to the top. More emerald energy spilled out of the middle of the Power Battery. The energy snaked it's way towards Kyle and entered through his back, but Sinestro still wasnt impressed by it. Parallax's head finally burst through the top of the Battery and roared.

"Full power!" Kyle yelled and fired at Sinestro point blank.

The energy blast washed over the Sinestro Corps leader but did no damage to him. Sinestro fired a blast from his chest at Kyle knocking him back into the Central Battery fracturing the glass even more. Sinestro grabbed him with his power before more of the energy could filter into Kyle and held the young Lantern up to his face.

"Be gone you." he said and fired his most powerful blast that ripped apart Kyle's costume. The young Lantern yelled as he was hurdled across space.

"Kyle!" Ganthet yelled.

Parallax emerged wholly from the Central Power Battery and perched himself on top of it revealing his form for the first time to everyone. The creature appeared as a monstrousyellow insect. Parallax stretched open it's mouth the length of which was many times over and let out a monstrous roar causing the entire planet to shake. 50 parcets out Kyle continued to tumble backward through space, his costume in shreds as he drifted unconciously towards a wormhole. A few minutes later there was a flash as he reappeared in Earth's Solar System. Kyle groaned as he drifted towards Earth, his power ring offering up the last reserve as he plummeted through Earth's atmosphere. Back on Oa Sinestro pointed his ring skyward.

"We have what we've come for." he said and started to vanish.

"Everyone back to Qward." his voice ordered as the other Sinestro Corps members started to vanish. Parallax was the last to vanish as he let out one final roar leaving the Guardians and Lanterns in a state of shock.

_Author's Note: I didnt intend for it to be that long, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I do have one question though, do you think I do too many two part stories? Let me know what you think in the review. I honestly dont like making so many two part stories (I dont actually come up with the titles until I nearly finished with them anymore.) I just want to know what you think of that. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	18. The Great Divide

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Let's get right into it. Hope you guys like it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 18**

**The Great Divide**

Later that evening Roy and Donna walked through the streets of New York in their civilian garb. After seeing a movie together, they walked together arm in arm. Roy wearing a white shirt and jean jacket while Donna wore a black dress and red jacket.

"So what'd you think of it?" he asked.

"It was all right. Better than the last one we saw together." She said.

"Yeah, sparkling vampires aren't really my thing. But you gotta admit the baseball part was awesome. Next time we go to see a vampire movie how about one I'm actually interested in?" he joked. Donna giggled.

"What you don't like _romance_ Harper?" she joked back.

"No romance I can handle, just something a little more my speed would be awesome." He said.

"What like explosions and guys shooting at each other?" Troia asked.

"Now your talking." Arsenal replied.

"You guys are all alike." she shook her head.

"At least there's better story writing in those." He said.

"That's a matter of opinion. Segal movies don't exactly raise your I.Q." she remarked. Roy stopped and made her look at him in a teasing matter.

"You saying I'm not bright?" he joked. She smiled back at the archer.

"I wouldn't say that, more like chauvinistically impaired." She said while straightening his jacket.

"Ouch. Although I have to say I've gotten a lot worse from other women. Not counting the ones that tried to kill Me." he joked.

"So then where do I fit into all of this?" she asked. But an answer never came from Roy as he looked past her.

"Roy? What is it?" she said looking back and saw a man in a black costume running with a bag of money.

"Who is that?" she asked turning around.

The man in question wore a black leather suit that covered his entire body, with a long cape and cowl with a V shaped stripe on top of his mask. On his chest was a large white upside down triangle with five lines radiating upward that looked like it was bolted to his chest.

"Black Hand." he said getting into defensive stance.

"Should we call the others?" she asked.

"No we can handle this guy. Guess its time to bust out the new communicators." He said going for his while Donna dug hers out of her purse.

The new T-Coms were cell phones with the same black and yellow motif as the old circular ones.

"Come on." he said racing into a back alley a flash of red light soon followed as Donna went after him and a black flash emerged as well.

Back on the main sidewalk Black Hand continued to run from the store he robbed and rounded a corner running past people on the street. The villain looked back to see if anyone was following and smirked and raced up the sidewalk before a red arrow struck the pavement. The villain skidded to a halt and looked up seeing Arsenal standing on top the street light with another arrow pointed at him with Troia hovering behind him.

"You? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's been a while." Roy said.

"Indeed it has Speedy, but I have no time for the likes of you." Black Hand said boldly.

"I go by Arsenal now. A lot has changed in the past couple years. But I'm willing to bet you're still the same old villain Hand." Arsenal replied.

"Who is he?" Troia asked. Hand looked up and saw the young woman.

"He's a guy Ollie and Hal use to smack around in the old days. Dude's about as lame as Doctor Light." Roy said never taking his eyes off him.

Black Hand reached under his cloak and fired a ray gun at them.

"Look out!" he yelled as he shot his arrow and fell from the lamppost. The ray disintegrated the arrow in mid-flight in a flash of green light.

Donna grabbed Roy and lowered him to the ground. Black Hand took aim and fired another shot forcing them to split up. The ray killed a large shrub that stood behind them. Arsenal rolled across the ground and readied another arrow in the nock of his bow while Black Hand shot at Troia. The Amazon dodged it every which way and flew upward to get out of reach. Arsenal shot another arrow imbedding it in his side. The villain groaned as the ray flew in his direction and sliced over Roy's head as he dropped. Black Hand pulled the arrow from his side as blood pooled out of the wound. The villain growled and pointed his ray at him again who was pinned down and fired, Arsenal rolled out of the way as Donna blind-sided Hand with a punch. Arsenal got to his feet a second later while Donna delivered a second punch to Hand knocking him further back and then a third and a forth. Hand ducked as she punched a lamppost bending it and pointed the ray at her stomach just inches away. Arsenal raced towards him discarding the bow and drew a pistol from his holster. The barrel of Black Hand's weapon glowed Donna kneed his stomach smacking away the blaster in one swift move before punching him once more. Hand went down striking the back of his head against a stone wall and slumped over, the Amazon grabbed him by his shirt and looked him dead in the eye ready to deliver the last punch.

"Okay whoa time out!" he waved his hands in defeat.

Troia glared at him cutting the distance between them and threw him to the ground with one arm. Hand landed on his chest infront of Roy who stood over him annoyed as police cars arrive on the scene.

"Like I said." Arsenal said as police rushed over.

Apprehending the man, police took Black Hand into custody. As they walked him to a cruiser Roy picked up the blaster Hand was using in the battle.

"What is it?" Troia asked.

"I'm not sure I've never really seen him use it before." he said examining it.

"Don't touch that!" Black Hand yelled.

By mishandling the weapon Roy accidentally fired a blast into the air that hit a policeman in the shoulder and a bird in the air killing the animal. The bird hit the ground a second later a scorching mess. The officer went down on his knee clutching his shoulder as the others gathered around him. A follow police officer took the weapon away from Arsenal and pointed his gun at Roy's face.

"I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" he yelled.

"Officer please the weapon discharged on its own." Troia appealed to him.

"Nobody else touch that!" the policeman yelled as it lay on the ground.

The officer that was hit was only grazed by the blast but had suffered burns to his shoulder.

"McCarty you all right?" a man on his left asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said getting up.

"You want to press charges against him?" he asked as McCarty looked back at Arsenal.

"No, it wasn't intentional." The officer said.

"I'm real sorry about it." Arsenal told him.

"It's okay kid. You didn't know what it was. But next time leave the evidence to us." He said before being led away.

"I know, I shouldn't have touched it without permission. And it was stupid. But look if its any consolation, I used to work as a DEA agent." He said taking a card out of his pocket and was ready to hand it over.

"Keep it, I don't need to know." The officer said waving his hand.

"Then take this one instead these are my…superiors so to speak." He said handing him a second card.

The officer turned it over revealing a sentence that read 'Justice League Embassy Building: New York City' and had the Superman shield at the very bottom of the card. The policeman looked at Roy and judged it over.

"Look kid, a lot of times we make mistakes in the field and sometimes we just forget these things. I wont hold that against you, even though I probably should. By giving me these cards, I see responsibility because you're acting on good faith. I commend you for that and therefore I'm willing to let you go." Said McCarty. Arsenal nodded swallowing the lump in his throat.

The medics later carted away the officer as the hero looked on. Troia placed a hand on his shoulder a moment later. He gazed at her hand and turned back to face her, seeing the warm smile on her face.

"You did good." She said.

Back on Planet Qward, the Parallax entity roared as it stood on top of the Yellow Central Power Battery where the rest of the Sinestro Corps had gathered. On top of a stone platform, their leader sat enthroned with the corps symbol emblazoned at the top of his throne with a rotating Yellow Lantern Corps symbol suspended in the air by twin lightning bolts. Before him sat a city similar in design to the Oan capital, while slaves toiled away creating new rings for the corps. The leader sat nonplussed by the developments, despite having a key victory over the Green Lantern Corps.

"Master why are you not celebrating?" Arkillo said descending the staircase.

"It all seemed too easy, I was hoping for more of a fight from them. Especially Jordan." He said without looking at him.

"But we have our prize, we have done everything you sat out for." He reasoned with him.

"Tell me is the boy alive?" he asked.

"Huh?" Arkillo looked at him puzzled.

"The Rayner child does indeed live, though he has been seriously wounded by your attack my lord." A blue skinned woman said approaching him with a large tome.

"Good. He is the key to their destruction. One of several." He said raising his head to her.

The woman in question wore a black and yellow leotard version of the Sinestro Corps logo with indigo skin with black hair, brown eyes and pointed ears. She was strikingly beautiful compared to the other Fear Lanterns, and appeared more human than her compatriots. Chained to her left wrist was a large black book with yellow bordering and featured their symbol. Her name was Lyssa Drak, keeper of the Book of Parallax, and priestess of the Sinestro Corps. The young woman swayed her hips as she made her way up to him seductively.

"So then what shall we do with him?" she asked.

Sinestro looked up at Parallax who landed on top of Golden Central Power Battery.

"I'll leave it up to him." he said as the monster roared.

Back on Oa, the Guardians and Lanterns sifted through their dead. As more were collected and stuffed into body bags, Ganthet hung his head and turned away from the carnage and rubbed his forehead. The other Guardians looked on at their brother while the enraged Schara grit her teeth at the Master Guardian.

"I had no idea they were capable of this." Brother Appsa said.

"If we had given them authorization sooner, we might have saved more." Ganthet said looking away.

"Then we have accomplished nothing." said Appsa.

"No my brother, we did what we knew was best. Unfortunately it wasn't enough." Ganthet said.

"I don't see why we mourn over these dead. They did what was required of them as Green Lanterns." Schara said.

"Are you insinuating that these men and women have died for nothing?" Appsa said turning towards her obviously perturbed by what she said.

"We have Green Lanterns die all the time. Why is this any different?" she asked.

"Have you no shame Sister Schara?" Appsa asked.

"Shame is an emotion, of which we have none. Don't tell me you have become sympathetic like Ganthet." She inquired gaining his ire.

"Even I know to respect the sacrifices of the deceased. But you share no concern for them or any other being for that matter." Appsa said.

"We are not meant to care! We are Guardians! Nothing more! It is because of Ganthet and his inane concerns that has made us weak!" she spat.

Brother Ganthet floated behind Appsa unfazed by her accusations.

"You are ruining this corps! Our beliefs! Our foundation! Everything we work for is unbalanced because of you!" she yelled hovering back.

The Guardian squeezed her tiny fists as currents of green electricity coursed through her body. The other Guardians were aghast; she was actually going to attack. Only Ganthet remained calm as he stood there with his hands behind his back and a steady gaze fixed on Sister Schara. The Guardian raised her arms as the lightning became more rampant around her and started spreading outward. The others threw up their guard while Sayd looked back at Ganthet in fear.

"Sister Schara! Stand down this instant!" Brother Appsa yelled.

Schara yelled and fired a massive blast of energy from her hand. The beam flew past the other Guardians towards Ganthet who remained as he was before.

"Ganthet!" yelled Sayd.

The Guardian threw up his hand and created a shield at the last second blocking the barrage. Schara's face twisted into an insane scowl as she attempted to destroy the Guardian. Ganthet drew his hand back and thrust it forward creating an even stronger shield that deflected most of the blast outward to her shock while Ganthet never batted an eye at her attack. Having dispensed most of it, the attack faded and Ganthet withdrew his hand behind his back as before.

"Damn you Ganthet! Damn you all!" she yelled as lightning coursed over her body once again.

"I did not want to do this Sister Schara." He said turning to his right and cupping his hands together at the wrist.

Schara fired a second blast from her entire body that barreled down on the Guardian. Ganthet turned and fired his own blast of energy that collided to the amazement of their brothers and sisters. After a few seconds of withstanding it, Ganthet's ray tore through Schara's and flew towards her. Her eyes flew open as the beam flew past her but the edge of it burned the right side of her head above the eye and cried out in intense pain as Ganthet looked on. The beam faded soon afterwards and the injured Guardian fell backward the look of complete shock on her face as she fell. A fellow Guardian caught her a beam of green energy and held her in state. The other Guardians muttered amongst themselves not only at Schara's betrayal but also at the power Ganthet had displayed against her.

The lead Guardian sighed and bowed his head in sorrow.

"I am sorry Sister Schara but you left me no choice." He said.

Brother Appsa looked over at Ganthet. An hour later Schara lay in the medical bay with a large cloth bandage over her wound, and was hooked up to a series of monitors. In the council room the remaining Guardians stood in the midst of it having come to a decision.

"Brother Ganthet, after seeing the incident with you and Schara we have grown concerned. Not just over Sister Schara but you as well." Brother Appsa told him.

"We're afraid that you may be too powerful to preside over us. These feelings you express, your concern for our Lanterns and desire to make changes makes you somewhat unpredictable. Therefore we are asking that you step down from leadership." He concluded. Ganthet bowed his head.

"I understand. I ask only that you will not allow yourselves to be blinded as Sister Schara was. I am deeply sorry for what happened to her." he told Appsa.

"Schara has always been a traditionalist like the rest of us. But I'm afraid that your desire to change the rules, along with other actions have led to her instability." Appsa replied.

"So then what will become of her?" Ganthet asked.

"I don't know." He said looking away.

"I am as much afraid that your presence here will lead to further if not more fatal incidents in the future." Appsa told her.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I do not wish for you to leave the corps Ganthet. Its true that we value your leadership, probably even more than we're willing to admit. I just don't know what else to do." he said.

Back on Earth, Kyle was laid up in a hospital after being found by a number of people. With no idea who he was, the hospital was forced to list him as a John Doe. The Lantern twitched his head throwing it to one side of the pillow and finally awoke. Opening his eyes for the first time he heard the steady beep of monitors and found himself in a hospital room. His eyes scanned the room as he tried to figure out where he was. Looking out the window he saw the New York City skyline.

"I'm home? How did I get here?" he asked looking back across the room and saw his ring sitting on the table next to him.

"Then it really did happen." He said to himself. A door opened a second later as a doctor walked in.

"Ah, your awake. And how are you feeling sir?" he asked.

"Um, all right. How'd I get here?" he asked.

"I was kind of hoping you'd tell me. Do you know what your name is?" he asked.

"Yeah it's…" he saw his ring sitting next to him and stuttered. The doctor looked up at him and noticed what he was looking at.

"Its okay, where we found you. Its all right to give us your name." he said while scribbling things on his clipboard.

"And where did you find me?" he asked.

"In a crater in Central Park. I'm actually surprised you survived it. That's a Green Lantern ring isn't it?" he asked.

"Guess there's no hiding it huh? I'm Kyle Rayner." He said.

"I see and is that Rainer, R-a-i…?"

"Actually its spelled with a 'Y'." he corrected.

"Oh terribly sorry." The doctor said correcting it on paper.

"Its all right. I don't suppose there's a horde of reporters outside the room are there?" he asked rubbing his neck.

The doctor smiled and turned to him.

"Of course not…they're outside the hospital." He replied.

"Great." he muttered lying back down.

Back on Oa Schara lay in her hospital bed awake; the injured Guardian stared up at the ceiling in anger.

_"His fault…it's all his fault. He's the one corrupting us…this corps. He shall pay dearly for this, for all he has done. And if they decide to side with him…then I have no choice than to destroy them as well…"_ the Guardian squeezed her fist as it lay beside her.

_"They shall see the light…see that emotion is poisonous to us… We are Guardians, the safety of the universe is first and foremost…everything else…doesn't matter."_ She thought.

"Very well Appsa, I shall step down from active leadership. But not remove me from this council." Brother Ganthet said.

"I am sorry Ganthet, but the decision is no longer mine to make. At worst you have become a liability unto us. Today's incident only cements that." Brother Appsa replied.

"I understand." Ganthet said.

"Therefore the majority rules in this. Brother Ganthet, you are relieved of your duties. You are no longer a Guardian of the Universe." Brother Appsa told him.

The rest of the Council looked on at the disgraced Guardian looked at the ground. The old man smiled as he looked up at them one final time.

"I shall not hold it against you." he smirked.

The others were stunned by Ganthet's proclamation; only Appsa chuckled slightly and even cracked a little smile.

Back on Earth, the doctor exited Kyle's room having gotten the information he needed and sighed as he closed the door behind him. A second doctor walked up to Dr. Travis.

"Well?" he asked.

"Its as we figured. Here is his name." he said turning the clipboard over to his college.

Dr. Malcolm looked at the name and didn't say anything turning it back over to Dr. Travis.

"Have you told him that his mother is laying here as well?" asked Dr. Malcolm.

"No I haven't. I think its best if he doesn't know for the time being." Said Dr. Travis.

"We haven't figured out what's wrong with her, and she keeps getting worse each day. I'm not sure how much longer she'll survive. That's why I thought it'd be best if we told him, before we lose her." said Dr. Malcolm.

"I know, I'll see what I can work out." said Dr. Travis.

"Try not to tarry on the subject. He has a right to know." replied Dr. Malcolm.

Dr. Travis nodded silently, as much as he hated giving this kind of news to people its even worse when the soon to be bereaved are laid up as well. A few doors down from Kyle's room, a Hispanic woman lay hooked up to several monitors, as well as a breathing machine. A steady heartbeat rang out on the heart monitor, but her breathing remained shallow as the machine did most of the work for her.

In another part of the hospital Black Hand awoke.

"A Green Lantern ring...I can sense it..." he said aloud.

The criminal looked towards the door of his hospital room and tore out his IV and took down the railing on the right side of his bed getting up. He staggered towards his costume that lay against a chair and put it back on.

_Author's Note: All right, so what'd you think of that chapter? Looks like things arent going to end well for a few things took place in this chapter. Those of you who read the comics know where this is headed unfortunatly. As usual I put my own little twist on how certain events happened. I honestly cant wait to get started on the next chapter. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	19. Loss

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys like it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 19**

**Loss**

Creeping over towards the door Black Hand poked his head out through the door seeing that the coast was clear, he turned and snuck down the hallway before breaking into a sprint seconds later. His long black cape flapped behind him as he sought out the Green Lantern Power Ring. As he came to the edge of the hallway a nurse appeared from around the corner. Black Hand stopped dead in his tracks and threw himself back against the wall and silently prayed she wouldn't turn and see him. The nurse went on in the opposite direction without looking. After a couple seconds of waiting Black Hand resumed his quest.

Once she rounded the next corner Black Hand stood in the midst of the bisected hallway and remained there with his head hung. He concentrated on the source of the energy signature; he could see it in his mind. He raised his head and continued forward, heading past the double doors where the nurse turned away from just moments before. Bursting through the doors, he stopped again and found himself in the morgue. His mouth hung open as he looked at the deceased and started forward, but Black Hand corrected himself and started to turn away. Giving them one last look he made his way out of the morgue leaving them as they were. Outside the double doors, he breathed heavily as a trail of drool fell from the corner of his mouth. Wiping it off he continued towards his prize, wandering down the hallway, he ducked into a stairwell and made his decent towards the upper levels of the hospital. Another two floors up Kyle was asleep, Dr. Travis made his rounds and headed towards the far side of the hallway opposite Kyle's room. The staircase door opened a few seconds after he left and Black Hand emerged peeking out from behind the door and quickly made his way out as the door clapped shut. And lined his back against the wall outside Kyle's room seeing him laying there and rushed inside closing the door behind him.

Gazing across the room he saw the emerald ring laying on a table next to his bed. Silently he crept across the floor on his tiptoes, inching closer towards his beloved trophy. The hero turned his head in his sleep, facing Hand. The criminal froze, breaking out into a sweat. After several seconds, the Lantern moaned and turned back over. Hand sighed as his muscles loosened and crept towards the ring, practically on eggshells as he stalked towards the source of the Lantern's powers. He could taste it, his mouth started to salivate as he was just inches from claiming it. The front of his boot scuffed against the tile altering the Lantern. Kyle flew up in his bed and saw Black Hand standing before him.

"Who the hell are you?!" he asked.

Black Hand grabbed the ring, Kyle dove across and hit the floor grabbing his ankle in the next instant and forcing Hand to the ground. The ring rattled across the floor while the two men struggled with Hand trying to gouge him. Rayner reached out his hand towards the ring as the device started to rattle on its own and flew back towards Rayner landing in his hand. Rays of emerald light shone from his fist changing him into Green Lantern as the villain looked on and was blinded by the flash of light. When it faded he saw Kyle standing before him in his heroic identity basking in a green aura. Wearing black spandex, with a white chest and a styled green and black lantern symbol with twin stripes that went from the logo down his stomach, on his arms were neon green gauntlets with fingerless gloves of the same color and green shin guards and kneepads with green boots. And wore a domino mask that matched his light duty armor with a broad green border that seemed to be made of the same material lined the top, nose and sides of the mask.

"Last chance pal…who are you?" Kyle said shining his ring at him.

Hand's eyes widened in fright as the green glow cast its light upon him, highlighting his costume and cowl. Rayner narrowed his eyes and fired a blast at Hand. The villain dodged it as the beam hit a wall, blowing it away with doctors and orderlies just a few feet away. Screams rang out as Black Hand leaped on the bed and made a getaway. Kyle turned his energy on the blinds shutting them infront of Hand who turned and looked back at him panicked. Black Hand yelled drawing a weapon out from under his cloak and fired at him point blank. The black energy beam threw Kyle backward into the remaining wall. A moment later as he looked up the ray captured the power of his ring as Black Hand looked on. He could feel the power leaving his ring, even weakening his force field. Kyle struggled against the ray trying to wrench his hand free of the beam. Black Hand remained on the bed, an insane grin formed as the ring was slowly being pried off Kyle's finger. When the ring finally left him so too did the power and was back in his civilian form as the ring flew into his palm via the beam.

The emerald ring landed in his palm after the beam faded and the ring itself continued to glow.

"Beautiful." He said as he studied it.

The next second Kyle flew at him in a rage and punched him as hard as he could causing him to drop the ring. The two toppled over the bed to the floor next to the curtain and continued to battle to the sound of punches flying. Kyle drove his elbow into Hand's cheek, as Hand smashed the side of the gun against his head repeatedly trying to get him off. As he went down, Hand started to scramble across the floor while the ring lay on the other side of the bed. Kyle grabbed him wrapping his IV line around his neck pulling his head back. Black Hand's arm flew around as he tried to reach Kyle. Finally grabbing his wrist, Hand ripped out Kyle's IV causing immense pain. Hand jumped up and kicked him in the face before bringing a machine down on top of him. Hand then skidded around the bed and picked up the ring. He laughed and threw it up in the air catching it in his palm.

"Its mine now boy!" he laughed.

"Think again pal! In brightest day, in blackest night no evil shall escape my sight." Kyle stated.

The ring started to act on its own and jerked violently throwing Black Hand around. The villain tried to maintain his grip as the ring continued to thrash with him protesting all the more.

What? Hey come on! What's going on?!" he yelled as staggered around the room.

"Let those who worship evil's might. Beware my power Green Lantern's light!" he finished.

"Nooo-ho-ho!" Hand yelled as the ring glowed covering the room in light.

Black Hand shielded his eyes with his arm as the ring broke free and flew back towards Kyle sliding onto his finger and changing him back into Green Lantern. Kyle threw the machine off his back and stood straight up glaring at villain as he grinned sheepishly.

"Well look at the time." he said and bolted for the door.

Kyle grabbed him by the arm before he could even reach the doorway, as Black Hand looked back at him in terror as Kyle delivered the final punch. A while later Black Hand was escorted out of the hospital under police custody as the young Lantern looked on. He sighed and looked away as the doctor placed his hand on his shoulder and turned his attention to the man standing behind him.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said.

A few minutes later Kyle stood outside his mother's hospital room dumbstruck.

"How long has she been here?" he asked.

"A few weeks, she's gotten worse as time wore on. We're not quite sure what's wrong with her. We've run all the tests that we could…there's nothing we can do to save her. I'm sorry son." The doctor informed him.

His façade fell as he looked on at his ailing mother helplessly.

"We'll give you some time with her." the doctor said before closing the door.

Kyle changed back into his civilian form now in street clothes and made his way over to her bedside. The monitors continued to beep as they kept her in the realm of the living. The young Lantern clasped his mother's hand and dropped to one knee beside her. His mother lay there motionless save for her faint breathing as her hair lay strewn across the pillow. He'd never seen her in this condition, and yet here she was just 39 years old. He squeezed her hand gently a mountain of guilt laid heavy in his mind and heart.

"I should have been here for you." he said resting his forehead against her palm.

A second later he looked up and saw his mother smiling back at him.

"Mom!" he said wrapping his arms around her neck.

Maria weakly hugged her son back a look of serenity on her face.

"What happened?" he asked pulling away from her neck.

"I'm not sure I was doing house chores and next thing I knew I was on the floor. A neighbor found me and I've been here ever since." She said weakly.

He looked in her eyes and searched his soul for an answer; a lump had formed in his throat. Though a bit of effort he swallowed it as he begun to speak.

"Mom…there's something I have to tell you…you know how I took an artist's job here a few years ago? Well, something happened to me that day…" he said.

His mother listened to him intently as he revealing his amazing story to her.

"…And that's why I've been gone all this time…I'm a Green Lantern…" he told her.

Maria covered her mouth in shock as tears formed in her eyes.

"There were so many times I wanted to tell you…I just couldn't. I just…feel like I've let you down." He said as he looked up at her.

Instead Maria put her arms around him and drew him into a close hug to his surprise.

"I always knew you'd do something amazing…" she said tearfully.

"I'm so proud of you Kyle." She said as the tears fell.

The monitors started to beep erratically as she started to lay back, a group of doctors burst into the room seconds later and separated Kyle as they tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Before they could do anything however, the heart monitor flat lined. A nurse held him at bay as a doctor started to order a defibulator but moments later realized it was too late. Kyle gripped the nurse's shoulder digging his nails under her skin as he watched her die. The nurse did her best to keep him at bay, when he realized she was gone he released her grip. The nurse however held her arms around Kyle, as he stood there emotionless. The doctor sighed and turned to face the young Lantern and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry son." He said.

"No…no she cant be gone! I just got here!" he yelled.

"There's nothing else we can do." the doctor said.

"MOM! Mooooooooooom!!!!" he yelled as he started to thrash around.

"Get him out of here!" the doctor ordered as several people tried force him out of the room. Kyle struggled all the more as they dragged him towards the door.

Sitting out in the hallway immersed in guilt, he looked at the ring that seemingly caused him all his troubles. Kyle groaned and buried his face in his left hand; the opposing one that bared the ring was strewn over his right knee. Over at the nurses' station he heard some of them conversing over several matters. His ears perked when he heard them mention Black Hand who was being transported over to the prison. Kyle gripped his pant leg and stood up and marched out of the hallway a minute later as the nurses looked on from their station. As he made his way up the hall he started to run and his ring started to glow changing him back into Green Lantern. He took off in a full sprint down the hallway and crashed through a window at the end of the hallway in pursuit of Black Hand. Several streets up Black Hand were sitting in a police cruiser as they proceeded along without incident. From the skies above he searched around and saw the police cruisers that were returning to headquarters with lights and sirens. Scanning the vehicles he saw Black Hand was sitting at the front of the motorcade and went in. As he looked to his right from inside the cruiser, he saw Kyle flying towards him.

Kyle slammed into the side of the cruiser causing it to roll over as the police officers held on for dear life. The other squad cars skidded to a halt and emerged from their vehicles seconds later. The police car came to a rest on its side on the walkway, the occupants groaned but were largely unhurt. A second later the rear passenger door started to creak as Kyle ripped it off its hinges and stood over the prisoner. Black Hand looked back in terror as Kyle grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the wreckage.

"What?! What did I do? Look I'm sorry I tried to steal your ring and all but…"

"My mom is dead." Green Lantern growled.

"What?" he said not understanding him.

"Its all your fault!" he yelled throwing him into the air.

Black Hand yelled as he soared 10-12 feet off the ground and hit the pavement face first. Kyle turned and walked over to him as police opened fire on the Lantern. The bullets bounce off his force field as he stood over the villain and picked him up again. Police held their fire as he punched Black Hand and sent him to the opposing street corner. The villain slammed into the pavement and struggled to get up and get away from the enraged Lantern letting out a terrified laugh as he got up.

Kyle grabbed him once again by the back of his shoulder ready to deliver another punch. A second hand landed on Kyle's shoulder as he looked back and saw Arsenal standing behind him.

"Is there a problem?" he said in a low voice.

"Stay out of this. This guy's mine." He said throwing off Roy's hand.

"You attack a squad car and drag out their prisoner. I don't know about you but that's not how we do it." Arsenal told him and saw the ring on his hand.

"Is that a…"

"Stay out of this!" he yelled and blasted him throwing Roy against the damaged squad car.

"Ugh. Ask a stupid question…" he groaned.

"Look we don't want to fight you. Just hear us out for a second. Why are doing this?" Troia asked holding her arms out.

"Its none of your concern!" he yelled.

"When you start hurting people it is my concern." She said still holding out her arms.

"This guy stole something from me!" he yelled still holding him by the cape.

"Then give it back to him." she said to Hand.

"I already did I don't know what the hell he's talking about!" yelled Hand.

Kyle growled and threw him against the street lamp as his ring glowed brighter. In the background Roy pointed his pistol at Kyle's head.

"I'd listen to the lady if I were you." he warned both of them.

Staring back at Roy and Donna, his ring held its charge as Roy cocked his pistol.

"Come on don't do this. We don't want any blood shed." She said.

"You think you can hurt me?" Kyle asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Roy answered.

"Your not helping!" Donna spun around.

"Hey if he puts down his ring I wont have to shoot him." he said.

"In case you haven't noticed Rambo I got a force field." the Lantern replied.

"One shot is all I need." He said.

"Will you put your freakin' gun down already?!" Troia yelled.

At that time Black Hand reached under his cloak and drew out his weapon.

"Get down!" Roy yelled and fired shooting him.

Hand groaned and fell over as his weapon skidded across the pavement. As soon as he saw it Kyle pointed his ring back at Arsenal.

"Hey what the hell?!" Kyle yelled.

"I just saved your life asshole!" he yelled back.

The villain laid on the ground with blood pouring out his right hand, he groaned in pain as he got up and glared back at Arsenal and took off. Kyle looked up and threw his arm up and looked back at Arsenal. As some of the officers went after Black Hand several others pointed their guns at Green Lantern.

A while later Kyle sat behind bars still in his Green Lantern costume as police officers along with Arsenal and Troia stood before him.

"All right so from what I gathered, the villain calling himself Black Hand was brought to the hospital after being injured by Arsenal. And according to Green Lantern's account, Black Hand then snuck into his hospital room and tried to steal the ring off him. A fight broke out over the ring and he escaped. And then according to doctors he was informed that his mother was dying. She expired infront of his eyes and he went ballistic, taking out all of his anger on Black Hand. Who reportedly had nothing to do with the incident." a policeman explained to everyone.

"Now the real question is what do we do with him?" Arsenal asked.

Kyle stared back at the group through his mask without saying a word.

"Go ahead and release him, I'll pay his bail." Troia answered.

"What?!" Arsenal spun around at Troia.

"He deserves to be let out." she said calmly.

"What the..I'd..Have you lost your mind Wondy?!" he yelled.

She looked back at him with a hint of sterness.

"Its all right." she told the officer who proceeded to release him as Roy continued to stammer in disbelief. As he saw Kyle and Donna off he looked back at the remaining officer dumbstruck.

"What just happened?" he said rubbing his neck.

Several hours later Black Hand sat in a cemetary, his hand still caked in blood and numb from the pain as the cold night air drifted around him. As he sat on the base of a black tombstone he heard something behind him. The villain peeked around the corner and saw a monsterous being clad in red and black spandex with large triangular shoulderpads that came up next to his head. The monster growled bearing his razor sharp teeth as he searched the cemetary for something.

"I know your out here William Hand. Come out here and face me!" yelled Atrocitus.

His eyes widened as he ducked back behind the tombstone.

"Mommy..." the villain squeaked.

_Author's Note: Man its a bad day to be William Hand. XD I decided to make him more comedic on the onset to help shape his development in later chapters. Basically a poor slob that finds himself in one perdicament after another as the story develops. So what'd you think of this chapter? I'm not sure if it turned out exactly as I planned but good enough I suppose. I actually thought it was intrestring to have Kyle be at odds with the other heroes. Kind of change of status quo you know? Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	20. Self Preservation

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with the next chapter. You know the drill, hope you guys like it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 20**

**Self Preservation**

Later on the other side of the city, Kyle had settled down on a rocky hilltop several miles outside of New York City. As the Green Lantern looked down on the city he sighed to himself.

"You all right?" someone asked.

He looked back and saw Donna coming over the hilltop towards him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking towards the city.

"Just wanted to make sure you were doing all right." she said softly.

He sighed as he continued to watch the city below.

"I appreciate you setting bail for me, but you didn't have to do that." he said as she sat down beside him.

"I know, I felt you deserved the benefit of the doubt." She said as she looked down.

"Its beautiful up here." She said.

"Yeah…so what really brought you out here?" he asked looking at her from the corner of his eye. Donna wrapped her arms around her legs as she leaned forward.

"Cause I know what its like to lose someone." She said keeping her eye on the city.

He quirked an eyebrow through his mask and started to get up.

"Listen I appreciate what you did, but I don't need charity." He said as he turned to leave.

"You always run away from your problems?" she asked stilled fixed on the city. He stopped short and looked back at Troia. He looked at the ground and started back towards her.

"I've just had a lot to deal with lately." He said reclaiming the rock next to her and looked up at the sky.

"I've been on Oa for the past few years now. And recently we came under attack by the Sinestro Corps." He said.

"Sinestro?" she said looking back at him.

"Bad guy, used to be one of us. Now he's forged his own Lantern Corps and tried to take us out." he said still looking skyward.

"I know who he is, Roy told me about him. I didn't know he had his own corps." She said looking up.

"Neither did the rest of us. Sure as hell took us by surprise. I was blasted here after trying to keep from claiming the Central Power Battery." He said.

"That's quite a ways from here, and from the sound of it you could use the help." She told him.

"Thanks but, I don't want to get any of your friends involved." He said standing up once more.

"Its what we do." she said.

"Heh. You guys are…. Titans right?" he said looking over his shoulder at Troia.

"I've heard of you guys, seems as though everyone has." He added.

"We've had our share of coverage." She said.

"But if memory serves, you guys aren't exactly the space faring type." His smile faded as he looked away.

"I can't ask you guys to take part in it. There's too much at stake as it is, and I don't want to risk losing any more people, especially those without power rings." He said.

Troia placed her hand on his shoulder as he looked back at her.

"We're a pretty resilient group, and we've saved the world plenty of times. We can help you." she said. Kyle placed his hand on top of hers.

"I appreciate the offer, but I just cant." He said.

From a distance Arsenal watched them via an advanced high range set of binoculars. The Titan lowered the binoculars and narrowed his eyes. His jacket and sunglasses lay next to him as he stood up and grabbed his things.

Later that evening he sat on a couch looking out a window at the newly constructed Titans Tower. Roy hadn't said anything since his return and continued to gaze out the window, which by now had started to bother his teammates.

"He's been like that all night." said Dick.

"Wonder what's gotten into him?" asked Gar.

"I don't know he hasn't said a thing since he and Donna went out earlier. And I haven't seen her since." Said Dick.

"You sure she's alright?" asked Gar.

"She contacted me earlier and told me what happened. Which would explain his mood." Dick whispered.

Arsenal shot a glance at his teammates, which actually surprised the two. And got up and left the living room. Their leader rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he saw him off.

In the cemetery Black Hand staggered backwards on his hands and feet as Atrocitous tore out headstones that separated him from the cowardly villain.

"Wha-what do you want with me?!" he yelled with tears nearly forming in his eyes.

"You are the bearer of The Black!" Atrocitous said as he tore out another tall headstone and threw it aside.

"I'm the who of the what?!" he said terrified.

"You are the source of all our ruin and therefore I must kill you to preserve all that is." He said as he edged closer to him.

"I don't know what your talking about! Get the hell away from me!" he yelled still crawling backward.

Black Hand let out another cowardly cry before racing up the steep hill trying to make his escape. The Red Lantern growled as he slowly followed him up the hill. Out of shape Black Hand clawed at the tombstones trying to maintain his balance, holding onto a steeple shaped tombstone for dear life as he looked back at the monster that was at the foot of the hill. Gathering his strength he continued upward using each headstone as a scale for him to get farther away. The Red Lantern Corps leader growled and flew up the hill just inches off the ground. Black Hand screamed again as he saw him and went into an all out dash for his life.

"I don't understand! What have I done to everyone to deserve this?!" he yelled as he reached the top of the hill.

Standing on the tallest hill in the cemetery all that precluded him was a lone tree amongst hundreds of graves that lined the hill. The villain searched his person for his only weapon and found it in its usual spot. He drew the weapon that shook violently, too scared to remember that his hand was injured and bloodied from earlier. Weakly he grasped the device his right hand completely numb from the blood loss as he staggered backward in fear ready to defend his life. Gone was the logic needed to think beyond his next step, replaced only by sheer terror. As he waited for his killer, Atrocitous reared his ugly head over the horizon as Black Hand put on as brave a face he could muster.

The monster quirked an eyebrow upon seeing the weapon and smirked a lipless grin.

"You dare point my own weapon at me?" he laughed.

"What?" he said cluelessly.

"The device that I myself created? That you undoubtedly stole from me? You worthless wretch! Your even more pathetic than I anticipated!" he growled standing over him.

"You are nothing but a blight on existence and for that I shall gladly snuff out your light!" the monster said.

Black Hand fired his weapon at the alien's chest stunning him. The masked man grit his teeth as he brought him to his knees.

"No. Never again I've taken enough abuse from everyone else in spandex! And you shall not be the one that will fall the Black Hand." he said.

Atrocitous roared and slashed him across the chest. Hand yelled dropping his weapon before falling to the ground himself. Atrocitous groaned as he tried to regain his strength but found it diminished. The alien growled and breathed heavily calling on reserves of strength, his red power ring flickered as he struggled to get up.

"Ugh…you bastard. Using my own weapon against me. What nerve…" he said before finally standing up though weak.

The Red Lantern picked up the oval shaped blaster while his opponent lay injured on the ground.

"Death comes for us all William Hand and now it has come for you." he said as Black Hand stared back in terror. His father's voice echoed in his head.

"_Death comes for all of us William." _

Growing up in a mortician's house William was intimately familiar with death. Some would say to a disturbing degree. However his parents did their best to raise him normally as possible and for the most part seemed to turn out a decent man. Whatever the case, there was always something wrong with the young William Hand.

Black Hand narrowed his eyes, today would not be the day he joins the deceased. Feeling a new vigor charge through him he grabbed Atrocitous' wrist that surprised the monster. Atrocitous flung from the top of the hill to the valley of gravestones below. The villain landed on top of a slab of cement that sealed the tomb of its occupant. Atrocitous growled again as he leaped from the hill and fired his power ring energy at him. Black Hand looked at the ray in shock and evaded the blast as it destroyed the grave cover. Black Hand rolled across the ground before rising to one knee.

From the rooftop of Titans Tower Arsenal heard the explosion as the alarms sounded below. Atrocitous rose to his feet as he faced down Black Hand who remained down on one knee. The monster growled as he raced towards him and grabbed him before slamming into another tall black headstone that shattered partly on impact. Black Hand put up what resistance he could and grabbed him by the wrist. But Atrocitous threw him aside again as a ragdoll and landed on top of another grave cover. The villain groaned and rolled between two grave markers. The Red Lantern came at him again and smacked him across the face that sent the villain into a tree trunk. The masked man slumped to the soft ground and struggled to get up. Atrocitus came at him one final time ripping a stone cross from its base and held it over Black Hand's crumpled body. Before he could deliver the deathblow a green energy blast hit him in the chest. The monster staggered backward before looking up at the source of the attack and saw Kyle hovering there.

The beast narrowed his eyes as a black shuriken was hurled at his back and slinged past his eye embedding itself in the tree infront of him. He looked back and saw Nightwing crouched on the cemetery fence with Starfire and Beast Boy next to him.

"Don't even think about it." Cyborg said aiming his Sonic Cannon off to his right with Raven hovering next to him.

On his left sat Arsenal crouched amongst the graves with his bow and arrow drawn.

"I don't know what this is about. But your not getting away with it." Nightwing told him.

"Who is this dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am Atrocitus sole survivor of the Five Inversions and leader of the Red Lantern Corps!" the alien yelled.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I thought Green was the only color?" Beast Boy said.

"Believe me I wish that was true." Kyle answered.

"So any idea who this guy is?" Raven asked him.

"I don't know I've never seen him before in my life." answered Green Lantern.

"Which is more than I can say about you!" Atrocitus yelled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

But rather than get an answer Atrocitus started to power up as streams of energy raced upward.

"All other Lantern Corps must be extinguished! Starting with the ones that started it! The Green Lantern Corps!" he growled.

"Get ready!" Dick yelled out to the others.

Kyle put up a force field as the Red Lantern's energies radiated throughout his body and sent out an energy blast that knocked all of the Titans back. Only Kyle sustained the brunt of the blast and saw Atrocitus come at him. The Lantern held up his shield as Atrocitus punched it sending out bolts of emerald lightning as the shield cracked under pressure. Breaking through the barrier Kyle was met with a powerful punch to the stomach and knocked him into a concrete angel destroying it. The Green Lantern tumbled across the ground. Atrocitus went after him seeking to destroy the young Lantern. Raven was the closest to him and cast a spell bounding Atrocitus in layers of dark energy. The monster struggled and shattered it a second later turning and firing a blast of energy from his ring that knocked her back. The dark mage skidded across the ground on her back and hit her head against a gravestone. Beast Boy leaped over her turning into a tiger in midair and pounced on the Red Lantern who treated him to the same blast as Raven and had the same result. Starfire shot her energy bolts at him striking the ground near him. The behemoth threw up his arm and leaped in the air tackling her and throwing her to the ground. Starfire struggled against him and threw him off with both her legs. The monster crashed headfirst into a tombstone smashing it.

Nightwing threw himself at the monster and hurled a power pod next to his head. The disk exploded throwing him on his back and saw the young hero decend on top of him with his staff in hand. Atrocitus rolled back over as he landed and the staff struck the dirt. The Red Lantern knocked him off his feet with a sweep of his arm breaking the staff in the process and towered over him in the next instant. The monster threw his fist, Nightwing ducked at the last second as his fist went through the ground forcing the hero to backtrack. Dick skidded back across the wet ground on his feet with the majority of his staff still in tact, and drew three more power pods from his belt. Atrocitus yelled tearing his arm out of the ground with blasts of red energy bursting out of the ground towards Dick.

The hero leaped into the safety of a tree, Atrocitus blasted it with his ring sheering its trunk. And Nightwing was forced to evacuate before being blindsided by his massive arm and crashed headfirst amongst the graves. Beast Boy was back on his feet as he stood over Raven. The girl groaned, as she lay headlong against a granite marker. Beast Boy grit his teeth and jumped at Atrocitous once more, he turned and grabbed Gar by the face and slammed him to the ground. The Titan groaned, as he lay splayed out before him. Atrocitous raised his foot ready to crush him. Starfire blasted him once more, and fired a concentrated beam from her fingertips while Roy took aim from behind.

The monster growled drawing in his rage as Star continued to blast him. Arsenal waited for his shot as he concentrated on his back. Starfire narrowed her eyes as she tried to keep him in place but Atrocitous tore through the energy blast with his claws. Arsenal let his arrow fly and impaled him in the back. Enraged Atrocitus threw open his mouth and a thick red bile projected from his mouth. The Titans all got back as it fell on the graves and began to eat away at the ground and headstones.

"Did that guy just puke at us?" Arsenal asked.

"I don't think its vomit." Dick said landing next to him.

"It's not vomit its blood." Raven said getting up.

"As if the guys we fight aren't messed up enough." said Roy.

Atrocitous looked over the battlefield and saw that Black Hand was nowhere to be found. The monster clinched his teeth and roared causing the ground to shake.

"You have cost me my prey! But I have no time for the likes of you; I shall spare you…for now. Know this my friends, when The Black is released you will have wished I killed him." he said before disappearing.

After a few tense seconds the heroes finally lowered their guard. Beast Boy groaned as he got up off the ground and turned to Nightwing.

"What do you think he meant?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling we'll know soon enough." Said Dick.

"Man what was that thing?" Cyborg asked looking up at the sky.

"That guy said he was a Red Lantern. And let me tell you, I don't like the sound of that." said Roy.

"And not just that an entire corps of Red Lanterns. I'm starting to wonder what's going on up there." Dick said looking towards the stars.

"Why don't we ask him?" Roy said turning the team's attention to Kyle.

_Author's Note: All right well to be honest, I'm not sure if I accomplished much of anything in this chapter aside from fighting and revealing little tidbits about things that probably arent that important. I dont know what do you think? I just dont feel like I accomplished much plotwise. Maybe that's why I dont like writing fight scenes. I mean I rock at this sure and there kind of necessary to the story. I mean what's a superhero fic without any battles? Maybe I'm just being hard on myself. Anyway all that aside we got to see why Atrocitus was after Black Hand sort of. I guess it was all right all things considered. Let me know what you think. And to Anon I'd really appreciate it if you'd quit telling me things I already know. I mean I am the author of this after all. As for Black Hand while writing him I decided to go with a mixed bag characterization, to try and balance him out a little more. Rather than the extreme characterization he was given as of late in the comics. Anyway that's all I have to say for now. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	21. The Path of Angels

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. It took me a little longer than expected to come up with a decent chapter. I want to thank Kichi Penn for helping me figure out what to do. Hope you guys like it. Actually this is going to be a bit of a break from the action so I hope you guys dont mind that much. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 21**

**The Path of the Angels**

He didn't feel like talking to them, not after everything he'd been through. As Kyle looked back at the team searching for answers he found that he couldn't answer them.

"Sorry guys I cant. Maybe later." He said as he started to fly off.

"Wait!" Nightwing told him. The Green Lantern hovered a few feet off the ground.

"What is this all about? Why did he attack that guy? And what does Black Hand have to do with any of this?" he asked.

They had a right to know, they were part of it now. Green Lantern shook his head and took off like a bolt of lightning. Across town he arrived at his apartment through the window and tore off his mask and slid down against the wall behind him and covered his eyes in grief.

Later that night he lay in bed spending most of his time staring up at the ceiling. No matter what he couldn't erase the images from his mind, of his mother and the hell he'd been through the last several days. He sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed and looked out toward the bay window that had remained open since his return home. And saw his discarded Green Lantern costume lay crumpled on the floor in the corner with his ring on the nightstand. He got up and made his way towards the bay window in an undershirt and boxers and stood out on the ledge as the cool night air rushed over him.

The following morning was his mother's funeral. As he stood clad in a black suit while mourners passed by the coffin. They offered their condolences to him but he seemed almost immune to it. They didn't know his mother, didn't know how he felt. What he'd been through or how much he lost. The young Rayner just stood there next to the coffin. An older man placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. He looked up and saw a bespectacled man in his fifties that was bald with gray hair and a goatee. It was his old art teacher.

"I'm sorry for your loss Kyle." The old teacher said.

"Yeah…me too." He sighed.

"If you need anything you know where to find Me." he said gripping his shoulder.

"Yeah I appreciate that." a small smile formed as he patted the old man's shoulder in return.

The teacher patted his shoulder once more before leaving the room. His smile held as he watched his art teacher carry himself out with his cane infront of him. As he turned his attention back to the line of mourners he saw several women stand beside the coffin. To his surprise Troia was amongst the mourners.

"Tr…uh…" he cleared his throat to keep from blurting out her codename.

"How are you holding up?" she smiled softly.

"About as good as anyone in my situation I guess." He replied.

She made her way to the front of the line and looked down at his mother.

"She's beautiful." She said looking up at him.

"Thanks." He shrugged slightly.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" he asked as he turned to leave.

"Sure." She said looking back down at the casket.

Kyle made his way out of the funeral parlor and walked briskly down a hallway past the multitude of guests. A minute later he stood over the bathroom sink leaning his weight against the counter. He sighed as he looked down at the sink. The door opened a second later as another guest came in.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was in here." He said.

"Its all right." he said to the man.

"You okay?" he asked as he came in.

"Yeah I just need a few minutes." He answered.

"I know it's not really my place right now. But I know what it's like to lose a parent." The man told him.

"Thanks." He said apathetically.

"Just give it some time, it wont go away completely. But it will get better in time. You just hang in there." he told him.

"Yeah." He said still looking down.

A few minutes later Kyle sat in a chair on the front deck of the funeral home. A collection of guys stood beside the stairs talking amongst themselves. Looking out at the traffic he caught sight of a man ascending the stairway next to him. He grit his teeth and stood up in the next instant.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here old man." He growled. His father held out his hands infront of him.

"I know. And you have every right to be mad at Me." his father told him.

"You weren't even here when she died!" he yelled.

The men standing on the stairs looked back at them and decided to leave after he glared back at them.

"Kyle I loved your mother." he started.

"Then why weren't you here for us?! What about all those times I needed you? When she needed you?" the enraged young man grabbed his father by the collar of his suit inches away from his face.

His father grabbed his wrists and calmly looked back at his son.

"Your mother never told you this. But the reason I left was because I was involved in some field work." He said regrettably.

"What?" he said. His dad looked away before answering.

"I'm not Aaron Rayner…my real name is Gabriel Vasquez. I'm with the CIA." He said looking back at him.

Kyle slugged him across the face stunning several onlookers inside the funeral home.

"How could you do that to me? To us?" he yelled.

Gabriel staggered back a step or two and rubbed his nose across his sleeve.

"It was for your own good." He answered. Kyle grabbed him once again.

"Don't give me that shit! For my own good?! How the hell is abandoning us a benefit? Do you have any idea what we went through because of you?!" he yelled.

"There were people out there that would have hurt the both of you." answered Gabriel.

"Your freakin CIA! You could have taken out anyone that tried to hurt us!" he yelled.

"It doesn't work that way. I'm not that kind of agent." He told him.

"So now your saying your were afraid back then?" he yelled.

By that time the funeral director came out and broke up the fight.

"That's enough, both of you! You're making a scene out here. And if you don't stop then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." he said to Gabriel.

"Sir I'm the husband of the deceased." He said to him.

"I'm sorry sir, but the family has the right to refuse anyone they deem unfit inside the funeral home. And that includes other family members." the director told him.

"I just want to see my wife one last time." he said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Vasquez but that's his decision." he said motioning to Kyle.

His son glared at him and turned away. The director looked back at Vasquez as Kyle made his way inside.

"Give him a chair." He said surprising both men.

"Yes sir. You lucked out this time." he told Gabriel before returning inside.

"Put him at the back of the room." Kyle told him before going back to the parlor.

"As you wish." The director said before turning to the man in question.

"You may see your wife." He told him.

"Thank you." he said before going in.

As the rest of the funeral guests found their seats Gabriel made his way to the front and saw Maria lying in state. Kyle sat down in the sofa at the front of the funeral parlor while his father visited his wife. Rayner folded his arms and crossed his leg as he stared at his dad's back. Troia straightened out her skirt before sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Is it all right if I sit here?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." He said without looking at her.

"I'm real sorry about what happened." She said.

"It's all right." he muttered sinking into the couch.

Donna turned her attention to the man standing infront of the casket. It had been 17 years since he last saw Maria. She already knew who he was and what he did, even accepted him as _'Aaron Rayner'_. And she knew that the line of work he was in was dangerous, but she never expected how soon he'd be taken from her. The two met when he was working on assignment in LA and had literally bumped into each other. She was carrying a sack of groceries and he accidentally walked into her, spilling her groceries. He offered to help pick them up their hands touched as they both reached for the broccoli. It was then they're eyes met for the first time and were captivated by each other. They both laughed and he handed her the vegetable.

"I'm sorry about that." he smiled.

"Its all right." she smiled back.

"I'm uh I'm Aaron Rayner." He said.

"Maria Garcia-Lopez." She replied.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." She smiled back and laughed.

He chuckled and leant out his hand and helped her up.

"Well uh, I guess I better get going." He told her.

"Me too. It was nice meeting you." she said.

"You too." He said before turning to leave.

Gabriel ran his fingers across his wife's still arm and felt her cold, clammy skin. The funeral music had already started and Gabriel was still the only man up next to the casket as the crowd looked on in silence. The minister stood at the back with his bible in hand waiting to start the eulogy. A cough from the audience broke the awkward silence. Gabriel sighed as he turned and faced the audience.

"Many of you don't know me. But I was Mariah's husband. I've been out of her and Kyle's life for 17 years now. And I imagine your probably wondering why I picked now of all times to show myself. I know it seems like a sleazy thing to do, but I loved Mariah and would have done anything to come back to her and my son sooner. For some time now I've been off serving my country. And I missed a lot of things in those 15 years. I missed watching my son walk for the first time, birthdays, anniversaries, and graduations. My son is practically a man now and God knows I missed them. I wish I could have been here for all the times he needed me, all the times _she _needed. For nights on end, I'd lie awake wondering how they were doing. Due to circumstances beyond my control I couldn't be with them, Lord knows how much I wanted to." He said sincerely.

Gabriel tried to maintain his composure though it was evident he couldn't. Kyle sat on the couch unimpressed by his father's speech.

"I'm sorry Kyle…" he turned to his wife behind him.

"I'm sorry Mariah…so sorry. I'll get out of your way now so we can start this thing proper. Thanks for coming out." he said as he took his seat in the back.

The minister came forward and patted him across the shoulder.

"Bless you man." He whispered to him.

The minister was an older man in his early 60s with short white hair and wore a white robe as he took his place next to the casket.

"First of all I would like to thank you all for coming out here this morning as we remember the life of Mariah Rayner. A young woman who was gone before her time." the minister began.

As he went on in the eulogy Donna wrapped her arms around Kyle's and held his hand. And looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her reassuring smile. He smiled back as he squeezed her hand and she returned the gesture and turned their attention back to the preacher. At the back of the room Gabriel sat slouched over next to the doorway in a padded folding chair. A pit formed in the bottom of his stomach as he watched his wife's funeral. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought back to the day he left his family.

A few months prior to that he had been investigating a subsidiary of Lexcorp that'd been dealing under the table with terrorists. Gabriel had infiltrated the company as one of its workers. Unfortunately while he was out on the town, a higher up had recognized him as another person. It was then and there his cover was blown. Vasquez wasn't immediately aware of it at first until a Kasnian assassin killed his contact. Fearing for his family, Mariah and Gabriel collaborated with local police in falsifying a case of domestic abuse. Though it would continue to haunt him for years to come. Kyle had grown up to believe that his father had abused his mother and was on the run from the law. Never knowing until today that he was a federal agent.

A half hour later the funeral concluded. Guests took one final look at the deceased leaving Kyle and his dad alone in the room together.

"I don't understand what happened to her." Gabriel said.

"Nobody really did. Doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her and the autopsy didn't yield any results. The best they could come up with was inconclusive. The worst part is they may actually exhume her later." Kyle said.

"I should have been here for both of you. If I had any clue she was dying…" his father said.

"Listen I want to apologize for earlier, if anything you should have slugged me. Cuz I haven't always been here for her either." He told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your not the only one with a secret." He answered and looked down at his ring.

His dad placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him surprised.

"You're a grown man now Kyle, you have a right to live your own life. You did a lot more for your mother than I ever could. I'm not going to hold it against you. I couldn't after what I've done." he said.

Kyle reached into the coffin and ran his hand across his mother's arm and gently squeezed her hand and bent over and hugged her body one last time as his father looked on. And a tear started to form in his right eye.

"I'm sorry mom." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you." he told her saying his last goodbye to her.

As the funeral party waited outside a group of men dressed in suits approached the funeral home and made their way up the steps. The funeral director held out his arm infront of the men.

"I'm sorry you can't go in there right now. The bereaved are saying good-bye." He told them.

"We need to speak with Kyle." Said one man.

"Are you family?" the director asked.

"We're the only other family he has." Said a black man.

"All right." he said ushering them in.

"Thanks." Said a red haired guy and saluted him as he went in.

The doors to the funeral parlor opened a second later as Kyle and Gabriel exited. They stopped short seeing the three other men stand before them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Kyle, but your needed on Oa." Hal told him.

"I can't go right now. They're about to bury mom." He said as John put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its out of our hands kid." He said. The youngest Lantern sighed.

"Just give me 15-20 minutes at most. I'll be with you in a bit." He said.

"We're sorry for your loss." John said.

"Yeah sure." Kyle said as he walked off.

His father looked up at the black man.

"So this is what he meant by keeping a secret." He said.

"You know who we are?" he asked. Gabe looked down at his ring and back up at him.

"I do now." he told him.

"We're awfully sorry for your loss." Hal said behind him.

Gabriel turned to him and nodded.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Don't worry we look after him like he's one of our own." Guy said giving him a thumbs up.

_Author's Note: While I didnt have any problem writing this chapter. In truth I had trouble deciding what would come after this chapter. My friend Ali was right to say that this would not be an easy storyline to take on considering the sheer magnitude of it. And for a while I couldnt decide what direction I wanted to take this story in. And that can be a little frustrating at times. And sometimes it feels like I have no direction at all. If you guys have any suggestions. I'd be happy to hear them. Let me know how you liked it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	22. The Battle for Zamaron, Part 1

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter before the weekend, although this comes out a tad later than I had intended. One thing I noticed the day before, is that tomorrow (Nov. 14th) will be my forth year on Fanfiction. Thanks for the overwhelming response of the last chapter. The funeral chapter has outperformed the last two chapters in term of hits. Thus making it one of the better recieved chapters of the story thus far. Really want to thank everyone for that. Alright so that takes us into our next chapter which will throw us back into the middle of the War of Light storyarc. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 22**

**The Battle for Zamaron, Part 1**

Once the funeral was over Kyle reluctantly rejoined his fellow Lanterns and were teleported to Planet Oa promptly afterwards. Transporting them directly into the chamber of the Guardians of the Universe.

"Lantern Rayner its good to have you back." Appa Ali Apsa said in the head council's chair.

After seeing that Apsa was sitting in Ganthet's chair he glanced across at the remaining council members. And noticed he was nowhere to be found.

"What's this about? Where's Ganthet?" he asked them. The Guardians looked at each other and grimaced.

"I'm afraid there's been some changes since you last left us. Brother Ganthet has been removed from the council of Guardians." Apsa told him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Why?" he demanded.

The Guardians averted their gaze from him as he looked across the chain of command.

"Its because of what he did…isn't it?" he asked.

"Brother Ganthet had led to some rather questionable actions." Apsa tried to explain.

It was then he caught sight of the bandage on Schara's head.

"Well I've obviously been out of the loop for a while. So tell me, what the hell happened?" he asked.

"As I said a lot has changed in your absence and since the Sinestro Corps attacked a war has erupted. Even now a third Lantern Corps has risen." Appsa told him.

"The Red Lantern Corps." said Kyle. Which surprised him and the rest of the council.

"You know of them?" he asked.

"Their leader attacked my planet the other night. He was after a man called Black Hand and said that he was the container of something called The Black." He answered.

The Guardians whispered amongst themselves disturbed by what he'd just told them.

"How do you know about this?" Appsa demanded furrowing his brow.

"Because he said it. And judging by your reaction you all know something about It." he replied.

"The kid has a point." said Guy.

The Guardians glared at the two and muttered to each other collectively. A smirk formed on Guy's face as he crossed his arms knowing that they had their number. John narrowed his eyes as he stood at the back of the group. Kyle stepped forward.

"Look whether you know it or not Ganthet already told me about the War of Light prophecy." Said Kyle. Appsa's face fell upon hearing this.

"I was afraid of that." he said.

"You guys banished Ganthet for a reason. Its because your all afraid of what the future might hold. And you couldn't stand the thought that for once something was out of your control." He told them.

"I'd watch that tone if I were you. You're flirting with insubordination." Schara told him.

"Well maybe its time someone had the backbone to tell you what they think. And if that means going against you guys then so be it. You may be our bosses, but it's high time you guys listen to us and lay your cards out. What is the purpose of this war?" Kyle asked.

"You think we have done nothing this entire time? You think that we care nothing for the universe or that our allies are in danger of being destroyed?" Appsa growled.

"What allies?" asked Guy.

"Even now as we speak the Red and Sinestro Corps are attacking Planet Zamaron." He told them.

"The Star Sapphire planet?" he said.

"Precisely, our one time enemies have forged their own Power Battery out of the Star Sapphire gem. And as of this moment, they may be our only ally in the War of Light." the head Guardian said.

"We're ready." Hal said stepping forward.

"Very well. Good luck all of you, the rest of the Green Lantern Corps will join you in battle as well." Appsa said before teleporting them away to Zamaron.

"We wont let you down." Hal said before disappearing infront of them.

"All Green Lanterns report to Zamaron immediately ready transport." Appsa said before teleporting away the rest of the corps.

Many of their number were in the middle of doing something else as they were transported off world. Lightyears away the corps appeared en mass in the middle of a battlefield high above the violet planet. As soon as they materialized Hal and the other Earth lanterns opened fire on the Sinestro Corps that were attacking the Star Sapphires in the planet's atmosphere. As Sinestro set his sight on a single Star Sapphire a green flash of energy rushed by his face drawing his attention and saw Hal fly towards him.

"Jordan…" he muttered as he threw up a shield.

Hal punched the shield with his ring arm and tried to break through.

"Sinestro! You will not have this planet!" he yelled.

"We'll see about that Jordan." He said calmly before drawing his fist back and decked him with an uppercut.

"Incoming!" Guy yelled as he double clotheslined two Gold Lanterns. Once they were in his grip he slammed the two of them together knocking them out.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" he smiled as he turned and faced more of them.

The Yellow Lanterns growled and fired blasts of energy at him. Guy fired a giant green fist taking out four of the six he was fighting.

"Do I know how to make an entrance or what?" he said as more fired at him.

Gardner flew backwards creating a shield that took the brunt of the attacks and then flew threw it and took them out with his bare hands. From another angle John barreled through the corps inside an energy bubble he constructed. When he got close enough he threw a punch launching a blast of energy at the Yellow Lanterns knocking them back. John then unfurled the band of energy and swung around like a mace taking out more Gold Lanterns in the process while still inside the bubble.

"Remember me?" Kyle said as he flew into battle.

A Gold Lantern took him on; Kyle grabbed the creature and punched him in the cheek before knocking him away with an energy blast. The Green Lantern then sported a pair of rocket launchers on his shoulders and opened fire on a collection of Gold Lanterns. Another one came at him and fired a blast of energy hitting him dead center in the chest knocking him back. While another one leaped over its shoulder and slapped him in the face with its tail. The Lantern fell farther back before another one shouldered him from behind. The Lanterns then combined their energy and sent him plummeting through the atmosphere to the planet below.

As he fell he struggled to regain enough power to fly but couldn't find the energy to do so. At the last minute a Star Sapphire grabbed him by the back of the jersey and pulled him skyward. He looked back and saw an older woman with long black hair clad in a revealing violet leotard pull save him.

"Thanks for the save." He said.

The woman looked at him and released him.

"Your not welcome." She said surprising him. The Sapphire then flew off to continue the battle leaving him hovering in the planet's atmosphere.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

As the woman flew upward, Hal still locked in battle with Sinestro caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye.

"Carol?" he said and was struck by Sinestro in the next instant.

She spun around and saw Hal fly backwards beneath him.

"Hal!" she yelled and flew towards him.

Carol fired a blast of violet energy at Sinestro nailing him in the chest stunning him in the process.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" he asked clutching his chest.

Carol looked away from him for a second before answering.

"I'm the leader of this corps." she said.

"What?" he said surprised.

Carol was hit by a blast in retaliation earning the anger of Hal. Sinestro continued firing until Hal retaliated with a powerful blast. Sinestro threw up a shield at the last moment but fractured and sent him toppling back. Hal flew at him and punched him across the face hard, before delivering a second blow and a third to his gut. Hal threw his arms back behind his head generating a blast of energy as Sinestro looked on. The Gold Lantern ensnared his torso with a rope and threw him aside. Hal fired the blast as Sinestro threw up yet another shield and then fled as it destroyed the triangular construct. Sinestro turned and was met with another punch to the face before Sinestro blasted him once again. The Gold Lantern created a monster with his ring and sent it towards the Green Lantern. The monster roared and tackled him in midair. Hal blasted the construct several times but wouldn't relinquish him. Carol flew in and blasted it from behind with her energy but still the monster remained until finally Hal shredded it up the middle with his energy and the monster dissipated. Carol joined him by his side and wrapped her arm around his as they faced Sinestro together.

"Kyle get down to the planet level and help the other Star Sapphires against the Red Lantern Corps." ordered Hal.

"You got it!" he yelled and made his decent.

"He'll never survive the Red Lanterns assault." Sinestro said.

"Trust me the kid's pretty resourceful and who said I sending him in by himself?" Hal asked.

As Kyle descended through the planet's atmosphere he immediately caught sight of the carnage as he passed through the clouds and saw the Violet Lantern Corps at war with the Red Lanterns. Making his entrance Kyle fired an energy beam at one of the Red Lanterns striking him on top the head. The monster roared as it looked up at him and was subsequently blasted by a violet beam knocking him out of the fight. At that same time Guy and Killowog entered the fray and began shooting at the other Red Lanterns.

"Though you could need some help." Said Guy.

"All right we need to keep these guys from reaching the Violet Power Battery." Kyle said.

"You think we don't already know that? And who the hell put you in charge anyway?" he asked. A monstrous lantern pounced on the crew. Guy turned and fired knocking him back.

"We don't need your help." A Star Sapphire told them.

"Like hell you don't!" said Guy.

"Look I know we're not exactly the best of friends but you guys are outnumbered a million to one." Killowog reasoned with the Star Sapphire.

"We can hold our own just fine!" she said sternly.

"No. We cant." Said another Star Sapphire as an army of Red Lanterns raced towards them.

Guy, Kyle and Killowog immediately got into defensive stance with their rings charged ready to battle. The two Star Sapphires hovered behind them, one with a look of disgust and the other nearly hopeless as she looked on.

"If we're to stand a chance we'll have to band together." Guy told them.

"Are you with us?" he said looking back at the two.

"You shouldn't be here." Said the blue skinned one from earlier.

"Sorry if we step on any toes, but we're here trying to save your blasted power battery." He said turning his attention back towards the encroaching army.

The Green Lantern symbol projected from his chest and formed a chain circle around his body as an added shield. Kyle and Killowog's symbols did likewise protecting them and hurled themselves at the oncoming army of Red Lanterns. The alien women only floated there as they watched the men go at it. Gardner was the first one to reach a Red Lantern and grabbed the creature by the arm. The monster squealed at him as Guy grabbed the other arm and headbutted him stunning him. The Green Lantern drove both heels into the monster's chest throwing him back before finishing him off with a blast to the chest. Kyle and Killowog fought several others on their own.

"We should help them." said the second Star Sapphire.

"They have no business on our planet." said the blue skinned one.

"They're fighting to save our planet. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" said the other Star Sapphire.

"Just because our mistresses are sexist doesn't mean we should be too. I'm going to help them." she said leaving her comrade behind.

The blue skinned Star Sapphire narrowed her eyes as she watched the other one go off to help the Green Lanterns against the Red Corps.

"Why aren't you helping them?" Soranik said hovering behind her. The Sapphire squeezed her fist before turning to face the young Lantern.

"How can you serve them?" she asked her.

"The Guardians or the Corps?" asked Soranik although she already had an idea which of the two she was referring to.

"How can you serve those that deny emotion?" the Sapphire asked.

"Because there are more important things at stake." Soranik answered before flying off.

The Korugarian entered the fray herself and fired a blast of energy at a Red Lantern aiding Guy Gardner in the process. The redheaded Lantern looked back as he saw her come in, he smirked before punching the Red Lantern before him.

Kyle created a bulldozer plow and knocked away several Red Lanterns with a burst of his ring. But one cleared the construct and flew at him. Kyle aimed his ring but the creature slashed his right shoulder injuring the Lantern. He yelled out in pain as blood started to form and fell backward as the Red Lantern readied to kill him, Killowog rushed towards them from the ground and thrust his fist outward creating a blast of energy. His ring made a deafening sound as it erupted and threw the Red Lantern back. He leaped over Kyle's head and slammed the Red Lantern's head into the ground. Firing a second blast at close range that blew him even farther underground.

"You all right kid?" he asked looking back.

Kyle groaned as he saw the open wounds in his shoulder and clamped his hand over it. Soranik rushed over to his side and knelt down beside him.

"Its pretty deep." She said making a bandage from her ring energy and wrapped his shoulder up and got him to his feet.

"I got to help the others." He said.

"Not with that injury your not." she told him.

"I don't have a choice." He said.

At that same time the Red Lanterns were starting to tear through their defenses. Guy and Killowog did their best to repel their forces but were grossly outnumbered by the raging Lanterns forcing them into a small circle.

"We can't keep this up forever!" yelled Guy.

The horde of Red Lanterns was nothing but mindless drones bent only on death and destruction. A number of them shot biles of acidic blood from their mouths at the Green Lanterns. Guy, Killowog and Soranik threw up a shield to protect them from the assault. But the acid was eating away at the shield while others began pounding on it, intent on their destruction. The shield started to crack and had taken heavy damage as the Lanterns huddled together. Killowog yelled firing a giant construct of himself at the Lanterns shattering the shield. The construct plowed through the ranks of Red Lanterns Kyle fired a blast into the air creating a construct of a giant mecha and aided him in the attack.

The Red Lanterns were surprised by the appearance of the mecha that quickly opened fire with a barrage of rockets from its shoulders. The Red Lanterns retaliated by firing blasts of energy from their mouths at the oncoming rockets and destroyed them in flight. One of the rockets made its way past the onslaught and detonated in their midst blowing several of them back. All across the planet the battle raged on between the Red and Violet Lantern Corps. While in the skies above a second battle waged between the Green Lantern Corps and the Sinestro Corps. Back on the planet level a sole Red Lantern flew past the battlefield and approached the Violet Power Battery. The silver haired teen stood at the base of the enormous lantern and looked up at it. Unlike the other beasts that were fighting the Star Sapphire Corps he was in his right mind. The teen smirked as he thought of how his corps would topple the violet light. And once they were gone the others would follow. It was then he caught sight of the true leader of the Star Sapphire Corps, Queen Aga'po along with the rest of the Zamarons. Grant smirked as he turned and faced them.

"You will not have it." Queen Aga'po told him.

"You think you really have a say in any of this?" he said in a cocky tone. The Red Lantern threw his arms out to his sides with little concern.

"You have yet to see what we're capable of." a Zamaron warrior informed him.

"Then by all means ladies, show me what you got." he said creating a sword from his glove.

"The violet light shall conquor all." Queen Aga'po told him, Red-X only smirked as he replied.

"Havent you heard? Hatred is more powerful than love." he said getting into stance.

_To Be Continued..._

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that chapter? I always intended for Grant to have a part in the war sooner or later and now here we are. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	23. The Battle for Zamaron, Part 2

_Author'sNote: Hey sorry it took so long to update. Hope you guys enjoy this next one._

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol.2**

**Chapter 23**

**Battle For Zamaron, Part 2**

Kyle yelled hovering above the other Green Lanterns and fired a beacon into the sky. The army of Red Lanterns looked up and saw a construct of a 25-foot high Gundam born from the beacon of energy and pointed a set of enormous Gatling guns, one stacked on top of the other on each arm aimed at them and opened fire. The Red Lanterns retreated as the bullets chewed up the ground infront of them. The Lanterns jumped back and looked up at the enormous construct as Kyle hovered behind it guiding it with his ring. The Scarlet Lanterns shot blasts of corrosive blood from their mouths at the Gundam in a group effort. The Gundam swung its right arm firing across the surface towards the Red Lantern Army. The monsters scattered as some of them were caught up in the crossfire and continued their assault. Some of them actually flew up at the construct and fired at its face. The Gundam looked at it and swung its opposing arm casting it aside. The Gundam continued firing at the army of Lanterns on the ground as Guy and the other Lanterns looked on.

"Come on now's our chance!" Guy yelled causing them to split up.

From the side of the battlefield John ran across the surface watching Kyle hold off the Red Lanterns. The Green Lantern leaped and flew towards the Violet Power Battery to keep it from falling into enemy hands. The Gundam opened its chest armor revealing another set of Gatling guns and blew away the remaining Red Lanterns. But this wouldn't last as the Red Lanterns caught sight of them leaving the battlefield. A monstrous creature appeared infront of Guy and roared. And looked like a giant head on four squat legs and two short arms with razor sharp teeth with the Red Lantern garb covering its body parts and scalp. Guy was stunned by the appearance of the monster as recoiled back as it resembled one of his friends but soon regained his fervor and punched it in the face.

The alien flew backward but shook off the attack and roared even louder at him shaking the plain.

"Caught me off guard for a second." Guy said to him. The monster growled at him bearing its teeth and started to drool.

"You kind of remind me of someone, though he's not as ugly as you are. I mean I've seen some pretty mugs in my day but you? Hoo! You take the cake." He smirked.

The monster roared again opening its mouth as wide as it'd go ready to fire.

"Hey don't you think about puking on the suit buddy!" Guy yelled aiming his ring at him.

The monster launched it attack at him. Guy threw up a shield and flew at him; the alien was shocked as Guy transformed the shield into a giant golf club.

"Fore!" he yelled and knocked the alien over a hill in the distance.

In the skies above a yellow streak bolted down and struck the Gundam construct's head causing it to crack. Fracture lines raced down from the head and the construct fell backward and shattered. Kyle and Guy looked up and saw a Sinestro Corps member fly towards them. The Yellow Lantern cackled as he hovered above the battlefield. Kyle and Guy grit their teeth as they saw an Earthling with brown sweptback hair with gold streaks wearing a stylized Lantern costume with a glowing symbol.

"Nero." Kyle said in disgust.

"What the hell's he doing here?" demanded Guy.

"Gentlemen I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said with a smile.

"How did _you_ get in the corps?" growled Guy.

"Do you really have to ask?" he shrugged.

"But the one thing I love about them, they'll let anyone in." he said firing a blast at them.

The two Green Lanterns jumped back as the beam struck and gave birth to a skeletal looking kangaroo monster. The construct squalled at them as Nero smirked.

"I really hate this guy." Muttered Gardner.

"Join the club." said Kyle.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" Nero said as he sent the construct after them.

Guy and Kyle blasted the kangaroo construct before it got anywhere near them. Unfortunately the construct leapt over the blast and punched Guy in the face and kicked Kyle in the stomach knocking the two of them down. The skeletal kangaroo smirked as it shadowboxed before them. In anger the two destroyed it with an energy blast and sprang to their feet as Nero came at them with an energy scythe. Guy blocked it with his forearm and punched Nero in the face allowing Kyle to nail him with a giant fist. The Yellow Lantern skidded back as the fist retreated into Kyle's ring. The Fear Lantern wiped his mouth and smirked.

On the other side of the battlefield Red Lantern Grant Wilson faced off against the Zamarons, the Guardians of the Violet Lantern Corps. Grant smirked as he held his X-Blade infront of him. The Zamarons narrowed their eyes at him unimpressed at his audacious nature.

"You really think you can defeat us?" asked one of them.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." he replied.

This one furthered their annoyance as the majority of them tightened their grip on their weapons. Red-X jerked his shoulder mocking them.

"Come on ladies show me what you got." He goaded them.

The first of the Zamaron went on the offensive against him launching an arrow at the Red Lantern. Grant swung his sword deflecting the arrow and stood his ground against them arrogant as before. Prompting them to attack him en masse. Grant flipped over the first one's shoulders and stabbed her in the back with the tip of her blade. A second Zamaron swung her first and punched him in the face. The Red Lantern staggered backward stunned by the blow and wiped the blood from his mouth before another Zamaron came at him with a trident. Grant leaped on the weapon and kicked her in the chest before more came at him. He was ready for them but one of them grabbed his cape and threw him into the Central Power Battery. An electric charge surged through his body after he slammed into it. The Lantern writhed in pain before collapsing backwards and saw the Zamarons surround him. The Scarlet Lantern struggled to get up before another one slammed him into the Battery once more with a weapon shocking him even further. Grant screamed in pain as they watched him suffer the violet lightning coursed through him. With one eye open he grabbed the trident that had him bound to the Power Lantern and redirected its current electrifying the Zamaron and blew her back. Two more Zamarons grabbed his shoulders and forced him back into the Power Lantern causing him more harm. The women warriors threw him across the ground there afterwards. Red-X convulsed on the ground as they stood over him.

"Take him to the Regenesis Crystal." One of them ordered.

After seeing the Zamarons take away Grant the Red Lanterns turned their attention towards the Zamarons and their Power Lantern and flew at them. Queen Aga'po stood infront of the encroaching Lanterns and waved her staff infront of her throwing up a barrier that knocked some of them away. The Red Lanterns fired their energy blasts at the shield in an attempt to break it but Aga'po stood her ground and made the barrier stronger and pushed them back farther. Elsewhere the Star Sapphires continued to battle the Red Lantern army across the planet, while high above the planet the Sinestro and Green Lantern Corps continued to battle it out. Back on the planet level Nero caught sight of the force field protecting the Violet Power Battery from the corner of his eye and smirked while he battled Guy and Kyle.

"What's he smiling about?" yelled Guy.

Nero grinned as he aimed his ring skyward and created a large construct around his body. The two Green Lanterns looked up in shock as the golden construct grew in size and enveloped its creator in its enormous chest cavity revealing itself as a 25 ft high grim reaper themed Gundam. The hard-light pseudo mecha then twirled its staff in the air before facing the two Green Lanterns. From inside the chest cavity Nero continued to grin as he looked down at the two who were just ants to him.

"Well that's original." muttered Gardner.

"Damn I hate that Guy." said Kyle.

Nero laughed as his staff produced its signature beam scythe and brought the weapon down on top of them. The two Lanterns flew at Nero as his blade hit the ground and fired blasts of energy at him but didn't have any affect on the construct as it returned fire from the machine gun turrets in its crown. The two evaded the gunfire while Guy threw up a shield leading the charge towards Nero. The Gundam construct continued firing before batting them away with its arm. The two GLs toppled through the air but caught themselves in mid-fall and were swiped at again by the massive Gundam. Guy charged forward and launched a giant green fist punching it across the cheek. The gold Gundam staggered backwards a bit as Kyle flew at Nero and pried open the chest cavity with a rib splitter and grabbed the Yellow Lantern by the throat ejecting him out of the construct.

Nero didnt go far and steadied himself in mid-air as Kyle came at him with a one-two punch knocking him back a bit. The Gold Lantern shook off the attack and grabbed his wrist returning the favor, Kyle head snapped back before receiving a foot to the stomach from Nero. The evil Lantern fired a beam that became a mecha lion hybrid. The lion roared and fired the cannon on its back that sent him somersaulting backwards. The Green Lantern recovered and fired a grim reaper construct from his ring that sliced the evil hybrid in the next instant and continued towards Nero. Nero calmly defended himself creating a blaster that fired. The construct snaked around the blast and got the drop on him. However the enormous bullet flew at Kyle forcing the two to throw up shields at the last second guarding themselves from the attacks. Nero overwhelmed the emerald construct with an enormous blast of yellow energy obliterating the grim reaper construct. The emerald energy retreated back into Kyle's ring as he looked on. Nero only smiled and waved and then pointed behind him.

Looking back Kyle saw that the Golden Gundam was still standing and not only that it was still functioning. Inside the chest cavity where its owner once was sat a Yellow Power Battery. The Gundam then turned towards the Violet Central Power Battery and raised its left arm revealing a claw shaped weapon with an energy blade emerging from the middle of it turning it into a sai.

"Say goodbye. Spiral Slayer do you thing!" smiled Nero.

"No!" Kyle yelled firing a beam at the mecha.

The Gundam fired its weapon at the Power Battery, a multitude of Lanterns looked up as it hurled across the battlefield towards the massive lantern. Thinking fast John fired a blast of energy forming a shield. The either Green Lanterns joined in strengthening the shield making it increasingly thick. The Spiral Slayer struck and tore through the shield like it was nothing, blowing back several Lanterns in the process as chunks of the shield rained down on them. But Guy didnt give up and continued blasting it from behind. But his efforts were futile as it barreled towards the Power Lantern, at the last second however a large violet electrified force field covered the Battery before it made contact. The weapon spun wildly as it tried to drill through the shield. Bolts of violet energy flew outward covering the skies above. The weapon continued to spin before self destructing point blank. A white flash erupted as others were forced to shield their eyes. The intense flash blanketed the battlefield, nobody dared open an eye. After a few seconds the flash subsided. Those of various corps started to lower their arms and happened a glance. Everything was still blurry as Kyle opened his eyes. Above the planet Sinestro caught sight of the enormous white flash as did Hal and Carol along with many others. On the ground below Killowog finally lowered his arm and looked at the site of the blast. The Power Lantern remained intact as the force field surged around it signaling that it was at full strength as well.

Nero hovered above the battlefield flabbergasted. His suprise turned into a scowl as he hissed in annoyance.

"Should have guessed." he said disgusted by what he saw.

"The bloody thing held." he said straightening his posture. In the next second an emerald hand grabbed him and thrust him towards Kyle.

The Lantern then grabbed Neo by the shoulder and thrust him over his shoulder at the Gundam that remained standing. Nero smashed into the right thigh cracking it as Kyle flew in and tackled him.

"Oh lighten up its not like I killed anyone...yet." he smirked earning a punch to the face from Kyle.

The Gold Lantern's mouth bled as Kyle drew back his fist and smashed it again. He grabbed Nero by the throat with both hands and threw him to teh ground below. Nero aimed his ring at him as he fell backward, Kyle drove his foot into the maniac's chest plowing him into the ground. At that same time the Violet Power Battery started to draw in waves of energy into its focusing glass and fired a beam across the battlefield at the back of the Gundam decimating the construct.

"No!" Nero yelled.

The shards of hard light energy rained down as the construct fell foward and nearly crushed the two of them. Kyle tumbled out of the way as the ankle came down on top of them. Nero's Power Lantern fell out and hit the ground remaining in one piece. A second later Nero burst out of the wreckage as the shards started to vanish shortly afterwards and made a dash for his Power Battery. Kyle got up and raced after him. Nero skidded across the ground on his thigh as he grabbed his power cell. Kyle pointed his ring at the device.

"So this is what it comes down to huh?" asked Nero.

"You must be some kind of idiot bringing your battery out here." said Kyle.

"Its just a means to an end, after all isnt that what this whole battle is?" he asked.

"Taking out Zamaron to cripple us?" said Kyle.

"You dont even know what we're fighting for do you?" said Nero.

"I know alot more than you think." replied Kyle.

"Really so tell me then have they told you about the prophecy?" Nero asked.

"What do you think?" he said annoyed.

"Knowing those old fogies they wouldnt budge on that subject. But my instincts tell me otherwise, which means that my assumption is true. But...have they told you the entire story?" he asked with a grin.

"Shut up." he said before firing a blast at him.

Nero returned fire staving off the blast from his Power Battery. The two Lanterns were deadlocked as they tried to overpower the other's beam. Nero's face strained as he looked down at his battery before returning to the task at hand. Kyle started to walk calmly towards him while Nero remained on the ground and grew concerned as Kyle neared closer.

"_In blackest day in brightest night! Beware your fears made into light! Let those who try to stop what's right! Burn like his power Sinestro's..."_

Kyle grabbed the Gold Power Battery causing green electricity to surge throughout the battery.

"No!" Nero yelled and tried to drive his ring into the Battery. But Kyle grabbed his arm with his free hand and the clash of green and yellow lightning coursed through the battery and between their rings. And Kyle started his oath to short it out.

_"In brightest day. In blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might! Beware my power Green Lantern's Light!" _he yelled.

Beams of emerald light shone out of the edges of the ring and sent a charge through the Yellow Power Battery overloading it with Willpower. Nero screamed as his ring and Lantern were overwhelmed by its opposite force. Bolts of green lightning coursed throughout his body as he writhed in pain. Surging up inside him, beams of energy shot out of his eyes and mouth as he threw his head back and screamed releasing the emerald pillar into the air. Kyle then sent the Yellow Power Battery away in a ball of energy as it self destructed high above the battlefield. Nero collapsed soon afterwards and passed out. His ring continued to emit emerald electricity as it shorted out and went dead depleated of its energy as Kyle stood over him.

"Well that solves one problem but what the hell are we supposed to do about the rest of these guys?" Gardner asked on the other side of the battlefield.

_Please review,_

_Green Gallant_


	24. Zoom: Second Thunder

_Author's Note: All right I honestly didnt think I'd get this finished before the weekend. Hope you guys like it._

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 24**

**Second Thunder**

Above the planet, Sinestro saw that the Violet Power Battery still stood and narrowed his eyes in disappointment. It was soon after he received confirmation that Nero was defeated.

"Never send a boy to do a man's job." He said dryly.

"In case you've forgotten Sinestro we're still here." Hal said hovering infront of him.

The Gold Lantern turned his attention back to the Green and Violet Lanterns apathetically.

"It matters not. The boy simply wasn't up to it, but I know someone that is." He said narrowing his eyes.

Hal and Carol switched to defensive stance with their rings pointed at him giving off their signature rays. Sinestro simply stood there unfazed by the perceived threat with arms at his side.

"You really think you two can defeat me?" he asked in a dry demeanor.

"Why not? I've beaten you before." said Hal.

"Yes but this is more than a simple battle. This is all out war." He said widening his eye.

The aura surrounding his body started to glow brightly as he held his arms out. The aura began to grow outward and grew darker as he started to power up. Hal and Carol were on guard as he held his arms above his head drawing in more power. The aura then forged itself into a cannon aimed at the two Lanterns. They threw up their shields getting ready for the blast, as particles of energy raced inside the barrel and fired at them. The cannon blast barreled through their force fields like they were nothing and sent him tumbling through space. The beam continued on its course and cut a swath through the Green Lantern Corps. In the next instant Sinestro appeared and punched Hal as hard as he could across the face, before delivering another one to his stomach. Green Lantern choked as he fell backward. Sinestro took advantage and drove his elbow into Hal's temple. Carol recovered and saw him strike her former lover. Enraged Carol thrust her ring at him and fired a blast at point blank range nearly taking off both their heads. Sinestro blocked the blast at the last second and glared at her from behind his arm and punched Carol in the stomach. Before striking her in the face with his left fist. Hal's fist collided with Sinestro's stomach from below and drove his fist farther in. The Gold Lantern glared at him before Hal hit him in the face.

The Corps leader retreated back a few steps putting some space between them, but wasn't about to back out of the battle.

"You shall pay for that." he told him.

"And you as well. Nobody hits Carol and gets away with It." said Hal.

"So you still love her do you? How very droll. It'll make destroying either of you that much more satisfying." He replied.

Back on planet level Guy took on a squad of Red Lanterns with a large green sledgehammer and smacked several of them away with a single swing before more attacked him from behind. Guy launched the hammer knocking two of them out of the air. A remaining Red Lantern fired at him. Guy threw up his arm, but got past his force field burning his glove. Gardner groaned and held his wrist in pain. The Lantern threw itself at Gardner only to be punched in the face with his wounded arm stopping him dead in the air. The Red Lantern collapsed infront of him shortly thereafter. The emerald warrior then stomped on his head repeatedly adding insult to injury.

"That's for burning my wrist!" he yelled.

Above Zamaron the battle between Sinestro and Hal Jordan continued, using various constructs against each other while Carol aided Hal with her own. Sinestro dodged the green and violet energy blasts, as well as the giant melee weapons their rings created. After dodging one of Carol's attacks, Hal sent a giant fist at his nemesis. Sinestro created one of his own and blocked the Green Lantern's attack and were deadlocked.

"You couldnt protect your hometown Jordan. How do you expect to save this planet?" he taunted.

Hal grit his teeth at the very mention of the incident.

"10 years ago you failed Coast City. And now the future of this planet lies solely in our hands! What do you say to that Jordan?" he demanded.

Hal's fist construct glowed brighter as he focused his determination into the construct.

"I say burn in hell!" he told him and broke Sinestro's construct knocking him back with a punch.

As he flew backward Hal came at Sinestro and punched him as hard as he could across the cheek, followed by another one and laid into the Gold Lantern with a barrage of punches. Sinestro recovered and blasted Hal in the stomach point blank knocking him back and returned the favor blow for blow. Carol entered the fray and decked Sinestro across the cheek stunning him for the moment. Sinestro turned and kneed her in the stomach before punching her across the face. Hal retaliated and punched him in the nose. The Gold Lantern's head jerked back as blood spilled out of his nostril before getting punched again by Hal and kicked in the chest by Carol. Sinestro retreated a bit cradling his chest.

"Ugh damn you two." he groaned.

At San Francisco Memorial Hospital a man lay hooked up to various tubes in a hospital bed, heavily sedated. The man in question was one Hunter Zolomon, who at one time was one of the most dangerous men ever encountered. Several months earlier he had battled the Teen Titans shortly after thier reformation. Armed with the power of superspeed he was able to injure his longtime enemy The Flash, breaking his leg in battle. Zolomon then proceeded to attack Wally's friends and one-time teammates the Titans. Hunter had a twisted philosophy that by inflicting great tragedies on superheroes, they will in turn become better heroes and more determined in stopping those that attempt to harm others. It was this philosophy coupled with his hypersonic speed that made him one of the most dangerous supervillains in the world. Having been bedridden for months on end, the Fastest Villain Alive has remained heavily sedated to make sure he doesnt pose a threat to anyone in the vicinity. That peace however would soon be shattered, as a Yellow Power Ring entered his room through the window and slipped itself onto his finger. Hunter's eyes snapped opened as his pupils were charged with electricity. For the first time in months, he moved his arm which was tethered by an IV line along with other tubes. Hunter turned his head and looked down at his left arm. Lightning surged in his eyes as it coursed through his body and started to short out the monitors. Sparks flew from the equipment he was connected to triggering alarms in the hallway of the hospital ward. Zolomon ripped the IV line out of his arm and started to remove the tangled cords that kept him alive all this time. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room to see what was going on.

An African American doctor was zapped by a rouge current of lightning and knocked him back into the hallway. A nurse screamed as Hunter started to get up. The hospital equipment explode around the Reverse-Flash as he sat on the edge of his hospital bed and walked towards them, arcs of lightning coursing throughout his body. The remaining hospital staff fled the room as he grabbed one of the nurses by the throat. The young woman screamed in terror as he threw her over his shoulder and landed on the bed. The doorposts of his room were blown out as he emerged. People at the nurses' station abandoned their posts at the mere sight of him and all that were near him ran for thier lives. Hunter grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he made his way through. Back at Titans Tower, alarms wailed through the abandoned base. Outside the hospital windows were being blown out along the third highest floor of the complex. Smoke filled the corridor as he made his way through. An explosion occured on the rooftop seconds later as he looked out across the city.

"What a miserable life this has been. Cooped up in a hospital bed for months on end, months that I'll never be able to get back. And on top of a humilating defeat as well as being grossly disfigured..." he said feeling the scars on his back. He smiled.

"Congratulations Titans...you've made me a better villain. Now its time I return the favor." he said to himself.

He looked down at the ring on his finger and held it up to eye level.

"I have no idea where this ring came from." he said examining the symbol.

"If I had my Reverse-Flash Ring we'd be in business." he added.

Beams of lights fly out of the Sinestro ring and transformed him into Zoom. Hunter looked down at the familar yellow and red uniform stunned. It was an exact recreation of his suit, from the golden spandex to the scarlet lightning bolt armbands, to the black circle and red lightning bolt symbol, and opaque lenses in his golden cowl, with red metal lightning bolts that covered his ears, to the twin lightning bolts that formed his V shaped belt and the scarlet boots that finished off the look. A wicked smiled graced his face as his beady red eyes looked over the costume and ring.

"I'm liking this ring already. Now then to Titans Tower we go." he said as he raced off the rooftop.

A few seconds later he arrived in San Francisco Bay, the Reverse Flash blew off the doors to the front entrance. The alarm had continued to sound as he raced up the stairs to confront the Titans.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" he growled.

The alarm silenced on its own a second later as he continued to track down his nemesis. But every room he checked was empty leading to his frustration.

"Where is EVERYONE?!" he yelled. Zoom's voice echoed throughout the tower.

It was then he saw the damaged portion of the tower it dawned on him. Lightning surged as he punched a wall causing a control panel to burst. Zoom then raced back to Ops Center and accessed their control panel and began typing away at supersonic speed. A series of schematics raced before his eyes as he tried to figure out where they are. And slammed his fist against the council.

"Dont tell me somebody else killed them..." he muttered.

"Huh. What's this?" he said pressing a key.

Another view flashed before him, the image reflected on his face as he read what it said. His lips curled into a twisted smile.

"So that's where." he said to himself and took off a second later.

The speedster raced across the bay before reaching pavement. Once he touched the ground he took off in a dead sprint obliterating the ground beneath him.

"Buckle up boys and girls! Here comes Zoom!" he smirked.

The golden speedster raced across the city before kicking it into hyperspeed becoming a phantom in the distance. Within minutes he had already traveled halfway across the country. At Titans Tower in NY alarms were blaring throughout the base having already picked up on his wave of destruction. The main computer then accessed a file and brought it up on screen.

_"Warning! Warning! Significant Threat detected, Level 10 or above." _the computer said.

"Lay it on us." Cyborg said.

_"Long Range Radar has confirmed target is carving up a path of destruction based out of San Francisco, California and is currently in transit outside Keystone City, KS. Accessing Titans Database...file found."_ it said as the team looked on. A moment later he appeared on screen.

_"Hunter Zolomon also known as Zoom has escaped from San Francisco Memorial Hospital causing massive damage to the facility. Update subject is now in St. Louis, MO....subject has just gone hypersonic and is now in Columbus, OH. Target is elevated to Level 11. Current Threat Level: Severe. Please take action now!" _the computer warned them.

"Where's Nightwing?" Vic asked.

"He's still on the Watchtower following up on Kyle Rayner." Arsenal told him.

"Tell him to get his butt down here. We've got one helluva problem on our hands." he said.

Roy nodded and accessed the League's frequency on anther computer.

"Arsenal to Watchtower we have a priority alert for Nightwing." he said.

Above the Earth's orbit Mr. Terriffic intercepted the transmission at his post.

"This is Mike go ahead Arsenal." a black man with a T-shaped tattooed mask and white jacket said.

"And I'm already tracking the alert. Its Zoom isnt it?" he said through the comlink.

"Yeah I'm afraid so. Can you patch NW through?" Roy asked.

"Already on it." Michael told him.

In another part of the station he was talking with Superman when Terriffic's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Grayson your needed in New York, Zoom is on his way there to intercept your team." he said.

"On my way." Dick said.

"Sorry guess we'll have to take a raincheck." he said to Supes.

"We've been keeping track of the Green Lanterns' activities for quite some time now. John's been out in the field working to curve an attack by another corps." Superman said.

"The Red Lanterns?" he asked.

"They're in league with another one as well according to John and Hal." he answered.

"What's this other corps?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Dick." Terriffic said again.

"I'm coming." he answered.

"According to them Sinestro has one as well." said Clark.

"Sinestro has a corps?" he asked.

"Dick!" Terriffic yelled.

"Go I'll fill you in on the rest of it later." he told him.

Nightwing noddeed and raced out of the room before he had another chance to yell at him. Racing down the corridor he passed other League members as he made his way to the teleportation pad. In the command center Terriffic had already programmed the coordinates as Dick raced towards one and stepped on it. And was teleported out, a few seconds later the hero arrived in the command center of Titans Tower.

"Sorry for the wait." he said.

"What kept you?" asked Roy.

"did you find out anything new?" Kori asked.

"Not much. We'll worry about that later." he said turning to the council.

At the edge of New York State, Zoom edged closer to his opponets to wreak his revenge. Back on Zamaron Sinestro was notified of the replacement.

"Sir we've found a replacement for Nero." a corpsman said through his ring.

"Good teleport him immediatly." he ordered.

"Yes sir." he replied.

"Time we level the playing field." Sinestro said to himself.

_Author's Note: Well...I dont know would you call that a filler? I hope you all were suprised by the new addition. Let me know what you think. Also I'm thinking about bringing antoher villain. To my comic savy readers I'll fill you in, in a note. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant _


	25. The Revenge of Zoom

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another update before the big holiday week and everyone else goes away to be with family. I tried to get this out as soon as I can. But you cant really rush a good fight chapter like this. So without any further ado here's our latest chapter. I cant believe I'm up to 25 chapters now. That just doesnt seem possible for some reason. Man..._

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 25**

**The Revenge of Zoom**

At Titans Tower alarms continued to blare as the Titans prepared for Zoom's arrival. In the garage a set of rocket launchers were placed on the front of Nightwing's bike while a laser cannon was attached to the tail of the bike above the seat by robotic arms. The Titans' leader got on his bike, while Robin straddled his R-Cycle. Behind the two was a steel blue Hummer that Cyborg and several others were preparing to get into.

"All right team, we've dealt with guy before. And we all know how dangerous he is. Last time we barely beat him, I want everybody to be on guard at all times. This guy could slip past our defences in an instant and possibly kill someone. Do not give him that opportunity. We have three speedsters with us, so that should give us a bit of a advantage. Bart, Thad can I count on you guys?" Dick said looking back at them.

"Sure." Inertia nodded.

"You got it." said Impulse.

"You guys are to keep him off balance while watching our backs at the same time. Can you do that?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" they called.

"Wally?" he said turning to him.

"Way ahead of you." Flash said.

Dick nodded.

"The ball's in your court. Your the only other speedster that can match him move for move. I know I'm asking alot..." Nightwing trailed off.

"Trust me I've waited a long time for this." Wally said confidently.

"Let's make Bart and Thad's jobs a little easier and watch each other's backs in the process." Beast Boy said from inside the Hummer.

"Sounds like a plan." said Thad.

"All right team, let's move out." Dick said putting on his helmet.

Flash took off ahead of the others followed by Inertia and Impulse, Dick throttled the bike and raced out the base followed by Tim and the rest of the Titans. Already a mile ahead of the team Flash led the charge followed by the twin speedsters. On the Western edge of New York City, Zoom came barreling up the street overturning cars and everything else that stood in his way with the look of murder in his eyes. He grit his teeth and put on an extra burst of speed creating more havoc as he raced towards them. People on the sidewalks took cover as cars tumbled through the air and crashed violently to the ground. In the distance Flash could see the smoke and went supersonic in the next instant.

"There you are!" Flash said as they met at Times Square.

The red and gold speedsters drew back thier fists and collided creating a shockwave bubble that tore through the area. Cars were sent flying every which way as people took cover. Already the two Flashes were engaged in battle throwing punches at supersonic speed. Zoom had Wally on the run as he dodged the dark speedsters supersonic hits. One got him in the shoulder but he shook it off and hit him square in the jaw. Zoom's head jerked back and skidded back a bit. He wiped his mouth and glared at the scarlet speedster who grinned. Hunter roared and raced towards him again. Thinking fast Wally threw him over his shoulder sending him headfirst into a curbside trashcan. The golden speedster got him and threw it at him in anger. Flash dodged it with ease as Zoom raced back towards him and delivered a barrage of punches. Wally dodged them back up before grabbing Zoom's fist and crushing it and delivered one of his own. Zoom smashed into a streetlight bending it out of shape. Enraged lightning coursed through his body and shot it at Wally. The Flash bolted out of the line of fire and raced up the street while Zoom continued firing.

Tearing the streetlamp out he tore it apart a second time and threw the razor sharp edge at him. Wally dodged the projectile embedding itself in the wall beside him. Zoom came at him again with the remaining lamp in hand and slammed it into his side plowing him into the wall.

Wally grabbed him by the face in the next instant. By that time Bart and Thad arrived on the scene and grabbed Zoom from behind.

"What is this?" he yelled.

"Head's up Z-Man!" Bart yelled as he and Thad threw him over their shoulders.

Zoom flipped over landing on his feet and bared his teeth at the junior speedsters.

"Ooh! Nice recovery." he added.

"Well, well, well if it isnt Impulse and Inertia. Never though I'd see you two work together." Zoom said warming up to them.

"Alot's changed while you've been out of action Zoom." Thad said.

"And evidently neither of you have improved seeing as how young Impulse must rely on his enemy to stand a chance against me." Zoom smirked.

"Oh I've improved all right...and for the better." Inertia said standing straight and tall.

"I'm glad to hear it Thaddeus, I only wish I was there to see it. I cant imagine what sort of tragedy you went through. I'm certain it was magnificent." he smiled.

Inertia grit his teeth and tightened his fist.

"Thad no!" Wally said.

"You want to know what I went through?" he said as emerald lightning surged over him. And raced towards him.

"Then let me show you!" he yelled holding his fist back.

"Thad!" Flash yelled.

Hunter stood in place as Inertia raced towards him. The emerald speedster yelled throwing a punch. Hunter grabbed it and cracked his knuckles, Inertia winced in pain as Zoom threw him over his shoulder. The speedster spiraled sideways through the air and fired a bolt of lightning at his back. Zoom turned and redirected the current through his hand and sent it back at him stronger than before. Inertia was struck by the bolt and crashed through an office window. He tumbled across the floor as glass scattered across the floor. A billow of smoke issued from Hunter's hand as he smiled and turned his attention towards the others.

"Now who's next?" he asked.

"Bastard." Flash muttered.

Zoom cracked his knuckles and got into defensive stance daring Flash to come at him. The Fastest Man Alive grit his teeth.

"Come on Flash show me what you got. Lest I endow you with another tragedy. I was hoping after all this time you would have improved." he smirked.

Electricity crackled around Flash's body and rushed at him. At the same time Nightwing's bike raced around the corner towards them. Flash threw a punch and Zoom casually batted it aside. The roar of the engine reached his ears as he looked back and saw a rocket fly at them. Flash punched him throwing him back before getting out of the line of fire. The missile hit and exploded in a ball of fire. Nightwing glared through the windshield of his bike as he continued forward. In the next instant his form appeared in the smoke and throttled Dick in the next second grabbing him by the throat and slammed him to the ground. The bike skidded out of control coming to a stop in front of the sidewalk. Zoom then kicked him as hard as he could and sent him flying across the street on his back and slammed the back of his neck against a road sign.

Flash and Impulse came at him again and attacked simultaneously. The yellow speedster dodged their attacks grabbing both of them by the wrists and throwing them into the church bell tower. Zoom then raced up to the tower a second later and knocked them back to the pavement. The Reverse-Flash tore out the large bell and threw it at them. The two split up before it hit the ground. Dick groaned as he rolled over and rubbed his neck. Robin took aim from his bike and fired at Zoom who stood on the bell tower and disappeared before the blasts could hit and appeared before him holding him by the throat above his bike. The Boy Wonder struggled in his grasp as Flash and Impulse raced towards him. Zoom fired a bolt of lightning with his free hand detonating the ground in front of Flash, casting him into the air. Flash barreled towards him with his fist ready to strike. Zoom punched him in the stomach before he could get the chance threw him across the street with a swift kick. Impulse multiplied himself as his clones raced towards Hunter.

"Oh please." he said and used Robin as a melee weapon against them disintegrating the clones almost instantaneously having taken out Bart in the process.

Robin choked and grasped his throat laying next to Dick and Bart. A sonic cannon blast hit Zoom in the back left shoulder and looked back as the rest of the team came at him. Cyborg leaped in the air ready to fire. Zoom punched his cannon arm as he landed and lightning coursed through the weapon knocking him back a step. Vic was kicked in the stomach by him throwing him back a considerable distance. Beast Boy came at him and turned into a stegosaurus, Zoom used the same superpowered punch and knocked him back into a building. Starfire barraged him with her energy bolts as he stood there, while Raven assaulted him on another front by throwing cars at him. The speedster dodged one as it smashed into a streetlight directly behind him. Zoom fired a blast at the second car causing it to explode in front of Raven. The dark mage shielded her eyes allowing Zoom to punch her in the face. Raven fell backward on the street as he stood over her, lightning coursed through his fist. A second sonic blast him in the right shoulder and saw Cyborg standing on the other end of the street with his cannon aimed at him. The gold lightning still coursed through his circuitry. Zoom raised his arm towards him ready to fire again as Cyborg increased his amplitude and fired a gold energy blast at Zoom knocking him away from Raven.

Zoom lay in a heap beside a mailbox and started to get up his attention now fully drawn on Cyborg. The Reverse-Flash leaned against the mailbox not fully up and rubbed his jaw.

"Not bad. Try this!" he said and fired another blast at Cyborg.

The cybernetic hero stood there as it raced towards him and dodged it at the last second. His shoulder pads opened up and fired a series of rockets at the evil speedster who evaded them blowing up the mailbox. Zoom raced towards him and punched him in the jaw before delivering several more hits knocking him back. Zoom appeared in front of him and gave him the uppercut from hell. His body fell back in slow motion before Zoom punched him in the chest damaging his armor and dispatched the Titan. Raven's soul self came at him from behind the speedster turned around too late as it passed through his torso. Zoom yelled in pain as the astrial form passed through him short circuiting his powers. Crippled with pain he fell to his hands and knees. Raven came up and punched him in the cheek knocking him down. Zoom struggled to get up his body still racked with pain, when Starfire joined the fray and struck him across the opposite cheek. Wonder Girl flew down and punched him square in the face knocking him on his back. Hunter growled still paralyzed with pain as he struggled to get up. The Reverse-Flash growled as he fought to reclaim his mobility little by little. The girls landed in front of Robin, Nightwing and Impulse. Flash pried himself out of building wall.

"Ah man, Falcon Punch from Hell." he said cradeling his chest.

Steam rushed out of Zoom's nose as he sat up and glared at the women who protected the guys.

"Your going to regret that." he said getting to his feet.

Around the corner Arsenal and the other Titans stood next to the Hummer.

"Looks like we're up next." Roy said holding a gun.

Starfire and Raven readied their energy attacks, while Wonder Girl cinched up her magic lasso behind them. Bolts of lightning ran through Zoom's body as he got ready to attack. The golden speedster narrowed his eyes as the current ran rampant through him. Arsenal cocked his pistol and got out from behind the door of the Hummer.

"Hope you paid your life insurance." he said darkly.

Arsenal came out in the open with two pistols and shot at him from behind. At the same time Starfire blasted him from the front. But neither attack had any affect on him. The golden speedster threw himself at Kori enraged. The Tamarian kept firing while Raven covered the ground in front of Zoom with her dark energy. Zoom threw a bolt of lightning from his hand at Raven zapping her. The speedster appeared in front of Kori and punched her as hard as he could. Kori blocked the punch, fists and eyes blazing, Kori yelled and unleashed an optic blast in his face. The Tamarian went after him and plowed him into the ground. Zoom recovered and kicked her in the chest with both legs throwing her into the air. Zoom was back on his feet and unleashed a bolt of lightning striking her in midair. Superboy punched Zoom in the back of the head knocking him forward and Wonder Girl kicked him in the stomach. He staggered backward before Cassie spun around and nailed him with an uppercut. The golden speedster flew into the air and was grabbed by Superboy in a Full Nelson hold. Superboy spiraled headfirst towards the earth and piledrived him into the ground.

Superboy hovered back rejoining the others as Hunter pried his head out of the dirt and gave him the look of death. The speedster growled and pounded the ground with his fist causing it to shake. The Sinestro Corps logo on his ring started to flash. Zoom looked down at the blinking insignia and grinned putting the Titans on high alert as he stood up.

"Time to take it to the next level." he said holding his fist next to his opposing shoulder.

"What is that?" Dick asked holding out his staff.

Arsenal squinted his eyes before realizing what it was.

"Crap! He has a power ring!" he yelled. The others looked at him in confusion.

"You mean like that red dude we fought?" Gar asked concerned.

"Why don't we find out?" Zoom said bringing forth yellow constructs.

Five images materialized in front of him turning into fully realized copies of Zoom. All of which held the same smirk as their master.

"Oh great that's all we need." Roy said.

"What do you say we break 'em in?" Zoom said as they attacked.

Nightwing spun his staff as one of the clones came at him and struck it across the face. But the clone simply turned its head and smiled back before striking back. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and tried to get away from the clone that chased him while Impulse aided him running alongside the two. Bart spun around and drove his leg into the clone's chest, and sent him tumbling to the ground. The speedster clone quickly got up and attacked Bart. Impulse vibrated himself intangible before it could have the chance as its fist went through his chest. Bart opened an eye and raced through the clone rendering himself tangible again before hitting it in the back.

In another area Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at one of the clones and dodged it. The clone raced toward Cyborg and hit him in the jaw knocking him back. However Cyborg got the last laugh when the clone threw itself at him. Vic punched it through the chest and released a full charge destroying the construct. The primary Zoom growled in annoyance at the Titan's victory who turned and fired another sonic blast at his head. The speedster dodged it at the last instant and joined in the fray decking Cyborg across the face. Vic growled and captured him in a bear hug attempting to crush him.

"You may be as fast as the other speedsters, but there's one power of theirs you cant replicate. Vibrating your way out of things! And trust me your not going anywhere." he said.

Zoom growled as he struggled against him.

"What are you going to do? Break my back _again_?" he mocked.

"Don't tempt me!" yelled Vic.

"If you were capable of that, then guys like me wouldn't even be around! Its because your all too weak to do what's necessary as heroes." Zoom told him.

"And the reason _I'm_ here is to prove guys like you wrong!" Cyborg yelled.

"Then why don't you elaborate?" growled Zoom.

Cyborg concentrated all of his strength into his arms causing Zoom's ribs to crack.

"All you care about is death and destruction, your so caught up in causing tragedy that you ignore the most important factor. The power of the human spirit. That alone can overcome any tragedy." he said before releasing him.

Zoom skidded back and faced down the Titan.

"Dont you see? They're two sides of the same coin! It is only through tragedy that we allow ourselves to move forward to better ourselves! And that is my lot in life. By inflicting great tragedies, it'll give you the resolve needed to stop guys like me. Because I AM the necessary evil!" he yelled.

Cyborg glared back at him before answering.

"No...your just crazy." he said. Hunter growled and raced towards him once again.

"Its all I am!" he yelled drawing back his fist.

Cyborg crossed his arms preparing for the inevitable, but at the last second unleashed a double sonic cannon blast blowing him back. Zoom sailed backwards with smoke billowing and crashed into a sedan. the constructs fighting the other Titans became static and started to fluctuate around them. Zoom got to his feet and picked the car up over his head. Arsenal turned and shot at the gas tank, the car erupted above Zoom's head. The speedster raced out of the flames and punched him as hard as he could. Cyborg turned and aimed his sonic cannon right next to Zoom's head and fired. Zoom dodged it and punched him in the stomach before backhanding him across the face. Nightwing wrapped his staff around Zoom's windpipe from behind. Zoom elbowed his gut and bashed the back of his head into his face before throwing him into Starfire taking her out. Flash throttled him with a flying clothesline.

"Its time we put this to bed. Raven!" Arsenal said holding out his arm.

The mage transferred his weapons from the Hummer to his side, a large red quiver flipped over his shoulder and was armed with a crossbow along with his traditional bow. And tossed the scarlet bow over to Starfire along with a special arrow.

"But this is..." she started.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Star. You know how to shoot that right?" he asked.

"Now there's a stupid question." she said setting the arrow in place while the battle continued.

The Titans did their best to keep him off balance and to keep him from noticing either Roy or Kori. Zoom continued to defeat them one at a time. Superboy grabbed Zoom from behind while Wally grabbed his chest and Beast Boy piled on top of them trying to keep him in place. Zoom grew more agitated and struggled against the three as Starfire and Arsenal took aim. His anger boiling Zoom forced Beast Boy and Superboy off of him while Flash continued to hold him down.

"Come on Wally get out of the way!" said Roy.

Zoom finally caught sight of the two. Electricity surged through him as the Flash continued to restrain him. Zoom finally broke free from Flash. Robin threw an ice pod at him freezing his legs at the last instant.

"Now!" Arsenal yelled.

The two of them fired their arrows simultaneously at Zoom. The arrowhead capsules explode and an energy cable ran between the tails of the arrows. Zoom spun his arms generating cyclones, Raven and Inertia blasted him on opposite sides disrupting his attack. The cable touched his chest and the arrows raced around him in opposite directions.

"Get down!" Arsenal yelled.

The flats of the arrows connected and enveloped Zoom in an enormous explosion. The speedster yelled as a blast of energy raced upward and tore at his costume. A flash of white light consumed him as he screamed, the lenses in his mask break as the explosion detonated outward blowing everyone off their feet. A few seconds later the light faded and the Titans picked themselves off the ground.

"Everyone all right?" Dick asked.

The Titans moaned as they got up.

"What the hell was that?" he asked Arsenal.

"Quantum Arrows, me and Ollie both carried one. I was hoping I'd never have to use it again." he said getting up.

"So I guess that's it." he shrugged.

"Uh guys?" Gar said surprised.

The team spun around Kori clapped her hands over her mouth in shock as they looked on.

"How?" Dick asked.

The golden speedster stood before them in shredded spandex, with half his mask ripped off and a naked eye peered through his shattered lens. His Sinestro ring burning bright as his rage and a force field surrounded his body.

"Holy s#it..." Roy said stunned.

"That should have atomized him." he finished.

Zoom growled as he held up his ring and recited the oath.

"Oh crap!" the Titan said.

_"In Blackest Day. In Brightest Night. Beware your fears made into light! Let those who try to stop what's right! Burn like his power Sinestro's Might!" _he yelled charging up his ring and repaired his costume.

His costume was reborn in a black and yellow variant of his new affiliation and carried the yellow jester motif around his chest, while his torso turned black above the red lightning bolt belt line. And his sleeves from the shoulders to elbows turned black as well. The Sinestro Corps logo presented itself on the right shoulder of his new costume while the Zoom logo remained on his chest as did the blacked out lenses and cowl. Lightning surged throughout his body as the ring symbol glowed on his shoulder patch and ring itself. The Titans stepped back in fear not sure how they were going to defeat him now.

"Prepair for your greatest nightmare." he said in a dark voice.

Before he could make good on his threat the Corpsman disappeared before them, as if teleported out. The Titans utterly perplexed by this were soon teleported as well. And in the next instant found themselves in front of the great council of Oa.

"Who are you guys?" Nightwing asked.

"We are the Guardians of the Universe, it is of dire importance that we've brought you here." Brother Appsa told them.

_Author's Note: Well that was intense wasnt it? Hope it was up to everyone's expectations. I know Zoom is crazy powerful even without the ring so it kind of a challenge to write him with the power ring. But I digress. Anyway I wanted to get this up before the holidays come around, I know I'll be busy with a couple things. So what'd you guys think of this chapter? Was it badass or what? The last time one of my friends asked if the Titans were still in the storyline, which is understandable given thier scarcity for most of the arc. I was going to get around to it eventually, and this seemed like as good of a time as any to bring them back into the main conflict of the storyline. So what do you think of it so far? The arc I mean. I want to wish you guys a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	26. The Fate of Zamaron

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with the first new chapter and update of the new year. Hope you guys like this one. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 26**

**The Fate of Zamaron**

"So what the hell is this about? How did someone like Zoom aquire a Power Ring?" Roy said approaching the council.

"That is no way to speak to us." Schara said.

"Can the formalities Schara, with all do respect we need answers Gan....where's Ganthet?" he asked realizing it who it was.

"I'm afraid alot of things have changed since you last been here Speedy." said Brother Appsa.

"I go by Arsenal now, so answer me. What the hell's going on up here?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I believe they are owed an explanation." a small figure said behind them. The team whipped around to see a familiar blue man standing next to them.

"Ganthet!" Roy exclaimed.

"What's he doing here?" Sister Schara asked. The Guardian held up his hand calming her.

"It seems as though you guys have made quite a mess in my absense." he told the council drawing thier ire.

"And I'm afraid the boy is right, we do owe them an explanation." he added putting his hand behind his back.

"You see we have been involved in a war for quite some time and as you've already noticed some new Lantern Corps have arisen. Each one that is powered by a specific emotion within the Emotional Spectrum. The source from which all corps draw their power. To make a long story short we are now at war with two evil Lantern Corps, both of which wish to destroy us as well as those that are empowered by the positive side of the Emotional Spectrum." he said illuminating the four Corps symbols high above them.

"At current there are four known Lantern Corps: ourselves--the Green Lantern Corps of Will, the Sinestro Corps of Fear, the Red Lanterns of Rage, and the Violet Lanterns or Star Sapphires of Love. Right now all of them are fighting on the Planet Zamaron, the home of the Star Sapphire Corps." Ganthet told them.

"So this is kind of like The Force." Beast Boy said. Ganthet merely shrugged going along with it.

"As adequate an analogy I suppose." he answered.

"So then why are we here?" Nightwing asked.

"They must be spread too thin if thier calling on us. And something tells me we're not their first choice." Arsenal replied.

Ganthet cast a suspicious eye on his former brothers and sisters as they exchanged glances amongst themselves. Appsa sighed before answering.

"It is as you say Arsenal, we are losing the battle." he conceded.

"So what do you want us to do? Some of us are human and last time I checked nobody here has a Power Ring." he told them.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Nightwing asked.

The Guardians furrowed their brows in anger at the young man. The facade subsided as Appsa spoke.

"Yes. We have decided to authorize the Omega Sanction." he told them.

Ganthet's eyes widened in shock.

"You cant be serious. Surely it has not escalated to such a level that you deem this necessary!" Ganthet said.

"We deem it so. We cannot allow Zamaron to fall." Appsa told him.

"But what of the other corps yet to reveal themselves?" he asked trying to reason with him.

"I'm sorry my brother but we cannot wait on these other corps to save us. If they side with us at all. With Zamaron falls it'll upset the balance and thus we shall be next. We must not allow that to happen." Appsa told him. Ganthet looked back at him almost hurt by the exchange.

"You have changed my old friend." he told him.

Appsa glanced back at him from across the table and seemed to share the same sympathy.

"As have you. Titans, the time has come." he told them.

Anticipating thier deployment orders, a wall on the far right hand side of the chamber slid back revealing a specimen inside a life preservation incubator. The team looked at the tank curiously and slowly made their way over to the apparatus.

"What is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"More like who is that?" Terra asked.

In the tank was a young humanoid figure in his mid teens with wavy black hair and a rebreather over his mouth. In the gelatious green fluid the boy was clothed in blue tights with red briefs and boots and a cape around his shoulders. On his chest was a black shield with a red diagonal stripe running across it and had the same symbol on his cape. They knew immediately who he resembled but none of them could believe what was before them.

"This is our Omega Sanction. A young man from another world. _Superboy-Prime_our ultimate weapon." Appsa told them from the table.

"Superboy...Prime? But he looks like..." Nightwing started.

"Kal-El. The original Superboy." Appsa finished.

"But how?" he asked.

"We...have our resources." the Guardian conceeded.

Ganthet huffed in apparent disgust. "Alot _has_ changed."

"Why would you bring another Superboy into this? I mean I thought _I_ was the only one? At present that is." said Conner.

"And who are you?" Appsa asked.

"Kon-El. Yeah I get that Superman's the original, but how can there be another version of him?" he asked.

"There are many things your people are not aware of. I do apologise however." he said to Kon-El.

"Granted I might not be as strong as Superman _yet._ But I'm good enough to hold my own in battle. And not to blow my own horn or anything but I am one of the more durable members of this team. And when you pull this on me I suddenly feel like...obsolete." he said trying to validate himself.

"He does have a point. Dispite his age, he has come a long way. In terms of power and maturity." Nightwing said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The Guardians whispered amongst themselves weighing the possibilities. Cassie came up behind Conner and slipped her hands around his right arm. He looked down at her as she squeezed his hand firmly, and he squeezed back. An alarm sounded within the chamber. A holographic monitor appeared off to the side showing them the chaos on Zamaron. More specifically the appearance of a yellow speedster on the planet's surface.

"There goes the neighborhood." said Arsenal.

"So what's it going to be?" Nightwing asked the Council.

"You guys go ahead. We'll discuss this later." Ganthet told the Titans.

Appsa and several of the other Guardians raised an eyebrow at him. Schara grit her teeth slightly after hearing him give the order.

"Very well. Good luck Titans, and be careful." Appsa said teleporting the team to the battlefield.

Once they were gone Ganthet then glared at the council and the apparatus containing Superboy-Prime remained in where it was.

"How could you?" he asked.

"This is no longer your concern Ganthet." Appa told him.

"Taking a boy from his homeworld to use him as a secret weapon?" he asked raising his voice slightly.

"The Legion of Super-Heroes did the same thing when he was a..." Schara started.

"The Legion of Super-Heroes never put neural dampeners on Superman to control him like a puppet!" Ganthet yelled growing angrier.

"How depraved are you to do this to a young man?" he asked the council.

"We are not depraved, he is merely a means to an end." Schara told him.

"Is that what he and everyone else is to you?" he demanded. The Guardians were silent including Schara.

"I never would have expected this...out of any of you." he said disgusted.

"Ganthet..." Sayd said. He turned his angry gaze towards her.

"Ganthet you know I would never agree to that..." she pleaded. Tears began forming in her eyes. He closed his eyes and turned away from her.

"I surely hope that is not the case. And the rest of you _know_ I do not condone this." he told them.

"We're only trying to win the war." Appsa responded.

"No matter what the cost? Even the expense of this young man over here?" he said turning towards Prime who was still unconcious.

"What you have done is unacceptable and unethical. I really had expected better from all of you." he said looking across the council of Guardians.

"Perhaps...you are right. We have overstepped our boundaries as Guardians to imprison this young man in the hope that he would help win battles the Green Lantern Corps themselves couldn't. Remove his neural dampeners." Appsa ordered.

"As you wish." a fellow Guardian said.

A panel slid back on the desk and pressed the button deactivating the neural restraints. A noise could be heard from inside the chamber as they started to power down. The boy's eyebrows started to twitch as he roused to consciousness. A moment later his eyes opened for the first time and peered out through the green fluid.

"Release him." Ganthet ordered.

The Guardian conceded and started to drain the container. His costume soaked with saturation and started to breath on his own. The glass hissed and receded into the ground freeing the Boy of Steel from his prison. Wearily he staggered forward and nearly fell over. The teen rested his hands on his knees and took off his oxygen mask before looking out at the Guardians.

"Where...am I?" he asked softly.

"It's all right son. You are on Oa." Appsa told him.

"Oa?" he said confused.

"Yes. We have recruited you for a dangerous mission." he continued.

"What kind of mission?" he asked looking at the council.

On Zamaron the war continued as the Titans beamed onto the planet just moments ago. No sooner had they touched down, Nightwing gave the command and the team split up to battle the rampaging Red Lanterns. Starfire, Raven and Wonder Girl took to the skies while the guys battled on the planet surface. Arsenal took out his blasters and started nailing a pack of Red Lanterns mowing them down. But the last three had thier force fields up and leaped over ther injured comrades as the Titan looked up. The Lanterns spewed their their attack on him. Arsenal ducked out of the way as the acid blood burned up the earth, he peered over his sunglasses in disbelief.

"That is nasty." he commented.

The Lanterns descended upon Roy as he looked back up. Nightwing nailed one of them with a flying tackle while Cyborg blasted the other two with his Sonic Cannon. Beast Boy turned into a wolf and tackled one of the two blindsided by the blast but was quickly thrown aside. Arsenal took dead aim and fired but the bullet had no effect as it deflected off the monster's shoulder who then looked back at him in anger.

"Oh boy." he said and was shouldered by the Lantern in the next moment.

Above the battlefield Starfire rained down her starboltson the Red Lanterns that plagued the warring Green Lantern Corps. In another section of the battlefield Zoom stood idly taking in the scenes of carnage with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering when I'd run into you again." Flash said behind him.

The golden speedster turned and faced him still smiling.

"I wish I could say the same West. So this is where the ring took us. I have to say I was starting to wonder where it came from. And now here we are." he said as he stretched out his arms.

"It's all clear to me now. We're in the middle of an intergalatic war." he said.

"What gave that away?" Flash asked sarcastically.

"I had the pleasure of meeting Sinestro he filled me in on everything. And now I'm one of their harbingers of destruction. Imagine how magnificent it'll be that an entire planet falls. I wonder how greatly that'll affect the Green Lantern Corps? Especially the Guardians knowing they failed thier only ally in the war?" he said in a more menacing tone.

"Let's not find out." Flash told him.

"Flash, Flash, Flash how do you expect to improve if you never learn anything?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." he replied.

"Then let's get started shall we?" said Zoom.

"Gladly." Flash said cracking his knuckles. Zoom looked at the Violet Power Battery in the distance behind Flash's shoulder.

"Now that looks important. First one to the shiny battery determines the tide of battle." he said smiling.

"No pressure right?" replied Flash.

Lightning began to crackle around Zoom's body as he started to power up and got into running stance. As Flash cracked his knuckles and prepaired for him. Bolts of golden lightning enveloped his body as well and got into stance.

"Ready!" Zoom said.

"Set.." said Flash.

"Gooooo!" Zoom screamed as he took off.

As he raced towards him time slowed down as Flash turned to his side and reached out to grab Zoom. But the speedster raced through his grasp and time resumed with the Flash in hot persuit of the Sinestro Corps speedster. Impulse and Inertia soon joined in and flanked him on both sides. Zoom grinned and fired bolts of lightning from his hands at the two. Bart and Thad split up before they hit and were then side by side with Zoom. The gold speedster fired his ring energy at Thad that took the form of himself and plowed him into a rocky hillside. Bart then tried to attack him but was struck by a vibro-attack to the chest knocking him away. Flash narrowed his eyes knowing full well that he couldnt have performed that on his own. The ring on Zoom'sfinger continued to glow proving as much. At that same time a flurry of violet energy blasts struck where he was. The Star Sapphires had joined in on the attack knowing what he was after. Several Lanterns created constructs and sent them at Zoom. The villain laughed as he blasted through them with his speed and created a lightning scythe from his ring and slew one of the women across the torso before tearing into another one. Impulse raced to save the woman and found himself in the crosshairs.

"You _bastaaaard!_" Wally yelled.

Zoom laughed and twirled his scythe as he readied to gut Impulse. In the next instant Flash's fist tore his chest. The Reverse-Flash looked down in agony at the pulsating red fist that tore through his symbol. Impulse stood before him in shock.

Paralyzed with pain he sank to his knees as Flash stood behind him and removed his fist from his chest.

"That...didn't go...according...to plan." he said and collapsed as the Flash stood over him.

The Star Sapphires looked up at Wally in horror. As Bart stood there stunned.

"Wally..." he said in shock.

Across the battlefield Nightwing looked out and saw him stand over the defeated Zoom and the blood mixed into his scarlet glove.

"No...Wally...what have you done?" he said to himself.

Above the planet Sinestro had already seen his greatest soldier fall. Even he was impressed by the brutal measure his opponet resorted to.

"I have to admit, I never thought the boy had it in him." he commented.

"What are you talking about?" Hal asked.

"Your friend the Flash just killed his nemesis." he said plainly.

"Wally? No he couldn't have. He wouldn't do that!" Green Lantern said.

"And here I thought heroes were above murdering their enemies? I guess it just goes to show you that when push comes to shove anything is necessary." Sinestro replied dryly.

Back on the planet level Starfire and Raven hovered above the battlefield stunned having seen him do the deed.

"Did he just...did Wally actually...?" Starfire said in disbelief.

"I cant believe it either Starfire. He actually killed him." said Raven.

"I know he was bad but...did he actually deserve that?" Wonder Girl asked.

"What possessed him to do it?" Starfire asked Raven.

"I dont know Star. I really dont." she answered.

On Oa the Guardians watched in noted silence alongside a stunned Superboy-Prime.

"He killed him. He actually killed him." the boy reiterated.

Some of the Guardians muttered amongst themselves as Prime looked up at the council. Off to the side Ganthet pressed his fingertips together in contemplation.

"No I sense the presence of another hand at work." he said to the council.

"As do I." said Brother Appsa.

The others nodded in agreement though not all of them were on the same page.

"He is on Zamaron." Ganthet stated.

On the dark side of the planet a malevolent entity remained in the shadows and roared as it flew past. On the opposing end Hal Jordan felt it's presence. Although shocked at first he narrowed his eyes realizing what was nearby and angerly turned his gaze towards Sinestro. The Gold Lantern merely smiled.

"So that's what it is." the Green Lantern said.

"Even after all these years you still know his presence." Sinestro replied confidently.

"How could I forget a monster like him?" he growled.

Back on planet level Wally looked at his hand that was stained with blood. His eyes widened as the full weight of his actions came to the forefront of his mind.

"What have I done?" he asked.

Flash remained in his own world as the war continued around him and the other Titans, though they slowly fell back into reality. A rouge energy beam hit Flash in the back jarring him back as well. With his mind now focused on the task at hand he saw his teammates fighting with the Red Lantern army. In the distance a familiar figure stood on the base of the Violet Power Battery, the figure cracked a sinister smile as he looked back at the Flash.

"That's right Wally take it all in. It'll all be over soon." said Zoom. The speedster then looked up from where he stood.

"Sinestro everything's ready down here. Bring the rain." he said.

At that moment the Sinestro Corps began breaking off thier attack with the Green Lantern Corps and decended upon the planet. As the Corps rally to stop them the Yellow Lanterns deliver their final blow and start firing blasts of energy directly on top of the battlefield. Tens of thousands of beams rain down from the skies and kill indiscriminatly amongst those fighting. Not even the Red Lanterns were safe from the attacks as they started to retreat, forcing the Titans to take cover from the blasts. Kyle having broken off his battle created a giant force field over his head, Guy and John added thiers giving the Titans some shelter from the attack. However the attention of the attacks was turned upon the Violet Power Battery and Zoom promptly escaped without anyone else noticing. In the mayhem Flash caught sight of him as he sped off. His jaw dropped as he saw him in slow motion and was gone in the next instant. The Green Lanterns focused their energy on guarding the Power Battery and were soon aided by the Violet Lantern Corps.

The Sinestro Corps soon decended through the clouds and the Star Sapphires took flight in defending their power source as well as the GLC. In the skies above the rest of the Green Lantern army broke through the atmosphere and attacked the Fear Lantern Corps from behind. On the ground Kyle, Guy and John continued to shield the battery with their rings as the golden energy waves rained down on top of them.

"I dont know how much more of this I can take!" yelled Guy.

"Just hang in there!" shouted John.

"This is redicilious!" Kyle yelled.

Just then an explosion occured from inside the force field at the base of the Power Battery making it unstable. The blast was felt by the guys, and consequently by the Violet Lantern Corps.

"How'd that get inside the shield?!" yelled Guy.

"I dont know!" yelled John.

"Guys its coming down!" Kyle warned.

The structure started to weaken and crumble beneath its weight as the enourmous lantern started to lean in thier direction. At that same moment power rings started going out throughout the Violet ranks, and Star Sapphires started to fall from the sky.

"There's nothing we can do!" yelled Guy.

"Yes there is! Just hang in there!" said John.

"We're about to be crushed by a 30 story high Lantern. I think its pretty obvious we dont have this!" shouted Guy.

The Power Battery's base continued to crumble until the full weight of the structure beared down on top of the Lanterns. The force field surrounding it started to crack as their rings struggled to keep it upright. The rings flickered indicating they had reached thier maxium limit.

"We cant hold this any longer! Its coming down! John!" Guy yelled at his teammate.

The African-American Lantern clinched his teeth not wanting to give up. But even he knew it was futile to keep trying. John clinched his eyes shut and looked away as they were teleported out from under it and the Battery came crashing down. The last signs of life flickered within the glass before burning out. The Star Sapphires looked up at the sky as the Sinestro Corps hovered over them.

"What now?" Guy asked.

Sinestro made his decent amongst his corps and hovered above the Green Lanterns with arms folded.

"Checkmate." he said.

"Your Power Battery is no more. You have no way of defending yourselves and the Green Lantern Corps has failed you. Therefore I offer you one final ultimatum, surrender or die." he said aloud.

The Violet Lanterns stared down Sinestro and his corps. It was apparent that even now they werent about to go down without a fight. The Yellow Lanterns then took aim at the Star Sapphires and the Green Lanterns that stood alongside them.

"They might not be able to protect themselves but dont forget that we're still here." said Hal.

Sinestro looked across and saw the entirety of the Green Lantern Corps hovering next to them with rings pointed at the terrorist faction.

"And we still got plenty of fight left in us." he added.

"Then how about a new proposition?" Sinestro asked as a monsterous creature revealed itself to them. Immediatly the majority of the Green Lanterns felt a paralyzing fear come over them, including Jordan. As Parallax hovered over the three Lantern Corps.

"If you agree to surrender yourself to us then I shall spare the Star Sapphires. If not then you will all be destroyed by Parallax." he decreed.

The Fear Entity roared causing ripples of energy to course through the Green Lantern ranks. Immediatly their rings started to fail and were presented their worst fears. Not even Jordan was immune to its influence. Several of the Green Lanterns started to yell and clutch thier heads in terror.

"So do we have a deal?" Sinestro asked.

Hal fought off the effects as best he could and steadied himself facing not only Parallax but Sinestro as well.

"All right. I'll go." he said.

"Excellent." Sinestro said.

"Hal you cant!" Guy yelled from the ground. Jordan turned and faced his comrade.

"Its for the best. Dont worry I'll be all right." he told him.

"He just wants to rebond you to Parallax! Dont you see it?! You'll be turned into a monster again!" he yelled.

"I have to do what is best." he told him.

"Hal!" he yelled.

"Dont do it bro!" Kyle yelled.

"Get us out of here." Hal told Sinestro.

"As you wish." Sinestro said and teleported the corps off of Zamaron. Parallax roared as he vanished as well leaving the Green Lanterns in disbelief.

_Author's Note: So what'd you think of that. I apologise for the wait. I was driving myself nuts over this chapter. Anyway let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	27. Code of Conduct

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another new update before the weekend. I think I may have chosen a lousy time to update last time around, then again updating the first day everyone goes back to school probably wasnt a good idea to start with. Anyway I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 27**

**Code of Conduct**

After Hal Jordan was taken, the rest of the Green Lantern Corps was ordered back to Oa. In the Command Center tensions were running high between the Lanterns as they tried to figure out thier next move. Gardner punched the nearest wall in anger.

"I should have stopped him." he growled.

"There's nothing any of us could have done." Kyle told him.

"Dont give me that bulls#it Kyle. He didnt _have _to surrender." he said turning to him.

"He didnt have a choice. You _saw_ what happened out there." said John. Gardner growled making a fist.

"Of course I know what I saw. But it doesnt make a bleedin' difference does it? That's why we have to figure out a way to get to Qward!" yelled Guy.

"Where is this Qward?" Nightwing asked.

"It exsists in another dimension called the Anti-Matter Universe. After they teleported they shut down thier Qwa-Portals." Gardner told him.

"Which is the only way of getting there." Nightwing concluded.

"Afraid so." nodded Guy.

"There are other ways of accessing Qward but it wont be an easy endevor." said Appsa.

"And what exactly is that?" asked Guy.

"We have our ways of getting around obsticals." the Guardian told them.

"So what is it? You guys have some sort of backdoor process?" Kyle asked.

"Of sorts." he answered.

On the Sinestro Corps homeworld the Green Lantern awoke and found himself bound to a gold cross in a courtyard surrounded by Yellow Lanterns. The crowd jeered as Sinestro sat on a throne with the Sinestro Corps logo being projected high above his head. He was not nailed to the cross, rather he was shackled to it by the wrists and ankles. The corps continued to jeer him as thier leader stood up and silenced his people.

"Hal Jordan I welcome you to Qward." he said.

"What is this about?" Jordan asked.

"It is time you recieved your last judgement. You have stood in my way countless times and no matter what I tried you always managed to triumph. However there was a time when I thought I had claimed final victory over you when you decended into madness. Your precious city was destroyed and in turn destroyed your own corps when they told you no." he said.

"That was a long time ago, I've atoned for my sins many times over." he told him.

"And yet most of the Green Lantern Corps still doesnt trust you. Even after it was revealed you were not truly responsible for your actions." Sinestro said calmly. Jordan growled and struggled against his binds.

"And how many of your so-called friends forgave you for murdering them?" he asked.

"That monster wore me as a suit. And even then he never had total control over me." he growled.

"Which means that you still went along with it." Sinestro concluded.

Jordan growled and struggled against his binds harder than ever and came close to breaking them. His ring began to glow fiercely as the fire flashed in his eyes. Across the universe on Planet Ysmault another fury raged. On the Red Lantern Corps homeworld Atrocitus was in full rage mode destroying things and throwing his fellow Lanterns across the room infront of Trigon.

"Calm yourself." said Trigon.

"The Sinestro Corps have betrayed us! We should have never put our trust in them!" he yelled at his master. Trigon's eyes glowed, a low growl escaped his lips.

Atrocitus took a step back from his mater in apparent fear. The Demon Lord put his fingertips together as he sat on his throne.

"Be that as it may we are still a strong organization. With the Violet Battery gone it'll only be a matter of time before the others fall as well and then rage and destruction will claim this universe." Trigon said.

"So then what is our next move?" asked Atrocitus.

"There are two special members I wish to induct." he answered.

"Who all do you have in mind?" his servant asked.

Back on Oa Guy Gardner explained what needed to be done.

"You know there is another way of getting around those portals. In order to pass from the positive matterverse to the negative. A Qwa-Portal changes the polarity of anything that passes through it, mainly because if positive and negative matter were to mix it'd destroy the known universe. I got something back at the bar that might be able to access the portal from the outside." Guy told them.

"You have a bar?" Arsenal asked.

"Sure gotta pay the bills somehow. Being a Lantern doesnt exactly pay well." he said. Appsa cleared his throat rather loudly.

"What? Its true." he said matter-of-fact.

"Let's get out of here before I get fired...again." he said.

"Gladly." Appsa said teleporting the team out.

"Why do we put up with him again?" Schara asked.

"Because he has spirit." Ganthet smiled.

"You say spirit I say insubordination." Appsa muttered.

"As the humans say tomato, _tomato." _he continued smiling.

In another part of the galaxy the team touched down on an asteroid that housed a large green establishment with the name 'Warrior's' in neon.

"Warrior's?" Raven asked.

"It's an old nickname." he explained as they went in.

Inside the pub a collection of aliens from all walks of life sat at tables drinking as music played. Several of the patrons greeted Gardner as he walked in. The Lantern smiled and waved at them as they walked by. Behind the bar stood a grayskinned multi-tenticled alien with one eye stalk cleaning a glass wearing a shirt and apron.

"How's it going Baltazar?" Gardner waved.

The alien gurgled and sqeaked at him in his native language.

"Awesome. I'm just getting something from the back. Any trouble while I was gone?" he asked nonchalant.

Baltazar answered him and Guy seemed to understand every noise he made.

"I see and how are the wife and kids?" he asked from the back room.

As the conversation continued several of the Titans stayed out front with Ravager standing next to the bar. Rose leaned against the table bored which was kind of suprising considering she'd never been in space before. It didnt take long before two aliens approached her from behind. One resembling a humanoid shark and the other a retillian type.

"Hey honey you come here often?" the shark asked.

"Touch my ass and die." she warned.

The alien laughed and brushed it off.

"So what planet are you from?" he asked leaning over her shoulder.

"What's it to you?" she asked unimpressed.

"I just want to know where your from. We dont get the human variety that often." the shark told her. His hand hovering dangerously close to her breast.

"I'm warning you buddy if you dont back off your going to be missing more than a hand." Rose said growing annoyed.

"Oh come on sweety I dont bite...much." he said finally squeezing it.

Ravager swung around and decked him across the face knocking him back. Took out her sword and pointed it at his chest as he lay there. Several patrons stood up clutching thier weapons. The one eyed Titan turned her gaze to the others and twisted her blade with the edge pointing towards them.

"You wanna fight?" she asked.

"Uh guys?" Kid Devil said.

"Well that doesnt sound good." Guy said from the office.

The rest of the team rushed in to see Rose with the sword pointed at the patron on the floor and everyone else with thier blasters aimed at Rose.

"Typical..." commented Raven.

"What's going on in here?" Nightwing asked.

"This bitch totally flipped out on us." said one of the gun-toteing patrons.

"He copped a feel when I said no." replied Ravager.

"Come on guys do we really have to resort to violence?" Arsenal asked.

"Stay out of this! Where the hell do you guys come from anyway? I never seen any of you here!" said a replillian with an elongated snout.

"We're just here to pick up something." Nightwing told them.

"Well then why dont you keep this whore under control?" the alien asked.

"I'm sorry what was that?" growled Rose.

"You heard me. You were hot until you went crazy on us." he added. Ravager clinched her sword in anger.

"So now I'm a whore? That's funny cause I dont remember giving anyone permission to feel me up." she growled.

"Ravager, everyone stand down." Nightwing said.

"Why? What are you gonna do about it?" one of them asked.

"You better listen to the kid. Trust me you dont want to pick a fight with them." Guy said finally entering the room arms folded.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Nightwing said getting serious.

The bar patrons laughed as they turned thier weapons on the team. The reptillian then smirked before answering.

"Blow it out your ass." he replied.

Rose kicked the shark across the floor and started the fight. The aliens then opened fire on the team who scattered. Nightwing drew his staff twirling it before hitting the reptile across the face with it. Starfire started blasting several of the gun-toating aliens as those left standing returned fire.

"Who let the Tamarian in here?" one of them asked.

"I dont know but that Troq's gonna get it!" his friend answered.

Nightwing stood with his back facing them and spun around upon hearing the wretched phrase and gripped his weapon tightly.

"Take her out!" the first one yelled.

Nightwing yelled striking him in the back of the head. His friend turned around and saw the hero standing before him. Dick grabbed him by the shirt and threw him across the room slamming into a wall before sliding to the floor. Starfire looked over her shoulder at Dick and smiled knowing that her honor was saved. The Tamarian then rejoined the battle and blasted another one that was aiming at Terra. On the far end of the room another one had a rocket launcher aimed at Starfire.

"Let's see you stop this Tamar Trash!" he yelled.

A bullet tore through his shoulder and dropped his weapon before falling to his knees. On the otherside of the bar smoke billowed from Arsenal's gun.

"Son of a bitch!" the alien yelled. Roy blew out the smoke before turning his attention elsewhere.

"Thanks Roy." said Kori. He smiled and tipped his pistol.

"Which one of you shot me?!" the alien yelled.

"Take a wild guess." Arsenal said.

Elsewhere Rose continued fighting off several of the bar patrons with her sword. Kid Devil leaped in and tackled reptile and punched him out.

"That's for calling her a whore." he said standing over him.

"And you!" he said turning to the shark. The amphibian cowered in the corner.

"Your mine!" he said going after him. The shark yelped as Kid Devil threw a fireball from his hand.

The shark dodged the attack as Kid Devil drove his shin across the shark's stomach. Kid Devil's fist flared up as he punched the shark threw a wall. The flames extenguished as he stood next to the hole. A smile escaped Ravager's lips as she watched.

The reptilian rose up to face Kid Devil who had his back turned. Rose reached for the R-shaped shuriken on her belt buckle before Eddie turned around and engulfed him in a fire tornado. The alien screamed in pain as the flames spun around him and disappeared a moment later. The reptile stood there in complete shock before dropping to his knees looking up. Eddie smiled and lowered his hand looking back at Rose.

"Good eye. A bit excessive but hey it works." she said putting her shuriken back in place.

"He wasnt going to stop until somebody made him. Dont worry he'll get some feeling back in a few hours." he replied.

"Please dont roast any more of the guests." Guy told him.

Having caught sight of the firestorm the aliens started to back away from the other Titans.

"None of you other guys can do that right?" one of them asked Dick. The hero just stood there without answering.

"All right break it up everyone. I think you get the picture now. Its not really worth getting killed over. Everybody get out." said Guy.

The aliens muttered to themselves and left the bar. The Titans sighed as Nightwing and Arsenal put away thier weapons. Guy then turned his attention to the crew putting his fists on his hips.

"You guys are something else." he said.

"They started it." Raven said.

"Regardless I thought we'd come over here without inciting World War 3." he said sternly. His facade changed a moment later.

"Oh...hell who am I kidding. I get in as many fights as you lot without even trying. Now let's get back to Oa." he told them.

On Planet Qward Hal had long since been released from his prison and was in the midst of a deathmatch with his long time rival. The leader of the Sinestro Corps. Having recieved a brutal beating from his enemy Hal struggled to stay up, with one eye heavily brusied. Sinestro stood infront of his nemesis unimpressed with arms folded.

"I had hoped you'd put up much more of a fight." he said. Hal stuggled to catch his breath and leaned heavily on his thigh.

"That's funny...I could say the same about you." he said looking up.

Sinestro growled and fired his energy ring busting him across the face. The Lantern spun around but remained on his feet. Jordan smiled as he wiped the corner of his mouth.

"Your never going to break my spirit Sinestro. Never again." he said confidently.

The Gold Lantern narrowed his eyes.

"We'll see about that." he said.

_Author's Note: Well like I said I had a lot of fun writing this. I find it a little more enjoyable when you take a break from the main plot for a little while. Bet you guys didnt expect to see them in a bar. Yeah in the comics Guy runs his own bar between gigs. I thought about using it to introduce several characters in the bar scene. I actually thought about using Lil Lobo/Slo-Bo as the punkass kid that annoys everyone. Eh, maybe I will someday. I still have a few tricks left up my sleeve. And for some reason I really enjoy using Rose in these stand alone chapters. I just think she's a real intrestring character to write. Same with Roy and Guy both those guys are so much fun to write. Well that's it for now I hope you all enjoyed it. And I just thought I'd tell everyone that this weekend will be the World Television Premiere of Green Lantern: First Flight. This Sat on Cartoon Network. Even though I'm not a Green Lantern fan by trade I'll admit the War of Light arc is alot of fun to write. All right that's enough out of me. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	28. Assault on Qward

_Author's Note: All right sorry for the wait, this one took a little longer than expected but hopefully will have been worth the wait. Hope you guys like it. Here's the next chapter of our story. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 28**

**Assault On Qward**

On Planet Oa the Green Lantern Corps was gearing up for thier assault on Qward. Numberous Lanterns were creating rifles with thier ring energy as Guy Gardner and the Titans walked past them. Others were busy charging up thier rings as Terra and the others looked on.

"They look like they're getting ready for war." Terra said.

"It is a war." replied Guy.

"Sorry you know what I mean." she said embarrassed. Gardner stopped dead in his tracks and turned and faced the team.

"Listen I want to thank you all for what you've done. We appreciate your efforts but I'm afraid I cant allow you to continue any further." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Gar.

"It means we're out." answered Roy.

"Its nothing personal, but I wont be held accountable for what happens from here on out." Gardner told them.

"So what we just go home?" Beast Boy said annoyed. Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We know what we're in for. We can help." Vic said.

"No you dont. The Sinestro Corps are unlike anything you've ever battled before. You wont stand a chance against them on thier homeworld. That's why I'm asking you to pull out now." said Guy.

"We battled a dude was that practically the Devil himself!" Vic raised his voice.

"But according to our records you barely managed to beat him. Even with all your powers put together it still wont matter against these guys." he told them.

"Then why the hell did you bring us here?" yelled Gar.

"It wasnt my decision! Even if it was I wouldnt have brought a bunch of kids into it!" roared Guy.

"Enough!" Raven yelled loud enough to be heard. Two streams of black energy seperated them from each other before hand.

"Both of you grow up. We dont have time for this." she said putting them down but kept the energy fields up.

"As much as I hate to say it. He has a point." Nightwing told them. Gardner scoffed as Raven released them.

"I've got more important things to deal with. I'll see you lot later." Guy said storming off.

"Nice to know you too Gardner." Beast Boy replied.

At the edge of the hallway Gardner met up with John and Kyle who were standing by the doorway. The Lantern growled at the two as he walked past. The two men looked at each other before turning thier attention to the Titans.

"So what do we do with them?" asked Kyle.

"Let's the Guardians deal with that. Come on." John said leaving the room.

Kyle remained where he was for a few more seconds as he looked back at the Titans. The team stood there before turning away from him. The Lantern finally turned away and went to join the others. In another section of the base several Lanterns used thier rings to create full sized attack ships.

Back on Qward, Jordan continued to get pummeled by Sinestro as his legion of hordes cheered him on. The Gold Lantern punched him across the cheek as hard as he could before delivering an opposing hook. Blood flew from his mouth as he staggered back, Sinestro's fist flew into his stomach and punched the soft tissue. The Lantern groaned as his strength left him, his legs feeling week he struggled to remain up before Sinestro delivered another devastating punch and threw him on his back. Hal struggled to breath as he wiped the blood from his mouth and started to get up. A gold energy spear ripped through his left shoulder Jordan screamed crippled by pain. The Green Lantern glared at the construct and grabbed its shaft attempting to pull it out.

"Dont make me laugh." Sinestro said as he twisted the blade in his shoulder.

Hal groaned as it moved causing more blood to flow and made a quarter turn causing him immense pain. The Yellow Lantern lifted him off the ground by the spear construct and held him above his head.

"You really are pathetic." he said narrowing his eyes.

Hal tried once more to remove the spear as Sinestro tweaked it some more.

"This is all that is left of the great Hal Jordan?" he said insulted and twisted it more. The Lantern let out an agonized groan as the blood spilled out. And tried to remove it once more.

"You should have stayed dead." he said and threw Jordan across the arena floor.

This disgraced Lantern skidded across the ground on his chest and gripped his shoulder staining his one white glove.

"I never would have thought it'd be this easy." Sinestro said turning towards him.

"Your day has come Green Lantern." he said making his way over to him. Jordan layed on the ground helpless as the Gold Lantern stood over him his ring ablaze.

"And this time I expect you to stay that way." he said and shot him in the back. A whisp of smoke rose up from where he lay and lingered next to Sinestro's face.

Back on Oa the Lanterns prepaired to launch. Guy took the helm of one of the construct ships as several others including John and Kyle stood behind him. In another part of the bunker Arsenal, Beast Boy, Cyborg and the others made thier way to one of the other ships.

"This is so stupid!" Troia said.

"They brought us up here. I'll be damned if I miss out on this." Roy answered leading the pack.

"We should at least think this over!" said Dick.

"Guess our minds have been made up for us." said Vic.

"And what about the rest of us?" asked Tim.

"Nobody's forcing you to come." Dick told him

"Your coming." he replied.

"To make sure these jokers dont get killed." he shot back.

"I cant believe we're going through with this." Donna muttered.

"Like he said, we're here for a reason." replied Dick.

"Well this should be fun." added Kori.

"Are they always like this?" Kid Devil asked.

"Pretty much." replied Rose.

As the team headed towards the bay area, they were stopped in thier tracks by Ganthet. The Guardian smiled as he stood blocking thier access.

"I suppose you plan on going anyway." he said.

"That's the plan." Arsenal told him.

"Come this way. I wish to give you guys something before you go." he said turning away from them.

A while later the team followed him into a large room as the hydraulic doors rolled back allowing them in. The team stood in awe as a variety of weapons filled the room.

"This is the weapons' vault." Arsenal said.

"Correct." Ganthet said.

"But why would you need these? Arent the rings arsenals in and of themselves?" Dick asked.

"They can be when used by the right person. However it doesnt hurt to have a back up plan every now and again. Seeing as though you are determined to help fight the Sinestro Corps. I feel that this is a necessary precaution for those of you without powers." Ganthet told them.

"Well that's encouraging." muttered Vic.

"What do you have in mind G-Man?" asked Roy. The crew walked up to an octagonal shaped table in the middle of the room.

"There are times when those who are not Green Lanterns wish to aid in saving thier people. When that situation arises and they are found fearless, we the Guardians will award them one of these." he said showing them five rings.

"The Deputy Green Lantern rings. These rings only have a five hour charge of willpower from the Central Power Battery and are thus only used when we deem it necessary." Ganthet told them.

"But your not a Guardian anymore." Nightwing told him.

"That'll be our little secret." he smiled.

"After all if they can put a boy in suspended animation without my permission, I think this balances it out." Ganthet smirked.

"Nightwing, Arsenal, Robin step forth." he said.

The three boys did as they were told and each claimed for themself a ring and slipped it on their finger. The rings glowed and in the next instant a Green Lantern armband appeared on the right arm of Dick and Tim's uniforms while a large GLC logo appeared on Roy's jacket sleeve.

"Do you solumely swear to uphold justice and to only use the power of ring for good? If so say 'I will'".

"I will." they said.

"Do you swear that you will fight bravely and show no fear in the face of adversity? Is so say as before."

"I will." they promised.

"Do you promise to follow the orders of senior Green Lantern operatives and do as ordered if so say 'I will' once more."

"I will." they swore.

"I hereby pronounce you Deputy Green Lanterns, you understand that it is only under extraordinary circumstances you are allowed access to the power of the Green Lantern Corps. In that you are allowed these for the sole purpose of self-preservation on the battlefield and that they only contain a limited charge. I wish you the best of luck. As for anyone else who wishes to claim a ring you must do as likewise, however I will not force you to wear these rings. That is at your disgresion." Ganthet told them.

Ravager looked at the remaining rings closed her eye and sighed.

"I think I'll pass. I dont really need a ring to kick someone's ass." she stated.

"I can respect that. Oh and Arsenal I have something else for you." he said and tossed him what appeared to be a sawed-off shotgun and some shells.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Just a little something extra. Its an ancient weapon known as a Caster Rifle. An amalgamation of science and magic, far more powerful than any regular firearm and one I'm sure you will enjoy using. I must warn you it is very potent. So use it with care." smiled Ganthet.

"Your the best Ganthet." smiled Roy.

"All right team let's move out." he said to the others.

The ships blasted off a moment later and left the planet's atmosphere. A few parsects out the lead Green Lantern ship reached the nexus portal an enourmous metal ring in the middle of space. Guy transported the device recovered from his bar via ring power and hooked it up to the Qwa-Portal activating it. The small satellite-shaped device reversed the polarity allowing them access into the negative dimension. Once the gateway was open the ships entered in. A few seconds later the armada entered the Qwardian atmosphere and descended upon the Yellow Lantern base. Energy blasts soon bombarded the outer edge of the arena as the Gold Lantern Corps stood at attention.

The Green Lanterns burst out of the ships and began thier assalt raining down emerald energy on the suprised corps taking several of them out of the sky. Sinestro turned and looked skyward as the avenging corps barreled down on his troops. The Sinestro Corps answered back and took to the skies. The Green Lantern ships soon dissapated and the GLC attack. Guy Gardner fired a blast of energy at one of the Sinestro Corpsmen leading the charge. Kid Devil dropped in and ignited himself in midair, the Yellow Lanterns retaliated but Eddie swept through thier defense in an instant. Kid Devil looked over his shoulder and smirked as the corpsmen continued firing at him. Eddie spun around and launched a fireball at them. But the Lanterns continued firing at them, Eddie dodged them as best as he could and led them into a dogfight. As another ship dissipated Arsenal and the other Titans emerged as he flew in on a winged-rocket powered board. Arsenal drew his blasters and started firing at the various Gold Lanterns as he flew by.

Next to him was Ravager who flew in on a simular board slinging her swords at the Gold Lanterns in her proximity. But the swords wouldnt cut through the force fields despite her best efforts and started firing at close range. Ravager crossed her swords putting up a shield. A laser blast ruptured her jet board and started to fall. Rose screamed as she looked over her shoulder at the ground with laser blasts flying past her in all directions. Nightwing tried to save her but Kid Devil caught her in the air.

"Thanks Kid!" she said.

"Sure thing Rose anytime." he smiled and placed her with Beast Boy.

"Hey how ya doing?" he joked looking over his shoulder.

The Ravager then turned her attention to her damaged board that was in free fall.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"On it." he said and leapt off to persue the other one.

Dodging the intertwining laser blasts Kid Devil intercepted the falling hoverboard and launched it at a collection of Gold Lanterns from behind. A Sinestro Corpsman looked back at the last second and exploded.

"Sure you dont regret taking that ring?" Gar asked.

"Just shut up and drive." she told him.

"How about I do one better?" he said and jumped off. Ravager looked off the edge as he free fell.

"Its all yours!" he said before turning into a bird.

"That works too." she said.

Beast Boy shapeshifted from a bird to a gorilla and roared throwing back his fists. The Gold Lanterns fire at him, taking a shot to the chest. Beast Boy slammed his fists against the force field of one of the Lanterns and punched the villain in the face before throwing another one aside. A third one fired at him again, Gar shape changed into a snake, before turning into a ram and headbutted him in the chest. A fourth one was about to attack him from behind but himself was blindsided by a Sonic Cannon blast. A moment later Cyborg flew in and aided his friend on another hoverboard.

"Thought you could use a hand." he told him.

In another area Starfire blasted a horde of attacking Yellow Lanterns keeping them at bay with her Starbolts. While Nightwing batted off another group with his staff.

"Why arent you using your ring?" Arsenal asked.

"These things have a limited charge. I only want to use it when I have to." he said still fighting.

"Way ahead of you. Besides I'm not entirely sure these things were charged before hand. After all there's no telling the last time they were used." his friend said shooting at others.

"I heard that." Ganthet chimed in over the ring.

"What? Better to be safe than sorry is all I'm saying." Arsenal replied.

"Yeah well I'm not taking any chances. Not all of us carry a quantum generator with them." Robin said using his ring regardless. Ganthet chuckled as he listened in on the conversation.

"Dont worry I'm fairly certain the rings are all charged." he said.

"What do you mean 'fairly certain'? Dont start playing pranks on me old man!" Arsenal shot back over the frequency.

"I always thought it was important to keep your humor in the heat of battle." Ganthet replied causally.

"Oh yeah great in which case I'm going to die laughing! You know when I'm the one cracking the jokes its different. But when its the guy coordinating the battle that's joking...that's not funny dude. That's not funny at all." said Roy.

"You want cheese with that whine Roy?" Cyborg asked.

"Shut up! I'm trying to stay alive up here and the old guy's cracking jokes." fumed Arsenal.

"I think Roy's pissed because none of his jokes are funny." replied Tim.

"Your not helping!" he yelled.

"Will you guys knock it off already? I got enough to worry about up here." Raven said overhead.

The Sinestro Corps retaliated firing monstrous constructs at the Titans. Raven threw up a force field blocking a majority of the attacks and turned the energy into a vortex. The dark mage struggled against the constructs as they continued to barrel at them. Nightwing retailiated with his own energy construct a simple mecha with a backpack-mounted blaster opened fire annhiliating the villainious constucts. John Stewart, a fellow Leaguer aided him creating a massive hammer and cast aside the Yellow Lanterns. The wave of energy retreated back into the Green Lantern's ring.

"Thanks John." Dick said.

"We're out here for a reason. All of you get your head in the game." he told them.

"That's what I'm trying to tell them!" said Roy.

"And you keep your mouth shut." John said. Arsenal looked back at him gobsmacked and let out an indignant gruff.

"Thanks alot." he muttered.

"Come on we got work to do!" the Lantern yelled.

In another part of the battlefield Terra flew closer toward the planet surface and managed to rip out chunks of the ground and use them against the Sinestro Corps. The Yellow Lanterns retailiated against the Titan while she flew higher using the rock she was standing on as a shield. More of the bolders came raining down on top of the Sinestro Corps members who destroyed them without much effort. A Lantern on the right fired a construct of a demonic bull at the girl. Terra swooped closer to the ground and used more rocks against the creature. The bull demon roared and destroyed the rock Terra was standing on throwing her to the ground. A large stalagmite rose out of the ground and Tara grabbed it near the tip. The construct barreled towards the giant spike, Terra retailiated and fired shards of stalagmite at the being but continued onward before crashing through the rock spire.

Terra rolled across the ground as other Sinestro Corps members attacked her with thier powers. Terra sent out a charge tearing the earth open with a large quake that raced towards the Lanterns. The Gold Lanterns flew over the fault zone as large slabs of rock shot straight up at them. Terra yelled her powers soaring and enveloped them in a cyclone of dust and dirt. The Lanterns spun around helplessly as she raised her arms up the tornado growing in size and was soon the size of a building.

"Well..." Sinestro said standing behind her. She gasped and turned to see him hovering just off the ground infront of her.

"Arent you a little powerhouse?" he said hovering towards her. Her eyes widened as she took a step back.

"Your..." she said breathless.

"Sinestro of Krougar. I'm suprised you recognize me." he answered.

"A guy with red skin? Kind of hard to forget." she replied steeling her nerves.

"I must say that is impressive power you have there." he said.

"What do you want?" she asked getting into a defensive stance.

"I'm a man that can appreciate great power. The ability to affect the very ground you walk on, can be pretty potent." he said.

"Tell me something I dont know. And I suppose your gonna try and convince me over to your side? Sorry I've already been down that road." she told him.

"Oh I dont doubt that. However I do wonder how well you can control it?" he asked.

"The last person to ask me that wound up in a pool of lava." she told him.

"So now the real question is...how will you do against me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked taking another step back.

"My dear you didnt really think you could step into _my _arena without facing me. Now did you?" he asked.

Terra gathered her courage and balled up her fists as she prepaired to fight the leader of the corps.

"You want a fight Sinestro?" Kyle said entering the battlefield.

"Then let's make it a fair fight." he told him.

_Author's Note: Wow I must be tired, I almost put the author's note in the middle of the chapter. _ Glad I caught that. Just as I anticipated this story will in fact surpass the original in terms of number of chapters. This is the 28th chapter where as the original story had ended this one is still going strong. And there really isnt any end in sight. Which means depending on how many more chapters I decide to write this will be my second longest fic, behind X High School (48 chapters). Well that's enough of that. As always I have no idea how long this story will be but needless to say it'll be awesome reguardless. _

_So getting back on track what'd you think of this chapter? I hope everyone enjoyed this. Cause I know I did. Like most of the fighting chapters it didnt really do anything to move the plot along but its still awesome to read. I was actually kind of wonder how readers might react to Kyle aiding Terra. Would they think that she can handle him? Terra's powerful but not exactly on par with Sinestro, at least not without a long drawn out fight. And I hadnt really done anything with Kyle for the longest while. I'm probably shooting myself in the foot here so I'll be quiet. Let me know what you think. And who's rootin for who in the Super Bowl? _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	29. AN: Faster Comes The Night

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 28 1/2**

**Author's Note Special:**

**Faster Comes The Night**

_Author's Note: All right I've been thinking about this for a while. And I've come to a decision. We all know that this story arc has been going on for a rather long time. As some of you already know this is an adaptation of the on-going mega series in DC Comics called The Blackest Night. Now so far the only Corps introduced have been Green, Yellow, Red and Violet. That's only half of the total eight. And I notice that I've dedicated perhaps too much time to the on-going battles between the Green Lantern Corps and the Sinestro Corps. So now I'm going to ask you this. Should I speed up the storyarc and introduce all the other corps so we can finally get into the Blackest Night event before the current DC Universe storyarc wraps up. Cause at the rate I'm going, that's not going to happen. Let me know what you think. _

_I usually dont resort to posting 'author's note' chapters. Which I've only done twice before. And the last one just as recent as last week in Young Outsiders. The reason I do that is mainly because I've taken a prolonged absense from a story I was working on, and has yet returned to writing. Now in my book, 3 weeks isnt that bad. Considering that I havent even started on the next chapter. Mainly because I was working on other fics which is understandable. But still in my case it doesnt take long for ideas to become stale. So that's what I want to ask. Should I just jump into overdrive, and get all the other corps introduced and start the Blackest Night while they're still publishing the comic? Cuz after that it wont really be as relavent. And the Blackest Night run itself is almost over. And I'm nowhere close to starting it. Which is horrible. _

So let me know what you think.

Also you may want to tell me who you'd like to see 'revived' if you catch my drift.

Please review now,

Green Gallant.


	30. Fear Unequivical

_Author's Note: hey I apologise for the long wait. I tried to get around to it as soon as I was finished updating other stories. I was about ready to update this the other day when I ran into a complication. I'm only too glad to have this chapter finished. hopefully it ws worht the wait. let me know what you think. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 30**

**Fear Unequivical**

Sinestro looked back at Kyle and Terra as they stood to challenge him on the arena floor. The Gold Lantern showed the slightest hint of a smile as an energy scythe appeared in his hand.

"Very well." he said holding his scythe out.

Kyle and Terra got into defensive stance as he activated his ring. Sinestro was the first to charge and swung his weapon. The two split up as it landed between them. Kyle fired a green boxing glove at his face. Sinestro threw up his arm and blocked the construct as Terra disrupted the ground beneath him and lost its cohessiveness. The Lantern leaped as a pillar of dirt rushed after him. Sinestro spun around and fired from the scythe at her, striking her in the chest. Kyle soon drew a sword with his power and clashed with him. The Gold Lantern wasnt the least bit impressed by him and kneed him in the stomach before backhanding his face. Sinestro swung his weapon and tore open the front of his uniform. Kyle got back as a stream of blood came to the surface and dodged another attack as Sinestro attacked him. Kyle fired another boxing glove construct at his stomach making contact and slammed a hammer construct across his face. The Lantern spun around before being smacked again by Kyle followed with a kick to the chest.

The Lantern fell further back before Kyle plowed him into the ground. Two more hits rang out before the dust clear. Kyle's fist lit up ready to deliver another blow that was blocked by Sinestro. The Gold Lantern's vice grip cracked Kyle's wrist as he stood up and punched the emerald fighter in the face knocking him down. Kyle wiped the blood from his lip incesed as he got up. The Gold Lantern grabbed him by the shirt and threw him a considerable distance over his shoulder. The young Rayner skidded across the ground on his chest, and felt the sting of the dirt ground into his chest. He cradled it and found his hand caked with dirt-ridden blood. The Lantern groaned as he turned over and tried to get to his feet. Sinestro by this time had walked over and kicked him in the chest knocking him on his back. The Lantern stood on his wrist keeping his ring in the dirt. The brused and battered Rayner looked up and saw Sinestro's ring staring back at him. A large rock hit him in the back of the neck. This did little to hurt him and turned around in anger to see Terra back on her feet.

This gave Kyle the distraction he needed and sliced open his calf with a spike. The Gold Lantern growled in pain as the blood seeped out and blasted him next to his shoulder. A second large rock slammed his back. Sinestro in anger turned and fired a powerful blast at her. The Titan flew backward, and stomped Kyle's throat with his injured foot. The Lantern choked as the blood spilled across his cheek. This time Sinestro was intent on finishing off the young Rayner. A second laser blast him in the chest and sent him flying off Kyle's body. Kyle's head flew straight back, and upside down he saw Hal Jordan had fired the blast. Who himself was just barely holding on. Kyle picked himself up as best he could and dragged himself over to his teammate's side.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I'll survive. How about yourself?" he asked more concerned about the boy.

"Ditto. Come on we need to get you out of here." he said getting him up.

"What about your friend?" he asked looking back across the way at the unconcious Terra.

"You come first in this." he told him.

"Not until we make sure she's okay." Hal replied.

"All right. Killowog I have Hal, he's alive we need immediate pick up." Kyle said over his ring.

"You wont get the chance." Sinestro said blasting him in the arm.

Kyle yelled as he staggered back still carrying his teammate. A second blast ripped through his left thigh taking him down to one leg. The Gold Lantern once again hovered in front of the two with his ring aimed at them.

"Hey Sinestro!" Arsenal yelled.

He turned and saw Roy pointing his Caster Rifle at the man.

"The Harper boy?" he said raising an eyebrow at him.

"The one and only." he said.

"I have to admit I'm suprised to see you this far from home. And just how did you manage to get your hands on a Caster Rifle?" he asked.

"What can I say? They just come to me." he smirked.

"That brutish old relic? Course now that I think about it, you always did have a thing for dangerous toys. Which means the Guardians must be desperate if they handed that hell gun to you." replied Sinestro.

"So are you gonna jabber all day or is this gonna get intrestring? Cuz quite frankly, I've been waiting to bust this puppy out." said Roy.

"Ever the neandrathal. You always shoot first and never consider what your getting yourself into." he said annoyed.

"Oh I know what I'm in for. The question is do you?" Arsenal asked. Sinestro looked back at him bored and sighed.

"You always were a glutton for punishment." he told him.

"Bring it on Beelzabub." said Roy.

Rays of purple energy raced across the barrel forming a spell circle at the end and fired. Sinestro threw up a force field catching the bullet, a pulse of energy expanded from the bullet as it continued to push prompting Sinestro to throw it to the wayside. And resulted in a large explosion. In a split second he rushed Arsenal and struck him across the face before he could reload and punched him in the right armpit dislodging his shoulder. Arsenal flew back as his gun flew out of his hand and landed away from him. Before he could even recover, Sinestro kicked him in the jaw as hard as he could and sent him skidding backward. Again a green energy blast fired at him from behind. Sinestro spun around to see both Hal and Kyle with thier rings pointed at him.

"Oh please." he said and returned fire.

This time it was Hal that saved Kyle and continued shooting at him. Arsenal crawled across the dirt to retrieve his rifle. Roy grabbed the rifle with his gimped out arm and dragged it towards him. The Titan then popped his shoulder back into place silencing out the pain as best he could. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a shell with a number and the Japanese character for 'damage' etched across it. With his arm working again he loaded the shell into the rifle and cocked it. At this same time Terra rejoined the fight and created a small golem that was no bigger than Sinestro.

Her hands glowed as she sent the rock creature at him. Sinestro whirled around and sliced it in two with his energy. The Yellow Lantern glared back at the girl as well as Jordan. Arsenal popped up behind him and fired again. Sinestro blocked it with another force field and sent it back at Arsenal. The Titan ran but was blown back by the explosion. Roy yelled as he flew through the air and landed on his chest several yards away. Kyle had enough and applied emerald green tournaquets to his arm and leg through his ring and stood up.

Before he could engage, a large humanoid pig made a thunderous landing down on one knee. The massive creature then rose up to challenge Sinestro himself.

"Sorry I couldnt get here sooner." he said.

"Killowog!" said Kyle.

"He's given you guys a beatin hasnt he? Why dont you sit this one out a bit longer kid, you'll be needing it." he said looking over his shoulder.

"I can take him!" Kyle argued.

"Sure you can." Killowog replied.

"Of course I can take him you overgrown breakfast platter!" he spat.

"Just stay here poozer that's an order!" he told him.

The tremendous porker then thundered towards Sinestro to battle him. The Yellow Lantern spun around as Killowog drew back his fist and threw up a force field blocking, but was dragged back by it nonetheless.

Off to the side Arsenal had his Caster Rifle at the ready, hoping to catch him off guard.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you mate." a male voice called out.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a humanoid being with long green hair tied back with a ribbon and wore a yellow jacket over a black jumpsuit.

"You might kill your friend and I doubt you want that." he said with arms folded.

"And just who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Nik Arkady. Your not very well versed with that Caster Rifle are you? If you had any brains in that head of yours, you'd know how to use it _properly. _I on the other hand am very well versed." he said taking out his own.

"So let's see what happens when you go up against a _real _gunman." he smiled.

Arsenal just stood in place as Arkady pointed his Caster Rifle at him. The Titan grit his teeth as he tightened his grip on the gun.

"Lesson One: Know what kind of ammo your using." he said cocking the barrel. Arsenal ran getting away from the others

"Lesson Two: Stay the hell out of its way." he said firing the gun.

The bullet raced across the surface at him as Arsenal turned and fired back at close range. The resulting explosion sent him barreling across the planet surface and rolled for a good 50 feet.

"That was pretty good. At least know one way how to stop it. However that's a rather stupid move becuase it could have killed you as well. Really you have no class." he said hovering towards him.

Arsenal turned over and pointed his gun directly at Arkady who didnt even flinch who was about 20 feet off the ground.

"And that is another foolish move. Lesson Three: Learn to conserve your bullets. These things dont grow on trees you know." he taunted.

Arsenal growled and reluctantly lowered his gun. The Titan smirked as he reached behind and threw a grenade directly up into the air. Arkady shieleded himself as the grenade went off just a few feet below him and was blown backward by the blast. Arsenal raced across the dirt and loaded a more powerful shell and pumped the barrel. He spun and dropped on his back firing the shell at Arkady from behind. The gunman caught sight of it at the last moment and struck. The explosion enveloped Arkady and as a consequence thrust Arsenal deep into the ground. The aftershock of the blast swept across the battlefield as those nearby felt its affect. Not far from where Killowog and Sinestro were fighting Troia looked across at where Roy was battling. A cloud of dust swept over her as she tried see what happened. When the dust settled she saw the ruined landscape.

"Roy." she said and took off abandoning her opponet.

Troia fought her way across the battlefield batting aside various Sinestro Corps members as she went to check on him.

"Arsenal!" she yelled getting closer to him.

Deep inside the crater he groaned pushing a large rock off himself and coughed. Donna made it to the crater a moment later and called out his name before dropping in and grabbed his shoulder pulling him out.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'll survive." he said resting his head against the rock.

"What were you thinking?" she asked cradeling him.

"Apparently not as much as I thought. That may or may not have been the smartest move." he joked.

"Come on let's get you out of here." she said putting his arm around her shoulder.

As she flew him out of the pit the two were alarmed to see that Arkady emerge from the cloud of smoke. The Sinestro Corpsman then grabbed Roy by the thoat and tore him out of Donna's grasp, holding her by her shoulder strap.

"I have to say kid that was pretty good. So whose your pretty friend?" he smiled.

"Not your damn business." growled Roy as he pointed his Caster in Arkady's face.

The gunman sighed and shut his eyes.

"You never learn do you?" he asked and dropped Arsenal. While Troia remained in his grasp.

The Amazon struggled against him as Roy hit the ground. Arkady parted the bangs on the left side of his face and smiled back at her.

"The name's Nik Arkady. What's yours?" he asked. And soon recieved a kick to the face breaking his grip, and followed up with a devestating punch.

"Like the man said, not your business." she smirked.

Arkady fell back but soon corrected himself and remained in the air on his back. The young man smiled and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"My, my a woman with additude this I like." he replied.

"I see your a man who can take his lumps. You better get used to it then." she said.

As the battle continued across Qward, high above the planet stood the Guardians' greatest weapon ready to be deployed.

_"Do you wonder why your here?" _a voice asked.

His eyes flew open as he looked around trying to determine the source.

"Who said that?" he asked.

_"You are from another world are you not?" _the voice asked.

The boy continued to look around seeing no one else nearby.

"Am I hearing things?" he asked aloud.

_"Do you know where your from?" _the voice asked again.

"Show yourself!" he yelled losing patience.

_"I am everywhere and in everything." _the voice replied.

"Well then who the hell are you?" he demanded.

_"The real question is, who are you?" _the voice replied.

"I'm Superboy!" he said insulted.

_"But you have another name. One that is tagged onto your sobrequet." _the voice reminded.

"Superboy....Prime..." he said somewhat deflated.

_"And why is it they call you that?" _the voice asked.

"I dont know...that's just what they call me. But why would they need to do that if I dont call me that? Unless...I'm not the only one. But I _am_ the only one arent I?" he asked.

_"It is true you are not the only Superboy...in this universe." _the voice said.

"Universe?" he wondered. The Boy of Steel thought deeply trying to remember.

"Back on Earth...Superboy was just a character in a comic...but...how? I dont...I dont know how..." he said.

"Maybe I'm just imagining all of this?" he asked.

_"Remember." _the voice told him.

Superboy clasped his forehead as he tried to connect the mental bridge. He couldnt quite explain it but there were...gaps...in his memory. Why couldnt he remember any of this stuff? What did they do to him? He couldnt remember anything. Has he finally lost it? Did all that time in that containment chamber do something to his mind? The Boy of Steel clinched his fists and tore at his hair.

"Why cant I remember?" he yelled.

_"You are not of this world Kal-El nor are you of this universe." _the voice told him. He opened his eyes in realization.

"Then...where do I come from?" he asked out.

_"That is a difficult question to answer I'm afraid." _the voice answered.

"Tell me! I cant take all of this!" he yelled at the voice.

Back on Oa, the Guardians had learned there was something wrong with him.

"What's going on?" Appsa asked.

_"Free me from my prison and I shall reveal all." _the voice told him.

"Yes." he growled. His eyes glowing red.

"There's some sort of disturbance...I think its in his psyche." a female Guardian said.

Sayd's face fell upon the revelation as the others grew more concerned. Ganthet sighed as he stood before the council.

"Can we get him back under control?" Appsa asked.

"You want to reiniate his neural dampeners?" the female Guardian asked.

"I _want_ him to not compromise our mission." he ordered.

By this time Superboy-Prime had already entered the planet's atmosphere intent on finding the source of the voice talking to him.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this." he said.

"Shut him down now!" Appsa ordered.

The Guardians followed through and activated the neural restraints. The Boy of Steel froze up in midflight, his entire body tense as he barreled towards Qward.

"What...what's happening to me?" he said through his teeth.

_"The Guardians are restraining you. Fight it!" _the voice commanded.

Superboy fought against it as best he could, but could barely move. His muscles quaked as he tried to force himself free from the restraints.

"He's fighting it! We cant allow him to break free!" Appsa yelled.

The Guardians turned up the power, lightning coursed throughout his body as he fought the neural dampeners. Prime yelled as it caused him more pain. He could never remember feeling this.

"Full power." Appsa ordered.

The dampeners went into full effect, and in that moment he felt himself go numb. The Boy of Steel fell lifelessly towards the planet's surface. On the planet's surface the Qwardian Central Power Battery started to flash.

_"Sinestro I have found my Herald. It is time we end this." _the voice said.

"Understood." the Gold Lantern whispered.

"Never figured you the type to talk to yourself." Killowog said still fighting him.

The Gold Lantern dodged another punch from the Green Lantern Drill Instructor and yet another energy blast from his ring.

"Then perhaps its time I show you what I mean. Parallax arise!" Sinestro ordered.

Not far from the Central Power Battery, the embodiment of fear rose out of the ground and made its presence known. The Green Lanterns looked up in shock as the creature took to the air spreading out its wings and roared sending out a pulse wave of energy that shorted out their rings. Killowog went down on his knee as the waves of energy raced across the battlefield. Parallax then caught sight of the falling Superboy-Prime and lynched out its tounge wrapping it around his torso.

"No!" yelled Guy.

On Oa the Guardians looked on in horror as the Fear Entity claimed thier secret weapon and brought it at the feet of the Central Power Battery simotaniously shorting out the neural dampener control council.

"And now behold the Lord of Fear!" Sinestro said as a strong wind blowed past him.

The Gold Lantern stretched out his arm as the Central Power Battery started to glow. Beams of light shone from the glass in the center of the Battery as it started to hiss. The two corps looked on as the Battery's platform rose up, bolts of electricity crackled as the beams reached outward and spiraled around the Central Power Battery.

"What's happening?" Guy asked as he looked on in fear.

Across the corps rings started to faulter somewhat as they anticipated the Sinestro Corps' final move. Several Lanterns on the ground stepped back as steam rushed from the sides. A pillar of light erupted from the top of the Battery as it started to split open. A large angular line raced down the middle of the Power Battery and bipassed the focusing lens before finally opening. A strong wind swept across the battlefield as the Green Lanterns looked on, eyes narrowed as they tried to see what was inside the chamber. Only to recoil in horror when they caught sight of what resided within it.

As the light billowed through the open Power Battery, a silloette of an enourmous humanoid being 50-70 ft. tall stood within the Battery. The being seemed to be clad in armor with cables running from its back to its arms and legs and had a dome shaped head. The Sinestro Corps logo was visable on its chestplate, and a skull like face became visable to the Lanterns. The eyes shone red as he came online.

"Shit you gotta be kidding me." Gardner said stunned.

"How is that even possible?" asked John.

The first signs of life came into his fingertips as he attempted to move for the first time. Immediatly the Lanterns were on high alert each one putting a full force field around themselves prepairing themselves for the inevtable.

"What is that?" asked Kyle.

"He is the embodyment of all negative energy in the universe. And is the very enemy of Life itself." answered Hal.

Back on Oa, the Guardians were shocked beyond belief as they witnessed the events unfold before them. Several of the Guardians gripped their desk as they looked on.

"The...The Anti-Monitor!" Schara said in terror.

The Anti-Monitor's eyes went from red to yellow as he finally came on-line and stepped out of the Power Battery.

"Guys any idea what we do?" Gardner said to the Guardians.

"Get out of there!" Appsa yelled.

"With pleasure. I mean not to be chicken shit or anything but I think we're a little out of our league here." said Guy.

"All troops fall back!" John yelled.

At that moment several Green Lanterns activated Motherboxes they had on thier person and teleported thier troops off planet. The Anti-Monitor acted and raied his arm firing a tremendous blast of energy at the retreating Green Lanterns cutting a swath of destruction across a small number of the Corps. The Earthbound Lanterns looked on in shock as he destroyed their comrades. Gardner sighed and closed his eyes before teleporting out. John held his head as he teleported out along with the Titans.

Back on Oa, the remaining Green Lanterns finally arrived back on the planet. Guy, John, Kyle and Hal along with the Titans appeared in the Guardians' chamber. After they materialized Gardner punched a nearby wall damaging it, while his teammate John hung his head.

"What the hell was that thing?" Nightwing asked in a low voice.

"I'm afraid that things have gotten too...complex." Appsa told him.

"Its time you return to Earth." he told the team.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I'm certainly glad this chapter is over. Let me know what you think. Sorry aboutthe wait guys. I'll do better next time. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant._


	31. SuperboyPrime

_Author's note: All right i'm back with the next chapter. Hope you guys like this next one. Something I should have explained in the last author's not. I apologise for that. Nik Arkady (yes its spelled like that) is actually based off a pre-exsisting character from the anime Outlaw Star. Nik Arkady is based off of Harry MacDougall a psychopathic andriod that had an obsessive crush on the lead female and also serves as a rival to the lead hero. And he was sort of an homage to this character. At the same time he's sort of an amalgamation of Harry and his brother Ron who carried a Caster on him. So yeah thought I'd get that out there. Here's the next chapter of our story. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 31**

**Superboy-Prime**

"Your joking right? The newest big-bad shows up and you expect us to leave?" Roy said sarcastically.

_"Arsenal." _Dick reproached elbowing him in the side.

"What? I'm just telling it like it is." he shrugged. Several of the others scolded him from behind as they stood infront of the Guardians.

"I'm afraid its a lot more complicated than that." Ganthet started.

"The Anti-Monitor is far too advanced in terms of power and your chances against him are well...abymissal at best." another one of them finished with a smirk.

Ganthet glared at Guardian behind the desk, appaled by his bluntness.

"Not the way I would have put it, but unfortunatly he is telling the truth. Even with the rings, you just simply dont stand a chance. And it is only in your best intrest that I am asking you to refrain from this." Ganthet told them.

"So that's it, we just call it a day while the rest of you deal with this thing?" Arsenal asked. Again he was throttled by his teammate.

"Will you knock it off?" Dick asked.

"Your telling me your not pissed off about this? We've been fighting our asses off, when we didnt even know what the hell we were up against and now they're pulling the rug out from under us?" he shot back and got up in Nightwing's face forcing Kori to seperate the two.

"While you want to fight something you dont even understand?" Dick yelled.

"I didnt volunteer for this, I know you sure as hell didnt either. But while we're up here why dont we at least see this thing through to the end?" he yelled back.

"Because they know more about this than all of us put together." Nightwing told him.

"So now your just going to roll over and quit because they say so? If that's the case then your one hell of a leader." Arsenal growled.

Nightwing clinched his teeth and balled up his fist. Beast Boy and Terra grabbed onto him, while Cyborg wrangled down Arsenal with Starfire standing between them. Those were fighting words and he knew it, and right now he was doing everything in his power to keep from knocking Roy on his ass. While Beast Boy was doing everything in his power to keep him from carrying it out.

"Come on hit me! You think I'm wrong? Prove it!" yelled Roy

"Boy you better step down!" Cyborg told him.

"Knock it off both of you!" Beast Boy shot in.

"Seriously this isnt like you guys." Terra added.

"You guys are acting like idiots. Its not even our choice anymore!" Raven said to both of them.

"You always did take his side Raven." he shot back.

"That's not the point!" she yelled.

"Both of you knock it off now!" Appsa yelled over the others.

The two continued to argue edging closer to each other until a hand grabbed each of them and slammed thier heads together with a resounding thud. Several teammates winced as Dick and Roy cradled themselves and turned to see Donna glaring back at them.

"Cut it out both of you. Your acting like children." she spat.

The guys groaned as the others backed off. Troia continued scowling at them before regaining her composure and turned back towards the Guardians.

"Sorry about that." she apologised softly. A Guardian leaned over to his neighbor and whispered dispargingly.

"And he wonders why we're so detached from them." he joked. Earning a slight chuckle from his neighbor. Ganthet eyed the pair from across the room but remained silent. Nightwing shook off the remainder of his migrane while Arsenal did the same.

"Well this puts us in good standing." Vic muttered to Gar.

After a prolonged silence, the Guardians finally made thier denouncement.

"Be that as it may, I'm afraid there is simply no place for you in this war. Please turn in your rings." Appa Ali Appsa told them.

Dick and Roy glared at each other and sighed taking off thier rings. Arsenal threw off his ring as it skidded across the floor before landing at the feet of the council's table. Nightwing however treated his with a little more respect as Robin removed his. The Titan Leader looked at the crest briefly before setting it down on the table next to him. Arsenal then took out the caster rifle that was strapped to his shoulder and grabbing his shells.

"I suppose you want these too." he said throughly annoyed. Before the Guardians spoke he made up his mind and discarded the rifle in simular fashion.

"Anything else?" he asked in hateful tone.

The Guardians just stood there in silence, before he turned his glance back to Dick.

"Hope your happy." he said before storming off.

"Roy." Donna said. Arsenal ignored her as he walked out of the council chamber. Beast Boy would soon call out to him as well, only to be stopped by Terra who put down his hand. He looked back at her as Terra just shook her head.

"I'm going after him." Dick said leaving the group.

Troia and Starfire stood there stunned, as noone else said anything. The doors opened a second later and found Arsenal leaning against a wall.

"What's up with you?" asked Dick.

"Excuse me?" he said annoyed.

"You realize how bad you made us look?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh dont get me started. If you knew anything about those guys..." he growled.

"Hey!" Troia yelled aloud.

The two men looked back at her to see her standing in the open doorway. The Amazon then stormed over towards them. Neither one of them was afraid of her, not that anyone had any real reason to most of the time; but when she speaks up, everyone listens.

"What the hell's wrong with you guys? I havent seen you act like this in ages, especially you Dick." she said.

"Arsenal I know you have alot of experience with the Guardians and that your a gung-ho guy. But if you'd pull your head out of your ass, you'd realize they were actually making the right choice _in our favor_. Now I'm not one to brow beat, but the Guardians know alot more about this guy than we do. And they know what he and the others are capable of. And I know your angry because we're being pulled out of a battle we never really had a say in." she said touching his face.

"You have to realize they're doing this for _our_ sake, not theirs." she said. Her voice became more soothing as she tried to reason with him. Arsenal sighed before removing her hand. The former Wonder Girl placed her hand above his heart where his hand remained.

"I know you dont like running away, but your just going to have to trust them with this one." she said softly.

The gun-toating Titan looked her in the eye as his anger finally cooled.

"Guess your right. Its just these guys are such assholes sometimes, that they dont even give a flying f#ck about the rest of us. I mean if you knew them as well as I did..." he said frustrated.

"Believe me I know a few people like that. But like I said they're doing this in our favor because they know what's best for us." she smiled.

Arsenal sighed as he looked over his shoulder at Nightwing.

"Sorry about earlier." he said.

"Well...its a start I suppose." he said shaking his hand. Roy chuckled a bit shaking his head.

"If you knew the s#it I get from those guys... I hate it. I hate to admit it...but for once they're right." he said honestly. His teammate smiled and patted his shoulder

"There isnt much we can do about it. I know, I dont like it either. But we'll just have to deal with it. Come on." he said leading them off.

"So now what?" asked Roy.

"I guess we just go back to what we were doing. You know like always." answered Dick.

"I just dont like leaving things unfinished." said Roy.

"I know." said Donna.

"Believe me your not the only one." added Dick.

A moment later the saw the rest of the team standing in the doorway.

"You get it all out in the open?" asked Vic.

"Yeah we're good. And I didnt even have to punch him." joked Dick.

"Like you could ever take me." Roy scoffed.

"And Donna once again saves the day." Raven commented to her. Her teammate smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Well somebody had to do it." she replied.

"Seems like your the only that can talk some sense into him." she noted.

"Its a gift I suppose." Troia brushed it off.

"Seriously though thanks. You just saved us alot of headaches." Raven told her.

"I still feel kind of bad about slamming thier heads together like that." she said clutching her shirt.

"Dont be, if anything they needed that. And at least now they finally have it out of thier systems, cuz it would have been a looong flight back home." said Raven.

The two women chuckled as they continued walking behind the others.

"I wonder if I'll be able to get my Caster Rifle back?" asked Roy.

"You really think they're gonna let you have something that powerful back?" asked Nightwing.

"Your right better if I just take it." he joked.

Back in the chamber, the atmosphere was anything but jovial as Ganthet stood before the Council's judgement once again.

"Ganthet you were once an esteemed member of this council. More recently your concern for the humans, as well as the Corps was troubling. And as such you had broken protocol several times, even going so far as telling Kyle about the War of Light prophecy when it was strictly forbidden. You have continued to defy us again and again, even after you have been stripped of your position as a Guardian! You continue to undermine our authority in almost everything you do." Appsa said it was then Ganthet cut in.

"Seems fair considering that when I was leading the Guardians you undermined mine." he said.

Several of the Guardians were notably offended by this when one of them spoke up.

"And on what grounds did we ever undermine you Ganthet?" he asked.

"Why dont we start with the boy in the tank? Tell me, how long have you hidden him from me?" he replied growing more serious.

"You were not supposed to know about that." Appsa told him.

"You kidnapped a boy from his homeworld, when he barely knew what he was. You experimented on him and kept him in a cage like a wild animal. We may be immortals but we are not gods, you had no right to do this to him! All to protect the universe? What rubbish, I have never seen anything so disgraceful in all my years. And now that he's free and a pawn of the Anti-Monitor, what are you to do hmm?" Ganthet snarled.

The Guardians were silent, for they knew he had them right where he wanted them. And there wasnt a thing in the world that would remedy this situation. Back on Qward the Boy of Steel would receive his own explanation of the events. As the Anti-Monitor sat enthroned in the transformed Central Power Battery. The Sinestro Corps bowed before thier master and gazed upon his appearance while the Boy of Steel hovered in the air beside his chest.

"Anti-Monitor you said you would explain to me what happened." Superboy-Prime said.

"Indeed I have, and you will learn the full truth of your origins and what the Guardians have done to you my boy." the Anti-Monitor said.

"Then tell me." he ordered.

The Anti-Monitor's eyes glowed as Parallax took its cue and wrapped its tendrils around the Boy of Steel. At first he fought against it as he didnt understand what was happening.

"Dont fight it boy. Parallax is here to open your eyes, he will not hurt you." the Anti-Monitor said.

Superboy reluctantly let down his guard as the Fear Entity entwined itself around his arms and touched the temples with the tips of its tendrils. Immediatly he was shown a flurry of images. At first he couldnt make sense of them because they were flying by him too fast. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the images as the memories came back to him. At first he saw Planet Krypton as it was nearing its end, and saw his father place him in a space ship, with a red blanket holding the crest of his family. He saw his parents faces as they looked back at him remorsefully. He was just a baby as he saw his world closing around him as the cockpit sealed up. His father turned to the controls and launched the infant out of the planet's atmosphere as Krypton's sun Rao went Supernova. The Red Giant enveloped Krypton in a blinding flash as the spacecraft left its solar system. In the next moment he saw the spacecraft head towards Earth where it crashed in a field just barely missing an antique pickup. An elderly couple got out and raced over to the site of the crash. Cautiously the husband edged towards the ship and opened it, the two peeked inside and saw a baby. Looking at each other in disbelief the husband took the infant out of the ship and wrapped the scarlet blanket around him.

"What are we gonna do with him Jerome?" asked Naomi.

"Well...I suppose we'll raise him. So what do we name him?" he asked.

"How about...Clark? After my maiden name." she suggested.

"What like Superman? That's redicilious Naomi, they'll make fun of him if his name was Clark Kent." her husband reasoned with it.

"Jerry we found him in a space ship." she replied flatly. Her husband rolled his eyes and gave in.

"All right, Clark it is." he said.

The images then started to speed up rapidly as he watched his life flash before him. He clinched his eyes and shook his head as they rushed through his mind. They were starting to overwhelm him, he thrashed back and forth violently as Parallax continued to show him his past life. Before long he saw when his powers first manifested, one by one. Superspeed, heat vision, flight all of it coming at him in blinding speed. He yelled as the images continued to blur. The Anti-Monitor and the rest of the Corps watched as he continued to be brought up to speed. Then finally he saw it, fully formed in his Superboy costume. The mixture of fear and excitement when his parents told him what he was. How he was exactly like the characters he grew up reading about. He remembered when he was about to go into action and his apprehension about using the Superman Shield, fearing that people would think he was crazy. How his mother had fashioned a more original symbol, a black shield with a red diagonal stripe that partway resembled the 'S' symbol and placed it over the shield and cape. But then his memories started to blur.

The images became hard to make out, he had no idea where these were coming from. He remembered seeing glaring lights overhead and saw himself strapped to a table. He saw a brief image of a blue skinned humanoid as he was put under anestecia. His memories became fuzzy yet again, then finally the last image he saw was the Guardians in their council chamber and seeing a group of teenagers dressed in bizarre outfits. The last image burned out as he was brought back to the present. Superboy yelled in anguish having seen all these images was almost on the brink of insanity. The Boy of Steel doubled over grabbing his knees as he breathed heavily and broken out in a cold sweat. He was flabbergasted, his emotions were through the roof...what the hell did it all mean?

"Do you remember now Kal-El?" the Anti-Monitor intoned.

Superboy continued to breath heavily as he tried to make sense of it all.

"What...what was that?" he asked still in shock.

"Did...did I actually live through all of that? Why couldnt I remember all that before?" he said looking up at the Anti-Monitor.

"They have stolen it from you." he replied simply.

"You mean they...." his eyes widened with sudden realization.

"They actually did that to me?!" he screamed.

"The Guardians are capable of many things. And kidnapped you from your world, because they saw a great and devastating potential in you. Because of your powers, they used you as thier secret weapon in the event thier Green Lantern Corps were not powerful enough. But now you have the chance to avenge yourself." the Anti-Monitor said.

"Avenge myself?" he asked.

"The Guardians have done unspeakable things to you. You have the right, they have robbed you of your life...and your destiny. You could have been one of the greatest superheroes this universe has ever seen and they have stripped you of it. Become my Hearld and I will let you have your revenge." the villain said.

Superboy looked down at himself, at his hands. So much of what he said made sense. He should punish them for what they did to him. He had the power. But could he really go through with it? The Boy of Steel looked up at the Anti-Monitor with uncertainty.

"But...I'm supposed to be a hero. I'm not suppose to hurt others." he said softly.

"But they have hurt you. Is that not fair? That they should go without punishment for turning you into a weapon?" he asked.

"No." he answered.

"Is it fair that they took you away without your consent? Without even giving you an inkling of what they had done to you? For taking you away from your family and friends?" he asked.

"No." he answered his resolve getting stronger.

"Would real heroes resort to these things?" he asked.

"No!" he said.

"Then ask yourself this. How can you allow them to go on without being punished?" the Anti-Monitor asked. Clark clinched shut his eye, before snapping it open with stone cold resolve.

"I cant." he answered simply.

"Then go. Let them know your wrath." he said.

"Yes." Clark growled.

"There's just one other thing." he said turning to face the Anti-Monitor.

"I've learned that there's also another Superboy. I wish to see him first." he said darkly.

The Anti-Monitor smirked upon hearing this.

"Go ahead." he answered. Prime smirked back as he replied.

"Then I'm going to need a portal to Earth." he said eyes glowing red.

_ Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? To those of you that are wondering why there are two Superboys, its this. Superboy-Prime (Clark Kent) is from an alternate universe called Earth-Prime. Now as far as storytelling goes, I thought it would be too complicated and/or unnecessary to explain. Since I'm not really sure if I want to go with a multiverse concept at this time. I dont know what do you think? Also I've been a little concerned about the manner of storytelling. I'll explain in a PM if your curious. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	32. The Battle for San Francisco

_Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the wait. I've been having issues with my computer regarding upload. AnywayI finished this chapter up a few days back. I apologise for the wait. Anyway here's the next chapter of our story. Hope you guys enjoy it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 32**

**The Battle For San Francisco**

A few hours later the Titans finally returned to San Francisco. Needless to say thier prolonged absence from the city had been apparent. From atop one of the massive hilltops, the city was in chaos. Sirens wailed as fires could been seen for miles. Arsenal was the first one to step forward and removed his sunglasses.

"You gotta be kidding me. We go away for a few days and the entire city looks like a warzone." he said surveying the damage.

"Guess we've been gone longer than we thought." Cyborg said.

"Where the hell were you guys?" someone yelled.

From out of a cloud of smoke came the Blue Beetle who was less than pleased to finally see them.

"What happened?" Dick asked.

"What do you think happened? I've been defending this city for two weeks! Where were you guys?!" he yelled.

"You wouldnt believe us if we told you." Robin answered.

"Yeah? Try me. Ever since you left this city has gone to hell in a handbasket. I've been defending it from Dr. Light, The HIVE, every bad guy your supposed to fight! So just answer me this. _Where the hell were you_?!" he screamed at them.

"We were up in space fighting a war. Does that answer your question?" Arsenal shot back.

The Blue Beetle glared at him before examining everyone else's response. Jaime sighed in exasperation, finally knowing where they been.

"I'm sorry, look its been total bedlam out here. And I havent seen you guys since the Cadmus incident and I'm running out of options. You know what its like having to defend this place by myself?" he asked finally calming down. Nightwing stepped forward.

"Look we're sorry we couldnt be here sooner. We had our hands full ourselves, but I promise we'll make it up to you. So what do we have?" he asked gaining back control.

"The HIVE Five have taken over the streets, I've been fighting them the past few days now. And I cant keep it up much longer. Not to mention the other wackos that's been terrorizing the streets." he said.

"Just the HIVE Five?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not exactly. Remember that big army they had?" he asked.

"Yeah....?" Nightwing asked.

"They're back and they brought friends." he answered.

"Starting to see why that's a problem." said Robin.

"Guys I'm at my wits end here. I dont know what else to do." Jaime said.

"Did you try calling for backup?" Dick asked.

"Say wha?" Beetle asked.

"We have an entire network of friends. You could have just called in for backup." Nightwing answered him.

Jaime facepalmed in disbelief and groaned.

"You mean you didnt actually call for anyone?" Arsenal asked.

"Roy!" Troia said elbowing him.

"What?" he asked.

"We never gave him a communicator did we?" asked Robin.

"No...you didnt." he replied flatly.

Robin grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh. Our bad." he said looking off to the side.

Wonder Girl reached into her pocket and tossed her communicator to him.

"You can keep it." she told him.

"Um thanks." he said suprised.

"All right team, we've been away from this city long enough. Time to make things right." Nightwing said.

Superboy and the others nodded and made thier way down to the battlefield. At the foot of the hill the HIVE continued thier rampage, looting stores and destroying everything they come across. As fire ran rampant through the streets, the HIVE enjoyed thier spoils while an approving Brother Blood looked on from atop a damaged taxi. The Headmaster caught sight of a dozen shadowy figures behind a cloud of smoke. Blood narrowed his eyes as the smoke cleared revealing the Titans walking side by side.

"Ah good the heroes have returned." he said with a smirk.

Several HIVE members turned to see the Teen Titans standing there. Mammoth smirked and cracked his knuckles. Jinx looked up and saw Flash standing amongst them. The young girl's eyes narrowed as she set her sights on him. Gizmo hovered next to his teammates playing with the game controler that powered his suit. By this time the entire HIVE army had turned to see the returned Titans.

"I see you finally got some backup young Jaime. I must say it is good to see you again Titans." Brother Blood said.

"Wish I could say the same." Nightwing said twirling his staff.

Starfire readied her Starbolts as they rest of the team got ready to fight. Kid Devil crossed his arms making three large bone spikes appear on the side of his forearms. Cyborg transformed his left arm into his Sonic Cannon as everyone else took out thier weapons.

"And I see you've brought some former students with you." Blood noted seeing Kid Devil and Ravager amongst thier number.

"If I recall your school had a high number of double agents Blood." Nightwing taunted. Brother Blood snarled.

"At least then I know which ones to destroy!" he growled.

"So what do you say Headmaster?" Mammoth asked itching for battle.

"Very well." Brother Blood smiled. The two sides prepaired to clash.

"Teen Titans!" Nightwing yelled.

"HIVE Five-Hundred..." Brother Blood said.

"Go!"

"Attack!" yelled Blood.

The battle commenced and Nightwing and Mammoth were among the first ones to engage each other. Mammoth raced towards him at full speed and threw a powerful uppercut. The Titan blocked it with his staff and nailed Mammoth in the chest with a frontal kick. The giant was thrown back half a step but endured as he threw another punch at Dick. Nightwing dodged it and went under his arm hitting him in the side with his staff. Mammoth groaned as he side stepped and punched him in the shoulder with his left arm. The hit connected and Nightwing sommersaulted away from the attack. He quickly recovered and turned crouched down on the balls of his feet. Mammoth barreled towards him once more as he lept over Mammoth's shoulder and grabbed the back of his uniform throwing the gargantuan student over his head. Mammoth yelled as he landed headfirst on the other side of a parked car. Nightwing twirled his staff anticipating his next move. A moment later he popped up and threw the car at him. The hero rolled under the car as it crashed behind him and recieved a devestating hit from Mammoth to the chest.

"You know I was starting to get tired of that other kid. Sure he has a lot more toys than you do, but after a while it just wasnt challenging." Mammoth told him.

"So let me get this straight you actually like getting your ass beat?" Dick said getting up.

"Where's the fun in beating down the same guy all the time?" he shot back.

"That's funny I would have thought you were an equal opportunity asshole?" said Nightwing.

"Yeah that's real funny kid. How's this for a punchline?" he said and raced towards him.

Nightwing waited till he was close and countered with a roundhouse kick to the face knocking him out.

"I'd say you better work on your material." he replied.

Mammoth groaned as he tried to get up. The brute reared his head with a large red welt across his face.

"Ugh. Your gonna pay for that!" he yelled.

"Better men than you have tried." he replied.

Elsewhere Starfire was taking on Jinx. The pink-haired girl fired several of her hex bolts, while Star countered with her own canceling them out in midair. Jinx then took out a telephone pole with one of her charms and brought it down on top of the Titan. Kori crossed her arms blocking the massive pole only to have Jinx blast her across the midsection. Starfire was thrown back but quickly threw the pole back in her direction, the villain blasted it to splinters. Only to see Starfire fly towards her and plowed her into the ground. The two girls struggled as Starfire sat on top of her.

"You should have stayed with us!" Starfire yelled.

"Like I could stay around you goodie-goodie Titans." Jinx countered raising her hand toward her. A pink energy bolt formed infront of Star's face as she held her off.

"But you were made so much progress with us." she growled summoning her Starbolt.

"Yeah and look where it got me." she said finally blowing Starfire off herself.

The pink-haired witch got to her feet with lightning surging through her hand.

"And speaking of which..." she said taking her eyes off Star. She scanned the battlefield for the object of her agression. Then she saw it a red blur race across the battlefield.

"There you are." she said and fired the blast soon caught up to Flash and nearly took him off his feet.

The Fastest Man Alive spun around and saw her staring back at him. Energy still crackling around her hand.

"Oh boy." he said.

"Hello Wally." she growled. Wally sweated as he stood there.

"Oh...hi Jinx." he waved nervously.

"Its been a while." she said in a low voice as the electrcity became more rampant.

"Not long enough." he said through his teeth.

"So...meet any other women lately." she said walking towards him.

The Flash started to back away from her. He could outrun her there was never any doubt about that, it was the paralyzing fear of her that prevented him from doing so.

"I asked you a question." she said as windows in near-by buildings shattered.

"Look Jinx, uh that day at the Tower. I didnt seriously...I mean that wasnt my best judgement I'll admit. But really she was an ex-girlfriend and I thought you'd be cool with it honest!" he said keeping his distance from her.

"Dude why are you afraid of your ex?" Arsenal called over.

"Same reason your afraid of yours. She has me by the metaphorical balls!" Flash yelled.

"You cant be afraid of her man!" Arsenal told him.

"Oh yeah? When's the last time you confronted that Cheshire chick?" Flash asked.

"Dont change the subject. This is about your problem." his teammate replied.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with his cajones in the fire." Flash said.

"Hello I'm still here." Jinx said annoyed.

"Hey you mind? Where in the middle of something." Roy told her. Jinx then blasted Arsenal knocking him off his feet.

"All right its your show." he said.

"Now where were we?" she said turning her attention back to him. Wally held up a finger.

"Aah...gotta go!" he said and rushed off.

"Flash!" she yelled and fired her energy blades at him.

The Scarlet Speedster dodged the blades as best he could as he ran to another part of the battlefield. At the center of the street-wide battle Cyborg, Ravager and Kid Devil all raced towards Brother Blood who stood atop a water fountain. Rose drew her saber and leaped in the air to strike him down. Brother Blood caught sight of her at the last minute and threw up a force field blocking the attack.

"You never learn do you Rose." he said and blew her back with a force blast.

Kid Devil dove and caught her skidding across the pavement on his chest. Ravager quickly got to her feet as Kid Devil did the same. A second later Cyborg threw himself high in the air and opened his Sonic Cannon, a bolt of lightning raced into the chamber as he opened fire on Blood. The cybernetic headmaster blocked the intense beam with a more powerful force field. Cyborg decended upon him with a flying kick and missed him at the last second. Blood touched down in the water and fired back at Vic blowing him clear across the square. The Titan crashed through the wall of a nearby building. Kid Devil and Ravager got ready to attack him next. The headmaster smirked as he leaped out of the pool and fired another force blast at them. The two split up and hit the dirt as the beam raced past them. Brother Blood then appeared over Kid Devil's head and brought down a devastating axe kick, Eddie rolled out of the way before Blood's heel destroyed the pavement beneath him.

He recovered and shot a burst of fire from his hand. Blood leaned back and dodged it with ease, and launched his right arm at him in an uppercut fashion and sent Eddie flying. Ravager attacked him from the other side with her sword. The Headmaster blocked the attack with his good arm and held her off. Ravager grit her teeth before striking him again. Brother Blood followed it up with his opposing leg and kicked the sword out of her hand. His left arm retracted back into its socket and punched her in the stomach with it. The force of which sent her flying across the street and into the wall of the building Cyborg had crashed through.

At that same moment a mechanical hand gripped the edge of the damaged wall as Cyborg made his appearance. Brother Blood smirked as he made a defensive guesture towards him. Cyborg grit his teeth and fired a dual Sonic Cannon blast at him. Brother Blood continued to smile as he side stepped the blast, Cyborg's fist came at him through the fire but the Headmaster jumped back anticipating it. Vic continued towards him throwing several more punches only to be pushed back by Blood's two fingers. The Titan opened his shoulderpads and fired a clusterbomb of rockets. Though the Headmaster dodged the rockets Cyborg finally got in a hit and connected with his jaw. Vic fired a more powerful Sonic Cannon blast and hit him in midair. The villain crashed to the pavement on the otherside of the square. Cyborg grabbed him by the chest a moment later and looked the villain in the eye before delivering another punch.

The Headmaster skidded backward digging his razor tipped fingers into the ground as he stared back at him. Cyborg leaped in the air moments later, as Brother Blood brought up another force field. Cyborg punched the energy field sending ripples throughout the sphere. Brother Blood's shoulderpads opened and fired rockets blowing Cyborg back. The Titan hit the ground as Brother Blood raced forward and dragged his opponet's head across the ground. Vic kicked him in the chest launching him overhead. Cyborg got to his knees as Brother Blood fired a sonic cannon blast at him from behind, Vic threw up his arms as the beam hit. But the beam never struck him, he lowered his arms and saw a young man dressed in blue and red spandex with a cape. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as the only person who wore that costume was...

"Superman?" he asked.

"No...not yet anyway. But pretty soon I will be." said Prime.

"And just who may I ask are you?" Brother Blood asked.

"The Superboy-Prime and I'm looking for the one called Kon-El." he answered.

"Superboy-Prime?" he said puzzled.

"Have you seen him?" he asked. Brother Blood narrowed his eye.

"I dont know what your talking about. And as far as I know there's only one Superboy." he told him.

"Where is he?" Prime said getting aggitated.

"Why dont you find him yourself? You obviously have some issues with the boy." he replied.

In the next instant he attacked Blood and severed his left arm with a devastating punch. A look of shock came over his face as he fell backward, his cybernetic arm flying out of reach. Before he hit the ground Prime grabbed him by the chest plate and stared at him with glowing eyes.

"Where is he?" he growled.

"Right here." Conner called out. Prime looked back at the boy clad in a blue Superman t-shirt, jeans, sunglasses and a red jacket and dropped Brother Blood.

"Finally." he said.

"Your the guy the Guardians had under lock and key. What are you doing here on Earth?" Conner asked him.

"I just want to talk." he said walking towards him.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it. All right then what's on your mind?" Conner said doing the same.

"How long have you been on this Earth?" he asked. Conner scoffed as he answered.

"If anyone else asked me that, I'd say they were retarded." Conner answered.

"How long have you been Superboy?" he said losing his patience. Conner thought about it for a moment before answering.

"All my life all right? I was born into the role." he told him.

"What does that mean?" he growled.

"I'm a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor." he told him.

"Your a...clone? And he let you carry the title?" he said stunned.

"Seeing as I had nothing else to go by yeah." he replied.

"I see. So your not me at all..and worse...your a clone of a villain." he told him.

"Hey let's not get all negative here. Believe me I try to keep that aspect under wraps." Conner told him.

"You dont deserve that title." Prime told him. His counterpart scoffed in disbelief.

"And I suppose you do Mr. Weapon of Mass Destruction?" he laughed. Prime narrowed his eyes.

"I dont know how a guy like you managed to become Superboy in this realm but its about to come to an end." he told him.

"Are you challenging me?" Conner asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Unless your afraid." Clark told him.

"Unless I'm afraid? Dude that line's about as tired as that costume your wearing." Conner replied enraging his counterpart.

"You dont even have the costume right!" he yelled.

"Yeah? And you dont have the logo right. Its a stylistic choice man. Besides I really cant see myself rocking that old rag." he shot back and was punched by Prime in the next instant.

The Boy of Steel flew backward and toppled over the ground landing on his chest. Conner groaned as he got up.

"Okay I sort of deserved that." he said clutching his chest.

"That's just a sample." Clark told him.

"Listen dude its going to take alot more than a sucker punch to make me..oh boy." he said and was knocked back again this time into a building.

Superboy-Prime smirked thinking he had him on the ropes when in the next instant a large black boot slammed into his face. Superboy-Prime glared back at Wonder Girl who had delivered the hit. Cassie was suprised when he grabbed her ankle and threw her off.

"Cass! Oh its on now." Conner growled.

The Boy of Steel rushed at him at superspeed and plowed him into the ground, the pavement shattered beneath them leaving his adversary momentarily stunned. Superboy-Prime countered with another punch to the face knocking Conner in the air. Kal-El then launched himself after him and drew back his fist as he came within reach. Conner grabbed his fist activating his tactile telekenesis. Prime looked back at him surprised as a crystalized forcefield covered his opponet. Conner then drew back his fist and knocked Prime out of the sky. The otherworldly Boy of Steel crashed the ground as Conner flew at him locking his fists together and brought his full strength down on top of him. An explosion of power plowed his counterpart even deeper into the ground. Conner continued to pummel his adversary making the earth shake. Kal-El glared at him with eyes glowing before knocking him out of the pit with one punch.

Conner landed hard on his back infront of the other Titans. Cassie rushed over to him and helped him up as Prime rose out of the pit, eyes still glowing. By now the HIVE saw this wasnt thier fight and fled. As the last of the HIVE students retreated, Mammoth gathered up the still concious Headmaster as he and Jinx watched from the sidelines.

"What is that guy?" Mammoth asked.

"Whatever he is, he's thier problem now." Brother Blood told him.

"I think we may be in over our heads this time." Cassie told them.

"Most of us arent even strong enough to deal with a guy like this." Dick said.

"So then what do we do?" asked Kori.

"I think this may be a job for the big guys." said Gar.

Prime continued to hover towards them eyes glowing as he reached for the logo and tore it off revealing the true symbol. A black and red 'S' Shield.

"I hate to say it but I think you may be right. This is Nightwing calling Justice League Watchtower, we need backup." Dick said.

"Your going to regret that." he threatened.

The Dark Teen of Steel then threw himself at the team with his counterpart dead in the crosshairs. Conner threw up his arms as he readied himself for the inevitable. As his teammates did likewise.

_Author's Note: All right well that's all for now. I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as possible for what promises to be a pretty intense storyarc. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	33. Who Wears The 'S?

_Author's Note: All right I apologise for the wait. This one took me a lot longer than I anticipated. Hope you guys like it. Here's the next chapter of our story. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 33**

**Who Wears The 'S'?**

High above the Earth's orbit Martian Manhunter intercepted the distress call from Nightwing.

"What is the nature of your emergency?" he asked at the controls.

"See for yourself." Dick said turning the communicator towards Prime.

The Manhunter's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the shadowy visage of a being dressed in Superman's uniform with glowing red eyes. The shadows soon vanished as he came into the light revealing himself to J'onn. The Manhunter soon got on the horn alerting the rest of the League to the situation at hand.

"All primary Justice League members report to the Command Center immediatly." he said over the comlink.

A moment later the doors opened as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and others rushed in.

"What's going on?" Diana asked.

"We have a situation. Nightwing has requested emergency backup to San Francisco." the Manhunter told her. The Dark Knight quirked an eyebrow under his cowl as the rest of the League looked at each other.

"What kind of emergency?" he asked in usual demenor.

"This kind." he said bringing up the image of Prime. The vetrean Leaguers couldnt believe what they saw.

"What the devil?" Superman asked.

"Any idea where he came from?" asked Bruce.

"I'm afraid not. But he has made it quite clear that they need our assistance." J'onn told them.

"Then let's move." said Bruce as he and other raced towards the teleporter with the exception of Clark who remained transfixed on the image before him.

"You all right?" Booster Gold asked. The Man of Steel didnt reply.

"Supes you in there?" he asked waving his hand infront of him and snapped his fingers. Clark grabbed his wrist without flinching.

"I'm fine." he said.

"Superman, we're waiting." Batman said from the teleporter.

"So you care if I..." The Man of Steel took off before Booster could finish his question.

"....tag along?" he said deflated.

On the platform stood Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and Firestorm. The team was transported off the Watchtower in the next instant arriving in San Francisco. As J'onn made his way towards the teleportation deck himself, Mister Terriffic took over the controls and prepaired to teleport him and Supergirl. At the last instant Booster ran onto the teleportation deck and were transported off before Martian Manhunter could protest. And soon joined the others in San Francisco a moment later.

"So...what are we up against?" Booster asked. The others looked back at him in annoyance.

"What?" he asked.

A car flew over thier heads a second later and exploded directly behind them grabbing their attention as the Titans battled Superboy-Prime.

"I gotta say they have thier work cut out for them." said Firestorm.

As the battle continued Wonder Girl was driven back by Superboy-Prime's Heat Vision, the Amazon warrior did her best to deflect the blasts with her Power Bracelets but did little beyond that. At that same time he showed up infront of her and punched her hard in the face making blood spill out of her mouth. Cassie's head hit the ground cracking the pavement as an enraged Kon-El hit him back. Prime was thrown back by the initial punch as Conner laid into him with a barrage of power punches knocking him back with each hit. Prime grabbed his counterpart's wrist cracking it and threw him high over his shoulder. The Teen of Steel crashed through a window as Superboy-Prime flew after him, only to be blown back by Conner's heat vision. The Titan stood in the shadows with eyes glowing dangerously red. Conner crushed a shard of glass in the pane and flew at Prime plowing him into the ground once more kicking up a large dust cloud.

"I just thought of something. If this is what San Francisco has turned into. How bad do you think New York is?" Robin asked.

"Robin this is hardly the time for that." Raven told him.

"Besides we kind of have our hands full at the moment." Arsenal added.

"I know that. But I'm just saying." he replied.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to contain this guy." Nightwing said to them.

"Shouldnt the others be here by now?" Starfire asked. Her husband narrowed his eyes as he searched for an answer.

"Maybe thier not coming." Beast Boy said.

"No they should be here." Nightwing answered.

The Titan leader looked back and saw the Leaguers standing off to the side. Nightwing narrowed his eyes at them.

_"So that's how they want to play it." _he thought.

"Superboy how are you holding out?" he called out.

"Dont worry I got plenty of fight left in me." he said shaking his wrist.

"All right guys this is going to take a team effort. Starfire, Raven, Superboy I want you to focus your energies together once he emerges. Trioa, Wonder Girl your some of our heaviest hitters I need you two to hold him down. Arsenal what kind of arrows do you have on you?" Nightwing asked.

"I got a nasty one I keep for emergencies. But I kind of use it as a last resort." he told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Remember those Quantum Arrows I had?" Arsenal replied.

"The ones you used on Zoom?" Cyborg asked. His teammate nodded.

"I like where this is going." he said sarcastically.

"Can it take him out?" Dick asked.

"If this doenst nothing will." he answered.

The street suddenly exploded beneath thier feet throwing everyone back as Prime flew into the air. The Boy of Steel fired his Heat Vision at Conner. Conner threw up his telekenetic forcefield but was blown out of the sky by the blast. Starfire and Raven fired from opposite sides blindsiding him. Prime was stunned at first but held off the blasts with his bare hands. Conner soon recovered and fired his heat vision directly at his chest. Prime groaned in pain as it started to burn through his costume. Superboy-Prime unleashed his heat vision forcing Conner's blast back. The evil Boy of Steel breathed in and used his freezing breath on his counterpart. Immediatly Conner's forcefield frosted over and was frozen solid and fell.

Prime was still holding off Starfire and Raven's energy waves with his bare hands. Prime yelled and clapped his hands together causing a shockwave knocking them out of the sky. The girls hit the ground simotaniously as the others looked on.

"Now what?" asked Gar.

"Now we get personal." Arsenal said taking out his arrow.

"We're up." Troia said as she and Wonder Girl took off.

Superboy-Prime fired his heat vision once more, Troia blocked it with her bracelets and flew towards Superboy punching him in the face. His head jerked back as Cassie countered and punched him in the opposing cheek. The two took turns knocking him back with each hit. Before Clark got his better and hit Cassie back stunning the girl. He took a swing at Donna who blocked it with her Power Bracelet before punching him back even harder, following it up with a devestating roundhouse kick.

"And that's why I love her." Roy said.

Troia continued her assault on the evil Superboy before returning a punch of his own and knocking her out of the sky. Arsenal took his cue and shot a blue mystery arrow at him. A rocket engine ignited as soon as it left and flew past Cassie. The villain's eyes widened as he saw the arrowhead spark with blue electricity and hit him dead center in the chest. At first there was nothing but in the next instant a large black and white portal opened around him and enveloped the Boy of Steel. He fought against it but was gone in the next instant as the portal closed.

The team sighed in relief as Arsenal lowered his bow and went over to Troia. The rest of the team lowered their guard while the League looked on notably shocked at what had just taken place. As Wonder Woman turned her attention to Green Arrow, her teammate narrowed his eyes at Roy as his charge knelt down next to Diana's former sidekick.

"You all right?" Arsenal asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said being helped up by him.

"Ollie what was that?" whispered Diana. But Green Arrow remained silent as did the Man of Steel.

"So he did take it." muttered Clark. The others looked back at thier leader in confusion.

"All the same, it seems as though they handled it just fine." Bruce finally cut in.

"So then I guess we weren't really needed." Supergirl said over his shoulder.

A roll of thunder cut across the sky gaining everyone's attention. The two teams looked up as bolts of lightning started to appear where Prime had vanished. Roy's eyes widened as the roll of thunder started to grow in intensity.

"Everyone get back!" he yelled.

In the next instant space and time started to warp as the portal appeared once again and a hand emerged from the void. Immediatly the two teams were on guard as lightning ran rampant across the sky and the portal was ripped open and Prime emerged holding the gate open with his bare hands. His eyes burned as his looked down upon the people that dared lock him away.

"You sent me to the Phantom Zone?" he snarled.

The team looked back at him in horror as Prime stood there holding the void open. The Teen of Steel momentarily struggled with it before tearing himself loose of and the portal vanished behind him.

"Now your going to pay." he said venomously.

"Titans ready." ordered Nightwing.

The team got into defensive stance ready to give thier all against him. However in the next instant a blue streak appeared as the Man of Steel stood between the two parties with arms folded.

"That's enough." Superman told him.

"Superman." said Nightwing.

"What took you?" Arsenal asked.

"I apologise for the wait. Anyone care to fill me in?" the Man of Steel asked.

"Actually I'd say its pretty self-explanatory at this point." Arsenal answered.

"So your the Superman of this world." growled Prime.

"See? Told you." said Roy.

"And where do you come from?" he asked his counterpart.

"I'm...I'm not sure actually. I always thought I was from this world but...things were different. All I know is that I should be Superboy not him." he growled.

"Is that why you attacked them?" he asked.

"He doesnt deserve that name." Prime told him.

"And why is that?" he asked trying to keep the boy calm.

"Because he's nothing like you! He's cloned from Luthor, he said it himself!" he yelled.

"Calm down. Despite how he came into this world, Conner is a good kid. I know this because I've worked alongside him. And so have these guys." he said looking over his shoulder.

Prime stood there perplexed by his counterpart's statement, it was then in a moment of cruel clarity it occured to him. He snarled and started breathing through his teeth, seething in anger at the Man of Steel when he finally said...

"Your not Superman." he said in a chilling tone.

Clark's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared back at his younger self, leaving his compatriots simularily stunned.

"I dont like where this is going." Wally said.

"It makes so much sense now. There is no way that the real Superman would side with anyone that shared Luthor's genes." Prime said. Superman narrowed his eyes and reaffirmed his stance on the matter.

"And how does that make me less than who I am? The world is not black and white, just because someone is related to a villain that does not make them inheriently evil. Nor does it make him any less worthy of wearing the 'S', you cant just condemn him or this world based on a generalization." Superman told him.

Prime lashed out at Superman with a flying tackle and threw him to the ground with eyes blazing and fired his heat vision. Superman blocked the attack with his hand as his counterpart raged. Conner grabbed him by the cape distracting Prime allowing Superman to punch him out. Superboy-Prime recovered in midair and touched down on his hands and feet. The sinister Boy of Steel's cape flapped wildly as he stared back at the two.

"Well this should be fun." Conner commented.

Prime yelled and flew at them. Clark and Conner stood side by side as Prime drew back his fist and struck. Superboy and Superman stood thier ground each blocking the hit with thier arm. Prime followed up with a left hook, Conner blocked with his opposing hand, but Prime forced his strength and sent him into Superman knocking both of them off balance. Prime rushed at them and knocked Superboy in the air before hitting Superman in the chest. The Man of Steel staggered back a step as Prime flew at him again where an explosion of dirt and debris concealed them. A series of punches rang out as Superman was knocked back again by Prime. Overhead Conner fired his heat vision at Prime. The villain spun around and threw himself into the air tackling his midsection and crashed to the ground with another explosion of dust. Superman cradled his head as he stood beside a wall and watched the battle between Kon-El and Kal-El Prime.

More punches rang out between the two as Kon-El threw his fist at Prime's face but was caught before it made contact and twisted his wrist downward. Conner grit his teeth as he stared back at his counterpart and launched his remaining fist which was caught in a simular manner. Kon-El struggled against him before headbutting the lad catching him off guard. Prime retreated back several steps clutching his forehead, before he saw Kon-El come at him again disappearing in another cloud of dust. Several more punches echoed before Kon was knocked back by a power punch from Prime and skidded on his butt. Prime came out of the dust cloud still rubbing his forehead.

"See? That's proof your not the real Superboy!" he yelled.

"Oh waah! What's the matter Superbrat? You never played with the big kids before?" Conner quipped. No sooner had he said this he started to stagger as a headache came on.

"Ohh, and I thought I had a hard head..." he muttered.

"All right then you want to play rough? Game on." Prime smiled.

"Did I get a concussion? Or did your banter finally improve?" Conner asked still staggering around.

Prime rushed at Kon-El once again and nailed him with a flying roundhouse kick across the chest. Conner flew back a considerable distance before Prime pummeled him into the ground with one punch. Conner smashed into the earth laying in a heap as Prime hovered over him it was then Superman took over for him.

"Think we should get in there?" Flash asked.

"Let's see how he handles it first." Batman stated.

"Does anyone else get the notion that this will end badly?" Raven asked.

The two Supermen stared each other down as Prime charged at the Man of Steel once again. Superman caught the boy's fist in midair and held him in place trying to reason with him.

"It doenst have to be this way." he said.

"Its too late for that!" Prime yelled firing his heat vision at his chest.

Superman was blown back by the attack as Prime went after his target hitting him each chance he got. By this time Clark had enough and knocked his counterpart back with his hardest punch. Superboy-Prime flew across the street crashing into a nearby building. Superman got to his feet and went to check on Conner who was still down from his last bout with Prime.

"Conner are you okay?" he asked. His cousin groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"If I didnt have one before I do now." he moaned.

"Conner." Superman said again.

"Yeah I'm fine. Is it over?" he asked getting up.

"Not yet I'm afraid." The Man of Steel told him.

"So are we at least winning?" he asked.

The building across the street exploded as Superboy-Prime emerged from the wreckage and hovered above them.

"Nevermind." Conner said.

Enraged Superboy-Prime dropped out of the sky and smashed the pavement with his fists destroying it and sending out a massive shockwave that ripped towards the other Leaguers and Titans.

"Move!" Bats yelled as they cleared out destroying buildings and sending cars behind them flying.

It was then the two sides re-entered the fray, Starfire opened up shooting a flurry of Starbolts at Prime that were deflected off his arm.

"No! Stay back!" Superman yelled.

Prime yelled throwing a chunk of pavement at Starfire. Wonder Woman deflected it with her bracelet and flew in towards Prime hitting him across the face. Prime recovered and grabbed her arm kneeing her in the stomach before punching her in the face. Flash raced in and hit him knocking him back a step, racing past him before rebounding and hitting him from behind knocking him a step forward. Prime turned around and hit Flash knocking him back. Nightwing threw a series of explosives at his feet, while Starfire shot at him several times. Kon-El flew into the fray while he was distracted by the others.

"Banzai!" he yelled and decked him across the face and sent Prime skidding backwards.

Prime recovered and hit his counterpart in the stomach incapacitating him. Wonder Woman ensnared him from behind with her Magic Lasso. The Boy of Steel struggled against it as she held him in place. Supergirl flew in and attacked punching him in the face while Prime continued to thrash about like a wild animal. Wonder Woman struggled to keep him pinned down while other heroes pummeled him. Prime fired his heat vision at several of his attackers including the Flash who barely dodged it as it went over his head. Wonder Woman tightened the noose and brought him to his knees with her boot with his face in the dirt.

"Are you going to play nice?" she asked holding him down.

"No." he growled.

Prime drew in a breath and blew out through his nose throwing her off and putting himself in the air. The Boy of Steel then spun around throwing her like a ragdoll before sending her into Bruce who skidded back after catching her. Superboy finally freed himself from the noose and fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Okay now what?" Flash asked.

Back on Qward the Anti-Monitor and the Sinestro Corps watched the battle as it happened.

"Hmm I was hoping he would have finished them off before now." Sinestro said bored.

"Indeed this battle has gone on long enough. Its time we put an end to all this." the Anti-Monitor said as his eyes glowed.

In that instant the neural dampeners in Prime's system came on-line. His body went rigid and started to move about on his own.

"What's...happening?!" he groaned as he tried to control himself.

"This cant be good. Everyone stay back." Superman said as he approached the boy.

Prime continued to move about awkwardly all the while fighting his neural programming as he made his way towards the Man of Steel. While he himself maintained his distance from him.

"Superboy-Prime who's controlling you?" he asked. Prime continued to advance towards him.

"I dont know! The Guardians installed something in me that controls my neural functions. I cant stop it!" he yelled.

"The Guardians?" Superman yelled back.

Prime's eyes glowed red as he was forced to look at his counterpart and fired his heat vision at him. The blast hit Superman in the chest and knocked him a step but maintained his stance with the rays baring down on him.

"You have to fight it!" he yelled.

"I cant!" he yelled back.

"Yes you can. Your fighting it right now. You need to take control of it. Its your body, not whoever is controling it." he told him.

Prime fired an even stronger blast at Superman knocking him even further back but the Man of Steel remained up. Prime wrestled with his bioengineered programming, little by little he started to gain back control slowing clenching his fists. Superman was down on one knee as he continued to fight off the prolonged blast. As the two groups looked on helplessly, Booster finally decided to do something and entered the battlefield firing a gold energy blast from his fist. The blast deflected off his shoulder like it was nothing. Booster narrowed his eyes behind his golden visor and fired a more powerful blast at him. The energy attack did little to sate him as Booster used both hands firing all of his power at Superboy. Firestorm joined in and got behind Superman. Streams of yellow energy spiraled into his hands and fired a blast of nuclear energy at Superboy-Prime and started to peel the blast away from Superman. The two reserve Leaguers continued thier assault as they tried to save the Man of Steel, while a war raged on within Prime's body.

As Prime struggled to regain control of his body. The Anti-Monitor changed tactics and the heat blast subsided leaving Prime open to Booster and Firestorm's attack. The blast rippled through his body and incompacitated him. The pair lowered thier guard as Superman finally got up. The flame headed Nuclear Man looked back at him shocked.

"I-I didnt mean to." Ronnie told him.

"Superboy-Prime are you all right?" his counterpart asked as he slowly made his way towards the downed Superboy.

The Boy of Steel laid lifelessly on the ground as they approached him.

"Superboy-Prime." he repeated.

The boy remained thier motionless until a sign of life finally reached them, via Firestorm's throat. The hero choked as Superboy stared back at him murderously.

"Superboy stop! Dont do this!" yelled Clark.

But Prime ignored him as he stood up choking off Firestorm's air supply.

"Why did you do that?" he growled menacingly. Firestorm would only choke out a response as he hung there.

"He was trying to help, look we didnt mean to hit you." Booster told him.

"And you..." he growled.

Booster jumped knowing he might be next. Superman grabbed onto Prime's wrist, the same one that held Firestorm's juggular and stared back at him.

"Let him go." he said firmly. Prime glared back at him and shook his head defiantly.

"Your all the same." he growled.

"Let go of him." Superman said with authority.

His younger self growled finally relenquishing his grip on Firestorm. The hero collapsed to the ground coughing up a lung. Prime never took his eyes off Superman. The boy shook his head and said.

"This isnt over." and with that the Boy of Steel flew off abandoning the battle.

A sigh of relief flushed throughout the group once he made his exodus. Superman knelt down next to Firestorm and helped him up.

"All you all right?" he asked giving him a hand.

"Yeah peachy." he said and choked some more.

"We really dodged a bullet with that one." Booster Gold muttered.

The Man of Steel gave him a dour look. The time traveler sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look...Superman...I was only trying to help so if you want to blame anyone...blame me." he said softly.

Superman glared at him a second longer before turning away to check on the others. Booster palmed his face and groaned.

"Man I really screwed up." he said to himself.

"You know all things considered that could have turned out alot worse." Cyborg said approaching him.

"Yeah besides it was my fault anyway." Firestorm said to Booster.

"But he got away." Booster said.

"It's probably better that way." Cyborg replied.

On the moon, Superboy-Prime glared down at the planet in anger before turning heading off to parts unknown.

"Stupid World." he muttered to himself.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? This actually turned out a lot differently than I had envisioned. Those of you who've read the comics know what Superboy-Prime is destined to turn into. I figured that was way too much to cover in a single chapter. Basically the battle was meant to be a little more in line with what happened in Infinite Crisis. But like I said, that's way too much to cover and more than likely would have resulted in things I would have regretted in later chapters. So I hope it didnt seem like the ending fell flat or anything. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	34. Purge

_Author's Note: All right I'm back wtih another chapter. Hope you guys like it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 34**

**Purge**

After the battle had subsided Superman recived a distress call from Mr. Terriffic on the Watchtower. The Man of Steel cupped a hand next to his right ear.

"This is Superman go ahead." he said to him. The others looked at him as Mr. Terriffic relayed the message to him alone.

"What? When?" he said alarmed. Superman closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh before informing the others.

"We got a problem. According to Mr. Teriffic someone's been attacking...and murdering superheroes." he said. A look of shock came across several colleges including Wonder Woman.

"Where are they?" Arsenal asked.

"The most recent attacks are in New Coast City and Los Angeles." Superman told them.

"Who was it?" asked Wonder Woman. The Man of Steel was hesitant to answer.

"She asked you a question. Who was it?" Arsenal said. After a moment of silence he finally relented.

"Hawk and Dove, and Infinity Inc." he answered.

"The guys from MetaBrawl?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief.

Several heads went down and a drove of frustrated groans rang out. Arsenal ran his hand through his hair and threw down one of his weapons.

"Do we know who's behind it?" Batman asked.

"No." he answered.

"Then we need to find them." Arsenal said getting up.

"We will. We'll investigate the Infinity Inc. murders, Titans you investigate Hawk and Dove in New Coast City." Superman told them.

The team nodded and immediatly made thier way back to Titans Tower. A few minutes later at the Tower the team loaded into the Titan Wing and prepaired to launch.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Blue Beetle asked the team. Dick looked out of the cockpit window at him.

"You've done more than enough for us. Go home and get some rest. We'll handle the rest." he told him.

"Yeah but you guys could need the extra help. I'm fine really, I dont even need rest." Jaime said hovering outside the ship.

"I'm sorry." he said before firing up the engines. Blue Beetle watched helplessly as the jet launched out of the hanger.

"How come you didnt want him to come along?" Gar asked.

"He's a kid. He doenst need to see what happened." Arsenal told him.

"What exactly does that make us? I mean granted we're a few years older than him..." Gar countered.

"He's 16 Gar. He doesnt need to experience that." Raven told him.

"You think he wont come across a body sooner or later? I was 8 years old when I lost my parents." he said.

"Beast Boy shut up. Your not making this easier for any of us. So just drop it." Nightwing said without looking at him.

Gar looked up and saw the rest of the team glaring back at him before turning back in thier seats. His ears drooped as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry I was out of line." he apologised softly.

"Just forget it. We've got more important things to deal with." Arsenal said.

A few minutes later the Titan Wing arrived in New Coast City in Northern California. As the jet set down, the landing gears propped up the jet as it landed in a park. The cockpit opened and the team got out of thier seats. A few minutes later they made thier way through the empty city streets, many of the structures were still under construction as they walked past.

"This place is like a ghost town." Terra said.

"This used to be Green Lantern's hometown. I'm not sure if your old enough to remember but about 10 years ago it was destroyed in a mass bombing by a bad guy named Mongul. This is actually what caused Hal to go insane and turned into Parallax." Arsenal told her.

"But I thought Parallax was that big bug thing the Sinestro Corps use?" she asked.

"That was a long time before anyone else knew what it was. Back then Parallax was just an identity, like the ones we use." he told her.

"So then what prompted them to rebuild Coast City?" she asked. Her teammate smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Its a little hard to explain. Let's just say Hal played a big role in it." he answered.

As the team continued walking through the empty square, Starfire stopped infront of something that'd caught her eye. The others continued on a few more steps before noticing her. Before them was a statue of Hal Jordan in his Green Lantern uniform holding a GL Power Lantern. Behind the statue was a long black wall comprised of three sections that listed the names of all those lost. Starfire took a step forward as she examined all the names on the wall, but were far too numerous to count. Raven lowered her hood as she did likewise. At the top of the memorial wall was the following.

_'In Memory of Those Lost in the Great Coast City Disaster. _

_May They Never be Forgotten.' _

Terra crouched down at the foot of the memorial wall and read a second message that lined the bottom of it.

_'Out of the Ashes of Tragedy. A New City is Born. We Shall Persevere.' _

She brushed away a lock of hair as a tear formed in her eye. A hand touched her shoulder as she looked up and saw Roy standing over her.

"We should get going." he said.

She nodded and wiped the tear out of her eye before standing up and rejoined the group. The team remained silent as they made thier way up the empty street. Terra followed closely behind them, her arms wrapped around her body as she looked down absently at the ground.

"Guys." Nightwing said.

She looked up and saw flashing lights around the next corner. Terra doubled her pace as they raced around the corner to the scene of the crime. The team stopped short a moment later, Starfire covered her mouth while Terra peeked over the shoulders of her teammates. Laid out before them were the bodies of the late superheroes, each within a foot of each other, thier bodies strewn out. A silence hovered in the air as they stood before the fallen teens. Dick crouched down infront of them as he examined the bodies, each one had a massive hole in thier chest close to the heart.

"I'm sorry you had to see this." an officer called out.

The team looked up and saw a policeman standing on the opposite side of them.

"Do you know who did this?" Dick asked.

"No details are sketchy at best. It was already over by the time we got here. Several people reported seeing lights shoot into the sky." the officer told them.

"What kind of lights?" he asked getting up.

"Red and blue flashes, you could see them as far away as Coastville. Whoever or whatever they were fighting had to have been pretty powerful to do this to them." he said.

"Have you found any evidence?" Nightwing asked him. The officer scoffed at the hero.

"Dont insult me kid." the policeman said.

From the corner of his eye, Nightwing saw a figure dart out behind the police officer.

"Freeze!" he yelled.

The policeman turned around as it disappeared around the corner. Dick and the others raced past him as the police gave chase. Dick leapt into the air firing a grappeling line and rebounded off a wall as he chased down the suspect. The hero ran across the wall as he caught up to him, the suspect turned around and was struck by the hero. The villain skidded back with a hand to the pavement as he looked back at him. Nightwing quirked an eyebrow as he deployed a staff.

"Black Hand? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Cant a guy visit his hometown?" the villain growled uncharacteristically. As he looked at Hand's face he realized he'd been disfigured.

"What happened to you?" he said standing straight up and retracted his staff.

"You could say I've been reborn." Black Hand replied.

"Are you the one responsible for Hawk and Dove?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Isnt it obvious?" the villain smiled.

"You dont seem like the mass murdering type." he told him.

"Things have changed. And pretty soon alot of things will change." Hand told him.

"What do you mean?" the hero asked.

"This is only the beginning." he answered cryptically.

"Whatever your planning Hand, you wont get away with it." he warned. Black Hand only smirked back at him.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he said before attacking him.

Nightwing drew back his fist and let it rip. Black Hand dodged it at the last second as Nightwing went on the offensive. Black Hand continued to evade his strikes, blocking the last one with his palm and threw Dick over his shoulder. And crashed into a pile of trash upside down. By that time the rest of the team arrived along with the police and Hand turned and faced them. His face had a withered deathlike appearance that caught everyone off guard.

"Jesus man..." Roy said holding his pistols.

"What happened to him?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dont know. But whatever happened to him must have affected his mind. This isnt the Black Hand we know." Arsenal told him.

"Oh you have no idea." he growled and threw himself in the air.

Starfire countered and fired a shot straight up at him hitting his shoulder. Hand quickly recovered on the ground and lunged himself at the team once more. Arsenal took aim and fired hitting him in the same spot but Black Hand tackled him to the ground.

"Get him off me!" he yelled. At that same time Kori punched Black Hand as hard as she could and sent him several stories up into the side of a building.

The villain slid down the side and repelled off a considerable distance and landed on his knee.

"Okay now I _know_ this isnt Black Hand." Arsenal said getting up.

"So your saying this is someone else?" Gar asked.

"I sure hope so because if it isnt. We're in trouble." he answered.

"Come on Titans the fun has only started." he told them.

A black energy scythe suddenly appeared in his hands as the team got back.

"Fire!" the officer yelled.

The policemen opened fire on Black Hand but seemed to have no effect on him as he stood there taking each shot. The villain then broke out into a run and raced towards them with scythe in hand. Roy took a grenade from his belt and threw it at Hand.

"Get back!" he yelled at everyone.

The bomb hit his chest and went off blowing everyone else to the ground. A second later as everyone attempted to untangle themselves from the mass of bodies. Arsenal and the others looked at the source of the explosion to see if Hand had survived the impact Unfortunatly that would soon prove true as his namesake appendage appeared in the cloud of smoke and Hand soon emerge from it intact.

"Okay that's just redicilious." Arsenal said getting back.

"You really need to upgrade your weapons." Robin told him.

"Hey when you throw a grenade at someone it usually blows them up!" he defended.

"Yeah well obviously that's not the case." Raven told them.

"He must have some sort of force field or maybe some kind of healing factor." Roy told them.

"Then why dont we find out?" Raven said and flew at Black Hand.

"Come now my pretty." Black Hand told her.

"Sorry I'm out of your league." she said and plowed into the masked villain.

Raven assalted him with a series of energy-packed punches and kicks driving him back with each hit. Black Hand grabbed her by the ankle and flung her around like a ragdoll. Starfire soon came in and blasted him with Starbolts. The villain dodged them as best he could while others started to tear away at his shoulders and cape. A plethora of explosions detonated around him as Kori continued her assalt. Only when the smoke cleared did he fly up and tackle her, Nightwing blindsided him as they fell but did not relenquish his grip on Kori as they hit the ground. Starfire blasted him from underneath with her eyes and sent him flying back into the air. Nightwing fired a line wrapping around his body and hurled him to the ground. Black Hand quickly recovered and snapped his bindings before facing the leader.

Nightwing took out a pair of shurikens and hurled them at Black Hand. Black Hand blocked the attacks with a sweep of his arms, revealing them sunk into his arms. The villain then flung them back at Dick, who deflected them with his staff. Black Hand threw himself at Dick and punched him in the stomach crippling the hero. Starfire soon returned and hurled more Starbolts at his face driving him back before punching him in the face breaking his left cheekbone. The villain staggered back as she touched down infront of him and cradeled his face. A crackling sound could be heard as he uncovered his face and smiled back at the Tamarian and threw his own punch harder than she did. Starfire slammed into the wall next to Nightwing and slumped down. Beast Boy and Raven double teamed the villain, with Gar taking the form of a dog. Black Hand fired a wall of black energy at the two of them and sent them hurdling back.

Bolts of black lightning surged through him as he turned to face Terra and Arsenal. Roy traded up his guns for a bow and arrow aimed at the villain. Terra's hands glowed making the earth shake as she sent a rift towards him. Black Hand rocketed himself off into the air doing a backflip. Arsenal followed the villain waiting for his chance to shoot, before a mass of sand and dirt hit Hand in the back and sent him into a brick wall. Arsenal looked back at Terra annoyed as she glanced back at him and shrugged. The brick wall soon compacted and ensared Black Hand in its clutches.

Black Hand struggled to free himself as Arsenal and Terra stood over him. The villain continued to struggle before streaks of black sliced through the brick and freed himself. Terra summoned more of her power in an attempt to contain him, Black Hand fired a blast at Terra taking her out. As Arsenal prepaired to shoot him the villain got infront of him and grabbed the head of his arrow before punching Roy out. The Titan staggered back as Black Hand delivered a devastating kick to the chest and took him out. Wonder Girl soon replaced Roy, punching him as hard as she could with a one-two combination. His head flew back and forth as she pummeled him, grabbing him by the shirt and putting him through the wall behind him. A cloud of dust flew out as she stood there. Black Hand twisted his head staring back at her and hit Cassie as hard as he could sending her on her butt. Superboy soon replaced her and sent him clear through the wall emerging inside a building. Several more punches sounded as Conner beat the villain only to be blown back as well.

"Man what is with this guy? I dont remember having this much trouble with him." Conner said still standing.

"Whatever happened to him. This guy is bad news now and I have to put a stop to him before he can claim another life." he said as Hand got up.

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" he asked.

"How about this?" he asked and used his freezing breath on Hand immobilizing the villain.

A smirk formed on his face as he stared back at the frozen baddie.

"That should take care of it. Heh. I was almost tempted to say 'cool him off.' Maybe I should have said it?" he said.

A moment later Hand freed himself from his prison and grabbed Superboy by the throat.

"Believe me you wont get the chance." Hand growled.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I think its time we get to the _heart_ of the matter." he said as his fingers became razorsharp.

Conner's eyes widened in horror as Hand prepaired to do him in. Wonder Girl throttled Black Hand before he could do the deed seperating him from Conner. The Boy of Steel choked as air rushed back into his lungs as Wonder Girl stood by him.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Could you have cut that a little closer?" he asked.

"Your welcome. Next time dont go in by yourself." she told him.

"Hey I was covering you all right? Jeeze what are you my mom or my girlfriend?" he joked. Cassie closed her eyes and replied.

"Sometimes I wonder the same." she shot back. Superboy looked back at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"All right I deserved that." he shrugged.

"So what do we do with this guy?" she asked as Black Hand stood up.

"How about you both die?" Black Hand growled making a black energy scythe appear.

"How about not?" Conner replied.

"You dont know what your dealing with kid." Black Hand told him.

"You have no concievable notion what I represent!" he said becoming stronger.

"And I cant say I care. But just for everyone else's sake what exactly are you working towards?" the Boy of Steel asked. Black Hand made a fist and held it near his chest.

"To free the world from the bindings of life. So that we may all be equal." he declared.

"What?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Oh boy I dont like where this is headed." Superboy replied. Cassie narrowed her eyes at the villain.

"So your just a serial killer?" she asked.

"Oh no my dear. I'm much more than that. I'm a herald. A herald of darkness here to usher in a new age." he added with vigor.

"Great now he thinks he's a prophet." Conner commented.

"If you think we're going to let you get away with this. Your dead wrong, pardon the expression." she said turning the last part to Conner. Black Hand narrowed his eyes as he stared back at them.

"You dont know how dead or wrong your about to be." he warned.

"The world's about to change Titans...for the better." he said. The Black Hand vanished in an explosion of smoke leaving Conner and Cassie to ponder the repercussions.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? Hope you guys were suprised by what happened. and Anon if you give me another one word review... Anyway its that time again so if you would. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	35. The Blackest Night

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Its the one you've all been looking forward to. Here we go!_

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chpater 35**

**The Blackest Night**

A few miles outside of town Black Hand looked down on the city.

"Well damn I havent had that much trouble with the other heroes. These Titans are a little more formidable than I give them credit. As formidable as they are, thier still no match for me...or for what's in store for this world. On to the next target." he said draping his cape around himself and teleported out.

Back in Los Angeles, the League investigated the murders of Infinity Inc. It was a grizzly scene to be certain. With most of its members slaughtered, the Leaguers sorted through the remains as they tried to make sense of Black Hand's motives.

"It doesnt make sense. When the hell did Black Hand turn into a mass murdering psycho?" Green Arrow asked as he stood over the bodies.

"And what possessed him to do it?" Superman asked.

"He's getting braver with each slaying." Wonder Woman said as she knelt down next to the corpse of a young girl. Her face softened as she brushed away a lock of the girl's blonde hair.

"We have to stop him." she said.

"We will." Superman told her.

The Amazon Princess looked back at her teammate wondering if they truly will. A groan rang out alerting the others as one of the bodies started to move. In an instant Superman and Wonder Woman were by his side as a boy in silver armor came to. Turning him over on his back, they removed his helmet showing an Asian teen who was very much alive. The boy looked back at them wearily as he gazed up at them. The boy also had a large hole in his armor near his heart but appeared fine otherwise.

"Are you all right?" Superman asked. The Asian only looked back at him when another voice sounded.

"He...ugh...doesnt speak English." Star Spangled Kid said rising up out of the debris.

A young man in a blue cowled tunic with white stars adorning it, along with red gloves and trousers looked back at him on his hands and knees with several tears in his costume. Wonder Woman went over to his side and lifted a wooden rafter off his back as he struggled to get up.

"Are there any other survivors?" she asked still kneeling down beside him.

"Your looking at them." he said.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"He overpowered us. We never stood a chance." he answered still trying to get up.

"Easy." she said keeping him down.

"I fought him off as best I could...we all did...but it wasnt enough. But something weird happened...when he went to attack Silver Scarab a blast of light shot out of his suit...next time I looked up Black Hand was missing an arm and retreated. The others were already gone when I passed out." Star-Spangled Kid explained.

In another part of the state along the California coastline, Black Hand stood on a beach looking out towards the ocean.

"Show me the way." he said to his ring.

The Black Lantern Ring flashed and produced a beacon pointing out towards Atlantis. The villain smirked as he gazed out towards his next target.

"And so it begins again." he said and made his way out into the ocean.

That night as they were being transported back to the Watchtower, Silver Scarab thought back on his encounter with Black Hand. He remembered when Black Hand punctured his armor and the sudden blast of energy that erupted from it obliterating his right arm. The villain flew back yelling and clutched his stump of a shoulder as blood started to drain out of it. Shocked by what happened Scarab narrowed his eyes and went on the attack opening up with a barrage of kicks to the villain's face and chest who himself was still stunned. The hero spun around and nailed him in the side with his forearm and sent Black Hand spiraling to the ground. The hero then went for his sword that laid on the ground not far from him, with a small beetle shaped device attached at the hilt.

"You all right kid?" someone asked distracting his throughts.

Silver Scarab looked up and saw a tall black man in a Green Lantern uniform standing next to him. The boy only nodded.

"Its like I told the others, he doenst really speak English." Star-Spangled Kid said off to the side.

"Chris right?" John Stewart asked. The kid nodded in response.

"Yeah and your the League's Green Lantern right?" he asked.

"That's one way of putting it. So how are you holding up?" he shrugged.

"I've been better." Chris replied.

"You guys are lucky to be alive." John told him.

"Thanks for reiterating the obvious." he said with a slight chuckle. A smile came to John's face as he continued.

"I know a few guys on Earth that'll be happy to hear that you survived." he told him.

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" he asked looking up at the Lantern.

"The Teen Titans." he replied.

"There's a name I havent heard in a while. If you can call what we did surviving...nah if anything it was a fluke." Star-Spangled Kid told him. Green Lantern raised an eyebrow.

"A fluke huh? Is that what you call it when your friend's armor suddenly backfired?" he asked. Chris merely shrugged.

"Fluke, Act of God we're here arent we?" he asked.

Deep under the ocean Black Hand began his next attack, pounding on the doors of Atlantis. The villain burst through the entrance of the domed city. As soon as he appeared its citizens fled. From inside his castle Aquaman was alerted to the situation at hand by one of his subjects. A bare chested man, with long blonde hair and a beard rose out his throne to answer the call. Gone was the once iconic orange shirt and clean cut appearance as he picked up his trident and decended the staircase infront of his throne. And was soon joined by a young man dressed in black and red, and a teenage girl in blue, black and white as he made his way out of the palace. Black Hand continued towards the castle scaring off Atlantians with his mere appearance, when suddenly the doors of the castle opened, bathing him in light. As he looked up he saw the three standing at the threshold of the royal palace, Aquaman with his trident in his right hand, and a large cresent shaped harpoon replacing his left the King of Atlantis stared down at the foe that dared enter his kingdom. On his left was a man in his early 20s with his back towards Arthur arms folded, with long dark hair tied back in a ponytail and two stripes over his right eye. And to his right was a young Latina clad in a middriff bearing white and blue scaled uniform with black and blue camoflauged hip huggers. A grin formed on Black Hand's face as he glanced up at them.

"Who are you?" the Sea King asked.

"The name is Black Hand and all I want is your destruction." Black Hand smirked. A black energy scythe formed out of his ring and appeared in his hands.

"So let's get down to business shall we?" he said in a dark voice and rushed at Aquaman twirling his weapon.

The Sea King took his stand as his two cohorts prepaired for battle. Aquaman threw himself in the air and decended on Black Hand with his trident aimed directly at him. Thier weapons clashed as the prongs snagged the Black Lantern construct.

"How did you find this place?" he demanded.

"I have my resources. If you want I can make it quick and painless." Black Hand said with a hint of insanity. Aquaman narrowed his eyes at Hand.

"I'm afriad I wont go down that easily." he told him.

"Suit yourself, its more fun for me." he said breaking off his attack.

Black Hand skidded back across the ground as he readied his next attack. Aquaman went on the offensive and lunged Posiden's Trident at his enemy. Black Hand turned his body to the side just barely missing it before kneeing Arthur in the chest and sent him flying backward into his sidekicks. The two leaped from the stairway and caught him before he could hit.

"You all right?" asked Garth.

"I'm fine. But there's something not right about this guy." Arthur said looking back at Hand who stared at him with manical glee.

"So then what do we do with him?" Lorena asked.

"He knew the risk when he came down here. If he is so bold as to challenge me then so be it." Aquaman said standing up.

Black Hand let out an insane laugh as the construct transformed into a cannon and opened fire on them. Immediatly the three scattered as the blast was closest to Tempest. The young man dove out of the way as the blast hit nearly missing him as Aquaman tackled Black Hand's midsection. The Sea King held his harpoon hand over Black Hand's face threatening to kill him. But Black Hand merely threw his legs up and tossed the Atlantean king over his shoulders. Aquagirl soon countered and fired a current of water at Black Hand nailing him. Tempest flew overhead and froze the water with his powers trapping Black Hand. The Black Lantern struggled against it, before he saw Garth come at him and drove his foot into the villain's face nearly breaking his neck. The ice shattered as he landed in a crouched position next to his head. The villain remained still for only a moment as Garth turned to face him and Lorena made her way over to them. His eyes opened and swept him off his feet before firing a blast at Lorena nearly impaling her chest. Aquagirl dropped back as it brushed over her shoulder and hit the ground. Black Hand got up as water started to pool around his ankles and firmly grasped his legs locking him in place, he looked up at Garth punched him across the face as hard as he could and delievered another blow with his opposing fist. Before a final one knocked him flat on his back. Tempest raised his arms as the pool of water erupted sending Black Hand into the air and slamming him into the dome. The pressure increased as he was pressed against the translucent shell threatening to crush him.

Garth continued to force him against it as Aquaman rode a current of water generated by Aquagirl up to the villain. When the gyser finally subsided the villain fell as Aquaman slashed him with his harpoon, striking the final blow as Black Hand crashed face first into the pavement. The three heroes stood over him as he laid there. Black Hand's eyes flew open as he grabbed Aquagirl's ankle and threw her Tempest and Aquaman.

Back in New Coast City, Terra had returned to the city's memorial wall and had been there for awhile. She stood there solumly as a breeze blew softly through her hair.

"Your still here?" Beast Boy asked. She looked over and saw him standing behind her.

"Yeah." she said turning back to the momument.

"You all right?" he asked inching towards her.

"Not really." she said looking down at the ground. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and placed her hand over his.

"I let em down Gar." she said.

"There's no way you could have known they were out here Tara." he told her.

"I know its just...I was thier leader for a time. I just...I just feel responsible somehow." she said. He slipped his fingers underneath her chin and forced her gently to look back at him.

"Hawk and Dove were some of the best fighters out there. And they went out fighting like heroes, so dont beat yourself up. Because that's not what they'd want. Your alot stronger than you let on Tara, I know you are. Dont prove any of us wrong." he said as he gently stroked her cheek. A small smile formed as she looked back at him and put her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Gar." she said softly.

"That's what I'm here for." he smiled.

"Am I interrupting?" Dick asked.

The two looked back at the Titan leader as he stood there in the breeze.

"No." they replied softly.

"We need to get back to the others. There's no telling where he is now." he told them.

"Nightwing I just heard from John, two members of Infinity Inc. suvived the attack." Arsenal told him.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Silver Scarab and Star-Spangled Kid." he replied. Gar and Tara looked back at each other in relief.

"All right we better get up there. No telling where Black Hand could strike next." Dick said.

Back in Atlantis the battle raged on as Black Hand's fingers turned into blades and shot out at Aquaman and Temepst. The two heroes jumped back as the elongated razors flew at them pinning to the wall behind them. Each piece narrowly missing them leaving Aquagirl to fend for herself. Lorena launched herself at Hand and fired a spiral tide of water dousing him. The villain remained firm as Aquagirl threw herself high in the air and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to his face, prying his blades loose of the walls. Lorena continued to pummel him with a series of hits to the face and chest, before belting out another kick to the face. The Black Lantern skidded backwards on his feet freeing the others. Aquagirl got in his face again and punched him as hard as she could sending him into a wall. The smoke cleared to find him slumped down against the wall. Black Hand groaned as he struggled to get up with blood coming from his nose and mouth. Aquaman and Tempest soon rejoined her as he started to move once more.

"Damn...why cant I beat you?" he growled.

"I must be losing power." he said finally getting up.

"Surely none of you are that powerful. I must collect my strength. We'll meet again." he said weakly before teleporting out.

Without warning he reappeared behind Aquaman and grabbed him.

"Just kidding." he said and vanished with him.

"Where'd they go?!" Garth yelled.

"Up there!" pointed Lorena. Garth looked up and saw the two of them standing on top the dome.

"Come on!" he yelled as they raced out.

On top the dome Black Hand released him and had already deployed his energy scythe as Aquaman stared him down.

"No friends to hide behind up here." Black Hand said twirling his scythe.

"You've just made a grave mistake." Aquaman told him.

"Then why dont we put an end to this? I do after all have other places to be." Black Hand replied.

The King of Atlantis narrowed his eyes at Black Hand made the first move and lunged at him with his scythe. The Black Lantern cried out as he swung his weapon at his chest, Aquaman reared back barely missing the weapon and blocked it with his spear hand. Black Hand growled as he struggled to break free of the hooked weapon while Aquaman quietly stared him down. Aquaman pulled on the scythe forcing his opponet into the path of his fist and made it's mark. His head jerked back as the thunderous crack of his fist resonated. The Atlantian King reeled back and delivered a second punch to his stomach and a third yet again to his face. Black Hand staggered backward, as Aquaman charged at him with his harpoon drawn back and sliced across his chest, just grazing the logo. And took another swipe at Hand, and a third. Black Hand grabbed his opponet's wrist as the weapon came at him again. Aquaman grabbed his throat with his remaining hand trying to choke him out. But Black Hand only smirked and chuckled as his opponet glared back at him and fired a blast near his midsection. The Atlantian whinced as the searing pain raced across his left side and doubled over. Black Hand grinned as he stood over him.

"Your making this way too easy." he said.

Aquaman glared at him and struck Black Hand as hard as he could in the jaw. His head snapped back as the sound of cold steel pierced his flesh. His eyes roved to the bottom and saw his spear embedded in the hollowed out triangle on his chest. A smile formed on Aquaman's face thinking it was over, the villain grabbed the spear and pried it out of his stomach crushing it in his hand. His eyes widened as he then plunged his hand into Aquaman's chest and ripped out his heart. Garth and Lorena looked on in horror as Tempest yelled with Lorena holding him back. The King of the Seas fell back in slow motion as Black Hand smiled sinisterly. The villain then raised the severed heart above his head as a black energy surrounded and became a Black Power Lantern and started his oath.

_"The Blackest Night falls from the skies. The Darkness grows as all light dies. We crave your hearts and your demise. By my Black Hand, the dead shall arise!"_

The Black Power Battery charged up and fired a beacon into the sky. Garth and Lorena could only look on as the pillar of darkness sliced through the water and into the open air. Black Hand smiled as the beacon carved out his symbol in the sky.

"Let there be darkness." he said looking skyward.

Rays of light then shown out of the center of the battery producing a Black Lantern Ring and flew down to the lifeless corpse and hovered above it.

"Go ahead." Black Hand told it.

_**"Arthur Curry of Earth...rise." **_the ring said and slid itself onto his finger.

His eyes flew open as he awakened in death, and were nothing but a screen of blue as the ring started the transformation. Converting his body over to their side as his skin turned gray, and his dark green pants became completely black with white bands around the thighs, and an 'A' shaped frame came midway up his torso. While his iconic symbol became inverted into a triangle forming the Black Lantern Corps symbol. A pair of white armbands formed over his biceps as the hole in his chest closed up and his body rose up as a member of the undead. The zombie moaned as he came to life once more horrifying his former sidekicks as they looked on. The spear Black Hand destroyed was once more made whole as the Black Lantern Aquaman stood on top the dome looking down at his potential prey.

"The Blackest Night...has begun." smiled Black Hand.

_AN: All right, I've been planning this for at least a year. And I know that I've taken a very long, almost rediciliously long time but I've finally thought the time was right to bring about the Blackest Night storyline. I apologse for the long wait, but I certainly hope it was worth it...so? Was it? Also of note, this marks the first appearance of two characters I thought about using for the longest time. Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez) and Tempest (Garth) formerly Aqualad. I'm sure most of my readers have probably figured out which was which during the story. I decided to go with Aquaman's JLU incarnation since that seemed to work best. Well that's enough out of me, let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review. _

_Green Gallant_


	36. Blackest Night: Aquaman

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys like this next installment. Just thought I'd get this out before the holiday weekend. Enjoy. _

**_Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2_**

**_Chapter 36_**

**_Blackest Night: Aquaman_**

Reborn as a member of the Black Lantern Corps, the undead Aquaman stared down at Lorena and Garth who stood within the domed city of Atlantis. Whom many of its citizens had witnessed his death, horrified by the turn of events many of its people were now crippled with fear as the undead king stared down at them. From his vantage point the Black Lantern Aquaman could now see all thier auras, each one raditating in shades of red and yellow. His former partner Garth was simularly stunned at what he had seen.

"Garth, Garth! We have to get them away from here." Lorena told him shaking his arm.

Tempest snapped out of his paralyzed state now realizing what they must do. The former Aqualad looked back at his partner standing behind him and found his resolve as Aquaman made his move.

"Right." he nodded.

"Come on!" he said before flying off.

Lorena soon followed him as the two raced towards the entrance of the city. From outside the shadow of Aquaman quickly slid down the edge of the dome as the fate of the city now rested on thier shoulders.

"Remember that's not Aquaman anymore. So whatever you do, dont hold back." he told her.

"Right." Lorena nodded as they swam towards the gate as Aquaman arrived outside the entrance.

Tempest put on an extra burst of speed as he barreled towards Aquaman. The Black Lantern read his former ward's emotions as he was now cloaked in a bluish aura. Tempest drew back his fist as he let out a warcry and throttled the King of the Seas plowing him away from the doors of the city. Aquagirl covered him as her partner wrestled with the undead king. Arthur glared back at his ward as he struggled with him, a second burst of speed sent him smashing through a large rock momentarily stunning him as Aquagirl raced towards them. Up above she saw Black Hand descend upon her. Lorena put on an extra burst of speed just missing him as she flew past. A construct of a large hand shot out of his ring and grabbed her from behind taking her by suprise and reeled the girl back towards him. Lorena countered with a foot to the face as she flew towards him knocking him back, and knocking him out with a roundhouse with her other foot. Aquagirl then flew back towards Garth to offer him assistance. Who did his best keeping his former mentor at bay. Arthur freed his hook hand and jabbed at him several times as he attempted to skewer him. Garth regained control of the weapon and held it down staring his mentor in the face before headbutting him and broke off the attack.

Black Lantern Aquaman chuckled as he looked back at the boy. A smile formed on his decayed features.

"Now, now you were taught better than that." he said to him.

The Atlantian looked back at his mentor in disgust.

"Your not Aquaman." he replied.

"Am I now? I'm standing right here arent I?" he mocked holding out his arms.

"No. Your just wearing his skin." he said before attacking him again.

Back on the Justice League Watchtower, the League tried to make sense of his attacks. Superman stood over the controls brooding.

"You know that's really something I'd expect out of Bruce." Diana told him.

"Dont remind me. I just cant figure out why Black Hand is attacking all these heroes." he answered.

"Superman." Martian Manhunter said.

The Man of Steel looked up from the controls at his colluge who stood off to the side.

"You might want to take a look at this." he said.

Coming into the next room, they stood before one of the monitors as a news broadcast was underway.

_"A strange symbol has appeared over the Atlantic Ocean. Officials are uncertain what caused this unusual phenomon. Early this morning several ships saw a beacon of light shoot out of the ocean and drew this strange symbol in the skies above. It is unknown at this moment what that symbol may represent, but those that have seen it say it is an omen of things to come. We'll have more on this story as it develops." _the announcer concluded as the camera panned on a large white triangle with five lines radiating upward.

"Black Hand." said Superman.

"Where is this broadcast coming from?" asked Green Lantern.

"Atlantis." Batman said.

"So then that means..." Clark said turning to him.

"I'm afraid so." concluded Bruce.

"We have to stop him. Whatever the cost. We cant allow him to take any more lives." the Man of Steel said.

Back on Earth the battle between Aquaman and Temepst continued as the undead king slashed him across the chest with his hook. Garth groaned and retreated back a bit clutching his chest. He didnt draw blood, this time. He looked back up and saw Arthur come at him. His former ward's eyes glowed as he fired a blast of energy at Arthur freezing him in a block of ice. A look of rage frozen on his face as his harpoon was only inches away from Garth's chest. The Atlantian mage lowered his arms a bit thinking it was over. In the next instant the ice started to crack and he was free stunning his protege.

"It'll take alot more than that to get rid of me." he growled.

"Then I'll just have to try harder." he replied as his hands glowed once again.

The Black Lantern started to notice that the water current had changed as Garth raised his arms. The current started to funnel around Aruthur's body when he realized what he was doing. Tempest's eyes glowed as the water current grew stronger becoming a vortex and pushing Arthur into it. The Atlantian King fought it as Garth increased the power and started lifting him higher. His eyes blazed as the cyclone grew stronger drawing Arthur further into it and lifted him towards the surface. Garth yelled as he expelled the king from the ocean floor as the gravatation pull had him in its death grip. Aquaman yelled as he was hurled around in the water cyclone as it broke through the surface and shot into the air. By this time the torrent became so great that it started to rip the sea king apart. Garth continued his assault from the ocean floor as he destroyed the Black Lantern's body.

Lorena then threw Garth the Trident of Atlantis as he rode inside the current to strike the final blow. A moment later he surfaced and flew up towards Arthur as he looked back at his former ward about to finish him off. Tempest drew back the trident and slashed him across the face and chest tearing him further apart and slaying the Black Lantern as pieces of him rained into the ocean below. Tempest came out of the vortex as it started to disappate and stood on top of the cyclone as he watched the remains crash into the ocean below. He hung his head and sighed as the ocean cyclone retreated from where it came, and what remained of Arthur's body hit the ocean floor. Lorena bowed her head and covered her mouth and quietly paid respect to her fallen mentor.

"A very noble thing destroying your mentor so that he may rest. It must be like tearing off your own arm." Black Hand taunted as he got up. Aquagirl whirled around enraged.

"You shut up!" she yelled kicking him as hard as she could in the face.

The Black Lantern's head snapped back as her foot smashed his jaw, before recieving a powerful punch to the stomach knocking him back. Lorena's eyes and hands glowed as she stood over him.

"I should destroy you here and now." she said.

"But you dont have the guts do you? You cant do what he just did. And its tearing you apart isnt it?" he mocked.

Lorena growled as her nostrils flaired and her power started to surge. Black Hand smiled as he saw the young woman cloaked in an aura of red energy. Aquagirl screamed and fired point blank at Hand. The villain flew back on the ocean floor with his legs in the air. The villain merely chuckled as he got up a second later and wiped the corner of his mouth. Aquagirl appeared above him and punched him as hard as she could plowing him into the ground. Lorena let off a depth charge of power burying the villain. But Black Hand grabbed her wrist intent on bringing her down with him.

"Let go of me!" she yelled throwing a kick breaking his arm. The villain flew out of the hole as Lorena delivered another rib shattering hit to the chest.

The bad guy barreled back across the ocean floor before getting to his feet and let out an evil chuckle.

"Come on is that the best you got?" he mocked.

Lorena came at him again with a roundhouse kick to the head breaking his neck. She continued to pummel him with a onslaught of punches and kicks. Black Hand took them in stride his insideious smile ever present as she beat the hell out of him.

"Stop smiling damn you!" she yelled punching him in the face.

Black Hand staggered back a bit before looking up.

"But its so much fun." he mocked as she hit him again. The villain tumbled and crashed through an arch shaped reef.

"It should be a crime to have this much fun!" he cracked earning him another hit.

"I can see why the Joker enjoys it so much." he grinned taking another one. The villain fell flat on his back and laughed like a madman clapping his feet together.

"Oh babe you are just too much fun." he said as Lorena stomped him into the ground.

"Never open your mouth again." she warned pointing an energy bolt directly at his face.

"A little late for that isnt it? Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Lorena fired a blast between the V pattern on his forehead killing him as his head slumped to the left with his eyes wide open. Aquagirl stood over the villain with her foot on his chest as Tempest looked on and sighed in a mixture of disappointment and relief.

"Lorena you all right?" he called out. But only stared at the villain.

"Lorena." he called again. Her eyes snapped as she looked back at him and her face softened.

"Yeah I'm all right." she told him.

"We should get back to the city. We have to tell the League what happened." he said.

"And the bodies?" she asked.

"We'll have to bury them later. Come on." he said touching her shoulder.

"But this is Arthur." she told him.

"We have more pressing matters." he said walking away.

She looked back at the remains of the sea king before leaving the battlefield and swam after her partner. As the pair reentered the city, the Atlantians murmured amongst themselves as they saw Garth walk by. The Atlantian prince eyed them as they exchanged disconsulate glances back at him. They knew what he'd done. He had destroyed the king's body, but they also knew it was the only thing he could do. Still in thier eyes, that doesnt excuse what he's done. As he made his way up to the palace he was forced to face the king's wife Mera. A woman somewhat older than himself with long red hair in a green fish scaled one piece outfit stared back at him with arms folded. The former ward looked down as he climbed the stairs carrying the Trident of Posideon.

"I'm sorry." he said as he walked by. Mera followed him with her eyes.

"Not as sorry as I am." she said softly.

"It was nothing personal." he said as he continued walking.

"I know." she replied in the same tone. Lorena stopped infront of the queen.

"Your highness...please understand. Arthur fought very bravely, and...when he was revived..." she tried to explain. Mera turned away from her late husband's charge.

"I dont want to hear it." she said leaving her behind. Aquagirl sighed.

"Yes your highness." she said defeated.

In another room a young boy played with blocks and other aquatic themed toys unaware of what had happened. Garth soon entered the throne room where Aquaman once presided. Staring at the throne he quietly made his way towards it and placed the trident beside it, before taking a step back.

"I'm sorry Arthur." he said before making his way to a window and leaned against it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the ornate windowsill and sighed. Aquagirl soon entered the throne room.

"Tempest." she started.

"I dont want to hear it." he said.

"I understand. I just want to tell you that I'm here for you." she said.

"I appreciate that." he said softly as he looked out the window. She nodded and went to leave.

"Garth. Dont beat yourself up over it." she told him before leaving the sanctum.

Outside the city the remnants of Aquaman started to reanimate themselves and started pulling themselves back together towards thier source. The Black Lantern Ring on his severed hand calling them back with its glow. In another part of the tower Mera stood outside her son's playroom as she tried to figure out what she would tell him. Watching the young Atlantian prince play with blocks through a partly opened door. The queen sighed as she looked away. How could she tell a five year old that his dad was dead? Much less that he'd been turned into a revnant against his will by a villain and then destroyed by Garth? She palmed her forehead as the images of his destruction raced through her head. She didnt know who to be more angry at. But tried her best not to direct it at Garth.

"He was protecting the kingdom. But that doesnt make it any better for us." she said forlorn.

"Neptune above...how am I going to explain this to him?" she moaned.

The body of Aquaman completed its reformation as he became sentient once more pulling his face out of the dirt. The King of the Seas growled as he picked himself up, his Lantern ring burning brightly.

"Mera..." he growled as he got up.

At that same time Black Hand came back to life as the hole in his head sealed up and got to his feet. The villain cracked his neck this way and that, realigning it as he stood up.

"As much fun as this is we're going to have to either hit em hard or not at all. I dont have all day." Black Hand told Aquaman.

"Mera..." he said scanning the domed city for her before finally locking onto her. From inside the palace he could see her radiating mulitple colors most prominently violet.

"Mera I'm coming for you." he said.

"Yeah, yeah that's great kid. Just get it over with. I've got places to be." Black Hand said flippantly.

The Black Lantern took off towards the domed city. Black Hand continued to pop his neck.

"Damn she screwed up my neck. Now I'm going to have a crick for the rest of the week." he muttered as he turned to face the city.

"I've wasted too much time here. I still have much to do." he said before teleporting out.

Inside the palace several alarms sounded as a comotion could be heard from where Garth and Mera were. From thier respective rooms they looked up as the noise grew louder. Tempest soon rushed out of the throne room and was met by Aquagirl as they ran towards the disturbance.

"You dont think..." Aquagirl asked.

"I dont know. But whatever it is we're about to find out." answered Tempest.

In the hall outside Arthur Jr's playroom Mera became apprehensive as the sounds of guards fighting drew closer and louder. Instinctively she shut the door to Arthur's room and locked it as best she could until.

"Mera..." a familar voice called. Mera stood frozen as her husband stood behind her.

The Queen looked back and saw her undead husband fully reformed. She covered her mouth in horror and took a step back.

"No..." Mera whispered.

"Yes Mera I'm back. Your love for me has brought me back from the brink. We can be whole again. And we will never be seperated again." he said in a soothing voice.

His wife was stunned and horrified by his undead appearance. Her eyes then narrowed in resolve.

"No. Your not my husband. And if that's what I'm faced with then I will never join you." she said growing angry.

Mera then punched her husband across the face stunning the Black Lantern as her emotional aura changed dramatically.

"And it'll take alot more than my husband's corpse to fool me." she growled.

"I'm sorry you feel that way dear." he said and let out a zombie growl attacking her.

On the Green Lantern homeworld, Ganthet and the other Guardians were now painfully aware of the Black Lantern Corps exsistance.

"I'm afraid there's no denying it any longer." he said to his fellow Guardians.

"No. William Hand has been revealed as the Bearer of the Black just as predicted and the first of his victims has risen." Appa Ali Appsa said.

"Then there's only one other thing we must do." said Sayd. Ganthet nodded as he looked back at them over his shoulder.

"It is time we summon the other Lantern Corps and amass them to our side before more Black Lanterns rise." he stated.

"But how are we to do that? Two of those corps nearly destroyed us and succeeded doing so to our only ally in this battle." another male Guardian said.

"Love is a powerful thing my brother. Even if its source is torn down, it can never be destroyed. That is why I have administrated my own corps to resurrect the Violet Power Battery." Ganthet announced. The Guardians looked back at him in shock.

"What?" the Guardian spat as the others muttered amongst themselves. Brother Appsa narrowed his eyes at Ganthet.

"And what exactly is this Corps? What is its signature?" he asked.

"Hope." he replied.

From behind his back Ganthet opened his hand revealing a Blue Power Ring. Rays of light then shone out of the ring illuminating thier faces as it lit up the room.

"Even now the Violet Battery is online and its Star Saphire Rings are locked into its grid. In graditude for restoring thier power they have agreed to join us once more against the Blackest Night threat. I give you the Blue Lantern Corps of Hope." Ganthet said to them.

In the shadows Earthbound Lanterns Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner watched from behind a partially opened door.

"So now there's another one." Guy whispered.

"Yeah and Ganthet's behind it this time." Kyle said standing under him.

"That should tip the scales more in our favor." replied Guy.

"What are you poozers doing? How many times do I have to tell you not to eavesdrop on the Guardians?" hissed Killowog.

"Ah cool yer jets Killowog. There's actually some good news in there for a change!" said Guy.

"I dont care! You know its against the rules!" he shot back.

"Aw put a sock in it will ya?" he said.

"Watch it Red." he warned.

"You dont have any authority over me porker." Guy shot back.

"Oh yeah?" he said and thumped Guy over the head with his enormous fist.

"If you are quite through..." Ganthet said calling them to attention.

The three Lanterns looked back at the Guardians' disapproving glances.

"Now see what you made me do?" growled Killowog.

"I didnt do nothing!" Guy said rubbing his head.

"Actually your timing couldnt have been better." Ganthet told them. The guys looked at each other and took it as thier cue to enter the room.

"So that's a new Power Ring huh?" Guy asked. The former Guardian nodded.

"And you already have recruits?" Kyle added.

"A few." he replied.

"So then what do you want us for?" asked Guy.

"Depending on how much you overheard." one of the Guardians muttered.

"The Blackest Night has begun on Earth." Ganthet told them.

"Oh man." said Kyle.

"Blackest Night?" Guy asked unsure.

"The last Lantern Corps to reveal itself." Kyle told him.

"And what one is that?" he asked.

"There are several of them that have yet to reveal themselves. All but one of which belong to the Emotional Spectrum from which all Lanterns draw their powers. But now something has happened and the darkest of which has revealed itself before the others." Ganthet explained.

"And this is bad how?" asked Guy.

The other Guardians were annoyed by his ignorance but expected no less from him. All the while Ganthet patiently explained it to Guy.

"The bearers of the Emotional Spectrum you have already met in battle. The Green Light of Willpower, the Yellow Light of Fear, the Red Light of Rage, and the Violet Light of Love are met by several others. The Orange Light of Avarice, the Indigo Light of Compassion, and the Blue Light of Hope. These are the seven key emotions that are the embodiments of life. But there is an eighth corps that is without emotion. It is this corps that is an enemy to all that lives and is wielded by the deceased. The Black Lantern Corps of Death. It is for this reason that we must align the other corps together in order to face this threat." Ganthet said.

"Or what?" he asked.

"They will extinguish all life within the universe." he told him.

"Okay starting to see why that's a problem." he replied.

"And you want us to locate these other corps and convince them to our side?" Kyle asked.

"This should be fun." his teammate snarked.

"I'm afraid we dont have much else choice." Ganthet told them as Guy looked back at Kyle.

"We've got our work cut out for us." he said.

"We'll do what we can." Kyle told Ganthet.

**To Be Continued...**

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I figured the killing heros thing was getting a little old so I tried to find a way to change it up and allow the plot to progress some. So what do you think of this latest installment? Hope everyone has a good Memorial Day Weekend. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	37. Resurrection Day

_Author's note: Hey guys I really apologise for the long wait. This last chapter was murder for me to figure out. I seriously didnt mean to put it off for this long. But hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. At least I hope so. I put alot of time, energy and frustration into this next one. Hope you guys like it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 37**

**Resurrection Day**

Guy narrowed his eyes at the Guardians and took a step towards them.

"Your shitting me, you want us to recruit the guys that want to kill us, to our side? And just how the hell are we supposed to do that? Charm 'em?" he asked cynically.

"We know that it wont be easy." Brother Appsa said.

"There's the understatement of the year." he muttered scraping his boot against the floor. Kyle sighed before adding his opinion.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right. The Red Lantern and Sinestro Corps will kill us on sight if we're anywhere near them. And the other two we know literally nothing about. How are we supposed to find these guys?" Kyle asked. The Guardians looked at each other, Appsa sighed and laced his fingers together before answering.

"Then I suppose its time you know the full truth. The Orange Lantern Corps is actually composed of one sole wielder." Appsa told them.

"What do you mean?" Guy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly that, he's the only one that wields it." he replied.

"Who is he?" Kyle asked.

"He is a creature whose greed literally knows no bounds. As such we have codenamed him _Agent Orange_." Sister Schara told them.

"Well that makes sense." Gardner said sardonically.

"So then how exactly does his power ring work?" Kyle asked.

"His power ring operates...differently from other light users." she told them.

"Such as?" growled Guy.

"The one known as Agent Orange has bonded himself to his Power Battery and thusly can never be taken away from him. He is always empowered, even if his Battery is physically seperated from him." Appsa told them.

"What's that supposed to mean? You just said his battery was bonded to him." snarled Guy.

"Agent Orange is a living conduit due to always having the Battery near him. It doesnt have to be on his person, or even within reach for him to use it." he clarified.

"He is known to keep the Lantern Battery chained to his waist when not in use." Schara added. Gardner palmed his face in annoyance.

"Fan-freakin-tastic. So then how do we find this mofo?" he asked looking back at the Guardians.

"Okarra." Appsa replied.

"Wait Okarra as in the Vega Star System Okarra? We're not even allowed anywhere near that place!" he yelled.

"I'm afraid that desperate times call for desperate measures Gardner." he replied. The Lantern moaned in frustration.

"This should be fun. All right fine f#ck it. We might as well get going. Come on Kyle." he muttered as he stormed off.

His partner continued to look back at the Guardians, while at the same time noteing the displeasure on each of thier faces. Especially Ganthet's.

"Kyle!" he called short on patience.

The Lantern reluctantly followed his partner out leaving the Guardians to their devices. Ganthet turned to his fellow Guardians and voiced his disgust.

"I hope your happy." he muttered before flying off.

"Call it a necessary evil Ganthet." Schara said as he left. The Guardian stopped and looked back at her with stone cold eyes as a small smile formed on her lips. Ganthet shook his head and left thier presence.

"Was it really necessary to send them to Okarra first?" Sayd asked the council.

"I'm afraid so. If we are to recruit our enemies we must start with our staunchest opponet." Appsa told her.

"But he is too stubborn. He will never listen to them, even Sinestro or Atrocitus would stand to better reason than him." she said.

"Its out of our hands now my dear." Schara said from the other side of the table.

Sayd's eyes followed back to the door where the Lanterns had exited a sense of dispair welling up inside of her.

"And what if they dont return?" she asked.

"Then we shall send out another." her sister answered.

"I see..." she said eyes starting to tear. She clinched them shut as they started to burn and looked back across the council.

"No, no I do not! This is unacceptable! We cant just send them to thier deaths! They dont know what he is capable of. We didnt even tell him what his powers _are!_ How can you just sit there and let these two men throw away thier lives?" she demanded the council.

"Tell me!" she yelled. But the council remained silent.

"How could you all be so heartless? Especially you Sister Schara?" she asked.

Schara only smirked without saying anything. Elsewhere in space a pair of Green Lanterns had touched down on an unknown, uninhabited world. The terrain of the planet was black and rocky, the area they landed in appeared to be some sort of canyon. The two alien Lanterns forged onward as they investigated the scene with the light of thier Power Rings leading them. After a few minutes of walking they happened across a small piece of broken armor. The one on the left knelt down and picked it up. Examining the navy hued shrapnel, the Lantern spoke into his ring.

"This is Ash calling Lady Schara, we've found something. It looks to be a piece of his armor." the Lantern said.

"Have you found the rest of him?" the Guardian asked in a room to herself.

"Negative. We'll let you know when we...wait. We just found something." he said seeing something above the canyon.

"Stand by." he said as they flew out of the canyon. As they neared the surface a large Lantern shaped structure came into view.

"Is that?" Saarak asked.

"I think so. Lady Schara we've definantly found something. It looks to be another Power Battery." Ash said as they neared closer to it.

"It's huge. It's definantly a Central Power Battery." Ash comfirmed.

"What color is it?" she asked.

"Black, my lady." he said as they stood at the base of the massive structure. The ground of which was littered with the target's armor.

The Green Lantern then hovered up to the focusing lens to gauge a better understanding. Pressing his hand against the glass, the Lantern looked in and saw what appeared to be a corpse tethered to its walls.

"Lady Schara we've found him. We've found the Anti-Monitor, its just as you said." Ash responded.

"What condition is he in?" the Guardian asked.

"He appears to be dead, seems to have a large hole in his chest." he replied. At that moment the Battery started to charge up.

Ash quickly took his hand off the Power Battery and got back alarmed by the sudden activity as the Battery came on line.

"What did you do?" his partner yelled.

"I-I dont know! I just touched it!" he called back. At that same moment the ground started to shake as the Battery came to life.

"We seem to have awoken something. The battery is on line, repeat the battery is on line!" he yelled into his ring.

The focusing lens flashed brightly as the Lanterns fled. A monsterous pair of hands then rose out of the ground composed of energy lunging for the Lanterns.

_"Flesssssssh!" _it cried out as they attempted to get away.

_"Flesssssssh!" _it called out again as the men yelled. On the other end communications went dead in Schara's office.

Back at the scene a pillar of dark light shot out of the top of the Power Battery into the emptiness of space. The beacon carried outward into the far reaches of space toward an asteroid field radiating a field of colors when the beacon struck. The asteroids crash into each other releasing hundreds of thousands of Black Lantern rings and scatter amongst the universe. A small collection of rings fly to Earth.

On a hilltop Black Hand watched the shower of rings as they entered the atmosphere with a smile on his face. In New York City a smaller catche of rings struck a nearby cemetary, where Blockbuster and others were laid to rest. One of the first Black Lantern rings hovered above his grave and called out to the villain.

_**"Roland Desmond of Earth- Rise." **_

The ground soon shifted as a well preserved hand reached out of the grave soil and incepted the ring. Placing itself on his finger, the deadman soon exploded out of the earth and roared throwing up his arms. As the Black Lantern symbol drew itself on his bare chest. The villain growled as his blacked out eyes gazed out at the city he once ruled. And turned his attention back to his cohorts as the rings began reviving them.

_**"Dudley Soames of Earth- Rise." **_another ring called out and another hand appeared.

The villain known as Torque was promptly resurrected and sprung out of his grave. As his brown trenchcoat turned black and the symbol appeared on his breast pocket as well as his fedora. The murderous police detective who once had his head turned backwards by Blockbuster, cracked his neck as it now faced forward and smiled. While other rings began reviving the rest of Blockbuster's crew including Sun Girl, Cluemaster and Bloodstorm. Sun Girl cried out as she raised from her tomb with a modified Black Lantern symbol on her chest combining her previous logo with its own.

Under the ocean the battle between Aquaman and his wife and proteges continued. Outside the dome Garth could see a black energy bolt strike the ocean floor and began the process of resurrecting one of its own.

"No that's..." he said in dispair.

Outside the city was a lone grave marker in Atlantian as the ring went under and recruited its occupant into the corps. A moment later an emaciated young woman rose out of her tomb, clad in a greyish white scaled two piece uniform now sporting the Black Lantern symbol on her chest, and matted short brown hair. Hallowed out eyes produced beads of red as she looked back at Garth.

"Tula...no..." he said softly.

The undead Aquagirl took her first steps out of her grave and made her way towards the domed city. Drawn to the immense dread building up in Garth's body, threw him off balance as he continued to battle the Black Lantern Aquaman.

"Garth what is it?" Lorena asked fighting alongside him, as she and Mera now had to cover for him.

"Its your predecessor. One of those rings has awoken the original Aquagirl." Mera explained while holding off the attack. Lorena looked back at her alarmed while trying to defend Garth.

"But I thought I was..."

"You have to get him out of here. He's in no shape to battle. Aquagirl if you dont they'll kill him too!" she ordered.

Aquagirl looked back at her distraught not sure what to do, but saw the stone cold resolve her majesty was giving her.

"I'll hold them off. I'm counting on you." she said.

Lorena nodded her head in reluctance and took him out of the battle. Aquaman roared as his former wards flew out of his reach, and was punched in the face by his wife. As Lorena swam off with him, Tempest was still in a state of shock. Once they were safely out of reach, she tried to bring him back.

"Tempest. Tempest can you hear me? Tempest!" she yelled to his face. But there was no response.

Aquagirl grabbed his tunic and shook him fiercely.

"Garth come on! Garth! Snap out of it!" she yelled eventually slapping his face. The Atlantian prince blinked as he came out of his stupor and shook his head before looking at her.

"Lorena? What just? I thought?" he said confused. Her face softened.

"You had me worried there." she said softly.

"Lor did I just see?" he asked still unsure if it was real.

"Yeah you did. How come nobody ever told me about her?" she asked. He sighed sitting up and rubbed his forehead.

"It's a long story...Tula was in fact the first Aquagirl...and my girlfriend." he said solumly. Her face fell as she looked away.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said softly.

"She used it for a number of years. It was during a recon that I lost her. The water was polluted and...I couldnt get to her in time. That's...why I was so opposed to you taking it." he said.

"Because it reminded you of her. If I had known that I would have used another codename." she replied softly.

"To be honest..." he began to smile.

"I think you've done it justice." he said looking back at her.

"I'm glad you think so." she smiled back gently.

"So you think you can take her on?" she asked getting him up.

"I'm not sure, but as long as we work as a team. I think we might be able to." he smiled.

"Then let's get back in there, the Queen needs us." she said with resolve.

"Right." he said and they took off together.

As Lorena and Garth raced back towards the city, a bright light flashed above them catching thier attention. Looking up they saw a blue beacon headed towards them and placed itself in his hand.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." he said examining it.

"It looks like...a Power Ring. Like the kind Green Lanterns use." he said as it shone brightly. Lorena shook her head in disbelief.

"But that's not the right color." she told him and looked back at him.

"What do you think it means?" she questioned.

"If it works the same way a Green Lantern ring works. Then we may stand a chance." he answered as it continued to shine and closed his fist.

"Let's go." he said and swam past her.

Out in Los Angeles, another group of rings sought out the deceased members of Infinity Inc., entering the morgue where they were kept. On a table lay the body of a blonde teenage girl. A ring hovered above her as it did the rest of the Infinitors, with its logo looking down on her.

_**"Lyta Trevor of Earth- Rise." **_the ring commanded.

Immediatly her eyes flew open as the ring flew down and attached itself to her finger. Her body writhed in anguish as it closed up the hole in her chest and began the transformation. Her one piece Wonder Woman-like armor changed from red and gold to black and white as the Black Lantern symbol appeared over her left cup, as well as her tiara, turning her into an undead member of the corps. Fury moaned as she was raised to life once again and sat up on her gurney.

_**"Hank King, Jr. of Earth- Rise." **_another ring commanded as it began the transformation.

A few moments later the hero known as Brainwave was raised to life. His red longsleeved tunic, and blue leggings became the corps' standard colors. Which was now the reversed white tunic over black. As the corps symbol claimed his 'pulse' logo as its' own incorperating it within said symbol. The rings then called out to the rest of the Infinitors rasing them one after another as they each stood up from thier gurneies. The Black Lantern Brainwave assumed command of the group as he was joined by Fury, Double Trouble, the female speedster Trajectory, Nuklon, and a female Thanagarian called Rougewing.

Elsewhere another Black Ring dove into an ocean and began reviving another of the deceased. On the ocean floor the whithered body of a young woman was found clothed in white armor. Having once been an enemy of the League, this Amazon extremist released a virus keyed to the male sex chromozone in order to eliminate them from the planet. As the ring floated down to her it latched itself to her decomposing finger reviving her.

_**"Aresia of Earth- Rise." **_the ring ordered.

Immediatly her eyes glowed as the vindictive Amazonian returned to life. In the next instant a cyclone of water erupted from the ocean as the Black Lantern took flight. Across the planet numberous rings could be heard bidding the dead to rise, as the Guardians witnessed the growing threat. To their horror numberous Lanterns started to rise. At that same time a large catche of rings made thier way towards Oa.

"What do we do?" a Guardian asked.

"Stop them as best we can." Appsa answered.

The Guardian then issued an alarm that sounded throughout the planet. Catching the attention of every available corpsman. The Black Lantern rings bunched together as they barreled towards the homeworld. Once they were informed of the danger, the Green Lantern Corps took to defending Oa from the invading Black Lantern rings. And while they did thier best to defend them, the rings far outnumbered the corpsmen themselves and slipped past them. Now the battle was on to prevent any of thier fallen from being revived by the evil rings.

In another part of the galaxy, Guy and Kyle recieved the alert on thier rings and briefly contemplated going back.

"What do we do?" asked Kyle. Guy looked back at his ring.

"I dont know. I'm sure the others got it, besides we have orders." he said.

On the Blue Lantern planet Ganthet watched the mass resurrections taking place across the Earth. Underneath its ocean the battle between the living and dead members of the Aqua Family continued. Tempest and Aquaman clashed once more while Lorena and Tula faced each other for the first time in battle. The Black Lantern Aquagirl stared back at her successor and seemed to be less than impressed.

"So who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Aquagirl." she replied.

Black Lantern Tula let out a gutteral laugh, pratically dismissing her as such.

"Yeah right, let me tell you something sweety I'm the real article. As in the only one that matters. If you think you have what it takes, and trust me you dont, I'm going to kill you. And I'm going to move on to Garth and do the same." the undead teen taunted. Lorena narrowed her eyes unintimidated.

"Then why dont you shut up so we can do this?" she asked.

_Author's Note: All right so waht's you think of that? In case your wondering, Tula wasnt actually like that in life. Let you draw your own concluisions on that little tidbit. The Black Lanterns are rising and there's a crapload of them coming out of the woodwork. Some of which I've had plans of using for a long while. I wanted to establish Lorena/Aquagirl for a while before resurrecting the original, mainly to avoid confusing readers. How many of you guys got the Justice League refrence? Anyway that's all for now let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	38. Eye of the Storm

_Author's Note: All right I apologise for the wait yet again. But hopefully this will be worth it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 38**

**Eye of the Storm**

Under the ocean the battle between the new Aquagirl, Lorena and the revnant Black Lantern Tula commence. The two Aquagirls flew into battle as Lorena held her own against the undead abomination matching each other move for move. While outside the domed city, Tempest studied the mysterous Power Ring that appeared to him earlier. The ring was of a brillant cerulian as beams of light shone from it. The indica on its facet was an opaque circle with a white outline of a simple lantern, a circle with a line along the top and bottom of it, along with two ellipses adorning the sides. The ring glowed brighter as it spoke to him.

_**"Garth Riptide of Earth, we have sensed the hope blazing in your heart. Even against such odds you continue to believe that you will win. As such we have felt that you are worthy of joining our organization, The Blue Lantern Corps of Hope. Accept the great hope that resides within your heart and you will be able to vanquish the darkness." **_the Ring said.

He looked back at the domed city as his compatriots continued to battle the Black Lanterns. Even though he felt hopefull the moment he told Lorena they would win. He started to doubt as he contemplated having to face his mentor and former girlfriend once again. As Lorena was struck across the face and Mera was slashed across the stomach by Aquaman's spear

_**"Do you wish to save those you care for?" **_the ring asked. He closed his eyes as he placed the ring on his finger.

A brillant burst of light exploded from the center of the ring as it bathed him in its energy. A blinding flash of light could be seen from inside the domed city as Arthur continued to battle his wife catching his attention. That transponded in a pillar of light as Garth's costume was changed from its red and black stripped hue, to his more familar Aqualad scheme while retaining the 'Tempest' stripes pattern. A soft blue light blazed down the center of his jersey forming the Blue Lantern symbol turning him into a member of the corps. By now all sides had witnessed the stunning flash as Blue Lantern Tempest stood cloaked in an aura of light.

Aquaman disengaged his wife as she slumped down to the floor and saw a bright light coming towards them. Tempest made no haste as he calmly walked towards the domed city. By now Tula had called off her attack as well as she turned and faced her one time boyfriend who was now approaching them. To the Black Lanterns' eye, all there was, was a vaguely humanoid being cloaked in the blue light of Hope. The Black Rings gauged the amount of power he was giving off and soon the two Black Lanterns went after him to siphon his power off. When they flew out of the dome, he merely pointed his ring at them issuing its glow as a warning to them. But the Black Lanterns were all too eager to drain him of his power. Tempest fired a blast at them hitting Aquaman in the chest, momentarily stunning the Sea King. Tempest continued his assault while his former mentor started absorbing the blast with his ring. Pushing himself further he was finally able to blow his enemy back.

Tula went on the assault as she attacked her former boyfriend. Instinctively he congured up a shield blocking her first attack, as black energy rays threatened to burn through the force field. Aquagirl drew back her fist and hit him across the face breaking his concentration, then slicing him across the ribs with her razorsharp fingernails. He groaned as strips of his uniform flew out before firing another blast in her face. She grabbed his wrist and opened her mouth as she started to absorb the hope in his ring. He struggled against her trying to break free before a large stone slab hit her from behind. Aquagirl turned and roared at her successor who had thrown said slab and was punched out by Garth allowing Lorena to take her out with a roundhouse kick. The Black Lantern swam back to where the King of the Seas was perched as the two glared at thier living counterparts.

"Garth finish it!" she ordered.

Tempest raised his fist and let out a battle cry firing a pulse of Blue Lantern energy at the zombie, sending out a field of energy that started to affect them. The Atlantian Prince firing off several pulses of energy that blanketed the area. The Black Lanterns pounced on them once more as Garth shielded himself and Lorena in a sphere of blue energy, attracting the Black Lanterns like a magnet. The pair continued to roar and struggled as Garth held his concentration. For brief instances he started to see Arthur in his former self. The Blue Lantern cried out as he released the power and sent them flying back beyond the dome. Currents of blue electricity surged throughout thier bodies as they floated lifelessly. Arthur looked back at his one time protege who was still in fighting stance before the two headed towards the surface. And flew off into the night sky leaving the battle. Aquagirl and Tempest finally let down thier guard as he lowered his ring and looked at it once more.

"That was incredible." she said.

Before he could answer he felt a sudden charge of energy and pointed his ring up as it fired a blast into the air. The beam of energy rose out of the rough seas and reached the giant Black Lantern symbol in the sky and began drawing over it with its own symbol. Aquaman and Aquagirl hovered close by seeing thier logo being eclipsed before flying off for good. On the ocean floor Garth and Lorena looked on as a smile formed on his face.

"Looks like a change is in the air." he said.

In the domed city, the Atlantians looked on in wonder at the literal beacon of hope and saw it was coming from Garth. In another part of the dome Mera managed to pick herself up nursing the minor gash along her torso. The queen soon smiled seeing that they had won. In the next instant the two vanished from sight to her amazement. A second later they reappeared on a foriegn world. A lush paradise planet, in the middle of what seemed to be a jungle. With a spectacular dual waterfall that poured into a lagoon, and at the base of the waterfall was a enormous and brilliantly colored Central Power Battery. Garth touched the icon on his chest confirming they were alike.

"What is this place?" Lorena asked.

"Odym." a voice said.

They spun around to see a small blue man with long white hair hovering just over them.

"Odym?" Tempest repeated. The being nodded.

"I am Ganthet, leader of the Blue Lantern Corps. Garth Riptide, Lorena Marquez I welcome you to Planet Odym." he stated.

"Are you the one that sent me the ring?" he asked.

"The very same." he nodded.

"What is it you want with us?" he asked.

"I did not mean to pick you up on such short notice, but as you know a great crisis has overtaken not only your planet, but the entire universe." he explained.

"You mean the dead." Tempest noted.

"Across the universe the dead are rising from thier graves and being called into an unholy consortium known as the Black Lantern Corps. And it is of utmost importance that we build a resistance. The ring you wear is one of seven different factions capable of wielding the Emotional Spectrum, which is the source of the ring's power. Your ring's affinity is Hope, and is one of the four Lanterns Corps that fight for good." Ganthet elaborated further.

"So then how is this connected to the Green ones?" Tempest probed further as well.

"Like its counterpart, the Blue Lantern Corps is a law enforcement agency and is an ally of the Green. When used in conjunction with a Green Power Ring, it amplifies the Willpower being generated giving it even greater power. Which can be used to eradicate the Black Lanterns it comes across. The same is true if it is combined with any other ring user of any corps." he added.

"So then what are these other Corps?" Lorena finally asked.

In another part of the galaxy, Guy and Kyle entered into Qwardian air space, the home of the Sinestro Corps. After recieving a change of orders from the Guardians the pair were forced to go to the Yellow Lanterns' homeworld in an attempt to at least warn them about the Blackest Night threat. Which didnt necesarily make the job any easier for those two. Gardner sweated as they hovered above the planet in a green energy ball.

"Why do they always gotta stick me with the dirty work?" he muttered.

"C'mon let's just get this over with." Kyle told him.

"Yeah sure, no problem kid." he replied sarcastically.

The two then relucantly decended upon the planet. No sooner had they entered the atmosphere the Gold Lanterns were already on to them and attacked with a volley of ring fire. The bubble they were in held momentarily while Guy activated his ring trying to stave off the rest of the attacks. A moment later the shield collapsed as the Sinestro Corps attacked them en masse. Guy responded with a rocket launcher construct and returned fire on them. Rockets whirled around them striking thier targets, while Kyle crafted a mech suit around himself and fired back at them. The pair quickly made thier decent despite the resistance, on the ground the Corps' leader Sinestro watched from his throne. The Green Lanterns quickly dispatched a number of thier Corpsmen and continued making thier way towards planet level. Sinestro stood there with his hands behind his back as he watched.

The despotic leader soon hovered up to where Guy and Kyle were and held out his hand signaling his corps to cease. The two lowered thier constructs as they hovered down to his height and looked Sinestro in the eyes.

"You better have a damned good reason to be out here." he muttered.

Back on the Justice League Satellite, a majority of the superhero community had been called together by the Founding Seven as they try to figure out how to deal with the Blackest Night threat. As Superman briefed the League on what they had learned so far, several Titans were amongst the gathering listening in. At the back of the group stood Jaime Reyes, the Blue Beetle who tried to listen in but was getting pushed back by the other heroes.

"Hey! Watch it!" he griped as he was pushed further out of the bubble. Until he was knocked on his ass. Several minor Leaguers looked over thier shoulder at him before turning back.

Jaime muttered as he got up and dusted himself off. And deployed his wings out of his Scarab and hovered above the crowd. But he still couldnt make out Superman's instructions. And compensated with a small sattellite dish that hovered above his head. Unfortunatly the noise the dish was making was starting to ire the other heroes who glared at him. Jaime relented and dropped down leaving the briefing. He kicked at the floor as he made his way into a hallway muttering in Spanish.

The Scarab beeped at him as he continued walking.

"Not now Kaj." he said. But the machine on his back continued.

"I dont want to hear it." he answered. But it insisted all the more.

"Kaji, offline now!" he ordered. The Scarab complied signing itself off. Jaime shook his head after his mask receeded into his armor.

"Freakin' redicilious. At least now I can hear myself think." he said before walking into a door post.

"Although it would help if I knew where I was going." he said still smushed against it.

Prying himself loose, he hit a button on the side opening the hydralic door. He shook his head before gaining his bearings and saw the room before him.

"Where am I?" he asked coming into the room.

Before him was what appeared to be an observatory of some kind, with a wide view of the Earth. In the middle of the room was a collection of statues of heroes. Seeing that nobody else was around he ventured further into the room and examined the statues that stood infront of the window.

"Scarab online." he said. He needed some answers. The Scarab beeped as he came on-line once more.

"Do you know anything about any of these heroes?" he asked.

The Scarab beeped in response.

"I dont recognize any of these guys Kaj." he replied. The AI beeped further giving its reasons.

"These must be fallen members of the League." Jaime said touching the leg of one of the statues.

The statue in question was that of a young woman with dark green skin and shoulder length hair of simular hue. As he stepped back he saw that she was wearing a jumpsuit that was white on top and black on the bottom, with white boots. On her chest was a yellow eight point star, and had her balanced on one leg as though in flight. It was then he noticed something that was even more out of the ordinary, a Green Power Ring on her left hand. Ruffing his hair he knelt down at the base and saw her name inscribed on a brass plaque.

_**Jade**_

_**Jennie-Lynn Hayden**_

_**Member of the Justice League and **_

_**Green Lantern Corps**_

From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the plaque on the one next to him. Something that caught his attention as he saw the word _'blue'_ engraved on it.

"The heck?" he said as he scooted over it and saw his own codename embossed on it.

"Blue Beetle?" he whispered.

Looking back up at the statue, he stood up and examined it closer. The man before wore a dark, over light blue uniform with navy highlights over the upper chest, shoulders, mask, gloves, trunks and boots. The highlight on his chest formed what looked to be a beetle's mouth and legs. And was topped off with a pair of yellow circular goggles. Touching the statue's chest, he looked down at his own.

"That's the same logo I wear. Who was this guy?" he asked.

"His name is Ted Kord." said a voice.

Jaime jumped as a cannon automatically appeared from his left arm and saw Martian Manhunter standing in the doorway. A mixture of suprise and embarrassment came over Jaime as he lowered his weapon; and collapsed back into his arm.

"How did you?"

"I see you found my sanctuary." he replied matter-of-factly.

"Your..oh God uh, sorry I was just...I didnt even see where I was going. I-I didnt mean to...break in." he grimaced.

"Easy Jamie. I imagine you have some questions about your predecessor." he replied calmly.

"Um...yeah." he said straightening his back and tried to hide blush.

"He was a good man, Ted Kord was an inventive genius and was considered one of the smartest men in the world. Like Batman he fought with an array of gadgets and...at one time he possessed your Scarab." the Martian told him. Jaime's eyes widened in disbelief.

"He had the Scarab?" he said thumbing over his shoulder.

"Yes but he wasnt able to access its powers like you can." he replied.

"What happened to him?" he asked. The Martian frowned and looked away before answering.

In Gotham City a collection of Black Rings headed towards its cemetary as Black Hand oversaw the process. Across the world in Nanda Prat a Eurasian Monistary, a pale skinned bald headed man in a red costume with a high collar was meditating in a temple. Suddenly the voices of the dead cried out to him interrupting his thoughts, the man clinched his eyes as he shook his head, trying to meditate. But the voices grew all the louder causing him pain. The man grabbed his head in agony and cried out startling his brethern. The man stood up screaming and could be heard throughout the temple.

"I...must!" he said before disappearing in a flash of light.

In Gotham the figure teleported inside the cemetary and let go of his head realizing where he was. The pasty man looked around in shock, and vanished again teleporting a short distance away to his resting place. As he gazed at the headstone that read _Boston Brand_ he could see his own skeletal remains glowing deep red.

"What the hell is this?" he said aloud.

_**"Boston Brand of Earth- Rise." **_a voice called out.

His eyes widened upon hearing his name and saw his mortal remains raise out of the earth. His body seemed to be in pain as the red glow encased his entire form. He could feel it calling out to him, begging for his protection. And saw a Black Ring on his right hand. Without a second thought he jumped into his body to possess it only to be overcome with intense pain as he bonded with it. His body locked into place with his hands above his head as he saw the horrors that awaited. Across the world he saw numberous Black Lanterns rising out of thier graves. And the image of the Black Lantern symbol literally burned into his mind. The being cried out in immense pain as he could feel it searing against him like the fires of hell. While at the same time his own life as a circus performer flashed before him as it had when he died. He cried out once more as the pain became unbearable and was ejected from his own body. The pale white figure slid across the wet grass collapsing in a heap as his body was fully made into a member of the Black Lantern Corps. Clutching his chest the specter got up to his knee as his body looked across the cemetary.

_"So I merge with my bag of bones and try and take control. Put myself back in the ground where I belong. But it seems that my bones have other ideas. I got a glimpse of everything that made me who I am, of all the horror and loss that came before. And the horror and loss that's sure to come. " _he thought to himself. Black Hand's boot appeared next to him as he looked up.

"Your body is under my control now Deadman. And there's nothing you can do about it." he smiled.

_"And I might need some help." _he concluded and got up through shaken by the experience.

"I dont know what exactly it is your planning. But we will put a stop to it." he said.

"No Boston, you cant stop it. Infact no one can, we are an unstoppable force and we will not be denied." Black Hand said growing serious.

The villain smirked as a flurry of rings circled around him and spread his arms out as the rings flew to more graves and began reviving certain people. Boston's eyes widened as he saw a pair of rings enter the tombs of his old friends.

"No...not them." he muttered.

"Yes Boston, and I intend on using every last one of them." he smiled.

The spirit looked back at him in disbelief, and attacked Black Hand. Before he could reach him a hand rose out of the ground grabbing him by the wrist. As its owner soon rose out of his grave.

_**"John Grayson of Earth-Rise." **_the ring commanded as the emaciated corpse stood halfway out of the ground still holding Deadman's wrist. A second later his wife joined him grabbing the hero by his waist.

_**"Mary Grayson of Earth- Rise." **_it intoned. The zombie rose further out of the grave as it growled at Deadman and he looked back at them in horror.

The Lanterns threw him back as he slammed into a headstone and the pair surfaced above the ground. Now clad in Black Lantern versions of thier circus costumes. The Flying Graysons lived again.

"John...Mary." he said in horror before turning his attention to Black Hand.

"How could you? How you bring back such good and loving people?" he demanded. The specter got up to face him once more.

"Death is not biased by friend. For we are all equal in it!" he proclaimed throwing out his arms. The spirit narrowed his eyes at him.

"Your going to pay for that bub." he threatened.

"I'd love to see you try." he mocked. Deadman then lunged at him again but was shielded again by John and Mary Grayson.

The spirit faded through the Black Lanterns bodies and leaped inside Black Hand's body to his shock. But like before he found that he couldnt control him anymore than his own bones as the red aura appeared over Black Hand's body. The villain struggled against him and was soon ejected from him crashing headfirst into another gravestone.

"You have no power over me spirit, just as you have no power over your own body." he said making his way over to him and crouched down infront of him.

"You've _lost_ Brand. Warn your friends, warn _all_ the superheroes about me and my Lanterns. There isnt a force on Earth that can beat me, or what I've wrought." he said whispering the last part. With his own body, and those of John and Mary Grayson surrounding him he had no choice but to retreat.

The Black Lanterns soon turned thier attention towards the city as several of Batman's deceased enemies rose up as well. Across town at police headquarters Commissioner Gordon sat at his desk doing paperwork, while other officers went about thier routines. On the rooftop of Gotham Central stood Barbara Gordon thinking to herself. Overhead the Black Lanterns headed towards the police station as one of them broke off from formation and smashed into the Batsignal next to Barbara startling her. The Black Lantern was a shirtless man with long brown hair and the symbol branded to his chest as he stared back at Barbara. The Dark Knight Detectress took a step back as the Lantern growled at her. In his office Commissoner Gordon looked up from his paperwork hearing a noise and got up from his desk. Inside the building a number of Black Lanterns crashed through the windows attacking the officers. Gordon grabbed his rifle from a case and loaked it as he went out to the hallway. To his horror he saw an army of the dead attacking his men, then took aim and fired hitting one in the head. The officer looked back at the commisioner, the policeman thanked him and pulled out his gun as they fought back. On the rooftop Barbara threw a side kick at the Lantern's chest knocking him back a step, while Barbara took a fighting stance.

On the Justice League Watchtower, Deadman teleported within thier midst warning them of the attack. At the same time an alarm went off showing Gotham under attack as Batman, Nightwing and Robin bolted out. Deadman flew after the trio and teleported them out leaving thier teammates behind.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think fo that. I actually have a quesiton for my readers. Do most people lose intrest when a story has gone on for too long, like this one has? No, no I'm curious, because I had a simular problem with the last 10 chapters of X High School. I noticed that reviews and hits remained strong when the original All Stars which ended after 28 chapters. I'm wondering what do you think is a good number to end a story with? Anyway that's just something to chew on. So let me know what you think of this chapter. Also I know I promised Agent Orange, I'm sorry for that I'll get it next time. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	39. Blackest Night: Death Storm

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with the next chapter of our story. As we're starting to head into the home stretch. I'm not sure how many more chapters are left, probably a few more I guess we'll see how it turns out in later chapters. Anyway this is a loose adaptation of Blackest Night: Batman, I've been conflicted as of late as to how much to make it resemble the actual comic, and where I should just go my own way. Let me know what you think. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 39**

**Blackest Night: Death Storm**

Batman, Nightwing, Robin and Deadman touched down in Gotham City a moment later after teleporting from the Watchtower. As the heroes raced down the street. In his mind the voices of the dead called out to Deadman as they were being recruited into the Corps. The crimson clad specter cried out in pain before collapsing to the street.

"Brand!" Dick said as he and Robin kneeled next to him. With no other choice Batman gave his orders.

"One of you stay with Brand, I'm going to precinct." he said turning away.

The Dark Knight fired a grappeling hook into the air and took off leaving his proteges behind.

"Figures." Nightwing muttered and turned back to Deadman.

"Brand are you all right?" he asked.

"The voices are calling...being recruited against thier will...they're hungry!" he yelled.

"Who's rising? Tell me!" he ordered.

"Your parents...that dirty bastard already raised John and Mary from their graves. And the kid's parents are next." he groaned on his hands on knees. Nightwing's eyes widened in shock as he saw Deadman mouth his parents names.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Dick but its true. Your parents are back, and they're not the only ones." Deadman replied.

"You mean he's going to raise my parents too?" Robin asked.

"If we dont do something he will. And God help them and they're sons when you face em." he said looking back at Dick. The hero looked back at him silently before answering.

"How are we supposed to face them?" he asked. Brand looked down at the ground and breathed a heavy sigh.

"You already know how. You'll have to destroy them...before they destroy you." he said.

Dick and Tim looked back at each other as Tim shook his head. His older brother lowered his glance turning them back to Deadman who remained infront of them.

"We'll do what we have to. Come on we'll need to gather some things." he said getting up.

"Deadman can you transport us out?" he asked. The spirit complied and the team vanished in a flash of red light.

Several blocks away on the rooftops over midtown, the Dark Knight continued to soar towards police headquarters. It wasnt long before he noticed that the Batsignal that typically shone in the night sky was now replaced with the Black Lantern symbol. As he continued towards Gotham Central a strange sensation came over him compelling him to drop down in the middle of the street infront of a church. He couldnt explain why but when he turned and looked at the Church of the Immaculate Conception, he could feel something calling to him. The cathedral seemed unnaturally gloomy, he knew the place well, it was where his parents funeral service was held. As he started to turn away, he heard the bells chime a familar tune, it was the same one that played during the servce _I Need Thee Every Hour_. It may very well be a concidence, but the bell's toll seemed intention. Again he could feel something calling out to him, against his better judgment he decided to investigate.

The sanctuary doors opened a second later as the Dark Knight entered the church and closed behind him on thier own once he was inside. The sanctuary was dark save for the faint moonlight that poured in through its stained glass windows. At the front of the sanctuary were a pair of caskets sealed shut. Unnerved but vigilant the Caped Crusader slowly made his way towards the front of the sanctuary as his footsteps echoed throughout. As he edged closer to it, he saw red flowers sitting along the stairs to the podium as the moonlight revealed more of the scene to him. The caskets were aged, with faded wood. It was apparent they'd been in the ground for a long time. His brow furrowed as he continued to make his way towards them silently hopeing to himself he wasnt seeing what was before him. But he couldnt deny what his eyes had seen, those were his parents caskets. A deep anger started to brew inside him as he was now only feet away from the twin caskets and stopped just short of them.

"Your eyes dont fool you Bruce." a voice said.

Immediatly he went on guard with a Batarang ready, he turned and saw Black Hand perched on the railing that seperated the stage from the choir. The villain smiled back at him with his left fist planted against his cheek. The caskets opened infront of Bruce revealing his parents skeletal remains in what remained of thier funeral clothes. His upper lip curled into a scowl as he saw his parents bodies before him. The villain sat there casually tossing a pair of Black Lantern Rings and catching them in his hand.

"That's right Batman, I know who you are." he said getting off the railing while he continued to toss the rings and made his way over to him.

"In fact I know all your identities, every last one; the Titans, the League, even your little Bat Family. You see no secret is safe from me, because I have some very, very good sources. And I know what drives you to be the Dark Knight, the answer is right infront of you." he taunted.

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes at Hand as he continued to jingle the rings infront of him while remaining a safe distance off. His gloves crackled as he tightening his fist, joints cracking under pressure as his rage boiled to the surface. From his point of vision Black Hand grinned as he saw the firestorm of emotional energy become literal flames of anger as Batman reached his breaking point.

"So what do you say Bruce? You want to see your parents again?" he mocked.

Batman lashed out at Hand with explosive rage slamming him into the wall where the his symbol replaced the crucifix next to him. Batman had a death grip on his trachia and drew back his fist.

"Now, now Bruce if I drop the rings your parents get revived. And we cant have that can we?" he chided.

Batman pounded him through the wall in a cloud of dust as the rings fell out of his hand, and threw the villain across the sanctuary. The rings activated but Batman crushed them under foot. The Dark Knight flew into the air kicking Hand in the chest and sent him further across the sanctuary floor on his back. The Caped Crusader was on top of him in the next second with a flurry of crossover punches knocking him further and further back with each hit, before the last one crushed his jaw. His head snapped to the right as fragments flew from his face before recieving a counterpunch breaking his right cheek. The villain hit the floor in a heap, when Bats grabbed him by his tunic and pressed him against the wall two feet off the ground.

"Oh-ho, C'mon Batman I'm dead! You couldnt hurt me if you tried!" he taunted.

Batman pushed him further into the wall putting him through it before throwing him over his shoulder once more. The Black Lantern landed on his shoulder and tumbled across the floor, before Batman pounced on him once more cracking the floor beside his head with his fist. The villain spun across the floor skidding backward on his hands and feet like an animal as Batman raced towards him and delivered his hardest punch. So powerful it sent him flying across the sanctuary and right into the Black Lantern symbol at the front of the church destroying it. Batman made his way to the front of the sanctuary as Black Hand rose up once more cracking his neck back into place. The sanctuary doors opened behind him as Batman turned and saw Black Lantern Aquaman standing in the doorway flanked by several more Lanterns. Without a second thought he hurled from Batarangs at the Sea King that detonated in his chest upon impact.

At the National Guard Armory, Nightwing and Robin had forced their way inside and were busy strapping flamethrowers to their bodies. While the Batcave's arsenal would have far exceeded the armory's, it still wasnt enough to face the undead menace that awaited them. While Robin was finishing off his accutraments, Nightwing was off in his own world thinking about what Brand had told him. It had been 9 years since he saw his parents fall to thier deaths. The horrors of that night were forever burned into his mind. He always felt he was responsible for thier demise, and he never forgave himself for his inability to tell them about Zucco. And now he'd be facing them again, he dropped his compressor tank and pinched the bridge of his nose. The tank had just missed his toes, but didnt pay any attention. He felt his brother's hand touch his shoulder bringing him out of his haze as he looked back at Tim. He saw him smile and smiled back and nodded before turning to him.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah." he said and cleared his throat before going back to work.

"Dick." he said forcing him to look back.

"Just between us...you dont have to pretend. Your not the only one that's lost his parents...and I dont mean Batman. I know its not going to be easy...but we have each other's backs. And we're going to do the best we can come hell or high water." Robin said. His brother nodded.

"Come on, let's get this over with." he said strapping a tank to his back. And spoke into his wrist communicator.

"Alfred, send the Batmobile." he requested.

"Hey kid you sure your going to be all right with this?" Deadman asked hovering next to him.

"I dont have a choice." he answered softly.

A few minutes later the Batmobile rammed through the cemetary gates and raced up the hill towards his family's resting place. Barreling up the hill in the dead of night, the headbeams shined as he dodged gravemakers by inches and flew over the top of the hill before sliding sideways to a stop. The doors opened, as the engine continued to run, thier gear strapped to their bodies.

"What the hell?" Dick said still holding the door.

Across the field where his parents' laid, was a large black and white striped circus tent. Shutting the door he left the vehicle with Robin and Deadman in tow, and cautiously made thier way over to the tent. After a minute of walking, they crept up to the entrance, flame guns cocked. Dick placed his hand against the tent flap and moved it back, peering inside a spotlight shone on two figures that were perched above him on a large trapeeze.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and victums of all ages. Tonight, for one night only The Flying Graysons are back in town!" his father said in full Black Lantern garb.

Even though he knew of thier return, nothing could ever prepair Dick for what he saw. It was one of the few times in his life he was actually terrified. Here were his parents nine years passed, standing right before him. His mother looked down at him from the trapeze and instantly took notice of him. It was a look that made his blood run cold as he stood paralyzed before them.

"Mom...Dad." he said breathless.

"Hello son, its good to see you again." his father said.

He shook his head hoping, wishing this wasnt real. This couldnt be his parents, not in this hellish form, not like this.

"Dick you look suprised to see us." his mother said.

He shook his head again in shock.

"Your not real...you cant be real!" he said.

"Oh we're very real sweety." his mom said.

"Its time you come home son." his dad said holding out his hand.

"Come back to us sweetheart. So we can be together...forever." Mary told him.

"I've always dreamed of this moment..." he said before making a fist and steeling his nerves.

"But not like this!" he said in resolve.

"We're sorry to hear that son." his dad said.

"Yeah kid, that's a real freakin' shame." a voice said.

To his right he saw Black Lantern Tony Zucco standing out of his grave with a BL-constructed gun pointed at him. His eyes narrowed as he immediatly went on the defense pointing his flamethrower back at him. John Grayson leaped from the trapeeze and attacked his son. Robin fired a flash over his brother's shoulder at the Black Lantern Grayson and seemingly struck him, while Nightwing unleashed a stream on Zucco. Grayson soon emerged next to the flames and tackled his son to the ground. Dick fought against his father, grappling his wrists while his dad roared back at him. A plethora of emotions awash over his body as he struggled, and finally managed to throw his dad off of him with his legs. The Black Lantern recovered with a midair flip and skidded back.

Mary Grayson took hold of the trapeeze infront of her and sailed out across the battlefield, doing a flip in midair before decending down on her son. Robin countered and shot a fire stream directly up at her. The Black Lantern shielded herself and flew through the flames prompting the boys to scatter, her claws hitting the space where his head was prior. Dick rolled to his feet and pointed his flame rifle at his mother as she got up. But Mary merely stood there taking a motherly pose, clasping her hands together near her chest, daring him to hit her. The barrel rattled slightly as he struggled, and narrowed his eyes again before firing a blast at her. Mary spun around the flame and attacked her son nailing him to the ground once again.

"Why do you fight us Dick? We only want you to join us. Dont you want to be with us again?" she asked in a mock sweet voice. But her son had long since seen through the ruse as he continued to struggle against her.

"I dont know what you are, but your not my mother." he said before throwing her off.

"You always were a smart boy Dick." she said skidding back on her hands and feet.

"That's because I learned from the best." he replied holding his flamegun once more.

"He got that from me." his dad said.

"Your only part right." he said before turning the stream on them.

The full powered burst rushed at them as they backflipped away from the oncoming from the firestorm. Nightwing sprayed the blast in every which direction keeping them at bay. The Black Lanterns then fired thier rings blasts at the flames forming a forcefield and started pushing it back at him. Nightwing ducked out of the way as the flame raced back towards him nearly hitting his fuel tank. He countered down on one knee and fired another blast at them. The Black Lanterns flew over the stream of fire, and cast an energy net down on top of him. Nightwing destroyed the net with his gun.

"Dont forget about me kid!" Zucco said shooting his gun at him.

An energy bullet whizzed infront of his face, before firing several more shots aimed at him and his fuel tank. Nightwing dodged backwards, and did a 180 trying to get out of the range of fire before leaping and returning fire at Zucco. The stream of fire raced towards Zucco who put up a shield at the last second, when the flames subsided, Nightwing punched through the force field and hit him square in the face. The Black Lantern skidded across the ground on his back as Dick chased after him. Taking the butane tank from his back, he swung the apparatus as Zucco as he got up and sent him spiraling to the ground once more, before striking him from the opposing direction. And brought it crashing down on top of him a third time finishing him off. The hero stood over him momentarily out of breath before Zucco grabbed his ankle and glared at him. Taking a birdarang from his belt he threw it at the apparatus and jumped back as it exploded consuming the corpse. Nightwing backflipped out of the way as flaming shrapnel landed close by.

"Hey Dick I could really use a hand here!" Tim yelled struggling with the Graysons.

"Hold on!" he yelled as he ran to his rescue.

The Titan Leader threw himself in the air and decended towards his parents' bodies. Instead of attacking them he grabbed Robin by his cape and left the battlefield. Runnning out of the tent, they raced back towards the Batmobile that was swiftly destroyed by an energy blast. Blown back by the explosion, Dick slammed the back of his head into a gravestone, while Tim landed on top of a plot. The Graysons soon emerged from the tent a moment later as it burned down behind them. Dick groaned and cradeled his head, and saw the flaming wreckage that was the Batmobile, and went for his communicator.

"Alfred get us out of here." he groaned.

"Come on son, all we want is to spend some quality time with you. Is that so much to ask?" his father asked.

"After all we've been gone for such a long while." his mother told him.

In that instant machine gun fire ripped through her body gaining the others attention as the Batplane flew over head before opening fire on John Grayson. The Lanterns were held at bay as Tim and Dick each fired their grappling lines at the cockpit and got out of here. Climbing into the cockpit, the canopy closed up and flew out of the cemetary. But the Graysons were not ready to give up and jumped on top the aircraft.

"You mean to tell me you guys are still alive? I gotta say, I'm damn suprised you managed to last this long against your parents Dick." the pilot said. His partner shook his head and scoffed.

"Taking pot shots already huh Damian?" he said and flicked the back of his head.

"Hey somebody had to save your sorry asses, and we all know Alfred cant do it." he replied.

"Just shut up and get us to Gotham Central." Tim said. The son of Batman rolled his eyes and guided the plane towards the police station.

Back at Gotham Central the police department continued to fight for thier lives against the reanimated Rouges Gallery of villains. On the rooftop Barbara continued to battle the Black Lantern Abaittor. A long haired serial killer who once preyed on his family members, believing them to be possessed by demons. The uncostumed Batwoman continued to hold her own against him as he wielded a large curved blade. Keeping her distance from his weapon Babs had no problem defending herself against the undead villain. But her father Commissioner Gordon had other concerns he fought his way to the rooftop knowing she was up there. Barbara continued to battle with the Lantern with a flurry of punches and kicks keeping him at bay. The Lantern swung his sword at her trying to hack her apart, Barbara evaded the blade as best she could using an axe kick to immobilize the weapon against the waist-high ledge next to them. He pulled on the weapon and was punched in the face. The blade finally freed underneath her heel, she tumbled across the rooftop as Abaittor raced towards her sword held high. Bringing his weapon down she clapped her hands together catching it above her head. The roof access door flew open as he saw his daughter struggle against him. In the next second a shot rang out startling her. The Abattor stood frozen with a half dollar-sized hole through his temple. The Abattor staggered to the side before turning to see Gordon wielding a shotgun.

A shell flew out as he reloaded never taking his eye off him. Another shot rang out taking his left shoulder in the process. The Commissioner remained steadfast as he fired more shots at the Abaittor dismantling him further with each hit. Each round flew at him faster than the last as it started to tear away at his body. The Lantern retreated in vain as he lost more and more of himself. He attempted to regenerate even while rushing at him. But the Commissioner never batted an eye, as the zombie's legs disentergrated under him leaving him on his knees. Another shot blew away his right arm as his sword fell helplessly away from him. Several more shots blew out his chest. Again he tried to regenerate actually pulling some of himself back together. But Gordon continued the assualt mutiliating his body with each successive round until all that was left of him was a gooey mess on the rooftop. Smoke whisped from his rifle as he stood over what was once the serial killer. The only thing left in tact was the villain's feet. As even the ring wasnt safe from his hellacious assault.

"You all right?" he asked.

His daughter nodded back at him dumbly as he reached out his hand and pulled her to her feet. Babs regained her composure and shook her head.

"That's um...wow. That's something." she stated.

"Let's get the others out of here." he said taking her hand once more and led her towards the roof access.

Overhead the Batplane made its way towards police headquarters. Inside the cockpit was momentarily quiet until the sound of pounding rattled said cockpit. The guys looked up as the pounding became more intense until it was ripped open by the Black Lanterns, but it wasnt only the Graysons who stood over them. Before them was another couple in semi-casual clothing marked with the BL symbol as one of them spoke.

"Well hey Timmy that sure is a spiffy looking uniform you have on there!" a man with short brown hair said.

In Washington, D.C. the Black Lantern threat has now become public knowlege as emails and phone calls from come in from all across the country about the dead rising from their graves to attack the living. From inside the White House, the President and his highest ranking generals could only look on in horror as the dead started rising from Arlington National Cemetary.

"Is there anything left we can do?" he asked one of them.

"All we'll be doing is just sending more of our men to our deaths. It doesnt look good for us." an elderly five star general replied. He turned to face the man standing next to him.

"What about the League?" he asked.

"They're fighting them all over the world sir. We've been in constant contact with them, should I contact that green guy once more sir?" the general inquired. The President sighed as he turned back towards the window.

"They must be doing all they can. And they're probably spread too thin as already is." he replied.

"Then its time we evacuate sir." the general said.

"I'm not worried about myself General, get my family out of here." he said.

"Yes Mr. President." he said before turning away.

"Okay you heard the man, let's get a move on." he said ushering everyone else in the room out. A dark haired woman in glasses soon came up to the President.

"Sir you really need to get out of here." she implored.

"I told you before, I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about the people out there." he said gazing ou the window.

"There's nothing we can do for them." she replied.

"Yes there is. I need you to get someone for me." he said turning back to her.

At an undisclosed federal prison, a large African American woman sat in a jail cell by herself when one of the guards approached her.

"Amanda Waller, your country needs you." a man told her. She looked up at the guard and said.

"It's about time." the man opened the jail cell as she got up and squeezed her way out.

"So what is it?" she asked.

"The world is at a heightened alert risk, under orders of the President you are hereby remanded into probationary service under the U.S. Goverment. We need your expertise in leading a counterstrike collolation of metahumans in order to help secure the saftey of its citizens." the Man In Black told her.

"I suppose you want me to reform the Suicide Squad or perhaps even the Judgement League." she said. The agent stood there for a moment before answering.

"Not exactly." he said.

"So who do I have to work with then?" she asked growing annoyed.

"We've already taken care of that. Come with us." he said as they led her out.

In an underground base beneath the Pentagon, Waller was soon introduced to her new team. A group of men and women totally out at about five or six stood lined up before them in full superhero regalia. Back in her business attire, she made her way down the line examining each member of the new team in detail.

"So who all do we have here?" she finally asked. The first man cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Black Condor, John Trujillo." he said.

Black Condor was a dark skinned caucasian, with a black messy mohawk and wore an all black jumpsuit with a pair of large wings strapped to his arms with red underneath, and had a white triangle with his symbol. And had a simular logo covering his eyes making them red.

"Human Bomb, Andy Franklin." said the next one.

Human Bomb wore a black containment suit that shielded his entire body, including his face which was covered with a matching helmet and opaque visor. A young woman was the next one to step forward.

"Phantom Lady, Stormy Knight." she stated.

Phantom Lady was a young curvaious woman with long black hair in her college years. And wore a lowcut yellow top that showed a majority of her clevage, with yellow boy shorts, black thigh high boots and long gloves that went up her arms, with a long black cape, and a green visor for a mask. The next man then stepped forward.

"Damage, Grant Emerson." he said.

Damage was a young man in his late teens, with short brown hair and blue eyes. And wore a orange jacket with a blue radioactive symbol over a white t-shirt and beige pants with black boots. And the one after him.

"Molecule, Adam Westbrook."

Molecule was a man simular in age to Damage wearing a light green short sleeved suit, with dark blue highlights across his upper chest, with a ski mask that exposed his short blonde hair, with blue gloves and boots.

"The Ray, Ray Terrill." said a young man.

This one seemed to be the youngest of the group as he was noticeably shorter. The Ray wore a black high collared jacket, with gold diagonal stripes across the top of his chest an angular border that ran down the right side of his jacket, and white pants with a gold cresent-tipped helmet.

Waller didnt seem at all impressed, or perhaps it was due to her time in prison she wasnt that thrilled.

"So this is the best you can come up with?" she said turning to the goverment agent. The team looked back at her indignant as Phantom Lady took a step forward to confront her.

"Listen you fat bitch, we're the goddamed best this country has to offer. So either you deal with it, or go back to your little jail cell. We're not like those whiny ass villains that get blown away on a regular basis in your little Squad, we're better than that!" she said.

The large woman gave her a stone cold glare before smiling.

"Now that's more like it." she said.

"I think I'm going to like this new team." she said turning back to the agent.

"We're ready whenever you are." Damage nodded.

"Then let's get started." she told them.

A few minutes later the team now known as the Freedom Fighters stood at the entrance to Arlington National Cemetary as an army of the fallen advanced towards them. A majority of the team stood resolute while some of the younger set were a little apprehensive.

"This isnt right." Ray said.

"What's the matter kid dont have the stones for this?" Black Condor asked gruffly.

"No it's..." he said at a loss.

"Dont have time to hold you hand kid, just stay here." he said before taking off and was soon joined by the majority of the team.

"Its not the fact thier dead that bothers you." said Damage. Ray looked up at him suprised.

"I'm not exactly comfortable with this either, but its something we have to do. We have to keep city safe from these guys, no matter how much we might hate ourselves for it." he added. The younger hero lowered his head comtemplating it.

"So what is it you do again?" Grant asked.

Ray raised his head and walked forward.

"Let me show you." he said as his body started to glow.

Exposing himself to the sunlight Ray gave off a golden energy aura while his teammates did battle with the Black Lanterns. Rays of light swept across his body as he continued to walk towards them. The Black Lanterns caught sight of him and immediatly went after him attacking the boy en masse. Ray crossed his arms as he built a charge until they were right on top of him.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

Ray threw out his arms and yelled releasing a full powered blast on the Black Lanterns eradicating them. The massive blast traveled outward throwing everyone including his teammates off guard as it raced towards the undead soldiers, forcing his teammates to duck taking out more Lanterns. Ray dropped to his knee a moment later as the remaining Lanterns indeed thousands of them now looked back at the hero with one objective in mind. The hero looked up as another swarm of Lanterns pounced on top of him, at the last minute Damage lept infront of him and hit one of them square in the face. An orange radioactive aura covered Damage and focused in his fist blowing away the respective Lantern.

The remaining undead growled as he stood over The Ray and drew back his fists.

"Who's next?" he asked.

The unholy dead once again went on assault while Damage shielded Ray taking them out one at a time. Soon a horde of Lanterns piled themselves on top of him giving him no leeway. Rays of light soon shone through the gaps as Damage eradicated them with a blast from his body. Unfortunatly the Lanterns soon started to reform themselves and were recovered in seconds as they stood to threaten him once more.

"Okay that's just redicilious." he said.

"I think its time we go WMD on these guys." Human Bomb commented.

"We cant just nuke the entire cemetary...can we?" Phantom Lady asked still fighting.

"This place is hallowed ground." Molecule stated.

"Yeah well its not so hallowed anymore is it?" Bomb replied.

"We're here to save lives, not landmarks." thier leader Black Condor concluded.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right. We cannot allow these things to enter the city." Waller said through thier headsets. Black Condor nodded and turned towards his teammate.

"Human Bomb make it so. Everyone else clear out, this place is about to become a crater." he said.

_Author's Note: I know I'm going to hate myself for bringing Amanda Waller back into the story. Mainly becaues of Anon, dude I know how you think the goverment or whatever superhero team they sponser is going to save the world. But seriously its fiction. I appreciate your comments as much as the next person, I really do but at the same time I suggest you get out more. Other than that your more than welcome to comment on the story. I was reading about a comic called Uncle Sam And the Freedom Fighters, and I gotta say the premise is really intrestring. And I thought about maybe using them at some point in the future. As a backdoor pilot of sorts. Anyways I've included several Titans members into the roster, Damage and Ray who are FF members at one time. And Molecule one of the OYL Titans I wouldnt mind developing in another story. Anyway that's all for now, let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	40. Hearts and Minds

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 40**

**Hearts and Minds**

In the skies over Gotham the battle continued between the Black Lantern Graysons and Drakes and thier sons. Having cracked open the canopy of the Batplane, Jack and Janet Drake stood before thier son on the wing as a horrified Tim looked on.

"Mom...Dad..." he said stunned.

"Its been a long time son." his father told him.

"My stars, look at how much you've grown Timmy!" his mother said delightedly holding her hands together. Her son only shook his head in disbelief.

"You cant be...this cant be real." he stated.

"Oh we're very real son." his dad confirmed.

"And we've come...to take you home with us Tim." his mother told him.

The Boy Wonder's heart raced and his blood ran cold as he stared back at the undead apparations that were his parents. Fear and terror cutting off every logical synapse in his brain, he was terrified, no worse...he was horrified at what he saw before him. Every cognative response in his brain was screaming at him to get out of here, and yet...he couldnt move an inch. He was frozen in fear, absolutely and completely paralyzed in every since of the word. All he could do was hear and watch what the Black Lanterns were saying. Even his brother's own voice, whose screaming at him was mute. In the next instant Nightwing pulled the eject key on his seat, that sent Tim rocketing out of the Batplane bringing him back to reality. A second shot erupted as Damian was thrown out as well. A line wrapped around the Graysons' wrists tying them to the plane where they're son remained in the cockpit. The Drakes soon went after thier son abandoning thier counterparts to their fate. Tim activated his canopy and glided him down to saftey, only for his parents to slash the parachute and sent him careening against a rooftop. The back of the chair slammed into the pavement after Robin broke free and was throttled by his parents. Damian's chute soon opened but abandoned the chair in the air to save his brother.

A ways over the Batplane continued to fall, down a wing after the Drakes took it out in flight. Dick guided the jet while still fighting off his parents, grabbing him from behind.

"Looks like this is the end Dick." his father said with a headlock.

"Sorry Dad, but this is where I get off." he said igniting the ejector blast one last time tearing him out of thier hands.

John and Mary looked up as thier son flew overhead and fired a grappeling line to safety before the jet crashed into a building and went up in flames. Nightwing looked on from the side of a skyscraper as the Batwing was destroyed. The hero sighed and looked away as the fire burned into the night.

"I promise I will make him pay." he said.

_"Graysooooooooooon!" _a voice roared. His blood ran cold as he looked up and saw a shirtless figure standing on the roof of a building with his arms held high and a Black Lantern symbol on his chest.

"Blockbuster?" he said alarmed.

The figure lept off the rooftop and dove towards him. The monsterous being roared as he threw a punch at Dick and destroyed the corner edge of the building he was hanging from. Nightwing sommersaulted backwards through the air touching down on a lower rooftop. The Black Lantern dropped from his position and pulverized the pavement with his weight, Dick retreated back as the concrete splintered beneath him, landing crouched down on the corner. Blockbuster snorted as he stood up, his height eclipsing the hero.

"I should have known I'd run into you sooner or later." Nightwing said asserting himself.

"It seems as though our fates are intertwined, even death couldnt keep me from destroying you." Blockbuster said.

"Dont get used to it Desmond cause once this night is over, you'll be gone for good." he replied.

"But the night is far from over Grayson. And there isnt a beam of daylight to be seen, so be certain that it'll be a long and unholy night." he said as his cohorts appeared around him.

Nightwing stood straight up as the Black Lantern versions of Cluemaster, Torque, Sun Girl, Black Mask and Tarantula hovered around thier boss. Despite thier numbers, he wasnt all that intimidated of them, at least that's what he told himself, putting up as strong a front as he could muster. The Black Lanterns however werent fooled, as thier field of vision picked up his emotional aura radiating yellow and a touch of red. However the blue field of hope also radiated in him as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

He narrowed his eyes at the two newest editions of Black Mask and Tarantula. He was present at the deaths of Torque and Sun Girl. The former of whom hadnt forgotten the role he played in it, as he craned his neck to the side making the bullet hole visable to him. And of course Blockbuster himself, who he fought to the death.

"Last time I remember you two were still alive." he said to Mask and Tarantula.

"Blame the big guy over here." Black Mask said tilting his head.

The former crime boss of New York was presented in his usual attire of a dark business suit, and skull themed mask. Now brandishing the corps logo on his forehead and tie.

"This bastard over here crushed my head when he came back from the grave and now here I am." Black Mask said.

"He did the same to my neck." Tarantula added.

The hispanic woman now wore a black sports bra and pants with a warped Black Lantern symbol that incorperated her former symbol into it along with a black domino mask.

"Vengence has come full circle Grayson. Its the end of the line, for you and all your friends." Blockbuster said with arms folded.

"This isnt the first time I've faced an end of the world invasion Desmond. And I assure you it wont be my last." he stated with confidence.

"Then let's get started shall we?" the villain smiled.

A stream of Black Lantern energy trailed out from beneath Roland and made its way towards Nightwing encasing the floor with the Black Lantern symbol. Before he could react, the plasma entrapped his feet and transported them out of Gotham, and onto the rooftop of Desmond's old headquarters. The ectoplasmic good soon released its captor as he realized where he was. The hero looked across the landscape stunned to find himself in New York City before turning his attention to a smiling Blockbuster.

"Just like old times huh Dick?" he mocked. His lackies chuckled as they spread out and got ready to attack.

"Only this time you dont have any of your friends to fall back on. Your all alone here Grayson, and its only fitting you lose your life, on the very same rooftop I lost mine!" he said ready to join in.

Nightwing drew his billy clubs, and pressed on the handles extending and electrifying them as he got into stance. Blockbuster roared as they raced towards him, and he the same. Four of them led the charge and decended on him as he lept towards them. The first to be struck was Torque, taking the brunt of the electric club to the face. Sun Girl was right on top of him next as a blue flare appeared in her right hand, and was struck in the neck by him. Blockbuster broke through the ranks and pounced on the hero. Grayson rolled across the ground avoiding his massive fist as it pounded the pavement. As Black Mask attacked him next, barrling out from under the other Lanterns into a more open space he dodged the zombie's punches before taking one to the face. Nightwing skidded back close to the ground as Black Mask threw himself in the air and used his machine gun on him. Nightwing flipped back a number of times evading the spray of bullets before repelling on a capstone and used it as a launch point towards Black Mask. The Lantern continued shooting as bullets ripped at his kevlar chest. He threw back his arm and jammed the electric nightstick into his right eye. The Lantern writhed in pain as Dick dropped down and fought the others.

Blockbuster charged at him and threw another punch. Nightwing jumped before his fist could make contact, vaulting off his arm and kicked him in the face. But the Lantern quickly recovered and pounded him with his other fist. Dick hit his back against the pavement breaking a chunk and flew back towards the corner block on the roof and rammed his head into it. The Black Lanterns soon made thier way over to him as Black Mask pulled the stick out of his eye and threw it down. Nightwing remained motionless on the ground as approached him. The crimelord snorted stopping short.

"There's no way in hell it's over." he said.

A flurry of starbolt blasts went off infront of them catching them by suprise. Up in the sky Starfire continued her assalt keeping them at bay before lowering herself to thier level, wielding another starbolt.

"Not even close." she said.

A metal object sliced through the air behind the Lanterns, knicking Tarantula's shoulder before returning to its owner. Captain Boomerang Jr appeared from the shadows. The ground suddenly shook as the Lanterns looked to thier right and saw Wonder Girl down on one knee. The Amazon looked up at them before standing straight up glaring at them. A loud crash of thunder sounded as Superboy hovered above them with his fists together and eyes glowing red. A strong updraft of air signaled the arrival of Impulse as he stood next to Wonder Girl. And a gunshot rang out as Arsenal lowered his firearm and pointed it directly at them. Grayson groaned as he came to and saw his wife's hand as she stood over him with a smile.

"How did you..."

"We were on the Watchtower. We've been expecting this for a while." she said and helped him up.

"If it isnt the lovely Miss Starfire." Blockbuster replied. The Tamarian turned and faced him.

"I have to say its been a while." he said.

"Not long enough." she corrected.

"Ah but now is a time for us to start over. You remember what I did to you last time." he grinned.

"Vividly I'm afraid. Now let's see if we can put you back in the ground." she said cracking her knuckles.

"I always did a like a woman with some fight in her." he said.

"Then your going to love me." she said and flew at him.

Black Mask, Tarantula and Cluemaster jumped infront of her but the Tamarian plowed through them and hit Blockbuster across the face. The undead crimelord staggered back as she laid into him with a flurry of punches. Blockbuster responded accordingly and hit her back knocking her to the pavement. Nightwing soon replaced her in the air and nailed him with flying kick to the face. Starfire blew out his right leg with a starbolt causing him to fall, as Nightwing grabbed his head and slammed it into the pavement. Blockbuster grabbed Nightwing's leg and threw him on his back, while his own leg quickly reconnected to his body. Nightwing fired a grappeling line right at his face. The line wrapped around his head several times before gouging his eye. The villain roared grabbing the line and slammed his other fist into the ground near Nightwing's head. The hero barely dodged it, with the line still attached to his guantlet he was thrown into the air by the archcriminal. Captain Boomerang threw his weapon slicing the line freeing Grayson who recovered in midair and landed behind the villain.

Roland spun around throwing a punch at Grayson, who barely dodged it yet again. Boomer assisted his teammate throwing a flurry of razorangs at Desmond, slicing his arms and body. Blockbuster growled and turned his attention towards Mercer, who bolted out of there with a Speed Burst. Boomerang raced across the battlefield and doubled back towards Desmond who took him out with a well placed hit to the chest, knocking the wind out of Mercer. Starfire assaulted him from behind with her bolts to keep him from hurting Owen any further. But the Black Lantern turned and fired a blast from his ring at her. Kori threw up a shield of Starbolt energy but was blown out of the sky by it. Meanwhile Black Mask battled Arsenal in a gunfight. Nightwing lept on Desmond's back trying to strangle him, Blockbuster reached back and threw him off. The hero recovered and skidded back to saftey, Impulse rushed at the crimelord front and center.

"Bart!" Dick yelled.

Impulse soon replicated his Speed Clones infront of Desmond and attack him as one. The archcriminal roared creating a force field with his energy and repelled the trio of speedsters, regressing them back into one. Blockbuster then made a charge at Bart and Dick, causing Nightwing to act with a flying punch to the face. Impulse backed him up by creating a whirlwind with his arms blowing Blockbuster back a distance. The villain responded by clapping his hands together creating an even larger blast that threw his opponet back even farther.

"Yeow!" Bart yelled as he flew backward.

By this time Nightwing recovered and was ready to take on his nemesis once again and hurled himself in the air. Blockbuster threw his fist at Dick as he rammed his electric nightstick against the villain's temple. Desmond growled and staggered back but wasnt really affected by it as they continued fighting. Starfire blasted him from above with a barrage of starbolts until she was tackled in the air by Tarantula and grounded. The two wresled with Tarantula overpowering her and was soon joined by Black Lantern Sun Girl, and rained down her hellish flames on Starfire. Impulse funneled the firestorm with his wind tunnel powers keeping them at bay. Star punched out Tarantula and fired a starbolt straight up causing Sun Girl's powers to backfire.

Back in Gotham, Damian and Robin continued to battle the latter's parents on the rooftop overlooking the city. Seeing his parents reanimated hampered Robin's effectiveness, forcing Damian to pull double duty against the Lanterns. The younger boy wielded his sword against them in a faux-Robin hooded get up keeping them at bay.

"Come on Tim pull it together! I cant do this on my own you know!" he yelled.

"Come on son, its time to come home." Mr. Drake said as the area around them started to change.

"What the hell?" Damian said alarmed as he looked around. The Black Lantern rings had transformed the rooftop into a horrendously familar scene to Tim.

"No..." he whispered.

"Tim what's going on?" he asked, and found themselves in a dimly lit living room. Robin's eyes flew open as he saw it replay before his very eyes. And saw his living father descend the staircase.

"No!" he yelled and raced toward him.

"Tim wait!" yelled Damian.

The door flew open as a man close to his dad's age stood on the threshold.

"Who are you?" his dad demanded.

Robin raced towards his father, as Captain Boomerang Sr. took out his signature weapon, while his dad pulled a gun from a drawer.

"Its nothing personal." the man said as he threw his weapon.

Tim dove towards his father attempting to shield him, while his father fired past him. The bullet wizzed beneath his left arm, while the bladed boomerang raced towards him. The bullet struck Harkness dead center in the chest. Robin reached out to grab the razorang before it could strike but wasnt fast enough as it pierced his heart. His dad staggered back a step as his son looked on in horror and saw the blood spill out of his mouth as he fell back. Tears stinged his eyes as he saw his father die before him once again, and cradled his body in agony. His father's hand suddenly gripped Robin's chest, as his Black Lantern self readied to take his heart. Damian lunged at Jack and sliced his hand off with his sword, saving his brother. Tim's eyes widened to see his Black Lantern father before him once again and was pulled away by Damian. The two boys landed a safe distance away as he got up and reattached his hand.

With his head clear, Tim drew his staff ready to fight his parents. Only to have Captain Boomerang come up behind him with a blade to his throat.

"Suprise! You didnt tink I'd miss out on this lil reunion did'ja?" said the fat, balding Lantern.

Before he or Damian could react, a flash of silver sliced off Boomerang's arm at the shoulder catching everyone off guard. Robin whirled around as a blade rammed through the villain's chest. Black blood poured from his symbol revealing the Ravager as the attacker. The girl smiled as she pulled the blade out of his back as he fell foward, and cleaned her weapon.

"Did ya miss me?" she smirked.

Black Lantern Boomerang struggled to get up as he recovered from his injuries.

"Now that's not bloomin fair!" he yelled grabbing Tim's ankle.

"Like you know anything about playing fair." she mused.

Robin grabbed him and threw him back towards his parents creating an adverse reaction when they hit. The Lanterns seemed to be in pain as a field of electricity raced through them disentergrating Jack Drake's body.

"Didnt see that coming." Rose said turning her lone eye to Tim.

"Think you have what it takes to fight em?" she asked. Robin cracked his knuckles in response.

"Totally." he said with resolve.

"Then let's have some fun." she said getting into battle stance.

Boomerang and Janet Drake seperated from each other with smoke wafting off their bodies. Her husband's Black Power Ring was all that remained of him, as the surviving Black Lanterns got ready to attack.

"I'll take your mom, you take Harkness." she told him.

"I wouldnt have it any other way." said turning towards Digger.

"I know." she smirked.

Boomerang called back his severed arm, as the appendage flew towards him. Robin jumped in the air and drop kicked him in the chest before the arm could reach him. The arm grabbing a hold of his shoulder while he fought with its master. Robin batted at the arm, trying to get it to release him, while Harkness went for his heart with his remaining hand. Robin turned his body and pried off the hand beating his face with the stump end of it. The severed hand continued to lunge for him with Robin holding it at bay before knocking the arm away, and kicking its owner in the face. Robin sommersaulted away from Harkness, while the villain pulled himself together.

The Boy Wonder threw a birdarang while Digger threw his own, the weapons collide and explode in midair. Robin came through the explosion and punched him as hard as he could in the face, before crossing over with his other fist. The villain whirled around as Robin went down and swept him off his feet. The portly Latnern went down, as Robin twisted his body around getting to his feet. Boomerang fired a blast from his ring infront of Robin's face. The Boy Wonder retreated back as Boomerang got to his feet and continued blasting. Robin deployed his staff and raced towards him again, deflecting blasts with his weapon, and hyper extended it using it as a bat against the Black Lantern.

Captain Boomerang tumbled across the ground a moment later and got to his knee facing the Boy Wonder.

"That's pretty good mate. But let's see how ya do against these." he said as rays shone out of his ring bringing forth a dozen energy 'rangs.

Robin stood ready retracting his staff, holding five power pods in one hand and five birdarangs in the other. The energy boomerangs then hurled themselves at Robin, while he did the same with his weapons. A flurry of explosions went off as they destroyed each other. Captain Boomerang flew out of the blast tackling Robin in midair, but Tim threw him off with his legs simotaniously hitting him with electrified brass knuckles.

He came at him against hitting the villain again with his weapon, shocking the Lantern. Delivering more and more hits as he took out his anger on Harkness. And his beating turned more ferocious the longer it went on.

"Do you have any idea what you took from me?" he yelled holding him by his collar.

"I'd do it all over again. If I could, oh wait I already have! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he snickered. Tim growled as he drew back his fist, but was caught by another.

Standing directly behind Tim was Kid Devil.

"That's enough." he said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Have you seen the damage you done?" he asked. Looking back at Boomerang he now saw the extent of the villain's injuries. The left side of his face was ruined by his electric weapon.

"He's just screwing with you Tim. Its not worth it, they feed off our emotional energy. That's why they antagonize us. I know it because I had to face my own Aunt Marla." he told him.

Out of breath and realizing the depth of his teammate's words, he was stunned by his own brutality towards Harkness. His fist still hovered in the air as he looked back at Harkness and started to shake, gradually lowering it.

"Its over." he said. Harkness saw his chance.

"Not yet its not!" he yelled lunging for his heart once more. Kid Devil reacted and stretched out his hand setting the villain on fire.

Captain Boomerang yelled awash in the flames, before Robin stuck the final blow himself. The villain's body crumpled as the flames claimed its victum.

"Come on, we're needed elsewhere." he said patting Robin's back.

"What about Ravager?" he asked only to have her come up to them with a bloodied sword.

"Already taken care of." she said resting the blade against her shoulder.

"Gotham Central's under attack, hopefully Batman is already there helping the police officers." Tim said. Unbeknownst them to the bodies of Digger Harkness and Janet Drake started to rise again. Ravager caught sight of Digger from behind.

"Look out!" she yelled. Robin grabbed Boomerang and hurled him over his shoulder into his mother. And pulled a small yellow cube shaped device from his belt and threw it at the pair.

"Get down!" he yelled.

A disc on every side of the cube raised up causing the weapon to spin around rapidly releasing an intense blast of energy irradicating the Black Lanterns. The resulting backlash nearly blew the heroes off the roof. Ravager drove her sword into the ground, while her teammates each hung on for dear life.

"What the hell was that?" she barked.

"Hyper Cube, something Dick used to carry around when he was Robin." Tim said getting up.

"Nasty little thing." he added dusting himself off.

"Could you warn us next time you do that?" she asked annoyed.

"I said get down." he shrugged.

"Yes but get down doesnt really tell me anything other than a rediciliously overpowered weapon is about to explode!" she said as they walked off.

"Then I'll be more specific." he shot back.

"Thank you! That's all I ask!" she said as they left the battlefield.

On the Justice League Watchtower, more threats were reported in as everyone that was available responded to the threats. Though one in particular drew Shiera Hol, the hero formerly known as Hawkgirl's attention.

"Calling Justice League Wachtower, this is Hawkman I'm under attack! Shiera if you can hear me..." a man in a mask said on monitor.

In th enext instant the image was askewed as an unseen assailant continued to attack Carter Hall. Shiera leaned against the concil as she tried to see the face of his attacker. But saw a disturbingly familar armor appear on screen. It was Thanagarian, her people's armor. And saw the Black Lantern symbol replace the hawk logo that was thier seal.

"No." she whispered knowing now who it was. As Black Lantern Hro Talak continued his assalt on the Earth-born Hawkman. Shiera raced out ready to face her deceased fionce.

_Author's Note: All right I'm sure that last part seemed a little out of left friend to some of you. Basically that's a shout out to some of my freidns and those who watched Justice League Unlimited. In the DCAU there are two Hawkmen. The first one was Hro Talak the bad guy from the Justice League: Starcrossed movie. Who as stated was Shiera Hol/Hawkgirl's fiance. While the second Hawkman was Carter Hall, a regular guy who believed he was Hawkman. A story that hopefully will be elaborated upon in the next chapter. Just wanted to clear that one up for those who arent familar with the two. I was in a rush last night. I apologise for the lack of an AN earlier. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Also the two Captain Boomerangs that appear are father and son. The father being the dead one. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	41. Ebony Eclipse

_Author's Note: God I've been having so much trouble with this storyline its redicilious. But still I soldier on becuase I know you guys want to see how it ends. I think that's what keeps me going most times. Besides it'd be a shame to just abandon it after all the time I've put into this story. But I think this is the last time I do a DC Universe 'Crisis' level crossover its alot harder than it sounds. Anyway, hope you guys like this next piece. _

**Teen Titans All Stars Vol. 2**

**Chapter 41**

**Ebony Eclipse**

As the Black Lantern attacks continued to rampage throughout the universe, new threats emerged as the fallen Emerald Lanterns now arose from thier crypts to battle thier living counterparts on the Green Lantern homeworld of Oa. And a majority of them were immediatly slain by the dead converting them over their side. The command center shook as an all out battle took place deep underground as the Guardians looked at each other in fear. The massive tremors of battle could be felt throughout the planet, as more and more former Green Lantens rose.

In Gotham City, Batman continued to pummel the Corps' leader Black Hand in the city's cathedral where he tried to raise the Dark Knight's parents prior to this. The Dark Knight continued to assalt the Black Lantern who only mocked him all the more with each hit he recieved. Feeding off the Bat's anger, as he broke his jaw for the umpteenth time. He knew he wasnt getting anywhere with him, but found no other recourse so long as his parents' corpses were present before him. Still he wondered. How could you punish a dead man anymore than what's he's been through?

He narrowed his eyes as he threw Black Hand back for an innumberable time. The villain staggered back infront of the platform, and straightened his costume out while grinning. The remnants of the Black Lantern rings intended for Thomas and Martha Wayne lay in shambles next to his foot. The Dark Knight stalked towards him shielded in his cape. The villain cracked his neck and set his bones back in place.

"We can keep this up all night Bats, and it wont make a lick of difference. This is the night to end all nights Bruce Wayne, the twilight of the living world. The dead have risen and the living will fall. This is the end Bruce, the end of all living things. For tonight, on the Blackest Night the world as we know it shall come to its eternal end. Never to rise again. For tonight peace shall be unleashed on the universe, and all will finally be at rest just as nature demands it." he said changing demeanor. And held up a Black Power Battery.

"Do you see what this is Bruce?" he asked daring him to look at it.

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes as a human heart appeared behind the focusing lens. The heart was connected with several cables as it continued to pulsate within the Lantern.

"Its the heart of your friend Aquaman. And its been powering this Battery the entire time. And because of it I've been able to influence your little friends, because of thier connection to Aquaman." he taunted.

"Hate to break it to you Hand, but none of us were ever really that close to Arthur. In fact, he wasnt that fond of us to begin with." he said reaching into his Utility Belt.

"Regardless I'm still able to call forth an army of those tied closest to your friends." he remarked.

"Then you sorely underestimate my friends." he said drawing a Green Lantern ring from his pouch.

"What?" he said alarmed.

"And its even worse to underestimate me." he said unleashing a flurry of emerald bats on Hand.

The villain threw up a force field while destroying several of the constructs, before Batman punched through the force field shattering it. Punching him in the jaw before ramming his fist through the Black Power Battery destorying the heart. The villain cried out as a sudden jolt of electricity ran through his body. Crippled by the pain he cried out all the more as the lightning grew more rampant, causing rays of darkness to race over his body. At that same time Black Lanterns everywhere were feeling the effects. Each of them siezed up with the same bolts of electricity crackling through them to the bewilderment of those fighting them. The Black Lantern Battery exploded throwing the Dark Knight across the sanctuary and landed against the floor. Smoke filled the area where William Hand once stood as the church's sprinkler system activated and attempted to put out the blaze.

Across the multiple battle fields the Black Lanterns fell where they were as lifeless husks. At Gotham Central, policemen lowered thier firearms as an unsettling calm set over the offices. A heavyset officer looked back at his partner Montoya and kicked one Black Lantern's shoulder.

"What the heck just happened?" he asked scratching his head. The woman shrugged.

"Dont let your guard down, it could be a trap." the Commissioner said.

"So then what are we supposed to do with them?" asked Bullock.

"I think its better if we just abandon HQ, before something else happens." Montoya suggested.

"I'm not usually one to wuss out, but I think she's right." Bullock added. Several officers muttered thier agreement. Commissioner Gordon nodded with the concensus.

"All right let's move." he said leading them out.

In New York the Titans stood around in utter confusion as the Black Lanterns collapsed in midbattle without warning. Even the crimelord Blockbuster wasnt immune to this, collapsing to his knees before crashing to the ground before his nemesis.

"What the hell just happened?" Roy asked holstering his guns.

"I have no idea." Nightwing said before going to his comlink.

"Nightwing to Watchtower, did you just see that?" he asked.

Back at the cathedral, Batman remained on the floor as the church's sprinkler system attempted to quinch the flames in the already devestated sanctuary. The Dark Knight started to get up staring intently into the thick fog of smoke to see if it was truly over. It the next instant Black Hand lept out of the flames and grabbed his throat. The mostly skeletal Black Hand stood over him squeezing the life out of the Dark Knight's trachia. His Black Lantern ring burned brighter than ever enraged as his lone right arm continued to strangle him. Batman fought against the Lantern attempting to break his hold, as Black Hand slowly raised him overhead.

"Where's your Power Ring now?" he mocked.

"Right here." someone else said blindsiding him with a blast of energy.

The emerald light burned through his body, causing him terriffic pain and pried him away from the Dark Knight. Black Hand skidded across the sanctuary gripping the floor with his skeletal fingers, as Hal Jordan hovered overhead.

"Green Lantern." the villain snarled.

"You look a little worse for the wear Hand." he commented.

"I was _wondering_ when I'd run into you again." he replied.

A trail of small blue flames rushed over him as his body started to recover from the earlier explosion. Before long he had regained his mostly human form, but the signs of damage were still evident as he turned his attention to the ring on Bruce's finger.

"You had me going for a minute, using a fake ring against me. Very good Batman, very good indeed." he said restoring his face to an emaciated form.

"I must applaude you for your efforts. Because you've really screwed things up tonight. But then again what can I expect from the likes of you? But what's this? Really? I'm still here. Oh you may have managed to disrupt the power source for a time, but this is far from over Bruce. Far from over in deed. I guess now I'll just have to reformat my plan a little. You cant stop the invitable Batman, none of you can. Because its all part of the plan." he said as he was consumed by the same fires as before and vanished from sight.

_"You havent seen the last of me Batman, none of you have." _his voice carried.

"So what now?" Green Lantern asked.

"Figure out our next course of attack." the Dark Knight replied.

In a distant galaxy, on a world long deceased, the villain emerged from his teleportation field down on one knee.

"They have...destroyed the battery, but they cannot destroy the source. This is just a minor set back, if you allow me to, I can make it right. Please just grant me one more chance...master." he said before a enormous structure.

A massive stone structure 25' high stood before him in the shape of a Lantern. The very source and lifeblood of the Black Lantern Corps. The Central Power Battery. The villain remained as he was eagerly awaiting orders and the chance to strike again. A roll of thunder sounded from within the Battery as a soft glow emerged from its lens. A dark aura emerged around his body, the villain laughed as the power surged through him once more and channeled into the air. Black Hand let out an insane laugh as he felt the full power of his corps running through him once again.

Inside the Central Power Battery, the body of the despotic Anti-Monitor remained tethered to it as it's overall power source. A being as large as the Battery itself now housed his undead form. A being that was once the terror of all exsistance, and the supreme leader of the Sinestro Corps was now powerless with a hole in his chest and shattered armor. The cosmic being growled as he glared back at Hand through the lens of the Power Battery.

"Damn...you." he groaned and watched as he teleported out.

_"I will have my revenge." _he muttered.

Sometime later Black Hand arrived in Gotham City, in a time unrelated to the present. The villian soon found himself in a cemetary, in the shadows of an old estate. And grinned as he slowly made his way up the long hill to his intended target.

Back in San Francisco, a man in his mid to late twenties sat on a living room couch in the dark watching the news of the attacks.

_"And it seems as though for the moment the attacks have stopped. No one is quite sure why all the zombies have suddenly dropped dead for lack of a better term. But hopefully that means that the worst is over. We'll keep you informed as more information becomes available..." _a news reporter said as he continued watching.

In the kitchen the man's wife was keeping herself busy, while thier young children played in a pin. Things had been quiet as there were no Black Lantern attacks in San Francisco. But that didnt make it any easier on its inhabitants. The city like many others was on high alert, with a citywide curfew in effect. Police and authorized heroes like the Titans were the only ones allowed out, in an attempt to curve any more fatalities that might occur this night. The man sitting on the couch was something of an exception, who was now comtemplating his next move. His wife Sadie stood over his shoulder in the kitchen.

"Honey?"

"Mmm."

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

Her husband didnt say anything as he sat and stared intently at the screen with his fingertips pressed together.

"Your thinking of going arent you?" she asked. Again he didnt answer.

She put down the dishrag and gently grasped his shoulder. The dark haired man finally looked up at his wife. To his suprise she didnt meet him with opposition, but instead smiled sweetly at him.

"I know you've been retired for a while Jack. And I'm not going to stand in your way, if you feel like you need to be out there...well, that's fine with me. I mean...you are a hero after all." she smiled.

"But I dont even have my Cosmic Rod." he shook his head at her.

"Besides I cant just leave you guys here." he started to argue. His wife merely kissed him cutting him off.

"I'll be fine. Go. Besides you always said your dad had plenty of others lying about." she told him.

"Guess I cant argue with that logic." he replied. She laughed softly and kissed him again.

"Go." she repeated.

"All right." he said getting up and headed downstairs.

In the basement he turned on the light and snapped open a large black trunk which contained a leather jacket with a red star on the back. Taking off his button down shirt and throwing it aside, he took the jacket out and slipped it over his white shirt. Rummaging through his belongings, he took out a brass Sherriff star and pinned it to his jacket. Slipping on a pair of black gloves, he took the last of his effects, a pair of large circular goggles and slipped them on. Acending the staircase a moment later he emerged before his wife in his Starman uniform and made his way out the door.

Once he was outside the house he took out a small silver communicator with the letters **JSA** across the bottom and spoke into it.

"This is Starman, anyone care to tell me what the hell's going on tonight?" he asked.

"Things must be pretty bad if _you_ had to come out of retirement." Flash said.

"Your with the Society now?" Jack asked.

"No, not hardly all JSA coms link back to the League Watchtower now. Y'know since this crap is going on all across the world." Wally stated.

"So then why'd they all stop?" he asked referring to the Lanterns.

"Nobody really knows, infact that's what we're trying to figure out. I mean not that I'm complaining or anything. I hate to tell you Jack, but you might have come out of retirement for nothing." Flash told him.

Starman chuckled a bit before answering.

"To be honest I'm not even sure I wanted to be out here." he said.

"Same old Jack." Flash said.

Back at Gotham, Black Hand made his way to the top of the cemetary hill and stood before a statue of the Dark Knight. In truth he had been transported some time into the future by the Black Lantern Battery. The villain grinned as he touched the grave soil and pooled it away with his power. Reaching the crypt, he opened the casket revealing the sketetal remains of the Dark Knight. His grin widened as he removed the cowl and then the skull. Having dislodged the cranium he held it up and examined it. Taking a knife from his side, he dug the blade into his forearm drawing his own blood. Dipping his fingers in his blood, he drew his symbol on the forehead causing it to glow. The Black Power Battery came back on line. All across the universe the rings started to respond. Black Hand raised the skull above his head activating its power re-establishing his connection across the corps.

_**"Black Lantern Corps - Ariiiiise!" **_he yelled as a surge of power went out.

The Black Power Battery unleashed a ring of power bringing all the Black Lanterns back to life.

"I told you it wasnt over Bruce." he said looking skyward.

"Wait...something's happening." Flash said over his communicator. Starman looked intently at his device hanging on his college's words. After a moment of silence...

"They're back! The Black Lanterns are attacking!" he yelled through the comlink.

"All available units converge on the nearest Black Lantern gatherings and take em out!" ordered Superman.

"It's too late...there's nothing we can do to stop them." Starman said to himself.

In Gotham City, the GCPD left the station. The Black Lanterns soon renewed thier attack and wasted no time finding the police force. Pouring out the windows and through the hallways of the tower, and ambuhed them from above. A stream of fire quickly enveloped several of the Black Lanterns as Kid Devil, Ravager and Robin appeared on the scene. Robin threw a variety of light bombs from his Utility Belt, while police covered them with gunfire keeping the Lanterns at bay. Kid Devil raised the intensity of his powers consuming them in a firey tornado. The zombies roared as several of them scattered still ablaze. In another part of town Batman and Green Lantern raced towards police headquarters.

The Emerald Lantern quickly encased Batman and himself in a forcefield and flew them toward the battle. Appearing there in seconds, he freed Batman before firing a blast of energy at the undead. With the combined attack losing steam, Batman threw a multi-angled palm sized grenade at the core of the inferno and seemingly irradicated them in a brillaint flash of light.

"Well that was fun." Ravager said sheathing her swords behind her.

"So it is over?" Kid Devil asked. Earning a look from everyone in the group.

"Right." he replied. The Dark Knight turned his attention to his old college above him.

"For a minute, I thought I destroyed Black Hand's power source. Obviously that wasnt the case." he said to GL.

"A Power Lantern." Hal replied. The Caped Crusader nodded.

"Then that can only mean one thing. Someone else is pulling the strings." he concluded.

"And I think I know who it is. Someone who shouldnt be in this universe." Hal stated.

"So who is it?" Bruce asked. Green Lantern looked back at him through his mask before answering.

"I'll tell you about it later. I need to report back to the Guardians and see if this is true. I'm sorry." he said as he powered up and flew off.

"This is Green Lantern number 2814.2 of Earth requesting immediate transport to Oa." he said before vanishing from sight.

"Well that cant be good." Kid Devil said looking skyward.

"We need to keep moving. Gordon will you and the others be all right?" Batman asked.

"We'll be fine, dont worry about us. You guys do what you have to." the Commissioner told him. The Dark Knight nodded.

"Be careful." he told him before taking off.

"You should have seen me earlier." he said to himself.

"So while he flies off with his little Justice League buddies we're stuck protecting the city?" Bullock asked.

"We all have to do our part." Gordon replied.

"God help us." the heavyset detective said scratching his head.

On the Green Lantern homeworld Hal Jordan transported in, in the midst of the massive battle flying past various Green and Black Lanterns locked in combat. Navigating his way through the battlefield, he quickly reached central command and was teleported inside by his ring. In the inner sanctum, Hal Jordan raced through the corridor reaching the Guardians' Inner Chamber. The doors flew open as he entered the sanctum finding the Guardians' sealed within. A sigh of relief could be heard learning it was one of their own. But it soon subsided when they saw the serious look on his face.

"He's coming isnt he?" he asked.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I know I tend to drag these storylines out a little longer than I should have. I was wondering if you think it needs 'speeding up' again. There's so much to cover its redicilious. If you have suggestions I'd like to hear them. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	42. The Blackest Hour, Part 1

_Author's Note: Okay I know i havent updated in a long time. Two months? Eek. That's bad even for me. Well better late than never I suppose. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2**

**Chapter 42**

**The Blackest Hour, Part 1**

Green Lantern narrowed his eyes as he stood before the Guardians.

"For some time now we were lead to believe that Black Hand was leading the corps. Until Batman destroyed his personal Power Battery...I should have known better than to think _he_ was the originator. That being said it only makes sense that they would have a Central Power Battery like all the other Corps. And there's only one force strong enough to harness the power of Death itself." he said.

The Guardians looked back at him silently. It was clear they knew exactly who he was thinking about. And the leader of the Corps decided to speak.

"I'm afraid your assumptions are correct. _He_ has returned." he said.

"But I thought you banished him centuries ago?" Hal asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. But he has somehow made a connection with the realm of the living yet again." the Guardian said.

"Appa do you think its possible he might have made contact through Black Hand?" Green Lantern asked.

"It is possible." he said contemplating this. Though the suggestion had surprised even him.

The other Guardians looked wary at him, while another one was incessed. The bald, scarred Guardian known as Sister Schara grit her teeth at Hal.

"The only question now is, how did he make contact?" Jordan asked.

"You've had the most experience fighting Black Hand. What all do you know of him?" Appa asked. Hal shook his head as he tried to make sense of it.

"He was never that much of a threat. He used to carry a weapon with him that could siphon off my Power Ring's energy. But other than that, there was never anything that unusual about him. I still don't see how a guy like him could have become his slave, let alone a homicidal maniac." he explained.

"What was his last encounter before the Blackest Night?" Appa asked.

"He was involved in an incident with Kyle Rayner a few weeks back." said Sister Sayd.

"That was the night Atrocitous attacked him." a male Guardian between them added. Appsa nodded recalling the incident.

"And he had good reason to." said Ganthet. A gasp went out as they all looked at the door and saw the former Guardian standing there.

"I suppose this is as good a time as any." said Chairman Appsa.

"Permission to approach the council." Ganthet said.

"You don't need our permission old friend." Appa told him.

Ganthet nodded summoning a blue energy aura and flew over and stood next to Jordan.

"Its good to have you back." he smiled at Ganthet.

"Good to be back." he smiled back.

"You were saying." Appsa said drawing the attention back to him. The Blue Lantern Corps leader took a step forward and created an energy platform beneath his feet bringing him up to their level.

"As most of us already know the being that attacked Black Hand in the cemetery that night, was also the man that killed Abin Sur your predecessor." he said turning to Hal. The Lantern furrowed his brow and was seemingly unaware of this as he continued.

"Atrocitous was a shaman and the leader of the terrorist cell known as the Five Inversions. It was he that foresaw the Blackest Night prophecy, the elimination of all life in the universe. The Guardians were fearful of such information getting out and imprisoned him. Unfortunately that didn't stop Abin Sur from wanting to learn more. And learned that the Earth would be the birthplace of _**The Black**_ the antithesis of all life as well as the Emotional Spectrum itself. In a desperate bid to prevent it's release he took Atrocitus with him to Earth. But while they were in the Earth's atmosphere Atrocitus escaped and killed Abin Sur. In his last moments Abin's ring led you to him where you became Green Lantern upon his death." Ganthet explained. Jordan looked back at him dismayed before asking.

"But what does this have to do with Black Hand?" he asked.

"He's the Black isnt he?" he responded. The Guardian sighed and bowed his head.

"Yes, Atrocitus had divined that he was the Black and attempted to kill him before any of this could happen." Ganthet told him.

"So how do we stop it?" he asked.

"You don't." said Schara. A number of brows raised as they all turned toward the scarred Guardian who sat there before answering.

"Unless you bring together the other six corps." she said although there was a subtle hint of sarcasm.

"There is a way that we can unite the seven and bring them all here simultaneously. I will show you." she said getting up. Her fellows muttered amongst themselves wondering what it could be and soon ushered after her.

"What's going on?" Hal asked.

"I don't know. Better we just play along." Ganthet advised.

"I don't like the looks of this." Green Lantern said.

"Neither do I." he added.

In another part of the universe, Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner continued their assignment of recruiting the other corps to the cause. In the Vega Star System, they touched down on the barren planet of Okarra. The desert wind blew over them as Gardner examined the orange rocky wasteland.

"I don't like this one bit. We shouldn't even be out here." he said.

"Don't remind me. Let's just find this guy and get it over with. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." added Kyle.

"So where the hell is this place?" asked Guy. His partner searched the horizon but saw nothing.

"I dont know." he shook his head.

"This is helpful." Guy muttered.

"Screw it." his partner said and headed back into the air to gain a better vantage point.

"I see it!" he called out.

"Bout time." said Guy and he flew up after him.

"Its this way." he said pointing ahead and made a bubble of energy as they flew towards the castle.

After a few minutes of flying the pair touched down infront of a large fortress bearing the symbol of their intended target.

"So what do we know about this guy?" asked Gardner.

"Practically nothing." Rayner added.

"Well that's encouraging. I swear those Guardians have it in for us." the redhead muttered.

"Come on the sooner we recruit him the sooner we can leave." said Kyle.

"If we leave that is." replied Guy.

"You always look at the glass half empty?" he asked as they started in.

"Better to be cautious than dead." Guy said.

"Yeah cuz your always cautious Guy." his friend replied humorously.

"Just keep walking." he said with a smile and shove.

Back on Oa, Schara continued to lead the Guardians further beneath the planet. The scared Guardian said nothing as she continued leading the group. Her prolonged silence added to their concerns.

"Sister Schara where are you taking us?" Brother Appsa asked.

"It wont be much farther." she assured them looking once over her shoulder at them.

While the Guardian was always known for her cold and dour demeanor, on a scale of 1-20 her creepiness level this time was through the roof. By this time Ganthet had finally had enough and stopped cold in his tracks.

"I think you've led us far enough Sister Schara." he said sternly. Schara closed her eyes and smiled.

"You disappoint me Ganthet. The fun has only started." she answered wickedly. His eyes flew open as she whirled around plunged her hand into the chest of the nearest Guardian, ripping out his heart with a sickening snap.

The Guardians were horrified as she crushed the heart activating a Black Lantern symbol on the floor that automatically affected the Green Central Power Battery above ground.

"_Code Black Now!" _Appsa yelled. Schara grinned and vomited a thick black cohesive bile on the Guardians trapping them in the sticky substance. Only Ganthet and Hal were able to evade it.

"So now you decide to show yourself." said Ganthet.

"You catch on fast Ganthet." the Guardian mocked teeming with madness while the others struggled with their prison.

"Schara why? Why did you betray us?" Brother Appsa demanded.

"Oh come on isnt it obvious?" she grinned.

"You betrayed us for your own selfish gains." Ganthet confirmed.

"Not entirely, come my Guardians there's someone I want you to meet." She said teleporting them out.

"I'll leave you two to your devices." She said as the last of her image vanished.

As soon as she left the Black Lantern symbol on the floor next to the dead Guardian glowed and shattered the outer protective force field of the Green Central Power Battery. As the shield went down in chunks to the horror of the surviving Green Lanterns, their undead counterparts began to feed on the massive Lantern's internal power.

In New York City, the battle between Nightwing's Titans and the resurrected forces of Blockbuster, Cluemaster, Bloodstorm, Torque and Sun Girl came to a head. Nightwing panted as he stood before Blockbuster and dropped to one knee, clutching his billyclubs. The Black Lantern grinned as he stood bare-chested infront of the vigilante proudly showing his Corps symbol.

"What's the matter boy? Run out of steam already? I must say I'm thoroughly disappointed in you. It didn't take you half as long to defeat me last time. And you didn't even have your friends to back you up." he taunted.

"Yeah but back then I didn't have to deal with an unkillable crime boss." He said as he started to get up.

"Given the irony of that statement." He smirked.

"Too true, but I didn't kill you." he said standing up.

"As far as you know." He replied snidely.

"You're a 400lbs behemoth it was only a matter of time before that rooftop collapsed." Nightwing replied.

"And still you tried to save me even when you knew you couldn't. So tell me Grayson do you still feel the guilt for killing me?" he taunted.

"That roof gave way because of your weight." He retorted.

"But it was your weapon that sent me to my doom. If you hadn't shocked me I wouldn't have lost my balance now would I? In all your self-righteousness and your feeble attempt to save me, you're still directly perhaps even indirectly responsible for my death! Admit it!" he yelled pointing his oversized finger at him.

Nightwing remained frozen in place as he stood before the Crime Monarch. His teammates yelled at him not to listen to Blockbuster, but their pleas fell on death ears, as he remained focused on Blockbuster. He was right; there was no denying it. He remembered as the crimelord attempted to crush his head with his bare hands. He remembered the pain and pressure of the villain squeezing his head, how it felt like his skull would cave in at any minute. Remembered how Kori was being held captive by the crimelord as leverage, how the city itself was at stake as he fought his last battle with the King of New York. And how he rammed his electrified staff into the kingpin's stomach to free himself from his deadly grasp. And the burst of anger that fueled him onto victory, getting in the last strikes for violating his wife, for feeling those feelings, and holding over him the threat of killing their unborn child. The last image he saw was that of Blockbuster falling helplessly back, crushing the stone gargoyle behind him and falling off the edge. Dick reacted and fired a rescue cable from his gauntlet at Blockbuster momentarily saving him while simultaneously pulling himself over the edge with him and boldly held onto the ledge while he attempted to prevent Blockbuster's fall only to fail. The last thing he remembered was the sicken feeling in his stomach as he shut his eyes and heard Blockbuster's body come crashing down on top of his own car. And hear the blaring horn from the damaged vehicle, and being blinded by the police spotlight shone on him afterwards.

He was haunted by those memories for the longest time, and had succeeded in burying them only now to be faced by them once again. The Black Lantern grinned as he fed off of Grayson's despair and channeled his emotional power into his ring. Starfire stood infront of her husband bringing him out of his haze, and looked up and saw her with a Starbolt pointed directly at Blockbuster.

"Leave. Him. Alone." She warned casting a dangerous glare.

The rest of the team soon took aim at Blockbuster and the others.

"Your time in this world has passed. The Blackest Night is over, and its time you all go back where you came from." She told him.

"No my dear, this night is far from over. In fact its not even midnight yet." He chided.

"Then I think its time for an early sunrise." Said Tempest.

The Black Lantern's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder and saw the Blue Lantern hovering above the battlefield with his ring pointed at them.

"A Blue Lantern?" he said stunned.

"Garth?" Starfire asked.

"Aqualad, since when can you fly?" Arsenal asked.

The Atlantian scoffed as he remained above the battlefield.

"Nice to see you too Arsenal, and the name is Tempest." He corrected.

"Your Aquaman's sidekick aren't you? Yes, yes I recognize you now. You haven't changed a bit have you? Well with the exception of that Power Ring that is. But you seem to be wearing the wrong color, your girlfriend and mentor are on _**our**_ side." Blockbuster chided.

"No thanks, blue seems to work better on Me." he answered.

"Don't get used to it kid. Because you'll all be joining us soon enough." Blockbuster growled.

Back on Planet Okarra, Green Lanterns Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner entered the sanctuary of their next target. It was a large cylindrical room covered in orange brick, and every archway in the room was adorned with the same insignia. A stone circle, with four strikes arranged in an 'X' along the circle but did not touch, with an additional mark at the top arranged in a 'V' pattern. While the floor was littered with treasure of gold coins and gems and numerous treasure chests. The pair hovered over the piles of gold and made their way towards a large throne on the far side of the room with its back turned towards them which also bore the seal of its owner.

A slender orange skinned hand with pointed fingernails wrapped impatiently against the armrest fully aware of their presence and let out a monstrous growl.

"Who dares enter my domain?" the creature asked.

"Easy pal, we're Green Lanterns. We're just here to talk." Guy said holding out his hand cautiously. The creature did not turn to face them and seemed thoroughly annoyed.

"The Green Lantern Corps are not welcome here. I thought I made that abundantly clear with the Guardians?" he growled raising his voice.

"We know about the agreement but hear us out! There's an intergalactic war going on even as we speak. We know that you wield the Orange Light of Avarice and have been ordered by the Guardians to speak with all the Corps leaders so that we can fight this threat together." Guy informed him.

"And why does this matter to me?" he asked apathetically.

"Because it'll destroy all life in the universe including your own. Even you can comprehend that." he told him. The monster snarled from the throne.

"I'd watch that tone if I were you. That is no way to talk." he said finally showing his face to them. Revealing himself as a humanoid dragon.

"Look what do you say we just can the pleasantries? People are dying and coming back as zombies and that may not mean a damn thing to you. But it does to us, and its only a matter of time before they come after you as well Agent Orange." He said pointing his finger at him.

The being grit his teeth and stood up and turned around showing his full form to them. A tall orange skinned dragonoid, with two pairs of tusks jutting from the back of his mouth running parallel to his snout, and a large fin on top of his head with three fleshy nodules. He had a slender build with a large chest and narrow waist. His costume was black with orange highlights across the chest and shoulders, with the Orange Lantern symbol on said body parts, with orange pants and wristbands and had three fingers on each hand.

"And you honestly think I care about any of that?" he asked.

"Quite frankly, I don't care what you think. Your coming with us, whether you like it or not." Guy told him.

Agent Orange merely chuckled at this putting his hands on his hips where he had the Orange Power Battery chained to his waist.

"Show me." he said goading him.

The Green Lantern cracked his knuckles accepting the challenge.

"With pleasure." Guy said as Kyle quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"Whoa, wait a minute what happened to diplomacy?" his partner asked.

"To hell with diplomacy I just wanna bash his skull in. This bugger wont listen to reason, then maybe he'll listen to my fist." Guy answered.

"You don't have what it takes to beat me." Agent Orange rebuffed.

"Then let's put that to the test shall we?" smirked Guy.

"If you defeat me then I'll help you in your little war. But if you lose, I get to kill you." Agent Orange said.

"Buddy I'm too stubborn to die. Your on." said Guy.

"Oh come on we don't have time for this!" Kyle groaned face palming.

"Guy hello? Universal war going on, zombie apocalypse, thousands of people being massacred any of this ringing any bells? Guy!" he yelled.

"Don't worry kid this wont take long." His partner replied.

A flurry of orange energy chains flew out of the Power Battery on Agent Orange's hip and ensnared Guy's wrists and legs. The Green Lantern struggled against them briefly before Kyle flew in to sever the chains but Guy beat him to it and broke free with his own laser blast. The chains fell to the ground and disintegrated as the cocky redhead stood infront of Agent Orange.

"Is that all ya got?" he taunted.

"Not even close." He answered creating another chain whip and hurled it at him.

Guy grabbed the chain and voluntarily wrapped it around his wrist before launching a giant green fist at Agent Orange who threw up a force field blocking the attack. A second fist flew at the shield and smashed the villain into a wall; Guy raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder as Kyle landed next to him.

"We don't have time for this. Either recruit him or don't so we can get back the battlefield. There are more pressing matters to deal with than this." Kyle griped.

"I'm just having some fun." Gardner told him.

"Your like a f#cking child! I would have been better off with G'nort than you!" he yelled back.

"Hey whoa, I'm a thousand times better than that dumb space dog." Retorted Guy.

"At least he stays on point!" Kyle yelled back.

"Don't even get me started on that guy. We both know how much of a screw up he is." Gardner replied.

As the pair continued to argue Agent Orange slowly rose up and growled before firing a strong blast at Kyle blindsiding the Lantern infront of Guy. The monster emerged from the hole in the wall and dusted himself off.

"Hey pal I was talking to him!" Guy chastised.

"Your not very bright are you?" Agent Orange replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he retorted.

"You ever wonder _why_ I'm out here by myself? Why _I'm_ the only one that wields the power?" Agent Orange asked.

"It may have crossed my mind." He said sardonically.

"Its because I'm the only one powerful enough." He said undoing the chain around his waist and took hold of the Orange Power Battery.

"Agent Orange is a name those lousy Guardians gave me. My real name is _Larfleeze_ and _I _am the leader of the Orange Lantern Corps!" he yelled holding the Power Battery above his head.

"Those who come for my power are immediately slaughtered. Only _I _may wield its power! _**Mine**_ alone!" he yelled even louder prompting the Lanterns to take a step back.

"_**Orange Lantern Corps arise!" **_he yelled as rays of light burst out of the focusing lens and quickly spread throughout the room. And an army of Orange Lantern Constructs arose out of the bodies lay strewn across the horded treasures of Larfleeze.

Larfleeze's personal army stood before their master, each bearing his symbol. Guy maintained his composure and threw in a little extra bravado.

"C'mon you think that scares me?" he asked showing them his ring.

Back on Oa the Black Lanterns continued to drain the main Power Battery through mass quanities of emerald energy causing Guy's ring to flicker. Though the bullheaded Lantern didnt seem to notice while his partner Kyle did and could feel power leaving him.

"Guy I think we should cut our losses while we still can." he said.

"Cut our losses? Are you kidding me? We can take these guys!" his partner said confidently. His ring flickered more till his forefield disappated and dropped him to his feet. Agent Orange grinned knowing they were now powerless as the Orange Lantern constructs got ready to attack.

"Oh crap." he said.

_Author's Note: Looks like the guys are in deep. Anyway I apologise for the long wait. I imagine some of you wondered if I would ever update. Well here I am. Sorry for the wait. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
